Behind the trees- AU
by Trollistic Hardhead Idiot
Summary: "Every beginning had its endings. Every moment was just a ticking time bomb. Giving fruit to what was called happiness now bitterness and desolation. How do i know that? Because it happened to me. Slowly and Heavy to my chest that was already broken" - this story is based in an alternate universe so the story is a lot different from the original plot of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

This is very new to me so please help me to get used to it. And Woooow! I can't believe it! I was inspired by many authors specifically moonlightdreamer1,Black-Raider, and Rosie2009. They are just the very few whose stories inspired me to this. This has been roaming around my head for nearly 2 months and its not stopping until I make this or not. So yeah that's basically the reason why I'm here. Also I'm very bad in English but I'll do my very best to make it better and understandable. Please forgive me if its bad.

 **Disclaimer: This story is abit dark and angsty but in some points its very much fine. I will however still put up warnings if ever there will be and i think up on the last chapters some characters will say a bit of mild words. But only a bit.**

 **Also! TROLLS IS NOT MINE! SO DON'T SUE ME! IM INNOCENT!**

 **Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In a valley surrounded by high hills and trees sits a village.*Now this village was colorful and festive. They all did what they think is good, now because of this every each one of them helps another like a brother or sister. They were very peaceful even after the great war between the goblins and the imps 20 years ago. Some were killed by raiders and loved ones who were drafted to the war died but still they kept their chins high even though it hurts right to the core.

Everyone loved their village but they also adore a certain someone. Her name was Poppy and she was very positive about everything. She gave happiness to those who were sad or depressed ever since she came to the village. She loved to sing and dance with everyone. The children loved that she would tell them stories in her home and sometimes she would be their substitute teacher if the other teachers have too much on their hands. Ever since the war orphaned children became too many and the elderly ones who have full time jobs dwindled making the village in need for people to fill in on other jobs instead on just one but still they have trust in each other the reason the village still stands.

Poppy was beautiful, 'yes that's true' one would say 'and I want her to be my wife'. Many suitors have already visited her and asked her hand in marriage but she would always refused saying she wanted to marry someone who she will truly love and that future husband would love her the same. One more other reason was that she was still very young so the suitor that she will pick will be the one that she will marry when she's at the right age. Now these suitors came from far and wide. Could be a merchant, a soldier, an aristocrat, a duke, a commander and even a king. They all have connections to other royalties or high ranked trolls meaning they have power and riches in high extent but even though they have many material things, they all proved to be very boastful to what they accumulated in all their time except for the king. The king was silent yet he showed great power and restraint when one of the suitors started to insult him or made fun of him. Poppy refused them all except was a bit hesitant to say no to the king.

The king was very sincere and kind to her. He wanted to know her interest and ideas unlike the other suitors who only talks about how great they will be as her husband. Poppy found out the king was very romantic and she almost fell in love to his charm. Poppy said she doesn't want to say yes to him and she also doesn't want to say no but she wants to think about the offer and that maybe she'll change her mind. The king smiled took her hand and kissed the back of it. Poppy blushed by the gesture of the king. He said he will wait for her and her answer and promised someday he'll come back again then said his goodbyes and left.

Days turned to weeks then turned to months turned to years. The village may love Poppy but that doesn't mean they don't hate someone and that someone was a gray, grumpy, and a masked troll and his name was Branch. Branch wore a silver mask with intricate vine-like designs that was concealing half of his face, no one knows why or what but rumors spread like wild fire saying he is probably an evil enchanter, a spy by the imps or goblins or even an evil beast that will devour everyone by tricking them to leave. Of course none of those were true but they all just couldn't help themselves to wonder who or what he really is or what maybe even his intentions. Branch proved himself to be independent and never asked for any ones help. Everyone was afraid to ask him for help and no one really tried to make a conversation to him, all except for Poppy.

She told them that everyone deserves to be happy and that Branch just needs someone to help him find it. Branch wasn't very keen on the idea and said no and left before any one could stop him.

It was Spring. The air was chilly but couldn't compare to how cold the winter was. Yet it was sunny and flowers were starting to bloom.**

Like today, Poppy wanted to find him and try to talk to him. Her friends all said he'll still shun her away but that didn't stop her from going to the forest to find him. She walked and skipped with a song in her heart. Before she knew it she was already lost. The trees looked the same to her and every shrub or bush she thought was the same thing she ran into before. She began to get worried over her situation and thought aloud of how an idiot she was to get lost for just trying to find the grumpy old troll, funny thing is that Branch is actually still very young just like her. She kept on walking until she found herself in a vast meadow filled with blooming flowers all in different kinds, shapes and sizes. Giant colorful mushrooms loomed over giving shelter to whatever or whoever sits under it.

At the center of the field was the smallest mushroom and on top of it sits a lonely troll, gazing at the light blue cloudy sky with a paper and pen on his hands. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with his green leaf vest over it, instead of his patched up shorts that he always wore he was now wearing black pants. He seems to be in deep thought since he didn't notice the real danger lurking closer to him. "BRANCH!" he jumped from his sudden new companion beside him. "Poppy!" she then giggled at his startled state "Hey! What are you writing?"

"Nothing that you can call your business, Poppy and more importantly how did you get here?" he answered grumpily while putting his paper and pencil back to his hair

"Um…..he he….. I kind of wanted to find you and I got lost but anyway good thing is that I found you now!"

*sigh* "And what's your plan after that?" he replied with deadpanned look

"Find my way back to the village and make it home safely!" she said with full determination

"That's not a plan, that's a wish list" he talked back starting to regret why is he even asking

"So then ….. Will you help me get back to the village?" with excitement in her eyes

"Doesn't look like I have a choice now don't I?" from the corner of his eye he could see her smile growing wider clearly as the sun. 'Wait! Like the sun…. That sounds pretty good' he thought. His thoughts were derailed right after Poppy started to talk again. "So how come you're here?" she asked with pure curiosity.

"I'm here trying to find peace and quiet"

"Oh!.. I do like being in peace and quiet sometimes, I ….." She suddenly stopped as Branch gave her a glare "Ahhhhh…..right! Quiet! Peace and quiet! Gonna hehe...shut up now*ahem*" Branch couldn't do anything but just sigh with a shake of his head and try to not stare at her eyes too much. 'Why is she even trying to be his friend when she already has a lot back in the village? Why was she risking herself to get lost in the forest just to find him? Why does he matter to her life that she has to do things that'll endanger her?' he thought. Everything about Poppy to Branch is just full of Why's. Why do this, why do that, its all just confusing to him. Although he does appreciate that Poppy cares for him. Cares. Does she really care? Or is it because she just felt sorry for him being alone with no one acknowledging his presence? But if Poppy does care about him then he has to try his best to push her away more. He can't bare to lose another person that he cares not after.. …

"Hey Branch! I got a question!" She screamed. She was standing pretty …..no …..REALLY far from him and was staring at something but he couldn't quite see it from the distance between them. "WHAT?!"

"IS THIS NORMAL?!" she asked pointing at some furry thing that he couldn't really see right. He then hurriedly jumped down from the mushroom and ran to her thinking maybe its something serious since she does always ran into a couple of times. He remembered the days when he would walk in to her patting at some predators like a pet. He always would have mini heart attacks whenever he could see her with one and up until now he is still wondering how is she never eaten or mulled by them and he would never know, at least not yet.

As he was getting closer the thing she was pointing at was also getting closer with a big mouth wide open ready to chomp and swallow her whole. "POPPY!, GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!" he screamed to the top of his lungs as he kept on running not for his life but for her. But Poppy of course didn't run right away, she looked behind her and then she saw it…. She saw the giant boulder-like furry creature opened its mouth getting wider….ever so close to her. She froze. She wanted to run away but the fear kept her feet in place to the ground.

Then nothing…..


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I kind of forgot to put up the footnotes but nyeeeeehhh it doesn't matter. But in the first footnote was supposed to be that the villagers lived in normal houses except if the village is rich and can afford to buy a pod. Cities that was lived by royalties have the most tallest and biggest of trees to live in and their castle is the tree itself. On the second footnote- trolls size flowers can only be seen in the troll lands and do you guys remember when baby Branch sang 'total eclipse of the heart'? He held a small flower that was just about his size. So yeah that's just about it.

I'm super happy already with the results of the first chapter. Oh! ABBA1906 you're not the only one who hates cliffhangers. You know how many times I've almost died because of authors and their cliffhangers? A lot... And I have very good reason for doing this that everyone will know in a very long while. Soooo yeah! To the story!

Chapter 2

* * *

Emptiness….. Darkness…..

That's what she only could see

Cold…Numb…

That's all she could feel

Then suddenly she felt warm and heard a voice. She couldn't understand what he was saying but she does think he said to hold on though. She then suddenly felt a sudden burst of energy and her body shot forward and her eyes opened at once. She looked around her and saw Branch kneeling beside her with two glow bugs, one in each hand and his eyes full of concern and worry. "Branch! My man! You were right on time"

"Are you okay? Do you feel anything? Like a headache or something " Branch asked still looking at her with concern.

' Awwww…. He's worried about me' she thought " I'm alright, what happened though" she asked while glancing at her surroundings. When her eyes landed back to Branch what she saw only confused her. His face was scrunched up, brows furrowed and his nose crinkled but his lips were tugging upwards.

"Pfft….. You sure you wanna know?" he asked as his smile ever wider. His smile. His smile looked so familiar to her but she quickly shoved the feeling off since she has a question to answer. " Yeah…. I guess" she answered worriedly since Branch was holding such a mischievous smile on his face.

" Well…." He started

*flashback*

* * *

"POPPY! GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!" Branch screamed as he kept on running. A spider was also running up to attack her, if the spider could get to her before he did then she would be swallowed too by the boulder-like furry creature since they eat insects and spiders but that doesn't mean they can't swallow a troll too. When he was almost there he noticed Poppy turned around and 'oh no'…. SHE FAINTED! And Branch couldn't believe what he was seeing. When she fell to the ground, the spider who was running up to attack her tripped because of her body being on the way and the spider fell right into the creatures mouth that suddenly closed after it came inside its gigantic mouth. Now that's what he call 'Pure Luck'.

He doesn't know if he should laugh or be worried for Poppy but all he knows was that what happened just NOW was impossible, utterly ridiculous and hilarious. If this is the reason how Poppy always gets away with trouble in the forest then he has give her a medal for such a streak. He tried to wake her up but seems to be impossible no matter what he do so he just waited. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours. The sun was now almost going down for the night. He was getting worried. Surely she would've woken up by now right?. A couple of minutes later, he just couldn't shake the feeling of concern. Maybe something did happen to her that he didn't see. He saw some one of those glow bugs and hurriedly tried to get two. Then he rubbed them both like a defibrillator as he would call it. Then…..

* * *

*End of flashback*

"-And here we are now" Branch ended with a face ready to explode in laughter. Poppy could only give him a look that anyone would call 'once in a blue moon'. Seeing Poppys expression made him want to laugh even more. Her glare looked cute compared to her personality but he knows he can't say that out loud at least not now. Poppy can't help herself smile a little while glaring, ' _he's smiling! I can't believe his smiling!_ ' She thought. Poppy felt great victory as she kept on watching the laughing troll beside her. Then the laughter was suddenly got contagious and she started laughing with him.

When their laughter died down, they both looked up the sky. It was starting to get that orange color then they both knew that they both had to go back home. "You want to go home now?" Branch asked nervously. He already knows the answer to that but without anyone talking it suddenly got awkward and just had to break it. "Yeah…." She answered hesitantly. She didn't want this day to end not when she's making a great progress on him. But she has to. But he had to. Branch showed her a way to get back to the village without getting lost and Poppy made a mental note on each road they were taking.

"Follow the growing orchids on the trees then when you finally see a patch full of growing marigold flowers turn right and walk straight ahead." Branch instructed as they walked. Poppy wanted to start a conversation with him but what question is she going to ask? She wanted it to be simpler and not really personal questions that'll maybe offend him.

"So Branch what do you do in your spare time?" ' _what a great question, very good'_ she thought mockingly to herself.

" I spend my time there at the meadow and do little stuff" he answered without looking like an angry grump. She was surprised that he answered her question so normally she got speechless and Branch seemed to notice it. "What about you? What do you do in your spare time?" ' _seriously!? Why can't you think of something else? Something more that can give real information, you already know the answer to that!'_ He thought to himself

"Well I do like to spend my time with the celebrations and with friends like with you right now. But….." she replied with a distant look. 'Her friend. I'm her friend?'. He thought 'am I fit to be her friend?'. As he was taking in on that information, Poppy looked like she's going to give more.

" Like what you said before at the meadow being in a peace and quiet place, I do wish sometimes from all the singing and dancing to stop, not that it really bothers me though but…. I don't know, like you sometimes I just feel like I want to be alone with my own thoughts just for a short while." She said while looking on the road. 'Well that's new'. Who knew the villages greatest singer/dancer/hugger/scrapbook maker wanted to be alone. "Why?" he asked curiously. "I don't know, I just….. want to, I guess." Well, Branch ran out of questions himself after hearing that one, he was speechless.

"Ummmm…. I know this may seem personal though but if you don't mind me asking : Why do you wear a mask?" to tell you the truth Poppy thought herself crazy for asking such a question. She was just so curious, she can't help herself. "I wear a mask because I'm hiding from somebody" he said casually not even a hint of hesitance. Poppy got uncomfortable from the answer. 'Who was he hiding from? Is he some rebel or did he anger an official or some high ranked troll that he had to live wearing a mask?' she thought. "What?" she asked again for confirmation. He chuckled and answered as if he just read her mind. " I'm hiding not because I did something wrong Poppy so don't worry. I'm just trying not to be found by him because if he does well…. You could say I'll be in trouble."

"So you're hiding from someone who is a guy?"

"Yep"

"But I thought you said you didn't do anything wrong?"

"I didn't"

"Then why hide if you didn't do anything?"

"The situation is a bit complicated to understand"

"How complicated is it?"

"Very complicated"

"Who's the guy then? Your friend?"

"No"

"Your cousin?"

"No"

"Your Brother?"

"Somewhere there if you could say"

"Awwww….. "

"Don't awwww….. me Poppy, you haven't met the knucklehead before"

"Are you going to tell me his na-?"

"POPPY!" someone screamed at them while running, she was a red skinned troll with orange hair. "Suki! Hey!" she greeted back but when she turned around to thank Branch for getting her back to the village he was already gone. Disappeared. Again on her. Before she could say goodbye or could even ask if he still going to the meadow tomorrow because she seriously want to see him again. "Hey Poppy! What're you doing out here at the edge of the village? The party is at the town center!" Suki asked her with excitement in her eyes. "Party?"

"yeah! You know, the annual celebration for the coming of spring! Suki cheered. "Oh yeah! How could I forget!? Too bad I forgot to ask Branch to come though" Poppy said with sad eyes. "Don't worry about him too much, I'm sure Poppy you are just wasting your breath on him" she said seriously. "But Suki he was so nice today, we talked to each other normally like nothings happened between us plus he laughed right in front of me!" she answered back happily.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes! And I could just sing!"

"So are you coming or not?" still not believing of Poppy already going on such feat on short notice but if it's really true then she has to accept it for now.

"Of course I am! But I'll go later."

"you sure?"

"Yeah…. I'm kind of tired but I'll try to be there. " she said halfheartedly with a small smile. "Alright then! See you there!" Suki then ran off to the village, probably to get ready to play her new beats for the party. Poppy turned around, looking over the big towering trees that was covered in different kinds of bushes and shrubs. If it weren't for Branch leading her back she would probably get lost even more and maybe she won't get back again. "I'm really grateful for you getting me back here Branch, I really do" she said knowing he is probably still there not wanting to come out from his hiding spot then she slowly turned her way back to the village and ran off.

Branch was hiding behind a very large tree, listening. "Of course you are Poppy" he said with a sad smile he then slowly walked off not wanting anyone to see him there so close to the village. Once he was at his house, he went off to his bedroom and lied down trying to sleep off all that happened. Something that he knows that was wrong. He knows that someday when Poppy will mean so much to him, the world will take her away just like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now morning. Branch got up from his bed and noticed he forgot to change his clothes for the night. He guessed he was probably tired from all that happened yesterday he just fell asleep. Yesterday. He was laughing with her. He was talking to her. He was being nice to her. He was being him. The same awful him that got his one only family die. It was his fault. All him. He doesn't deserve to live. He deserves to die. Die alone for the crime he did.

Branch started to break down and cried bitterly as memories flooded his mind. He didn't notice someone was coming inside his house with what looked likely to be a dagger on his hand. A red-skinned troll with deep dark red hair. He seemed to be no burglar since he was wearing some fancy royal clothing. As he was getting near to the stairs up to Branchs bedroom his face made a wicked sinister smile and thought that this was going to be fun.

Poppy got up from her bed as the sun shone to her eyes from the windowsill. She walked tiredly to the bathroom while holding on to either a nearby furniture or the wall. Her head ached badly. 'What happened last night?' she thought. Then her own memories came crashing back to her and remembered that her headache came from a mushroom that she ate while they were playing truth or dare at Biggies house. She was dared to eat the whole mushroom. Of course it was a tiny mushroom fitting for a troll but no one actually knew that it could cause such a terrible headache and felt she could just throw up any second that time.

'If Branch was there' she thought 'Maybe he would've stopped me from eating the thing. He probably knows about it more than we thought it would have been'. She then started to take a bath and when she was done she changed back to more cleaner clothes and tossed her dirty ones to the laundry basket.

Poppy looked at her big clock at her living room and saw that it was still quite early so she just went to her kitchen and made some blueberry muffins and some cookies for her friends and also for Branch. 'Where could he possibly be right now? Probably still be sleeping, Where is he going today? Maybe at the meadow, Did he had a good nights sleep? Maybe, never knew the guy had a bad dream or not if you hadn't asked him yet.' She thought while baking her muffins and cookies.

When she was finished baking she started to pack them all in her basket that was covered in a violet and blue checkered picnic blanket, she also brought some extra things and laid them in the basket too. She locked her door behind her and strode off to her friends before going to Branch. Biggie and Cooper gave her two cupcakes as for thanks to her visit and sweets. Guy Diamond was at Suki's house with her playing songs and they were also thankful. They all asked her if she was okay and she reassured them that she was fine now. She finally finished giving treats to all her friends after an hour and a half then walked to the road leading to the meadow.

Poppy was now at the meadow but she couldn't see Branch anywhere. She went over at the center mushroom where they sat yesterday and sat down and waited. Since maybe he won't be there for a while yet, she started to make a scrapbook. As she almost halfway through finishing it she suddenly heard muffled voices like someone was yelling and another was quiet and calm. When she looked over her shoulder to where the voices was coming from she then saw two guys walking up to her. It was Branch and some guy with a fancy clothing and he seems to be amused about something. Branch may wore a mask but his scowl was clear as day. 'Who's he?' she thought but as they got closer to her she can finally see the other troll clearly and hear what they were talking about.

"And why would you think that scaring me would make me feel any better." Branch asked with his anger blazingly hot. "I can hear you from outside Branch and I thought maybe you know giving you a laugh would cheer you up" the guy answered without a care in the world as he showed his grin while comforting his bruised shoulder. "Seriously!?" Branch screamed as he grabbed and tugged a couple of his hair." Yes seriously and don't do that to your hair if you don't want to get bald." He chuckled while putting his hands to his pockets. They both stopped walking . "Trolls don't get bald" Branch felt he could blow up any second to this guy. Although what he said was true, the guy started to laugh hysterically. "Okay, okay calm down, I'm sorry. Its just that ever since you-" the guy cut off when he saw Poppy at the mushroom looking at them.

Branch noticed his face turned from a smile to a frown and glanced over his shoulder to where he was now looking and then he saw Poppy right then and there with an expression that he haven't seen before. She looked more terrified and worry was seen in her magenta eyes. Poppy finally noticed the two boys was now looking at her instead of presuming to their conversation. She then tried her best to smile even though she felt her fear rising and waved at them. "Who in the world is that?" asked the guy, his face was now serious and stern. Branch ignored him and walked up to Poppy. 'Something's wrong with her' he thought. "Hey!, what're you doing here?" Branch asked grumpily as he could while approaching to her. He can't let her know who the guy is no matter how much she already has seen his face. Poppy was shocked by his attitude.

'Maybe he didn't had a good sleep?' she thought. "I brought some muffins and cookies for you! And Biggie and Cooper gave me these delicious cupcakes that they also made this morning and I thought maybe you know you'd like some!" She said cheerily while trying to avoid eye contact to the guy approaching behind Branch. "Go back home! I don't have time for your shenanigans, alright!" Branch hissed.

"But…. What about the-" Poppy said but was cut off by the guy.

"Branch! That's no way to treat a lady especially when she's trying to be friendly" he reasoned as he glared at him "Sorry about that and my you look beautiful, Miss…. " he looked back at Poppy with interest. She was speechless and she doesn't know what to do. "Uh... Um…. Poppy, my name's Poppy" she said nervously. "Poppy…. " the guy repeated and seem to be in deep thought. "Yes" she seriously want to hide now. He's royalty. He can't. He mustn't. He shouldn't. He possibly already knows by now.

Branch could see clearly that Poppy looked uncomfortable around the guy judging by how she acts when she saw him 'She's hiding something' he thought. "Okay! That's enough! Poppy go back home" Branch said trying to get her back to the village. "Here then" she reached out the basket to Branch expecting for him to take it. "alright fine" Branch said as he took the basket from her. "Oh yeah!" Poppy snapped her fingers remembering something. "I didn't catch your name" she asked with her cheery self returned. "Nor" he replied with a smile. "You don't mean Nor as in 'Nor the royal ambassador of the Northern High Mountains' right?"

"Seems like someone already knows who I am Branch"

"Ugh! I swear if some bandits or assassins who're going to know that you're here, I. Am. Definitely. Not helping you out of it" Branch swore

"So Poppy your name is quite familiar though" he said while trying to ignore the grump beside him " and I do feel like I have seen you somewhere. Have we met before?"

"No I don't think so". Branch couldn't do anything but only listen. As he was listening he took a muffin from the basket and ate. 'Its really good' he thought. He kept on eating since the two was busy talking with each other and sat on top of the mushroom beside Poppy.

"Who knew Branch was actually very capable of getting a girlfriend like you" Branch began to choke from the muffin he was eating. 'What did he just say?!. "Hey! Are you alright?" Poppy asked worriedly as she puts her hand on his shoulder. Branch finally was able to swallow the thing and glared at Nor. "She's not my girlfriend " he emphasized. "No? She is your friend, right? And she's a girl, so girl friend with a space in the middle. Girl space friend" Branch had no comeback. He just instead took another muffin from the basket and shoved it in his mouth still glaring at him. He then heard Poppy giggle beside him.

"You know if it'll make you feel better I'll call you my boy space friend too."

"Please don't"

"Nope I'm definitely calling you that now"

"Ugh! Why am I stuck with you two?"

"Oh c'mon Branch loosen up! We're just teasing" Nor said enthusiastically. "So Nor How come you're here? Shouldn't you be at the I don't know at your kingdom?" Poppy asked curiously. "I'm on vacation, the royal adviser told me so and I wanted to visit Branch while I'm at it"

"Royal adviser? What about the king?"

"He's…. Not feeling well and since the royal adviser was the second to rule, he was to keep an eye on the kingdom while his highness is away"

"Away? Why did he leave if he's not feeling well?"

"I have no idea Poppy. That's all I know actually since he left in such a haste"

"Ok then… So are you and Branch related?"

"No but we treat each other as such"

"So then if that's the case then Branch how come your hiding from Nor?"

"Me?!" Nor chuckled and presumed "Its not me he's hiding from Poppy, it's a girl"

"So he's hiding from his sister?" she's getting confused now.

"I don't have a sister. Like I told you Poppy its complicated" Branch finally said, irritated by where their topic is leading to.

"Well Poppy-"

"Nor if you ever utter another word that you know that leads to where, I will hand you to the imps and goblins without having a second thought"

"No you won't, you love me too much"

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me. I actually need to go at another village for something. Poppy its been a real pleasure to meet and talk to you. Oh! And please keep an eye out on this grump for me. He's quite emotional" he said while whispering the last part. Poppy giggled at his antics "its also have been really nice talking to you and I will keep an eye out for him"

"I don't need adult supervision you know and plus Poppy is no adult. I should be the one to look out on her. She's a walking trouble magnet" Poppy may looked like she wasn't affected by that but she was hurt by how he's acting today. "Branch can I talk to you for a while, privately " Nor asked with a deadpanned look while pointing the other far away mushroom.

When they were finally alone Nor still kept his stern look. "Look man, I know what happened to you was really hard but please …. Just be friendly with her. She looks very promising I tell you that"

"Leave"

"Branch! You know I won't always be there when you're at your worst but she will be. It's not her fault what happened that day and you know it, so you can't just be mad at someone who did nothing wrong to you."

"It was my fault that day came, I know and I'm just afraid... I'll be losing someone some day again, like how I lost her"

"It was not your fault and you know it too and I know that Poppy will fill that heart of yours. Do you really think she wants to see you being like this?"

"How sure you are? That she's the one and that she won't die because of me!"

"When have I ever been wrong, Branch?"

"..."

"Look I know I can't force you on this but please ….. Try, for me"

"... I'll think about it"

"Really?!"

"Don't make me regret what I said Nor"

"YES!" Nor celebrated as he threw his fist in the air. "Just remember that wasn't a yes. Now go on get out of here before I changed my mind!, you're a walking disaster yourself and I don't want to get in trouble" Branch said trying to get him to leave. "Yes Mr. Old troll Branch" Nor laughed and said goodbye then left. Branch walked back beside Poppy. "What did you talked about that got Nor so happy" Poppy asked. "Uh…. Nothing. It was nothing" Branch answered. 'Its not her fault what happened that day and you know it'. Nor was right it wasn't her fault. She was never there when that day came so why be mad at her? Why not try this out? You may never know what may happen unless you try, right? Right!. He was going to do this, he's going to try it. Bad things will happen if he won't do anything to stop it. No. He won't make the same mistake this time.

"So what's with the blanket?" Branch asked trying to be good as he can be. "Oh! I was thinking maybe we could have -I don't know- a picnic together. Just the two of us" Poppy answered while getting the blanket and placing it on her lap. "Its okay if you don't want-"Poppy said abruptly realizing what her request was but was the cut off by Branch's sweet voice. "No, no in fact I actually would love to….. have a picnic with you" that got Poppy to shut up.' Is it already in the middle of the day? Gosh how come it got so hot all of a sudden' she thought. " A-alrighty then! H-here try some of Biggie and Coopers cupcake! They're really good" Poppy took the two cupcakes from the basket and handed them Branch but when the cupcakes landed to his hands so did Poppy to ground. Branch laid the cupcakes down and touched Poppys forehead, it was blazing hot. "Are you alright? What's wrong?!"

Poppy grunted in pain. "My tummy hurts, I guess it's the mushroom I accidentally ate last night" Poppy said while holding her stomach. "Mushroom?! What did the mushroom look like?" he asked. "It was orange that got two green lines around the stem with red and blue spots on top".

Oh no "Poppy those are poisonous!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe... I kinda forgot to update.

I'm sorry! So sorry! I thought I did after I left the house but when I checked it...Yeah...I'm really sorry. To make it up to you I'll be updating two chapters. For you guys. And ABBA no I didn't do it on purpose. I swear! I don't love cliffhangers except if I am the reader though of a certain story but that's not the point! Hehe...

Anyway... To the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Poppy those are poisonous!" Branch carried Poppy bridal style while holding the basket. It was a bit hard but he kept on. He ran to the village, he didn't care if the others will make a fuss about him being there but he just had to get Poppy to her house. When he was at the village, trolls then started to question him about what happened to Poppy, seeing her limp in his arms seems to got them very worried.

"Where does Poppy live?!" he doesn't have time to explain what happened, he has to get her treated quickly. The snack pack came and circled around Branch. "What happened to Poppy?" Suki asked. Branch was starting to get annoyed by them asking the same question all over again. "Explain later! Where does she live?!"

"Come on we'll show the way!" Suki said hastily. All of them ran to Poppy's house and when they arrived the door was locked. "Of course she would lock her door!" Branch said agitated by the locked door. He laid Poppy on the doorstep and asked softly "Poppy? Where is the key?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"Where's the key to your front door?"

"In my hair"

"Uh…." Touching another trolls hair meant your showing love and affection and this is only done by couples. He doesn't know if he should be the one to touch her hair or her friends but she's looking at him with expectation that he'll do it. "Uh…. Here?" he then started to put his hand in her hair shakily, nervous about what he's doing. When he got the keys he hurriedly gave it to Guy Diamond to open the door and then hastily went inside. Branch placed Poppy on the couch and checked her temperature by placing his hand on her head. It was really hot. "Guys could you get some cold water and towel and place it on her head while I get some herbs nearby? " Branch requested and they all did what he said. Branch ran all around the edge of the forest finding herbs while not getting too far from her house. When he got all what he needed he ran back again to her house and was shocked to what he was now seeing. Poppy was still lying down at the couch but was now covered in many layers of blankets with a cold damp clothe on her forehead and a thermometer in her mouth.

"I think you guys just went overboard on this. She's doesn't have a flu, she's been poisoned" they all gasped by the news as he kept on "but it won't be that deadly if I can get her to chew this"

"Oh Poppy"

"Will she be okay?"

"I hope she will"

He knelt down beside Poppy and said softly "Poppy? C'mon could you eat this for me?" Poppy grunted in pain "What is it?"

"It's a herb and I need you to eat this so that the poison will stop spreading throughout your body"

"Is it going to bad?"

"Well its going to taste a bit bitter and sour but it will help you get well"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice now don't I"

Branch chuckled by the sudden feeling of déjà vu "No you don't" she then started to sit up and chew at what she was given. She tried not to throw up by the taste of the medicine but it was easier said than done. She almost would throw up if Branch didn't say that she was going die if she won't swallow it. When she was done she laid back down to sleep and Branch went to her kitchen and boiled some water with the herbs for her tea. As he was waiting for the kettle to went off he went back to the living room with everyone else.

"Is it from the mushroom she ate yesterday?" Smidge asked

"Seems so"

"its all my fault! This never would have happened if I didn't let her do it" Chenille said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Look its gonna be fine. What happened has been done and…. You didn't know so its not your fault" Branch reassured her as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really mean that?"

"No ones at fault if they didn't really wanted it to happened"

"Will she ever forgive me?"

"I haven't seen Poppy ever to stay mad at someone for even at least a day so yeah of course she will in fact she'll understand the situation that it was never your fault"

He was right. Poppy never gets to stay mad at someone for long and of course she would understand. "Thank you Branch" she said with a small smile but was still downhearted.

"Its nothing" Branch said with a small smile of his own as his memories came all too much. Emotions started to build, anger, guilt, happiness, sadness and pride. It may hurt a lot but he can't just break down in front of them. Then suddenly the kettle went off, Branch hurriedly went to the kitchen to get the tea ready. While he was there the other rest of the snack pack tried their own very best to calm the girl down especially her sister trying to get her cheery self back. Branch smiled at this. Friends who were always there when another was depressed or sad in any way even if they haven't been to that problem before made him remember about Nor. Nor may be an idiot sometimes but he also had his ups and downs and that never stopped him from being a good friend to Branch when they were kids, the times when everything was just... Perfect. No problems. No worries. No anything. Just happiness. He missed it all.

The days when they would play all day and would get everyone so worried when they realized it wasn't even daylight anymore. The days when they both would climb the tallest trees ever seen in the area also with a time that they almost got eaten by a Ralven. Ralvens were these huge black birds with red-colored tips at the edge of their wings, their claws were sharper than any spear and their beaks were so strong that they can break a thick branch like a toothpick. They are also very territorial. Branch and Nor got lucky at that time because as the ferocious bird had gotten closer another predator came in and ate it in one big chomp. That predator was called a Gertin. Gertins don't eat trolls since they need to eat larger amounts of carbs and fat for winter so a troll isn't really part of their menu. There are many different kinds of shades of colors these gertins have depending on the climate and habitat they are in. Like in snowy lands they have white fur but their stripes are colored gray, as for the forest they are sometimes green or brown or something very colorful due to the different types of plants in the area. Good thing there was one nearby or not they could have gotten eaten by the ralven.

They were even grounded for more than a month for that one. It was their first time being grounded but that didn't stop them for playing all day long even in just being in one room. Those were some bittersweet memories. Branch smiled sadly as he stared at the now ready tray. He brought the tray to the living room and placed it at the coffee table.

"So Branch are you going to stay here taking care of Poppy?" Biggie asked. Branch was snapped back to reality abandoning his memories at the moment. "I guess so" its not like they have a doctor at the village but Poppy is already have been treated, she just needs someone to look after her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with that?" Suki asked worried over Branch staying alone with Poppy. Sure he may have saved her life but she was still skeptical around him.

"Yeah I don't really have anything to do actually for a couple of weeks not that I'm going to stay that long though and I have no intention of doing something bad to Poppy Suki if that's what you're wondering" Suki eyed him observantly trying to find any hesitance or anything bad.

"What?"

"Nothing" she looked away and smiled innocently. Maybe too innocently. Branch didn't know what that meant but probably its really nothing. It was a bit unnerving though since everyone was wearing the same smile like they know something that he doesn't. "Okay then"

After they finally said their goodbyes and left Poppy's house, Branch wondered what in the world was that about. Poppy was fast asleep and he wanted to move her to a more comfortable place, her bedroom. He then started to pick her up slowly without waking her and walked up the stairs. Branch has never been to a girls house before let alone their bedroom and he felt like he was violating something. He then started to find her room. It wasn't that hard actually since it was the only bright pink-colored door than the others that was a bit too colorful. Branch was sure his eyes would burn on how vividly bright every color he could see in the house. It was a bit hard to open the door but finally after 30 seconds of struggle, he finally had gotten to open it and saw her room was very neat and clean. What he didn't really expect to see though is the desk filled with papers, letters, and pens. Some he could see was scribbled but was a bit crumpled. He tried to not poke around on someone else's things and focused on what he's supposed to do. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. That really was a close one, if he didn't gave her the medicine on time, everything would be more than just a mess there even could be a possibility of someone turning gray. He went downstairs to get the tray with the tea and walked backed up again. He placed it down on the nightstand.

Before he could get out of the room Poppy started to sit up with half-lid eyes. "Branch? Where are you?" _is she still asleep?_. "Uh…. Right here"

"Where's everyone?" _okay maybe not_

"They left just a couple of minutes ago"

"What about you?"

"Someone needs to look after you while your getting better and I don't have anything to do this week"

"Thank you so much Branch"

"For what?"

"For saving me of course. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you"

"It was nothing"

"What do you mean it was nothing? You saved me!"

"I guess so. Anyway you should drink your tea now before it gets cold. It will taste a lot more worse if it does"

"Again thank you"

"Your welcome. I'll just be at the living room if you need anything" His been only in this house not for more than a day but he already felt a lot of emotions rising up inside him. He left her inside her room and went down. This was probably going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everything around him was darkness and emptiness but he could distinguish his hands perfectly like there was light. He could see no one. He is all alone. In the darkness. Why did everyone leave? What made the light that he once had disappear? Why was his chest felt so heavy? That's right...he remembers now. It was his fault. They never would have left if he didn't do anything wrong. He screamed. Not in anger. Not in sorrow. Not in despair. But of pain. His heart beating loudly like a drum.

"Branch?" he can hear someone calling him quietly. The calls kept on coming then it got stronger as he screamed some more to drown it out but it was all in vain because the voice just kept on louder than his own. His legs weakening and fell down on the cold hard ground. He couldn't scream anymore, he was tired of it. Tears well up from his eyes as the voice called him but this time softly. "It's going to be fine. Nothing will hurt you. I'm right here buddy. Nothing's going to hurt you" he could feel someone... hugging him. He could feel two arms wrapped around him and hear someone humming a soft tune close to his ear. Despite how strange it was he felt relaxed. His tears flowed more like a river now than before.

It was nice. It was relaxing. He doesn't know who or what is doing this but he's grateful for it. As he kept on listening and leaning in to the touch he didn't notice his eyes going down and his mind fading away to what is true and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Poppy was still awake when Branch left her room and after half an hour of doing nothing she began to stand up. It was probably not a good idea but it was better than just sitting down and doing nothing. She went downstairs and saw Branch asleep on her living room couch. She thought of him adorable as he slept. Then out of nowhere he just screamed. His breathing was hard like he ran on marathon. "Branch?" she called, worried about him but he screamed louder. She called again and again, already sitting down on his side. Then he stopped as his tears fell down from his closed eyes. Poppy couldn't think of anything but to hug him and try to calm him down as she best she could. "It's going to be fine. Nothing will hurt. I'm right here buddy. Nothing's going to hurt you… not anymore" she could feel him relax in her arms. She saw his tears ran down more than before. She then slowly moved her hand on his hair and caressed it slowly as she sang a soft lullaby close to his ear.

She knows what she was doing meant but that's not important to her now. He was there when she needed him and she wanted to be there when he needed her. Finally after a while more of soothing she felt herself drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Branch woke up and his chest still felt heavy. He looked around him and saw that he was still in the living room. He must've fell asleep while sitting down. That meant what he felt last night was just probably a dream. He tried to sit back up but his chest was just too heavy like its stopping him to stand up. When he looked down to his chest he froze. Poppy was there, her head lying down on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. He began to panic. As he kept on staring at her he felt something in his stomach that he never felt before.

His own heart stopped when Poppy began to stir. With half-lid eyes she looked around her then up to him. "Branch?" she then sat up contemplating everything around her. He didn't do anything in his sleep, did he? Is he going crazy or is this another dream? He doesn't know. "What're you doing sleeping here?" he squeaked as he sat up. "Oh... Uh... I heard sounds last night from outside and it was really dark. I got scared and you were asleep so I just..." he finally let out the breath his been holding and stared at the ceiling. Is this a joke? Or is he finally bonkers now? He then looked back to Poppy as she started talking again "I'm sorry... Really sorry I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I understand if your uncomfor-"

"No, no, no it's fine. I understand. You were just scared"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Never talk about this ever again?"

"Definitely"

After that the awkward silence came in choking every last of comfort in the room. The ticking clock isn't even helping. "So are you still going to stay here for a couple of days?" she asked trying to destroy the silence. "No maybe not. Seeing you now here just overnight seems to be okay. Not unless you teleported or something..." he chuckled. "No I didn't" bringing a smile of her own.

"Its still pretty early, you wanna cook something before going somewhere" she suggested

"Yeah sure" 'its fine, right? Then why is it every second felt like an eternity to finish?' He thought. They then started cooking together which was quite hard since they kept hiding their blushing faces and forgetting some ingredients that they were supposed to put. After the chaos they still had a good laugh over it. When they were done eating they went out together at the village and climb up on a tree overlooking it with other more trolls. Not many trolls were outside yet and the morning song needed someone to sing first for it to start and Poppy wanted it to be her chance to let Branch in on the fun of the place and give invitations to everyone in just one go.

"Branch c'mon! Let's start the morning song together!"

"Morning song?"

"Yeah! Never tried it before?" he shakes his head completely confused. "Oh... Well then get ready!" Then she took her cowbell from her hair and suddenly trumpets started to blow.

 _"Everybody move your hair and feel united oh"_ she sang as she slid down on some kind of a slide. Branch was left on the branch not knowing what to do.

 _"Everybody shake your hair and feel united oh_ " as she was already down the tree Branch was forced to slid down with the other excited trolls. As he was already down Poppy had started to rap.

 _"Everybody's coming to the celebration_

 _Imma hook you up with a invitation_

 _Let your hair swing and party with me_

 _No bad vibes just love you'll see_ " all the villagers were delighted to see Poppy singing again and readied themselves to sing and dance with her as she jumped on a caterpillar with Suki on it. Suki was delighted to see her friend finally okay again.

 _"Do the D.A.N.C.E.,_

 _1,2,3,4 Fight_

 _Stick to the B.E.A.T._

 _Get ready to ignite"_

Poppy and Suki danced on the caterpillars then moved to another part of the village who's doing yoga and joined. Branch however was forced to do them.

 _"You are such a P.Y.T._

 _Catching all the lights_

 _Just easy as ABC_

 _That's how you make it right"_

Poppy jumped from singing mushrooms to another while singing with Cooper. Branch tried jumping on the mushrooms but failed and flew to a sea of enthusiastic singing trolls.

 _"It ain't hard out here when you're doing it right_

 _Put on a smile on fast, that's a troll line"_

 _"And I'm here to help you through it_

 _C'mon Smidge I know you can do it"_

She sang to Smidge when she jumped to the gym-like part in the village. Then Smidge lifted the giant weight which Poppy was on as she showered everyone with invitations that'll be happening this evening.

"Okay Mr. Dinkles" Biggie said as he placed his pet worm on a leaf and went back to his camera "say leaves" while putting a big smile on his face. "Mew!" then took a picture of him and placed it on the wall.

"Something's missing" Biggie said as the rest of them seemed to be in deep thought while Branch is nothing but confused by everything. Then all of sudden Guy Diamond walked in closer to the picture and farted glitter on it. "That's it!" they all exclaimed except for Branch who was left mortified by what he did. They then all jumped on a big leaf and slid down another slide as they sang.

 _"Don't stop (Don't stop)_

 _Don't stop the beat._

 _Can't stop (Can't stop)_

 _Can't stop the beat._

 _Won't stop (Won't stop)_

 _Won't stop the beat. Go_!"

Branch was pulled everywhere in all directions. Poppy however was going through tunnels of trolls and riding a boat as the villagers made their hair like the sea.

 _"Everybody shake your hair and feel united oh woah... Sunshine day!_

 _Everybody's laughing, Sunshine day!_

 _Everybody's singing, Sunshine day!_

 _Everybody move your hair and feel united oh woah... Yeah oh_!"

He was lifted off the ground and now was on top of the hairs of the singing trolls as they made a pyramid. Poppy was also lifted off the ground and was on top of Coopers head.

"Yeah!" Everyone sang in unison as Branch still weirded out by what just happened tried to get down on the pyramid of trolls. When he got down he clapped sarcastically and said "Great job guys seriously, I mean someone could probably hear us from a mile away"

"Good I thought we weren't projecting enough" Poppy replied as the rest of the trolls except for the snack pack left the area and going back to their jobs.

"Poppy if someone can hear us so can the raiders" he said whispering the part. "Oh boy"

"Here we go again"

"Oh Branch"

"You always ruin everything-"

"- warning us about those raiders"

"No I don't" he defended while remembering the times he ruined a birthday party, a wedding party and a funeral by knocking down the cakes and tipping over the coffin. "Poppy, are you sure you're going to invite this party pooper and poop all on your party? Cooper whispered loudly as he glared at Branch. "Yes! I think everyone deserves to be happy" she answered without hesitance. "I don't do happy...not anymore" Branch said plainly and was clearly annoyed by what Cooper said.

"And I know that there is still happiness inside you, you just need our help to find it" she said as she pulled out an invitation out of her hair and opened it in front of him. The invitation had a sun with a sign that says "You're invited" and a tiny miniature of himself. It sang a song with a voice that's not even his. Then suddenly it showered glitter right to his face when it finished. He tried to hold together his anger as the shower flowed until finally it stopped after puffing out a tiny more glitter.

He glared angrily at the tiny him as Poppy spoke again. "What do say Branch?" he smiled at her as he took the invitation away from her. Branch then let go of the invitation from his hand letting it fall to ground and stomped it fiercely. He took the broken invitation again but this time he threw it to the nearby bushes filled with thorns and thistles. Everyone gasped as Poppy flinched with sorrow. "Leave. Me. Out. Of it. And what kind of a party you're all going to run this time?"

"Freedom from the goblins and imps" she said sadly. She remembered when all the old trolls who moved in their village a long time ago would tell stories about their days when the goblins and imps were controlling a lot of troll villages. Some died by being used as 'toys' on their games while others couldn't bear it and ended their own by themselves. Most villages have gained their freedom and they all celebrate it together with the exception of Branch though. Poppy wanted to celebrate the day with him but it seems like he has come back to being the grump of the village. She couldn't understand it. This morning he was so cheerful and always had a smile on his face but now he was this angry, miserable, grumpy troll that everyone knows, not the happy one that she saw these past two days.

"Then I guess you don't want someone that will be bringing dark clouds over the party, do you?" everyone was silent. Poppy wanted to speak up but she doesn't know what to say so she looked down on the ground solemnly. "Yeah I thought so" with that Branch left the area. For the first time in a very long time Branch actually wanted to go to the party, he just felt... Scared. Scared of being a friend. Scared of caring another. Scared of losing another. He felt he doesn't deserve to be happy, that he deserves to be punished and this was his. Hated, feared, disgusted, ashamed. He heard of it all but feeling it, hearing it made him crack, broken and be ashamed of himself too. Maybe that's why she left. Because he was nothing more but an excrement, a danger to society. He was ashamed of his own name that someday he will-

"BRANCH!" his thoughts left him once more and realized in front of him was a deep cliff as he stopped walking. He didn't really minded where he was going, he just wanted to be away but not here though. He turned around to see Poppy running up to him with worry. "Are you okay? Look I'm sorry if I offended you in some way, I just wanted to see you be happy and killing yourself wouldn't do-"

"What?! Poppy I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just got lost in thought, okay? So calm down"

"But still anyway I'm sorry if I did offended you in-"

"You didn't do anything that offended me Poppy so its fine. I'm just..." he sighed as he looked down. 'It's not her fault what happened that day and you know it' why was he mad again? He doesn't even know why he's angry this time. In fact there's no reason to be angry at all. She was just offering an invitation that she made just for him and looks like it had made with a lot of work too. Guilt. It took over fast on his mind. She shouldn't be the one to say sorry, he is. He felt like a jerk for doing such thing.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you happy then?"

"..."

"I really am sor-"

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything at all" she was frozen. She doesn't know if she should say something or do something. "I'm the one that should say sorry Poppy not you, not anyone but me. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I am wasting your time-" she couldn't even believe what she's hearing now, 'her time?' "your hard work-" 'hard work?' "Everything that you did to me these past few days. In fact I don't deserve anything from you" if she wasn't angry before well she's angry now.

"How dare you Branch" he was stunned by her tone. He felt like needles were piercing him right now with her glare. This was really rare, no one has ever seen Poppy mad like this except for 2 years ago and a couple months ago. "How dare you to even think I'm wasting my time, work, and the rest of things that I did for you because I literally didn't do anything. You saved me from dying, twice-"

"Twice?"

"Yeah! You know the other day when I almost got eaten by the boulder-creature and-"

"I did not save you that day and you know that, you fell unconscious then the spider tripped because of you and fell on the boulders mouth"

"But still-"

"What do you mean 'but still' I didn't do anything. In fact I laughed at you which in my opinion was very mean"

"And you didn't let me finish my sentence. What I was supposed to say was that like you I would have done the same as you did at that time"

"That you would have laughed at anyone who might almost get eaten by a spider and a boulder creature?"

"Yeah"

"You're horrible"

"You laughed too!" she said accusingly as she poke his shoulder

"It's easy for me to say that but you? No" not minding her poke

"You're horrible"

"Okay so now I'm the horrible one?"

"You laughed" he cracked to a smile as to where their conversation is going. He chuckled under his breath as he looked up to trees wondering if he's still dreaming or not. "Ugh... Poppy why are you here again?" Was all he could say. In fact he doesn't know what to do at this point and didn't expect to be answered. "To know if you're okay and..." She said quietly as the last part was bit more muffled and a bit too low to hear clearly even with his heightened hearing.

"What?" he asked but she stayed silent as she looked down to the ground. He asked again and still she didn't say anything but play with her fingers. "Poppy!"

"I was just worried about you. I started to follow right after you left just when I saw that the direction you were going was leading to here. Is it bad that I'm just worried about you?" _'she was worried?_!' he thought.

"No"

"Can I come back again tomorrow?" She said quietly as before. "Where?" he asked confused by the question she asking. "To the meadow"

"If you want to" he answered softly as hers while mentally kicking himself for letting someone to be part of his life. She then looked back up to him with a smile not the very enthusiastic smile that he always saw but a smile that seem to make his heart beat faster. "Can I come to the meadow today too?"

' _Say no_!' "If you like" ' _What are you doing_?! He thought to himself. She giggled with the same smile as before and said "See you later then" Poppy then ran back to the road she went before but after running a few meters away she turned back around and waved. He waved back to her still shocked by what he just said. As her figure was out of sight he remembered the broken invitation that was probably still in the bushes back to the village.

* * *

Poppy couldn't express what she felt when Branch said that she can come back again to the meadow if she wants to. She felt great victory for getting his favor again. She thought that after the song and the invitation her efforts for the past two days were gone and she was so grateful that Suki told her to go after him that she wants to sing again.

Poppy skipped and hopped with a smile on her face until she was finally at the village. She then ran to a full sprint to her house to get ready to go the meadow to see him again.

* * *

Branch was now at the meadow waiting for Poppy to come. As he waits for her at the same mushroom he dawdled staring at his bandages from his arms and legs. The sun was now high in the sky as the clouds blocked its burning sunlight. He looked back up to sky and did something he never had done before in a very long time.

Okay so I screwed up on the musical part. Yeah. I was trying to think of funny way to make Branch feel weirded out by the morning song and stuff like that but I guess I ran out at the moment. Also though thank you for those who read, reviewed and other stuff to this story of mine. It really kept me going to make the story better. And because of it I have conducted a new plan for the story. It'll be ehhh... And booooo after a couple of this chapters but hey I'll still put fluff in it. If I can. Hehe

See you guys on the next chapter! (or something like that XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Has anyone noticed that Creek didn't do an entrance when Branch broke the invitation part? No? Okay That's fine but You guys do know that I despise Creek right? Like really really bad? No? Well now you know... Ha... Haha... Mwahahahahaha! XD

The song is not mine! Please give support to real singers of this song because heck! This is not mine...

Twenty Øne Piløts - Trees

Anyway to the chapter!

Chapter 6

* * *

Branch looked up to the sky and was about to do something he never had done in a very long time. _Sing_.

 _"I know Where you stand_

 _Silent In the trees_

 _And that's Where I am_

 _Silent In the trees_

 _Why won't you speak?_

 _Where I happen to be_

 _Silent In the trees_

 _Standing cowardly"_

He doesn't know why he picked this song to sing. It just felt right. Little critters then started to make background music as the living flowers made drum like melody. Branch felt alive again as he sang.

 _"I can feel your breath_

 _I can feel my death_

 _I want to know you_

 _I want to see_

 _I want to say_

 _Hello, hello, hello, hello_ " he laughed at the critters that had started to dance all around him. Then the living flowers boomed to even more lively and louder tones.

 _"Da da da da da da..."_ The little cutters sang in unison with the beat. "Hello-o"

The critters and the flowers have now sang silently to a close leaving Branch to sing alone.

" _Hello_ "

He went down from the mushroom and looked around the flowers.

" _Hello_ "

Picked a nearby flower and held it close to him

" _Hello_ "

He smiled at the little flower. It was a poppy flower. There's not much of these flowers in the meadow. He admired how such a simple looking small flower stood out from all the others.

"Hello to you too" _'Oh no'_ Branch's breathing hitched when he heard that familiar voice. He turned to see Poppy standing a couple of feet away from him. She giggled and walked closer. "What're you doing anyway?"

"Uh... Nothing" he remembered the flower he was holding has the same name as hers and that he said hello to the flower. _'She'll maybe think that I have-'_ "For you" he said as he held the flower up to her. "Really? Thank you" she smiled as she took the flower from him and said "I'm sorry though..."

"For what?"

"About this morning" she replied looking a bit downhearted as she frowned and looked down at the flower.

"Poppy, how many times do I have to tell you that you didn't do anything at all to me?"

"Then why did you-"

"Someday you'll know. Someday you'll understand, okay? Just not now"

"Why?"

"It's just hard... For me to do it... To say it"

"Okay. Its fine. As long as you're happy, I'm OK with it" she smiled widely. "So... The picnic"

"Oh yeah! Right! Right... C'mon" Branch had almost forgotten about it while they were talking. As he took the basket from her, Poppy then noticed his bandages. They weren't there yesterday and especially not this morning. She then started to worry again about him. "Branch are you okay? Did you cut yourself? What's with all these bandages on you?" 'I'm starting to forget a lot of things now these days, I can't even remember the bandages on me' he thought. "Oh... Uh... Yeah! I cut myself"

"Where?!"

"At home. I was doing some stuff in my... Uh... Backyard! Yeah... And I... Fell" he answered nervously while avoiding eye contact. ' Great!. No!. Screw it! She's definitely going to get suspicious after this!' He went up to the mushroom and set down the basket to help her get up there. "What a gentleman" she said as she took the offered hand. When they finally sat down Poppy thought that maybe Branch's not telling the truth about those bandages that he has. "Are you sure that you're fine though?"

"You know you're starting sound like Nor right now. And yeah Poppy, I'm fine. I really am. I'm just not myself today, that's all" he smiled. Poppy was still unsure but if he is really fine then maybe she's just overreacting on the situation. She shrug off the feeling thinking he probably doesn't want to talk about and just accept it, for now. They then started to talk about little things like favorite colors, hobbies, food and other stuff.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and they were both happy to be with each others company. As always Poppy would come to the meadow with either treats or anything that may look seemingly interesting to show to him. Branch however would try his best to be good, sometimes he would mistakenly make remarks that are simply a bit harsh but at the same time funny in a way. Sometimes he would show things that he made like hand carved sculptures, jewelry boxes with very detailed designs, or some toys that looks like little trollings. Poppy loved it all but what really catch her eye was that Branch is a very good poet. She found out one day by accident.

They were both walking around the meadow that day while talking about Poppy's friends. She talked about the times when they would throw a party and what to play on the event. She was also discussing about music and what was her favorites. Branch listened and talked as he walked backwards facing her. But as he listened while Poppy talked, they both didn't notice some vines on the upcoming road. Branch tripped and landed on the ground but Poppy landed on top of him. After a few bit of giggles and laughs about how they didn't notice it, Poppy looked around her and saw a pad of paper on one of the bushes beside the road. She walked to the bushes and retrieved the pad. Once she read the words on it her heart melted on how sweet and beautiful it was. When Branch finally noticed that the notepad on his hair was gone and what she was reading he panicked and took the pad away and said that it wasn't what it looks like. Poppy was speechless and he took it as a bad one and panicked even more thinking that maybe he creep her out or something. A couple of agonizing seconds later Poppy screamed an then started to compliment him on how great it was.

Sometimes after that she would tease him about it and sometimes would beg to let her read more of his poems. Branch said someday maybe she will get a chance to read it but not now. They also had times when they would talk about their insecurities and fears. Poppy found out that Branch was a bit afraid of other trolls. She asked why isn't he afraid of her. He said doesn't know why, maybe he just trust her that much that he doesn't get to be afraid to express himself.

* * *

Branch wasn't very keen on the show and tell style on one of their talks but he was very thankful for it at the same time. He found out that Poppy likes to read stories to children and would be visited by them. Poppy showed him Biggies camera and thought the invention strange. Sure he saw it before when they were singing the morning song weeks before but he was still confused on how such a tiny thing can take a picture. As he held the camera up to his face to examine it more closely he accidentally pressed a button, capturing a shocked looking Branch. Now he has no idea where the picture was but it was fine since they took a picture a lot of times that day. Poppy was so happy that she said she was going to keep it all. Branch learned a lot of different inventions made by Mandy Sparkledust and would like to talk to her someday if he can.

They also talked about their past memories before meeting on the meadow. Poppy reminded him of the time when he threw her mandolin on the campfire. Branch was invited to go to a camping trip that day to the nearby forest. He said no because as he said he'll be going somewhere. Coincidently they were all going on the same direction and Branch had no choice but to go with them because truthfully he was actually worried that maybe something might happen to them on the way. As they walked a predator came in and chased them all around the forest. Everyone got their chances to hide except for Branch and Poppy. They don't know for who knows how long they have been chased but finally the predator gave up and went the other direction tiredly. They stopped running and hid to the nearby bushes when they noticed that the predator was gone. Once Branch finally said that it was clear they both looked around them to find out that they were lost. They got separated from the others and Branch had to go back to the village with Poppy, much to his dismay at that time.

Nighttime came and Poppy was getting bored. Branch on the other hand wanted to go sleep but Poppy said it was too early to sleep so she started to sing. He groaned of the headache he's having at that moment and asked her why would she sing that time. She answered enthusiastically saying it helps her relax and that he should try it sometimes. Branch was a bit annoyed and said that he doesn't relax and wanted some silence for the night. After a couple of seconds he was finally starting to fall asleep when suddenly Poppy sang "The sound of silence." After the song he requested to have the mandolin only to throw it to the nearby campfire. Poppy finally got the idea and fell asleep in her sleeping bag sadly. They both walked all day long the next day and when it was almost to sun down they finally got to village in one piece. The snack pack was now also there and they all have been waiting for them since yesterday and were getting a bit worried. Poppy was thankful for everyone being safe.

Branch was a bit guilty to what he did and apologized so many times to her. Poppy said it was fine and that she already got over it a long time ago. Even though he was a bit downhearted about it, he still tried his very best to talk and learn about her more. He learned that she was also very good at painting and sketch one time too as they both were watching friendly critters coming in and Poppy wanted to draw them in her pad. Branch was a bit hesitant on talking about sensitive things with her sometimes but he trusts her, _more than he thought he should have been._

* * *

Branch was now again waiting for Poppy like always to come to ' _The place',_ at least that's what Poppy called it. He liked everything that has happened all these weeks. The talks really let him see a different side of Poppy but something has been bothering him though. He always felt his stomach all bubbly that is accompanied with a weird feeling in his head and body. Every time she would lean on his shoulder while they're sitting side by side, he suddenly sometimes would have the urge to hold her close or kiss her forehead which really was disturbing for him. Other times if she would talk about something he would be lost just by looking at her eyes and was really embarrassing sometimes if she would ask a question or if she caught him staring. Every night all he could think about was her and just... Her. He's very much bewildered by it and worried what could it possibly be. He then left his own thoughts as he saw Poppy closing in. This time she didn't bring anything but it was fine since she brought treats. They then talked and argued for hours about silly things like what are flowers made of or what kind of plush toy that they each still have.

It was now in the middle of the afternoon and Poppy let Branch lie his head on her lap as she braids his hair. Branch was a bit hesitant at first but complied right when Poppy started to bat her eyes and said a very long please as she pouts. She said she wanted to try braiding his hair today and she wanted to see if it looks good on him. The touch was comforting, relaxing and oddly satisfying. They had already finished eating what Poppy brought for the two of them and now they got nothing to do. Sleep almost came if she didn't started to talk "Branch?... Are you awake?"

"Mmm..." she bit her bottom lip as she hesitantly asked "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He opened his left eye only to see a sad look on her face. "How long have you been here in the village?"

"Why do you ask?" he said as he sat up to talk to her more easily.

"Just curious" ' _Queer_ ' he thought. "2 and a half years I guess. What about you?"

"I've been here since I was ten so... 8 years"

"How come you moved here?"

"My dad says this place was the safest and he won't leave me alone if I won't agree. What about you? How come you moved here?"

"I'm here for a promise"

"A promise? About what?"

"It's... Complicated" he said as he hugged his legs close to him "at least that's one of the reasons"

"What about the others?"

"Hmm... I'm here to forget. To try...?" he looked up to the sky as his memories became bitter as he thought too much "To mend or think about things that I've done in my life. Can I ask you something too?"

"Shoot" she approved as he looked back to her

"Where are your parents now?" Poppy took a long pause and gazed up the sky. It was an unexpected question she never answered to anyone in years, in fact no one tried to ask why or what about her parents at all in a long time. "My Dad left me here in the village when I was ten and everyone else took care of me. I don't know why he would leave me here without a parent but all he said was that he loves me and he'll come back for me someday. My mother... died when I was only 4 years old. The village we lived before was pillaged and attacked by soldiers and my dad tried to save us but my mom..." with a distant look in her eyes she slowly looked back to him. "She instead saved me and dad... One of the archers was aiming at me and she..." She stared at her hug time bracelet as she sadly frowned "She died because of me"

"Because she wanted you to live. It wasn't your fault"

"At least that's what everyone told me"

"No, Poppy really. It wasn't you. She wanted you to experience what life is. She wanted you to see the days when finally the wars over"

"And how sure you are? That she didn't die because of me?" she looked at him straight in the eye as guilt took over. ' _Seems like we're in the same boat'_ he thought.

"Because she loves you... More than you can ever think. She cared about you and wanted to protect you... If not then..." he moved in closer to her as he smiled and held her hand with the hug time bracelet "You wouldn't be here with me at all" she blushed at his words as she felt a sudden feeling she never felt before. "I'm sorry though..." he frowned back.

"For what?"

"For your loss and... Making you remember things that you shouldn't have"

"It's okay... I'm fine with it. How about you though"

"What about? My parents?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... they both died... At least that's what everyone speculated. They got drafted in the war..." their shoulders were now touching to how close they are and Branch realized too late that he's staring at her eyes again. "Turned to soldiers and no one ever saw them again after it. I was 3 years old I think... My grandma was the one to take care of me all this time"

"Where's she now?" Poppy asked as Branch bit his bottom lip and seem to be in deep thought. "If I'll tell you will you be... mad?... Afraid of me?... Will you blame me for it because I do"

"Branch whatever it is I won't be mad or anything and certainly I won't blame you for it"

"At least that's what everyone says..."

I'm cutting it on this part because... C'mon guys! The words on this chapter is more than 2,700 soooo... Yeah! And at the next chapter its going to be a bit bloody and angsty in a way but at least you'll know what happened to his grandmother and etc. Also up on the next chapter only a bit of fluff but if your good at observation and conclusion about on something then... Meehhh I don't know if you'll see it or not but at least I tried to give you guys a hint on what it is.

Anyways see you guys on the next chapter! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeeeeeyy... Imma still here. Okay... An explaination why I didn't update after a week? Ah... Okay first one I' was really really busy even now and schools up. Yeah our school started just last month and we'll be having our monthly test next week. Second was I got major personal problems but its already starting to go down thankfully and soon it will all be gone. Thirdly... Okay its not writers block mkay! I had little problem along the way but that's not important right now! The important thing is! My best friend is helping me with the story and I told her what it was about and what my plans are and she was very much happy to help. Whaaa... I love her so much!

Anyway! To the chapter!

Chapter 7

"At least that's what everyone says..." he said as he returned hugging his legs. "Well this time I won't be like everyone else. I promise" Poppy reassured while holding his arm affectionately. "Surely it's not that bad, right?"

"But it is..." he said as he glared at his own hands "The village we lived before was at the edge of troll land borders. Most trolls that comes in to our village for food and shelter were all attacked by raiders and enemy soldiers before. One day I was being an idiot and too carefree that I didn't even noticed that I was getting too far away from my village..." he curled his hand to a fist only to be held by Poppys own hand urging him to continue. "My village was attacked while I was gone and they busted through me and my grandma's house. When I came back they were still there and held me hostage..."

*Flashback*

Branchs wrist were starting to get sore over on how tight the cuffs were but for him that wasn't his problem. "Let everyone go! They didn't do anything! Why are you even doing this?!" he struggled at the hands of the soldiers beside him. "You really don't know of the position you are in, don't you?" Said the red armored soldier, his face was hidden by his helmet except for his mouth and seems to be the leader of the group as he walked slowly to him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prickle Mucronate, the lieutenant and this is my platoon" he raised his two hands gesturing to his soldiers. "And you are?..."

"Well good Sir" he said mockingly "My name is Branch and you are breaking the law and order of this kingdom. So if you step aside and go back to where you came I promise I won't tattle on you"

"Well first of all mate, thank you for sharing your neat perspective on things. But this?... its an order I can't break, in fact this is the order of my Emperor Castor Nightshade had given to me"

"You're a..." Branch paled as he heard the name and finally realized they are no trolls but a...

"An imp? A goblin? Preferably I'm both of the kinds and seems to be full prejudice in my land but..." He chuckled as he took a knife out his side pocket. "That didn't stop me from turning to a lieutenant" he boasted while threateningly tracing the outlines of Branchs face with his knife. "Now these filthy excrements are your companions, yes?" he pointed at the caged and tied prisoners close to them

"Well isn't it plain obvious? Or you want me to introduce them to you one by one?"

"You sure have some guts to talk to me like that. What was your name... Ah! Branch. That name really is familiar. I remember an old troll screaming your name before. Rosiepuff her name was?" Branch stayed silent by his words. Afraid of what's to come. "I'll take that as a yes then. Since you are all on my rule and command. How about some fun, what do you think boys?" the soldiers cheered as they suggested different kinds of torture and torment.

Branch couldn't contain his own anger and he hollered "If you don't let them go I'll-"

"You'll what?! Huh! What're you gonna do?, troll!" he pointed at him angrily as he continued "Why don't we play a game now, shall we? Wouldn't you like that? All of you trashes seems to party and play games all day long and I thought it would be fitting for this time"

"And what if I say no"

"Oh but you can't! You don't have a choice. No. No. Not in front of me" then out of the blue he smiled evilly and gestured to the nearest soldier to come closer "Get that old troll we had fun a while before" Branch may be angry at this point but sadness and fear took over as the same soldier came back with his grandmother. What really made his stomach drop is how she was full of blood on her face and clothes. "Now Branch this is your grandmother, right? And please answer me nicely this time"

"Yes..." He answered quietly

"I can't hear you..."

"Yes" he answered louder

"Very good. Now the rules of the game. Hmm... Let me see... Oh! I know" Mucronate said as he took out his short sword and gave it to Branch "Here lad hold this"

"Wait what is this for?" he shakily asked

"Now the rules are that you choose who will die and you are the one who's going to kill the chosen. The choices are the villagers or your precious grandmother" he laughed evilly as he took out again his dagger. Everyone gasped at the horror they are now facing except for the snickering soldiers. Branchs mind swirled with fear and anger as his own hands shook with the sword. "If you don't choose until the time runs out, they all will die. What do say troll?" but Branch couldn't move nor could say anything. If only he listened to Nor to bring cavalry and soldiers, everything would've been fine but no. He couldn't. It'll just give them away. He can't.

"Branch its okay. Its gonna be okay just choose. It'll be fine" Rosiepuff soothed him but the soldier holding her mocked as he grinned in delight. "Oh yes, boy it will be fine. I bet your old hag can be a perfect chew toy when she's dead" Branch's tears fled as he cringed in disgust at the soldiers words. The sword that he held was as long as his legs, not a very sharp one but can slice through the skin finely in his deduction. What should he do now? "What happens to the ones I didn't choose?" he asked to Mucronate who still smiled sinisterly while he played with the dagger in his hand. "Hmm... Well... They'll be set free. I'll leave the village alone and never come back"

"You'll leave?" it sounded more like a statement than a question. "Yes I will. You have ten seconds troll and it starts now" Branch froze. He can't just kill his own grandmother and more importantly the villagers. Everyone is innocent and their fates are on his hands. The pressure made him want to puke.

" _10_ " Mucronate counted

"No don't do this please!" Branch pleaded but he only laughed at him

" _9_ "

"No! Please I'll do anything!"

" _8_ tick tock tick tock"

"Branch its okay-" his grandmother said

" _7_ yes Branch its okay" Mucronate mocked at the sight before him.

"I can't let you die-"

" _6_ "

"Its one over eighty trolls, Branch"

 _"5"_

"It's, its- I can't do it!"

" _4_ "

"Yes you can. I know you can"

" _3_ tick tock Branch"

"No..."

" _2_ " Branch closed his eyes, screaming as he ran and thrust. He could hear his grandmothers voice in a soft tone said "It'll be fine. I love you Branch" then he could feel arms wrapping around his neck go limp and heard her body fell to the ground as he let go of the now bloody sword. He opened his eyes to see his grandmother on the ground. Dead. His tears ran like a waterfall as the soldiers chuckled under their breath. Branch knelt down beside Rosiepuff and embraced her lifeless body. The rest of trolls cried in despair and grief over the two of them. She was a sweet and caring woman. She shouldn't died.

" _1_ times up"

"What?!" His head shot upwards to face him in disbelief

Times up?! What does he mean times up?!

"Take out the useless bums. I'm leaving, I mean I did said I was going to, right?" Mucronate said as he faced the exasperated troll. "Thank you for playing with me, troll"

"You bastard! You said you'll let them go if I kill who I choose to die!"

"But you didn't say you chose her. You killed her without even saying you chose her to die. She might've been alive if you didn't dillydally and cry like baby and chose the village instead"

"No! You said-" Branch yelled in anger by the sudden turn of events.

"That I'll leave but I can't just ignore my Emperors words can I? To kill everyone on the area are his orders" he laughed horridly as each of his soldiers grasped one or two screaming trolls to make fun of. "Too bad, if you only chose the village, you and your grandmother would have survived. Don't worry I can make an exception but only you though" he then moved closer by the glaring troll. "And I can't wait to see you again, troll" Mucronate chuckled under his breath and left. "You won't get away with this!" Branch hollered but he only laughed and turned to see him once more. "I already have". As soon as Branch saw that he was getting farther away a soldier came up to him and knocked him unconscious.

He may be asleep but the screams and pleas of the villagers were going through his dreams as if he wasn't asleep at all. His dreams were horrifying. Death after death of each mother, father, brother and sister. All blaming him of the death of their loved ones. His grandmother was also there blaming him of her death. How could he be so selfish and live fully while their children should suffer in the dark with no hope to live their lives as they should have. He should've chosen himself to die. He screamed in agony and pain he felt inside of him. Its all his fault...

*End of flashback*

"... And I woke up the next day. Alone. Nor came a bit later and took me to another village. It wasn't here though, it was somewhere else. Couple months later I wanted to move to a different village and I chose here to go... Do... you think it was my fault?" Poppy was speechless. How could such a dreadful thing happen to many innocent trolls. Sure she heard of the dreadful stories of old trolls about their own village being attacked by raiders but that was a long time ago. She couldn't believe there are still more of incidents like that up until now and that happened just three years ago. Her heart sank in sadness and sympathy for Branch.

"No it wasn't" but Branch cried in sadness as he hugged his knees closer "You don't understand Poppy it's... It is my fault"

"Then help me to understand"

"I can't!" She doesn't know what to do but to hug him close to her. "What're you even doing? Its not hug time" he said confused by her actions "I just thought you could use one" it may be just a hug but he was thankful with it. Branch was silent throughout their hug. He hesitantly took it as he never received one in years except for when they sang the morning song weeks before. "Poppy look its... Just really complicated alright? Its hard... For me to say it" as they detangled their arms away from each other.

"It's fine. I mean you are going to tell me someday right?"

"Poppy-"

"I'm kidding. But I am serious, will you?" he chuckled under his breath as she pleaded with her innocence and cuteness. Even now she's still happy-go-lucky as ever. "Fine, you win. I'll tell you-"

"YES!" _'she's excited over it?'_ He thought. "Someday Poppy. Someday"

"Still your going to tell me, someday" she giggled. "But in all fairness though Branch. I am telling you, what happened is not your fault"

"I don't know Poppy-"

"Shhh..." she silenced him with her forefinger "You told me what happened to my mom wasn't my fault and I'm thankful for that someone didn't blame for what-"

"But Poppy it was diff-"

"No it wasn't. Just... shush and listen for a minute. Ever since my mom died kids from my previous village blamed me for it. Mom was very well known around the village, especially to kids and she was their favorite. I guess that was one of the reasons why my dad let me live here. Far away from them"

"Is that also one of your reasons why you want to be alone sometimes?"

"I guess so... But my point is that no matter what you did before... Is not your fault. Its not your fault if you didn't want it to happen" Branch stared at her shocked by her words "What? You said it before"

"What do you mean I said that before?"

"You know with Chenille. She was crying and you told her that it wasn't her fault at all. That was a really good speech though"

"You... Heard that?"

"I'm not a hard sleeper Branch"

"Sorry"

"About what?"

"Being loud while your supposed to be sleeping"

"It's fine man, don't worry about it. I didn't mind it at all. In fact I was proud of you"

"Proud?"

"Yeah! You comforted her even though you never really labeled her as your friend plus it was very sweet of you to say those words too"

"It wasn't that sweet. I just told her it wasn't her fault because she didn't mean it to really happen"

"And that's my point exactly. You didn't want it to happen to your grandma and to all the villagers. So why kick yourself when it wasn't really your fault, right? It's the same thing as to what happened to Chenille"

"I guess so"

"See? Don't forget Branch, I'm right here. You can tell me every problem you got in your head" she said happily. Branch couldn't stop himself to smile. He was thankful for this day. He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. She's right, maybe it wasn't really his fault that day came. No one can avoid something like that. It could even take a miracle for 5 trolls to survive such a thing. Maybe he was wrong all this time. Maybe... Just maybe...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Poppy was at the market buying some food for the next few days. Branch had to go back to his own job, after all he did say he only had a few weeks for free until he had to go back to work. Poppy was a bit saddened that she and him can't have more talks with each other. After talking about their parents yesterday made Poppy feel a bit more happier like a dark cloth was taken away from covering her eyes. Great relief and comfort came like it was nothing when she just thinks about him. She doesn't know why. Sometimes she would caught herself staring at him while their talking and would get just plain awkward whenever he caught her. Her excuses were just be funny or weird sometimes like she saw some dirt on his face or she saw something behind him.

Poppy and the snack pack hung out to their favorite places this morning and had a very good time singing, dancing and hugging. They also talked about what happened these past weeks without her. Everyone said it was fun but not that much when she's not around too much. Poppy also told them about what she and Branch talked about all those weeks save for the sensitive and confidential parts. Now it was midafternoon and she had to go buy some food. As she picked which berries to buy, hands suddenly covered her eyes blinding her of her surroundings. Poppy jumped by the contact and turned around only to see a very familiar looking troll. "Hey Poppy! How's it going?"

"Nor! Hey, hi! It has been great actually. What about you? How come you're here?"

"I'm just visiting my grump. See if he's fine and all. How's he been treating you?"

"Very good. He's been a bit more open than before too"

"That's very reassuring. Now Poppy, I know this is a very weird request but... Can we talk somewhere more privately?"

"Oh of course. We'll talk at my house then but how come?"

"I'll tell you when we get there..."

Branch has been busy getting more supplies for his bunker and keeping a close eye on securities. After finishing that he went to other more things that he needed to do on his list. However when every single thing that he needed to do was now done he grew crankier now that nothing can distract his mind away from you-know-who. Branch groaned irritated by the situation. ' _Well... At least I'm finished now_ ' he thought. He then took his back pack and walked to his elevator leading out to his door. _'Maybe I'll just buy supplies at the village to get my mind of things'_

"So you know?" Nor and Poppy was now at her house. Empty cups of tea was at the coffee table forgotten to be filled again by its owners. "Don't worry Poppy I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me" he stated.

"But how?"

"Well... Your expression when you first saw me got me suspicious and you knew who I was"

"But-"

"The tenth order of the kings. Even the villagers know that but still they don't know who I am except for you know who"

"I guess that did gave me away but Nor..."

"What?"

"What if he'll find out?"

"Who? Branch? I'm sure it'll be fine Poppy. He may be smart but you can outsmart him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah but you do know that you can't hide this forever, right?"

"Of course I do. Its just that..." She felt fear rising up from inside her. If she got caught this easily then she has to be even more careful than before. Nor just guessed it right anyway but he still got it right. "Its not the time yet. Nor please don't tell anyone about this"

"My lips are sealed" then all of a sudden Poppy's door slammed open. "Hey Poppy I was just at the-" Suki entered but halted right after seeing the stranger in the room. "Oh! Was I interrupting something?"

"No... We were just talking about something. Suki meet Nor. Nor meet Suki she's the DJ here in the village" Poppy said as she presented her friend with a pat on the back. "Very nice to meet you Suki" He raised his hand out for a handshake.

"You too. How did you two meet?" Suki replied as she shook hands with him.

"Oh it was-" Poppy tried to tell her what happened but was cutted off by Nor. "It's a long story. Why're you here again?" 'Strange' she thought. "Ah right! Poppy I was just at the stage and I found out from the tech guys that they still don't know what song to play"

"What about your mix?"

"Uh... A lot of trolls are actually expecting you can make a new song again just this night again Poppy and remember when you promised to make a new song soon?"

"Yeah… Hmmm... Nor can you do a big favor for me?" Poppy asked with sparkles in her eyes as she grinned slyly, thinking of great idea.

"What it is?"

Branch had his list in hand at the ready with everything that he needed to buy. He already finished most of the things on the list but every single thing was reminding him of Poppy again. Branch frowned in annoyance as he looked down on his list, trying to distract himself out of it. "Let's see here... Needles, check. Threads, check. Gears, check. Extra tools, check. Chocolate? Nor did say to buy a box full, so check I guess. Poppy flowers? What in the hair is this?" he just shrugged, confused by the goods Nor requested and placed all of the things he bought in his pack except for the chocolate and flowers, holding it with both hands. He thought that he'll just give it to him once he sees him somewhere on the road or something. Before Branch could go back to the road leading to his bunker he suddenly heard a very familiar singing voice.

Branch walked to the source and found himself in a wide clearing, probably the center point of the village. He saw a couple of mushrooms with banners and speakers. Some trolls were standing on some other mushrooms putting up more designs on them. At the center stood the smallest mushroom but the height of it wasn't that high than a one story house. He saw Poppy with Nor who was sitting down on a stool and a guitar in hand at the ready. "How about this?" Nor asked as he showed Poppy a pad of paper.

"Yeah! That sounds pretty good. Oh! Hey Branch!" Nor turned to see him there standing and smiled happily. "Hey man! When did you get here? And you got the things" he then placed the guitar on the floor and jumped down.

"I got here just now and yeah... I got them" Branch replied confused by the things he just bought but curious to what's it for. Nor's smile widen in great relief and excitement. "Okay, great. You came in right on time too. Now don't be nervous-"

"Nervous?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Poppy cutted in. Nor though whispered closely "Just give it to her" then backed away as he grinned. Branch gawked in surprise. ' _Give it to her?_ ' he thought. Branch looked back to Poppy then to him again. Stuck in place he tried to speak once more "For you?" he said quietly.

"For me? Really? Aww that is so sweet. Thank you" Poppy accepted the two gifts and gave him a peck on the cheek. Branch felt his heart skip a beat by the kiss and smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet. Nor smiled even more widely at the sight before him.

"So now that you're here, you want to help on a song?" He asked to Branch who was still frozen by what happened. "Okay..." Branch replied.

"Alright! C'mon up onstage and hear the song, it sounds great" Poppy held his hand practically dragged him there through great excitement. "But why would you need my help?" He asked.

"Well we did finished some parts of the lyrics. But it still needs a few tweaks from here and there" Nor answered the question as he took the guitar again.

"Meaning you haven't finished the full song? And you need my help to get it done?"

"Yeah. Exactly" Branch thought of it. It wouldn't hurt to help. Maybe the song would turn out great. He liked the idea and complied. The three of them soon had talked about the song. Poppy had been working on this song for two days and she doesn't know what to add anymore. At first it was about a stranger that the one who sang met and fell in love with. Poppy also wanted to put on the lyrics something about their eyes that seemed to make the person stand out from who they really are. Nor however had done it but put rather funny lines that made the song a bit catchy. Branch added some parts of his own in the song but he said that he'll stick to making the notes and melody of it. Still hesitant on the idea of helping. After two hours they were finally done. "So... I'm the one who's going to sing?" Nor asked. "Yep! Please?! Just this one time" Poppy pleaded

"Alrighty then. Let's do this!" he excitedly exclaimed as he threw his fist in the air. "I'll be going home to get ready then too. And Branch?..." Branch looked up from where he was sitting. He was strumming the guitar this whole time and only focused on the guitar until Poppy called him. "Yeah?"

"Will you come to the party tonight? There's not much this time and the songs we'll be playing aren't that loud than before too so... Do you want to go?" she asked quietly. "Okay, sure. Why not?"

"Really?" she felt great happiness by his answer but was a bit baffled by it too. "Of course. I'll be seeing something I've never seen before so yeah, I think it's exciting to see it"

"You haven't seen what?"

"Your very first annual party that's got quiet songs for the whole night" he smiled playfully as he leaned on the guitar on his lap. Poppy caught it and did the same thing as she said "Oh Hardy har har Branch, really. The party will still got some loud music though you know but not that much. So... It's a yes then?"

"Yes"

"Yes!" She exclaimed in victory as she jumped up and down enthusiastically. It's the first time he said yes to a party and she wanted this to be the most memorable experience in her and his life. "See you tonight then! Bye Branch. Bye Nor" she waved for goodbye and skipped happily as she held the two gifts given to her by Branch. When she was gone Nor looked back at Branch proudly. He thought that it'll take him a lot of time to cope with his heartbreak but now... He's in love with a girl who had a lot of promises to prove that she is one lovable and trustworthy person. Branch noticed his smile and figured he knows something that he doesn't. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just... You two are just so cute together" Branch's face flushed from the words. _Cute?!. Together?!._ He tried to stay angry but his smile gave him away.

"Shut up" Nor laughed at his flustered state then said "Okay then. So what're you going to wear tonight? I mean I know you're going but its kind of confusing why you are going"

"I just want to I guess. You did say that I have to be good to her"

"No I think it's not what I said at all. I think its... Something something"

"Something something?"

Something something" Branch let out a baffled sigh as his smile never wavered. "Wh-what does that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon! Let's get you home!" Nor ignored his question as he held him on his arm, leading him back to home, already thinking of different clothes to let him wear.

Excitement was one thing but what she felt at that moment was something else. It felt more than just excitement. It was something she didn't understand. Something that was completely puzzling and confusing. She felt great happiness just talking to him. She would feel vulnerable whenever he would ask something that is even private or sensitive in a conversation. She felt safe just being with him.

Poppy sigh at her thoughts as she smiled. She was now at the party but it was still lively even though not much trolls were dancing. Poppy still wore her blue dress but was having second thoughts if she would go back home and change into something more... New. She doesn't know if its fine or not and was a bit nervous if Branch'll ever come. As she waited on the sidelines she suddenly caught glimpse of black hair looming at the edge of the crowd. And boy she was shocked to see him wearing that. Everyone else now have turned their heads to him, completely shocked to see him there.

When Branch finally found her and walked up to her Poppy's heart almost stopped.

He...

He's wearing pink!

Branch wore a long sleeved pink polo shirt and black pants. As he came in closer he noticed the way she looked at him and smiled playfully as he said "Wow, someone really has to give me a medal for getting you speechless for that long" Poppy scoffed as she brought out her own smile. "I was just... Wasn't really expecting that you would wear pink even at a party"

"Well there's a first time for everything" he shrugged as he answered her. In fact he wasn't actually expecting himself to wear one. Nor said it was something about eye attraction and whatnot. Well it sure worked 'coz a lot of eyes were on him or are they looking at Poppy? She is pink. Whatever the reason was he doesn't know, he just felt uncomfortable by the attention. Poppy noticed his tensed shoulders and the eyes of a few trolls. She then proceeded to smile, took him by the hand and led him to a less crowded area. As they walked Branch just couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Even though he can only see her from behind he studied her clothes to her hairstyle.

She looks... Mesmerizing. He felt scared. Scared by this thing he's feeling. He knows what it is but just thinking about it made him want to hide himself away from everything even more. Poppy however tried to keep her fears in control throughout the walk. She felt afraid if she'll ever do something bad to him that he doesn't like or something that he's not comfortable with. After walking for a bit they finally stopped at the base of the mushroom stage. Poppy wanted this to be the most memorable night of all, she can't screw this up. She then proceeded to take a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Branch.

"Look Poppy I know I'm kind of a bad influence but..." He started to face the other direction looking very nervous and fidgety as he whispered the last part of his sentence. Poppy raised her brow confused by his nervousness. What's there to be nervous about? Why's he whispering? The kind of questions she wanted to be answered but focused more on what he's trying to say.

"Could you say that again?" she requested but Branch frowned in annoyance. "I said could you...uh...mmm...stay?...beside me?...throughout the night?" Poppy's eyes became like saucers by his request. Him? Asking her? To stay beside him? All night? Sure it's not that big of a deal to her but he never asked her to stay with him even for a short while. Branch's nervousness grew as Poppy kept silent shocked by his words. "It's not what you think, okay? It's just...that I'm kind of nervous being around this many trolls in one place. It's alright if you don't want to. I won't get in-" Branch was looking at his feet while he talked but when he looked back up his heart almost melted. She's wearing the same smile again. He couldn't quite describe it but it was just right on the tip of his tongue.

Poppy noticed his sudden abruption. Did she already screwed up? She only smiled because she thought of him quite adorable being shy and all. "Don't worry, Branch I'll stay right here with you even all night" ' _Please be fine with it_ ' she thought to herself. "Thanks Poppy" he replied as he scratched the back of his head. _Gosh he's adorable._ Poppy felt a great twinge of a feeling she's never quite fond of. Yes, she felt it before but that was a long time ago. 3 years ago to be exact and still even now she doesn't know what it is and it made her very annoyed that she'll never know what it is.

Poppy tried to say something back to him but then the host for tonight said with great anticipation "How's it going everybody!" the area that Poppy and Branch stood was now filled with more excited trolls and they all screamed in reply to the hosts question. "alright everyone settle down for a bit. Now tonight we got a specially made song and now we're going to hear this song by none other by a good friend of Poppy, Nor!" he presented with a wide smile. The audiences cheered in delight as Poppy and Branch looked at each other amused by their cheerfulness. They looked back up stage to see Nor with a guitar looking very excited too just like his audience and presented himself "Hello everyone" he said as he waved at them "This song was very fun to make and since this is Poppy's song she asked me to dedicate this to someone"

Just like little children the audience 'oohed' questioningly. Who could she be dedicating this song? One of the audiences though couldn't contain it screamed "Who is it?!" the others laughed but was curious as well and waited expectantly "Unfortunately, she didn't tell who it was-"

"Awww…." They grunted in reply "-but! She did tell me however that this certain troll made her extra happy" all of them nodded in understanding. Branch on the other hand who was listening intently frowned at the information. _Who could it be? Who made her extra happy? Is it legal to kill whoever made someone unhappy but using only your eyes?_ Okay the last question was a bit of a wonder to him. It came out of nowhere but it sure was what he felt. ' _Is she going out with someone? Has she already accepted one of her suitors?_ ' He thought to himself. Whatever it was it made him uncomfortable in a way but he just couldn't quite place it on what it is.

Before he knew it Nor started to strum his guitar and sang.

 _"I got these fresh eyes, never seen you before like this_

 _My god, your beautiful. It's like the first time_

 _When we opened the door 'fore we got used to usual"_

Branch thought of the said troll who was dedicated to this song. As his mind swirled with different situations and trolls he didn't notice Poppy's eyes were on him.

 _"It might seem superficial_

 _Stereotypical man_

 _You dress up just a little and I'm like "Ohhh...damn""_

Poppy stared at his eyes to every detail of what she could only see of the unhidden parts of his face. _'He looked so...focused on something'_ she thought

 _"So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_

 _I can't believe she's mine_

 _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_

 _I can't believe she's mine, yeah_

 _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes"_

A group of trolls then started to play hand percussions as Nor sang, getting the song to be a bit more livelier and energetic. Poppy looked back up the stage and leaned her head on Branch's shoulder. Branch almost jumped by the contact and looked at Poppy incredulously. She only giggled at him and hugged his arm close to her.

 _"Appreciation, well, it comes and it goes_

 _But I, I'll ride that wave with you_

 _Its all ones nature to miss what's under their nose_

 _Till you, till you remind a fool_

 _Maybe all of this is simple_

 _My heart's unconditional, yeah_

 _You dress up just a little and I'm like "Ohhh...damn""_

Branch had questions running around his brain that he wanted to blurt out but considering the circumstances and the moment, he can't. But he wants to. The kiss earlier, the look she's giving him and now this. This is probably a friend thing he thought. They do hug all the time so... This is normal. _Very normal_.

 _"So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_

 _I can't believe she's mine_

 _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_

 _I can't believe she's mine, yeah_

 _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

 _If I could bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up, I would_

 _I would bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up I would_

 _Isn't she gorgeous in this moment_

 _If I could bottle this up, I would"_

Poppy can't stop herself from smiling. She noticed Branch was looking at her questioningly and proceeded to lean in closer.

 _"So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_

 _I can't believe she's mine_

 _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger_

 _I can't believe she's mine, yeah_

 _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes"_

The audience cheered loudly not minding the two quiet trolls with them. Poppy gave him a peck on his cheek and went back to leaning on his shoulder. Branch however froze by what happened as his heartbeat banged faster and louder than a drum. He only hoped the noise drowned it as Nor and the rest of the trolls who were with him that played instruments waved goodbye for the next to perform. As he was too busy mulling over the situation he didn't notice Poppy whispered something quietly. He heard her mumbling something and asked "What?"

She only shook her head and replied loudly so that he can hear her better "It's Nothing! You want to get something from the refreshment area?" she smiled widely. The same smile he saw every single day. What everyone saw every single day. He doesn't know why but there's something to her smile that seemed... Off. "Okay"

She then led him to another less crowded area with a wide table filled with different kinds of pastries and juice. Branch took this opportunity to question her actions from earlier and asked "What in the hair was that for?" Poppy only looked at him confused and said "What was what?"

"You know that?"

Poppy chuckled under her breath "know what?"

"You kissed me!" he pointed out but Poppy only giggled with the same confused looked she had before. "That... Was a friend kiss. Never had one of those?"

"Ever seen Nor kissed me on the cheek?"

"Is that a no?"

"Oh no! Nor kisses me everyday on my cheek. Nothing wrong with that"

"Really?!"

"Don't you know anything about sarcasm?"

"Well at least now someone already did kiss you on the cheek! Right?" Branch shook his head not believing what he was hearing and chuckled "Oh god, Poppy. Someday you'll definitely gonna be the death of me"

"Want some?" she offered him a strawberry cupcake that he took and ate. As they ate together Nor came in with wide grin. "Yo guys. What're you having?"

"Hey, I'm having blueberry" Poppy and Nor looked to Branch who was still munching on his own cupcake. "S-strawberry" Nor noticed his uneasiness and smiled madly.

"Okay! I'll be having..." he thought for a while as he looked at the wide variety of sweets on the table. "This" he took a slice of cake of... Kiwi? "Your favorite? " Poppy asked as she took another cupcake from the table. "What? Kiwi? Naw... It just reminded me of something and... I've only had this for like... Uh... Twice, I guess" he replied and took a bite. Poppy still felt something was up with what he picked but since its not her business she kept her mouth shut. Branch however noticed her silence and said "If you want to know I'll bet he's going to sing it for you"

"Sing?"

"It's nothing Poppy, it's just some old song I made a long time ago" Nor replied as he glared back at Branch but his smile broke the seriousness of his look. "And technically the song wasn't really about kiwi, its what we ate after we sang that song"

"Oooohh... What's it about?" she asked curiously

"I don't know Poppy it's kinda corny and... I don't know if its-"

"It was awesome. Everyone sang that song all over again, every single day for the whole week!" Branch said with a proud smile "And I'll bet you'll love it Poppy" Poppy looked at the two boys. Branch was excited and looked like he wants drag Nor back on stage just so everyone could hear it, Nor on other hand was hesitant. "Can I?" she asked eagerly. Nor shook his head "Someday Poppy, someday"

"Aww..."

"Coz I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry about it" Poppy pouted sadly but at least he's going to sing it, someday. "Fine… hey Branch?"

"Hm? What?"

"You wanna dance?"

"You know I don't dance Poppy"

"C'mon man! Just this one time. Please.. " she pouted and batted her eyes pleadingly as she clasped her hands to his. Branch remembered the last time she did that and it was nerve wracking. Branch furrowed his eyebrows trying to think if he should or not, as looked back to Nor he could see him giving a thumbs up and mouthed 'go for it'. Branch sighed in defeat "Alright. Just this one time-" Poppy jumped up and down through intense happiness and gave him a big bear hug. "-but not that long okay?"

"Okay!" she replied still hugging him close "Now could you please get off me? It's not even hug time yet" Poppy giggled and released her grump from her grasp. "Come on! Nor you coming?"

"Nah...I'll go later" he replied with a small smile as he held his plate on his left hand. "Alright then, see you later!" she dragged Branch to the overflowing crowd of dancing trolls and waved goodbye to Nor. Nor chuckled by her childishness and looked down at his slice of cake. He smiled sadly at the memory as his heart dropped in dismay, wishing to go back home again.

Okay... I dissed the idea of using line breakers now. I mean i didn't even know or see if there was a line breaker or not. So my new schedule on updating is now once a week because Woooow I'm so busy. I have report tomorrow and a beauty pageant (I'm the judge) this wednesday and a speech coming up i guess this Thursday I think. My teacher also wanted all of us to make a freaking story about mythology. You know with the gods and whatnot and what lessons we will learn to the story we made. Yep. My school sure knows how to keep us busy.

Anyway guys I'm really sorry if the story is clunky and the inconvenience by the schedule but I'll also be making sure my chapters go up from at least 4000 words in total or maybe 5000 if I can or feel like it. Thank you so much for those who have read my story im so happy! Why do guys like chapter 5 so much? I saw more views on chapter 5 than 4 and 6. Is it the argument because literally I was losing my mind when i made that part but i laughed a lot after making it. Or something else? I don't know... Bye guys! See you at the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Poppy grabbed hold of Branch's hand as she whizzed by through the overflowing crowd. "Poppy slow down or you'll...whoa!...trip or something!" Branch warned as he almost got hit with a glitter ball, thrown by other trolls on top of the towering mushrooms and giant friendly critters. "Don't worry, we're almost there anyway!"

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked as he steered to the left, letting go of Poppy's hand because of a giant caterpillar walking around. "I thought you said it won't be this crazy!? Wah!..." he stopped short as he accidentally hit someone. Branch fell down to the floor with a loud thud. He rubbed his elbow from the impact and looked at the troll he bumped. "I'm so sorry... I didn't see where I was going. I'm so-"

"Oh you're sorry? Why are you here anyway? Trying to ruin the party like you always do!?" the stranger pointed accusingly. Branch was shocked by the trolls words, he knows he was hated for ruining parties but he didn't know someone would be yelling at him unconditionally. "No. I was just-"

"Just what? Passing by? You sure got nasty guts for coming here wearing like some bozo" The rest of the trolls stopped dancing after hearing and seeing the commotion. Everyone frowned realizing Branch was actually there but truthfully was more stunned by their companions words. "You even got Poppy wrapped around your dirty finger making her think you're some saint didn't you?!" Branch angered by the bizarre words he said calmly "I didn't do anything to her. She asked me to come and I said yes. You got a problem with that?"

"I got a problem because you never came before at all. You rejected her multiple of times and its only shocking coz you came with that silvery mask of yours. I mean who would wear a mask if their not actually a spy from goblins and imps"

"What?! You think I'm a spy?! My family died because of them!" Branch couldn't contain it any longer. It was fine that he was accusing him because it's his first time coming to a party, he can explain it to him easily but now? Accusing him? As a spy from those killers?

"What's going on?" Poppy pushed through the crowd to get to them. When she arrived at the scene she held Branch's arm and try to calm him down.

"Ha! I bet they died because of you" that did it. Branch leapt forward letting go of Poppy and grabbed hold at the collar of the guys shirt and hissed "Don't you dare bring that up to my face"

"Why? It's true, isn't it? They died because you thought only for yourself-" the stranger said as he snickered knowing Branch was getting angrier by the second. "You were never there when that day happened! You don't know anything!"

"Branch calm down and listen to-"

"Oh yeah? I bet you ran. Hiding until everyone died because you could only do things by yourself!"

"Shut up..."

"You crawled under your bed even when your family screamed for help"

"Shut up..."

"You're nothing but a selfish-"

"Shut up"

"Useless-"

"Shut up!"

"Manipulator!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Branch pushed him away from him but was caught by the expecting trolls. His breathing was hard, his face full of hate and sadness, his fist curled clawing his palms already starting to bleed from his anger. "YOU WERE NEVER THERE! YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THAT DAY! SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN BRING IT UP TO BEGIN WITH!" he screamed at him. He wanted to go berserk but a part of him says he should calm down and think first before allowing his body and anger to punch him. Everyone was quiet, you could only hear the uneven breathing of Branch and the murmurs of the witnesses.

"Branch..."

"WHAT?!" Branch turned to face Poppy but his anger faded when he saw her tears glistening from the lights. "Stop...please" his heart fell hearing those words and his ears drooped sadly as she held his bloody hand.

"See? You even made her cry. If you're thinking you can have her you got another thi-" the pain of his cheek stopped him mid-sentence. Startled he faced Poppy eye to eye only to sink down in fear "You better shut up Ray if you don't want another one coming" Ray only scoffed amused by her defensive attitude toward Branch. "What? Don't tell me you fell in love with this grump?"

"If you keep acting like this I don't think you'll have any chance on me Ray. If someone would ask me who would I pick between you two, it would be Branch" Poppy said as she glared at him. Chance? Branch thought baffled by the words she spoke but hearing the part that she would choose him over Ray made him feel like he wanted to leap in the air. "Seriously? You're picking him over me?!"

"I would pick Branch over any other guy in the world"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me-"

"He may not be perfect Ray but at least he's not you" stunned by her words he grew speechless. Ray could only watch in defeat as Poppy held Branch's hand and led him away from the rest of the trolls. At the edge of the crowd Nor didn't do anything. He didn't look worried, not even a tinge of emotion can be seen through his face. Instead he walked away from the scene, thinking what should he do with that troll later after this.

They were now at the forest walking side by side, unsure of what to say. Branch thought of the argument earlier, her words burned right through his brain and was playing like a broken record, going back and forth. He then fixed his gaze toward her, studying her frown as she kicked what could she hit along the road. Poppy noticed his stare and blushed slightly and turned her face away from him. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing" he said as he looked away, turning his gaze to the trees. After a moment of silence Poppy spoke once more "I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I never should have let you come..."

"But Poppy-"

"This never would have happened if I let you be. You're even bleeding"

"But Poppy I-"

"I'm nothing but annoying to your life anyway"

"What?! Your not annoying Poppy" she looked at him incredulously not believing him one bit. "Okay I know I said you were annoying before but that was a long time ago. Way before I really called you...dare I say it... Friend?" Poppy still doubted it but was completely happy for hearing him calling her his friend. They now stopped walking and turned to see each other.

"If you still don't believe me, can I say thank you?..."

"For what?"

"For...helping me get a hold of myself...and...I don't know...for defending me"

"It wasn't your fault. Why should he bring up it anyway? I mean how did it started?"

"The fight? I...bumped into him. It was accident"

"Hmph! I bet he was trying to pick a fight again like he always does"

"Is he always like that?"

"No, in fact he used to be a really good guy. He used to help me with doing this and that and he never picked a fight with anybody"

"And the sudden change?"

"He got influenced. He left one time to travel for a bit and when he came back... Well let's just say he got filthy rich by gambling"

"And that made him..."

"It made him turn into a cocky, self absorbed idiot" Branch wanted to laugh out loud by those words. Its his first time hearing her say that and frighteningly it made him proud.

"What did you mean anyway, when you said about him not having a chance on you?" Poppy only snickered as he was left confused "You haven't realized it yet?" Branch thought for a while and wanted to kick himself for not noticing it. But wait seriously?! "No wait! Don't tell he's-"

"He's one of my suitors" she said as she nodded. He couldn't believe it. And the guys making fun of _him_ saying he'll never be loved back by Poppy. He doesn't even have a chance himself. "Figures"

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe he thinks he has a chance on you just coz he's rich now" Branch proceeded to walk again leading to the meadow and she followed behind close to him.

"Why? You jealous?"

"He may be rich Poppy but that doesn't mean he has everything...and I got something he doesn't have"

"And what's that?"

"It's a secret"

"Awww...Come on man tell me, please!" She begged. Branch acted like he was thinking of what to do and said "Hmmm... Yeee... No" Poppy's smile faded when she heard that and pouted sadly. "I'll tell you, someday"

"It's always "someday" why can't you just tell me?"

"Well Poppy it's kind of the same as letting someone read your private stuff like diaries. Why? Do you let anyone read your diary that easily?"

"No..."

"My point exactly. But don't worry I'll tell you, someday"

"I'm starting to get annoyed hearing it all over again" Branch laughed at her annoyance.

"Then I'm not the only one who's annoying then" Poppy only smiled as she looked down the road. After a few moments he noticed her silence and started to stare at her eyes again. They were so... intriguing. He was drawn to them like moths to a flame. Poppy caught his eyes again as they arrived at the meadow. By instinct they walked to the same mushroom they went to together everyday and sat down. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked puzzled by his stare. "Nah... It's ah...nothing" He looked away towards the trees again, this time he hugged his knees and stared into oblivion. Poppy started to think if he really was telling the truth or not.

Whatever it was she knew she can't just push the subject over but at the same time it's kind of like her business since he is staring at her and acting a bit weird ever since they left the village, well she did acted weird too while Nor was singing onstage but she guesses that's not the point right now. As she got busy thinking she didn't almost noticed Branch taking out something from his hair. "I...uh...wanted to show this to you but I guess this is the right time" Branch brought out a small picture frame of an old woman. "Who's she?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. Branch smiled sadly as his bittersweet memories came like a waterfall "Her name's Rosiepuff. My grandma" His tears started to fall down with it and covered his eyes by hugging his knees closer. He blames himself again for her death. The burden of it made his heart grew heavier as every second rolled by. "She and Nor were the only family I knew..." he went on "I let her die. She's dead because of me. I held that sword-"

"No it wasn't, don't be ridiculous"

"Ray's right. I let her die-"

"Branch...hey...listen to me" she spoke softly but Branch only cried even more and covered his face with his knees. Poppy could only listen to his sad sobs as he cried. Then she thought of an idea.

 _"When you try your best but you don't succeed"_

She sang but Branch didn't want it and looked away from her.

 _"When you get what you want but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,_

 _Stuck in reverse"_

She moved his head back to facing her and smiled wearily.

 _"When the tears come streaming down your face,_

 _When you lose something you can't replace,_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

 _could it be worse?"_

As she sang the little critters of the night glowed slowly. Illuminating the dark parts of the meadow like stars of the night sky. Oddly Branch could hear a faint sound of a guitar somewhere behind the trees.

 _"Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _and I will try to fix you"_

She smiled to him happily as her hug time bracelet went off. Giving the blue shades of light from the moon mix with her own pink light. She then gave him a hug. Branch didn't hug back neither did he move from his spot or struggled. The little glow bugs started to sing with her as they flew wherever their wings wanted them to go.

" _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace,_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _And I..._

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _I promise I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _And I..."_

The critters stopped singing. Poppy caressed his cheeks with her hands and wiped away his tears with her thumb.

 _"Lights will guide you home,_

 _And ignite your bones,_

 _And I will try to fix you"_

Their eyes met. One glowed of blue like the clear waters of the sea and the other was a rare sight of pinkish glow of a sunset sky. Poppy took this opportunity to observe the detail of his mask. A couple of scratches here and there but the vine-like design stood out more like covering its own wrong and bad parts. She slowly started to take it off but only to stopped by Branch's voice. "Don't"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that you'll-"

"That I'll hate you? You sure need to make a better explanation than that" she giggled. Branch could see that smile again. He sure would be in trouble if he ever let his emotions run like when he was thirteen. Thirteen. That was different. It's different now. He didn't need remember it. No. Not now. He saw Poppy again placed her hand right on the tip of his mask attempting to take it off again. "Can I?" she asked pleadingly. Branch didn't want to but he felt he has to, he then hesitantly nods in approval.

She felt her heart tugged when she saw his face. He does look handsome but then he looks so familiar to her that she was so sure that she did see him somewhere. Impossible. Her smile widen in relief that he didn't get angry by her meddling and hugged him again. Branch tried to think over his current situation. Should he run? No he can't just leave her alone in the wilderness. Should he hug back? Is it alright? Does she know? She seemed relieved than shocked.

Poppy untangled her arms from him and looked down at the mask from her hands then up to his face. His face. She saw his face. She felt like she wanted to sing again. "You look handsome" Branch doesn't know how to take that and just nods and said "Um... Okay"

"What do you mean okay?!" she laughed and after her giggles she turned serious as the cold metal of the mask reminded her of his uncovered face. "Do you want to wear it back?"

Well she took it just fine and nothing bad happened so why not? "I think its fine not to wear it...for now"

"Really?"

"But don't get used to it. I might wear it again someday"

"Again with "someday"" she said as she punched his arm playfully. They both laughed. His worries and problems forgotten, Branch again stared to the trees, his mind out of reality. Poppy still sat beside him, observed the mask in her hands then to his face. Their surroundings illuminated by the lights of the fireflies, moon and stars. The mushrooms had faint glows of dust like particles under their caps and melodies of the crickets with other more bugs can be heard from the distance. Poppy stared at his oceanic, sky blue eyes. They were shining. Although his eyes were a bit red from his crying she was still spellbound by them. The wrinkles of his eyes to his big nose. She giggled at the thought.

Branch noticed her laughter and stare and turned at her direction in a questioning gaze. She only smiled and asked "You wanna stay here for a while?" He thought about it for a while. Is it okay? It's not like they'll be causing trouble plus they're in the middle of the forest. Is it safe? Will predators hear them? She did sang a song and no predator came in to devour them. "I guess its alright"

"So then... Can I know your secret now?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes. Branch groaned in annoyance but his smile gave him away ' _Ugh not this again'_

* * *

Rays back slammed at the hard wooden wall of the alleyways. Terrified and angry he tried to scream to say something that may defend himself from the menacing red troll in front of him but only to be silenced once more by a sharp knife almost hitting him by the ear. Nor wanted this to be simple and straightforward. No long conversations about how he'll get him hospitalized for six months or more. "Now about that fight you had with another troll. Do you know who he was? His name? History?"

"I don't know what're you talking about"

"So your telling me that the guy who was yelling at you before was just my imagination?" Nor chuckled under his breath. Ray can feel goosebumps rising from the tip of his feet to up top of his head as Nor's laughter grew louder. "That's cute" he then took the knife back again to its sheath as he said in a demanding tone "If you don't want your tongue to get cut off then you better shut up and leave him alone Ray, or else..."

"Ha! Or else what? I got riches and I got connections with some trolls you don't want to meet. And my tongue? Pfft, I'm not afraid of you" Nor wanted to snap his neck but he knows he needs to keep his cool or he'll do something bad to this idiot. After all he needs him. "How about this then..."

* * *

The moon was already now moving down. Poppy and Branch kept themselves busy by chatting and playing all sorts of games, she however was really the one playing as Branch would only watch her skip around. Poppy found a small branch on the ground. It was really thin and it looks like it fell not too long ago. She jumped on top of it and thought of a funny idea.

"Hey Branch" she called as she smiled playfully. They weren't that far and Branch came in closer to her. When he saw the fallen branch and her smile he realized right then and there what she's gonna say "Don't even think about saying that's my twin Poppy"

She giggled at his discomfort and let herself down from the branch. Poppy looked up at the sky. Soon it'll be sunrise already. "Should we go home now?" Branch looked up the sky too as he answered "I guess we should. Maybe a predator will come out and pounce on us soon"

Poppy hesitantly nodded "Okay then. See you tomorrow" she walked away rigidly. Looking at the road to the village, it was kind of dark and the mentioning of a predator attacking them maybe spooked her. Branch smiled knowingly and called her "You want me to walk you home?"

"Can you?" She asked pleadingly.

"If you want to"

* * *

As they walked Poppy wanted to have a conversation with him like they always do. Happy and content with his presence she asked "Have you ever wondered if there is life without music?" Branch thought of it. A life without music? His mind saddened as he remembered the same question he asked as a child to his grandma. But it's different now.

"No, not really. Music expresses who we are. It tells us if we're sad, happy, or angry, or any kind of emotion we're feeling. It also tells of how we feel to someone or something. That's my idea, I guess" Poppy smiled understandingly as she nodded in approval. Silence took over once more. This moment felt like déjà vu. Like it happened before somewhere. She pushed the feeling aside and focused in reality. Reality. Funny how she thought she would never mention those words to herself in her life yet.

They were halfway through the road and Poppy thought of another question she wanted to ask. "Have you ever sang a song before...for someone you love?" now that hit him hard. Branch looked way from her gaze to the trees surrounding them. He can't just say to her 'Oh I sang a song once but my heart broke and I lost the love to sing' Yeah he did sing a couple of weeks ago but to really sing for the one you love?

Maybe he should tell her slowly...

You know what maybe someday. Just not now. No point of telling her that much yet. Yes he trusts her but that doesn't mean they still won't have secrets hidden underneath. Should he? No. Not today. Maybe some other time. He should wait. She should wait.

"No" simple yet unbelievable answer. Impossible she thought. "Not even to Nor or for your grandma?" Branch look down at his feet as he walked, unsure of what to say he quickly tried to change it. "Change of subject, Uh... How long have you been friends with them?"

Shocked by his behavior, she answered "With who?"

"You know with Suki, Guy diamond, Biggie...?"

"Oh, I've been friends with them since I came here. Why?"

"Just thinking"

"Thinking of what?" Branch only showed a small smile as he said "It's nothing" Silence took over again. She really needs to find ways how to stop this. It's annoying. They were finally at the village. The silence of the dim houses provided no light for the road to her house gave shivers down to Poppy's spine. It's not like its not safe, the only problem was that sometimes predators who can't get inside other trolls houses tends to attack who are still outside. Sometimes mistaken as their favorite meals. Thankfully Branch is here. They both proceeded to walk again. After a few minutes the silence made the situation a bit awkward. Not knowing what to do they both kept silent like the night.

They finally arrived at Poppy's house as the sun started to rise for the morning. Her house was a bit far away from the rest of others and stood on top a small hill, overlooking a beautiful sunrise from the horizon. Branch sighed tiredly, he just realized they haven't slept yet and he felt he could lie down any bed or cushion, even on the floor if he wants to just to shut his eyes for a while. "So here we are" he said still felt the awkwardness of the atmosphere. "Yeah... Thank you Branch. I really apprecia-"

Then they suddenly heard screams of delight from children. They both turned to the direction of the noise and saw a lot of kids running to their way. Poppy gasped in horror. It was her time to be their teacher for the day. "How could I forget?!" she silently groaned in dismay. Branch looked at her predicament and smiled playfully "You sure got your hands full today"

*sigh* "Yeah I know right?"

The children ran up to her and greeted with big smiles "Hello Princess Poppy!" Branch laughed silently behind them because of the title. Princess? She does look beautiful than any princess. As he smiled at her tiredly who was trying to gather the scattering children he suddenly saw a small troll looking at him, staring at him with awe. Then all the children gathered up to him noticing his presence. After a few seconds it was already chaos. Branch was given multitudes of questions by each of the little ones.

"What's your name?" a little violet purple troll asked

"Branch" he answered as he was pulled by other children to trying to get his attention.

"Mr. Branch do you like to dance?" another asked

"No"'

"Why are you gray?"

"Okay that's private"

"Do you like flowers?"

"Uh... I guess so"

"Do you eat soil and tree barks like what the adults keep saying?"

"Okay what!?" Offended and confused by the question he suddenly was pushed down to the ground as their hug time bracelets chimed. Branch stared in horror as every child started to hug him. Poppy laughed at the scene she just witnessed even though she was hugged also by other children closest to her. He couldn't believe this. Tired he sighed in defeat. Hoping he'll get away from this soon.

* * *

You know what?! I'm using line breakers! The previous chapter is in shambles! Ugh

And yeah! Its fixed! Mwahaha! I'm so happy for those who are still reading. Thank you so much! And also who reviewed all this time.

Oh and the song is Fix you by Coldplay. I really love this song. I like the Boyce avenue cover up though better. Who else got triggered because of Ray? Because i did! Shockingly I was in a great mood that time and in turned gor the worse when I made that part XD

See you guys on the next chapter! So sorry for the wait!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is quite boring in my opinion. I didn't really had the time to make it more finer. And I suffered more headaches and I think my blood pressure went up from a lot of incidents that happened throughout the previous days.

And GUYS IF YOU HAVEN'T known it yet chapter 9 is already out like a couple weeks ago. I'M JUST SAYING BECAUSE LAST TIME WHEN I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY SOME SKIPPED CHAPTER 7. IF YOU DID SKIPPED IT OR NOT I DON'T KNOW...

BUT... this chapter is kind of like an exposure to the king who visited Poppy a couple of years ago and etc. It mostly talked about him and Branch and Poppy's feelings for each other and something like that. Good thing though however my mood is now like a sunshine day!

Anyways ENJOY THE STORY!

Chapter 10

* * *

 _"For I shall cast upon her a great curse! You shall not pass!" The king bellowed as he held his "staff" up high to the to the young troll in front of him, who was armed with a wooden sword. The young troll, with his companions, shouted in reply "Then I'll use my...uh" forgotten what he was supposed to say he looked back at Poppy worriedly. Poppy giggled by her students forgetfulness "My great swor-"_

 _"My great sword and heart. For my love is stronger than any rock in this world" he said as he raised his sword up high._

 _"So Sir Almond mounted his firefox and rode to the new world to find his love in thinking that he will save her like he said-"_

 _"But Poppy, who's going to be the princess?" little Almond asked as he slouched slightly with his sword brought low and looked back at her. Then a little girl raised her hand "oh! Oh! Can I be the princess?!" but another raised her hand in attempt to be noticed by their teacher as well "What about me? Can I too?"_

 _"But I want to be princess too!" the girls pouted in sadness as they raised their hands trying to get her attention. Poppy tried her best to keep them quiet but they still protested who should be the princess. The king smirked as an idea came in to his mind. "Hey kids, I got an idea" he said as everyone looked back at him "How about Poppy should be the princess? Is that alright with you?" then everyone brought out happy smiles as they now cheered by his idea. "Yeah! Poppy should be the princess!"_

 _"You can be the princess!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Guys no I-" she said trying to reason them that she doesn't want to but then the children looked like they're going to cry any second and so she complied "Okay fine, I'll be the princess-"_

 _"YEY!"_

 _"But only this one time, okay?"_

 _"Okay!" they all exclaimed as they started to sit down and waited eagerly to hear the next part of the story. Poppy glared playfully at him as she stepped up to the "stage" which was only the living room with curtains hooked or draped on the bookshelf, the big clock and to the window. The king smirked as he waved his so called "staff" that was only a long stick and bellowed "So the Princess! Is finally been caught by my trap! Soon I'll overthrow every army in the world by the use of your throne and power" the little audience gasped in horror as some held each other by the arm but Poppy countered with courage "I am sure my hero will save me from you, O Wicked Enchanter"_

 _He glared but his smile broke his act "We'll see about that, Princess" and he raised the cape that he was given and walked away from the stage._

She remembered that day so well like the back of her hand. That was the day before he left the village and it saddened her that he never came back at all like he promised. That day was also the reason why the villagers kept calling her princess now. And he himself couldn't stop calling her that as well saying she is much more beautiful than any princess he has ever seen. Poppy shakes her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Instead she focused on Branch who was teaching the kids about how to make a tiny catapult out of thin small vines, wood, and sticks.

"Here look at how I'm going to tie it up, alright?... Okay there. You got it now?" He asked as he raised his work a little to show it to them.

"Yes Mr. Branch!" They exclaimed as they too raised their own works. "You want to try it outside if it works?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, now be careful. And DON'T aim it on someone, alright?"

"Yes Mr. Branch!" they screamed as they ran outside picking up small stones and aiming it on either from trees or big boulders. Poppy had then felt a sudden feeling of nostalgia and longing for the king. He was just so nice and warm. There's not a good reason at all to hate such a troll. Should she try to find him? She could but he never gave his name. In fact everyone just called him sir or sire and Poppy called him whatever thing her mind came up on.

"Princess….?"

She could even hear his voice in the back of her mind. Why didn't he come back?

"Poppy?"

Is it because he doesn't like her anymore or he likes someone else now?

"Helloooo~ Earth to Poppy-" She jumped by the sudden feeling of a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up only to see Branch also shocked by her jumpiness. She quickly fixed herself and gave out an apologetic smile "Sorry. I spaced out. What is it?" Branch shrugged and pointed at the kids direction "I just thought if you want to play with them for a while or not and you look like your more worried rather than just thinking over something"

"Ah. Yeah, I just... Was uh..."

"It's fine if you don't want to say it Poppy. I wont budge" She then gave him a thankful smile as he sat beside her. "Thank you Branch but really... It's nothing. I'm kind of just... Tired, I guess. How's your hand by the way?" he then looked at his bruised hands. "its healing pretty fine. I'll apply some antiseptic later on, maybe I'll get tetanus or something"

"Tetanus, really?"

"Hey, you might never know. Deadly microorganisms are everywhere as so we speak"

"Anything you say,, Mr. Paranoid" Poppy suddenly realized what she just said and bit her tongue. She looked back at him and was relieved to see him smirking. He mumbled the nickname to himself as he looked away from her, shaking his head and observed the sprinting children from outside. Poppy took this opportunity to observe him as well. Every feature of his face looked so familiar to her, its nerve wracking that she can't figure out why. And his eyes made it even more complicated, it seems. Like it brought out more... Significance? Prominence of his face? She couldn't described it but his eyes showed a bit of like a hint to his overall demeanor. Nah... Maybe its just her imagination. Or is it? It's a possibility with no proper clues and hints with no structure at all but still the same... A possibility. Now that she mentioned it, his voice was now rather quite...familiar as well. When he called her princess just now was very unnerving since he never called her that before and him calling her that really made her to remember the king all over again.

Maybe she did saw him before. Somewhere out there but where exactly? Could it be that she just saw someone who looks like him? But he's gray. And no one has sharp ears as him. No one has like his big nose, or do anyone really has ears and nose? She giggled again by the sudden remembrance of his nose as she reached out and poked it "Boop" she said as she stifled a giggle. Branch only looked at her weird, baffled by what she just did. "Okay... Poppy I think your starting to get a tad bit hysterical right now from lack of sleep, you want me to walk you to your room?" she smirked and punched his arm lightly "No, I'm not and you don't need to walk me there because I am very capable in doing so"

"But the idea of you doing random things is out of the question"

"I'm fine, man. I just-" *CRASH* They both turned to the direction of the noise only to see Poppy's window shattered with bits of broken glass on the floor and a rock. They then both scurried outside and saw the children with worried and nervous looks. Before she could say anything a hand was raised as the child frowned sadly and said "I did it! I-I'm sorry for breaking your window. I didn't mean to! I was just playing and I-"

"It's okay, Almond... You know, its just a window. I can get that fixed up in no time. Its okay" she soothed him as she knelt down and brought him close to her when she saw him almost getting teary eyed. "But I broke it"

"Yeah, you did but you never wanted it to happen and you said your sorry. So its okay"

"Really?"

"Yep! But as long as you learned your lesson and never do it again, everything's going to be fine"

"Okay" they smiled as their hug time bracelets chimed signaling for the every hour hug. Branch who was just behind her couldn't escape sooner and was already hugged by the children before he could say no. After the hug little Almond already looked happy and grateful for being forgiven by what he did. Poppy stood up and asked them all "Now that's done, who wants cookies?" little hands and voices was raised in approval "Me!"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"I want it all!" Branch tried not to laugh but made out a grin as he walked back with the children inside. While they washed their hands from her kitchen sink and cheered for delight Poppy placed a tray full of cookies on coffee table. They ran back to the living room and took handfuls of it and ate satisfyingly as Branch sat at the corner tired by the days events. Poppy sat beside him as well. Its already three o'clock in the afternoon and they are dying to just get a shut eye for a few minutes. They played games this morning and Branch groaned a lot since they played mostly like tree climbing, tag, and ball games. Poppy taught them about how to read musical notes after lunch and Branch taught them how to identify herbs and poisonous berries if they ever see one with the addition of how to make catapults just now. "You want to proceed the argument whether or not am I going to call a doctor or not?" Branch said with smirk.

"Even when your tired you still have the energy to make jokes" Poppy rolled her eyes and smiled "Like I said, I'm fine. I'm just tired and-" she suddenly stopped when the urge to yawn came over. "Oh yeah, its almost story time already"

"Can I read for them?"

"What?"

"I said can I read for them?" she looked at him shockingly. Now that's a first. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Nothing" Poppy smiled proudly. He's getting off his shell slowly now and it made her heart leap for joy. And so Branch stood up, went to the bookshelf searching for the right story to tell for the day and took out that looked a bit old and dusty. He blew the dust away and nervously took a seat in front of the chewing children. Branch regretted it now. He felt a sudden tugged of anxiety building up inside him. He mentally slapped himself and nagged that they're just children and not predators. He shouldn't be afraid of them at all. Poppy noticed his nervousness and slight quivering as he held the book in hand "Uh... Hey guys, you want some milk while hearing Mr. Branch tell the story for the day?"

"Mr. Branch is telling the story?"

"Oh! Oh! What kind of story is it?"

"Really?"

"I want some milk"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I want a lot of it!" Branch tried to keep himself not to laugh at them. Instead he looked down at the story that he picked. He didn't notice the chosen book until now. He knew this story very well but the only thing that stopped him from having a happy thought about it was the memory of Nor when he heard the story himself. He was about to change it when suddenly all eyes were on him, expecting to hear what's the story about. "Uh...What?"

Poppy grinned as she pointed at the book he held "We were asking what's the title Branch"

"Oh! Oh...Kay then. But can I pick another story though?"

"What about the one your holding?"

"Uh...its nothing. You know what? Let's read it. The title for the story today is... 'The Great King Alerce'" he said as he sat back down on his chair. The little crowd cheered.

"That's my favorite story!"

"I miss it a lot"

"C'mon Mr. Branch! Start the story already!" Branch opened the book. First he breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves down and took a quick glance at Poppy while giving a small smile. "Once there lived a king. His name was-"

"King Alerce!" they interrupted as their enthusiasm overcame them. Poppy tried to keep them quiet though however "Guys, keep it down. Mr. Branch should be the one storytelling, remember?"

"Oh"

"We're sorry"

"Yeah..."

Branch restarted again after clearing his throat "Yep! That's right. His name was King Alerce. He became king when he was very young and because his father taught him about showing compassion and love to his subjects, he grew to be a very wise king as he listened intently to their needs" Branch said as he then turned a page as his listeners drank their milk slowly "Now when King Alerce fell in love, his heart had never been ever so joyful but there was one problem however with his love. The girl was a poor commoner and as said by the law he knows he should marry a princess" he continued.

"Alerce's mind swirled on what should he do now. His heart was beating only just for her but even as king, chains bound him from loving such a troll. She was a servant in the tree but deep inside him, he could feel her sincerity, her sweetness and kindness of every movement. He was obsessed with her and his mind says he should be ashamed of himself for this one sided love but no. In fact his love just got more stronger every second he just thought of her" _'How relatable'_ Branch berated himself as he remembered his own love interest before his grandma died. Gosh, if he could turn back time now he would definitely go back and just be with her when he got the chance.

"After a long time of fighting with the court officials and with many heartbreaks, he finally married her happily. Just a few weeks after his marriage there was an attack of bandits and thieves and many trolls were afflicted so he ordered for a wall to be built. Higher than any tree they have ever seen. Years have passed and they soon had a child. A little baby girl. After two years another came in to their lives, a little boy.

One day, King Alerce, happy and content with his family found out that they never had any alliance from another kingdom. With another order from the officials and the agreement with his wife, he set out towards the world to find any kingdom who is willing to have an alliance with him. He was welcomed warmly, not by kingdoms but by every village he went in to and they all complied that he could even be their own king if he would like" Branch paused and looked up to his spectators. Everyone was listening intently except for... Poppy. She was leaning on the wall and her eyes were going down. He smiled understandingly and continued the story.

* * *

Poppy didn't remember falling asleep while listening. When she finally woke up, she wanted to slap herself for letting Branch deal with them instead of her. She looked around the room expecting to see the children but they're all gone. Confused, she stood up as she now heard their voices outside. The parents were already there taking their children home. Out of the crowds she saw little Almond with his Big brother. Poppy frowned when she saw him. Ray's here.

When Ray laid his eyes on her, he proceeded to come at her way. She didn't expect however for him to bow his head low and said "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I went out of the line and I'm sorry. I... Heard from Almond that he already left so... Can you please tell him for me that I'm sorry? It would mean the world for me" _'He already left?'_ Poppy was baffled that Branch would leave her again like that and moreover with Ray's change of attitude and not only that but he's also apologizing. Poppy was a bit unnerved as he had no expression on his face while he stared blankly at the ground.

"I'll... tell him about that"

"Thank you Poppy, for everything. I'll see you around" he said as he turned and walked away. "Bye Poppy!" little Almond waved goodbye and skipped to his brothers side. Poppy sighed in relief that now he's gone. The rest of the parents have now said their goodbyes as they all took their children home until she was the only one left in the area. _'Branch already left but why? Was he really that tired? He could've just slept here if he wanted to. Or maybe he doesn't want to that's why he left' S_ adly she walked back inside. She took the empty plate and the tray from the coffee table to wash it with the cups that the children drank from but when she reached out to get one of the cups she saw a folded note beside it. She took the note and opened it. It read:

 _"I'm sorry for leaving so soon but you know I can't just stay all day with you. You're tired and I'm tired. Nor's probably waiting for me at home too. Thank you though Poppy for everything that you did for me last night. If it weren't for you I would have really, I mean REALLY punched him multiple times. And the song you sang... I'm just really thankful Poppy and I hope I could do something for you soon. Sleep well._

 _-Branch"_

 _'Hmm...'_ She gave out a small smile. Who knew such little thing he does can make her heart beat so fast. With a more happy outlook to everything she took the plate and cups and washed them. Planning more on what they should do next time when they meet again.

The next day...

Poppy felt happy and refreshed after waking up and so she planned to hang out with her friends this morning. They all met at their favorite place to hang out on and talked at first about hilarious incidents from past parties until they got to talk about the other night's little affair.

"What did Branch ate for lashing out on Ray the other night though?" Biggie asked his companions as they all sat at one of the bench chairs at the park. "He didn't eat anything but cupcakes Biggie. Ray started it first. Branch didn't do anything wrong" Poppy defended.

"Poppy, why are you even hanging out with him?" Suki groaned as the twins agreed beside her.

"Yeah, Poppy. He's gloomy-"

"-Sarcastic"

"Negative"

"Harsh"

"Bad tempered"

"He doesn't like singing"

"Not even dancing" they all each said. Fuzzbert however was a bit hard to understand but they were sure he said Branch hated hugs as well. Poppy sighed. It was true. But he's so much more than that if only they could see it though. "Look guys. He may be like those sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Suki interrupted. No. Was it really only sometimes? "Okay, yeah. Not really sometimes but, C'MON! you may not know it but he's actually very sweet and caring. He's a great guy. And what happened to him and Ray? He wasn't the cause of it. Swear" she emphasized.

"Okay then. So where were you that night?-"

"-We couldn't find you anywhere!" Poppy now remembered that she left them without saying anything about leaving. "Oh my gosh! I am really, really sorry you guys. I just had to leave. Branch needed me. Plus Ray kind of dampened my mood that night. So staying would have been a headache"

"Then where were you after that? Or rather where were you _two_ that night" Suki asked as the rest of them eyed her closely. She didn't actually expected that they would asked her that and so she got a bit nervous. "Uh...At...uh My house! Yeah... He was...*ahem* staying at my place"

"Care to tell us why?" Poppy bit her lip as she thought of another way out this situation. She can't just tell them their secret place, it just a place for only Branch and her to know. No other else except if Branch ever agrees to let someone know and come over. "It was already dark and he said that maybe he'll get eaten by predators or something out there and asked if its alright to stay at my place for the night"

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yees~" she said unsure by her decision of lying to them. "You know, Poppy. There's one thing we all know about you that we are never mistaken for and that is about how a horrible liar you are"

"W-what? Guys I'm telling the truth"

"Really Poppy? We were at your house exactly at the middle of the night"

"We were sleeping!"

"There was no one inside"

"And how sure you are?"

"We always know where you put your emergency keys in. We went inside and no one was there" Poppy already ran out of ideas. She slumped a bit to her chair already realizing she got busted for lying.

"Poppy, the truth"

"*sigh* Fine. We were at the woods. Branch looked like he didn't want to hang around anymore at the party and so we left. Part of it was really my decision and... I don't know... I just wanted to be with him for the night"

"You like him don't you?" Guy diamond asked out of the blue as he smirked and eyed her knowingly. Poppy then suddenly felt her heart flutter and her cheeks hot. "No. What-what are you talking about? I don't... That's not..." she stuttered and bit her bottom lip. "We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Whoa, careful Poppy. Branch may be available this time but remember the king? You said you like him and _you_ even said that you considered the idea of marrying him" Suki said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Branch _may_ be available today but I have no intention of the idea being more than friends"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm very sure of it" _'No I do like love him. Bad. Ugh. If only it was that easy to say it'_ the feeling of butterflies in her stomach grew just thinking about him now. She really does have feelings for him. Too bad though. Maybe he doesn't feel like the way she's feeling now and by the time she says she likes him... Well, great big possibility of being rejected. She sighed _'Boys'_

* * *

Branch let out a loud groan as he leaned back to his chair. There's not really much to do in his house now that he finished them the other day. Maybe he should come and visit her? Nah, maybe not. She'll probably suspect something like he has a crush on her or something, does he have a crush on her? No... Yes? Maybe? Whatever. All he knows was a nagging feeling that he should just go for it. Ask her out? She'll probably reject him. After all he's nothing but a gray cloud on sunshine days.

Nor came in the room and noticed his expression. He looked more miserable than any other day and his glare was sharp. "You okay?" He asked him. Branch's glare didn't waver as he looked back at Nor. "No"

"Why? Something happened?"

"No its just about... Nothing. I-its nothing"

"You already thinking about the girl your grandma suggested?"

"No! What makes you think I like her anyway! I mean that's- its not even-"

"You know I didn't say anything about you liking her, right" Branch opened his mouth to make a retort but closed it when he realized he's already busted and had no comeback. Instead he slouched back to his chair with his arms crossed as Nor's smile grew madly. "I knew it! I thought you didn't like her anymore, guess I was wrong"

"Shut up"

"How did she win you all over again?"

"She didn't "win" me. I just you know…." He said but the last part was a bit muffled and Nor couldn't hear it right. "Say that again?"

"I said! I kind of..."

"I still can't hear it right"

"I said I missed her!" Branch's face was getting purple and he tried to cover his face with his hands. "Pfft! Hahahaha! I can't-I can't! Wait... Wait... You only just hang out with her yesterday"

"That was different! And stop laughing you idiot!" he demanded as Nor laughed harder.

"I'm sorry. Look, if you really miss her that bad why don't you just go to her?"

"No. I don't want to"

"Why not? Wait...uh... How about this then. Remember 'I Love You' Day?"

"Yeah so?" 'I Love you' Day was a festival celebrated by every troll in the country for the memory of the great king Alerce and for celebrating the day with the love of their lives. It's also a day for finding their true love. So what? "Why don't you sing to her?" Nor suggested as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Sing?!"

"Yeah. Or if that's too hard then why don't you just give her a gift? A pendant or something. I mean you can't just hide again at this time of the year like last time" Hmm... He's right. Can he? A part of him says yes but the other says he'll get rejected and humiliated. "I'll think about it"

"Well you should. I'll be leaving now. Oh! And don't do crazy things, alright? See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye" as soon as Branch heard his front door close he let out a sigh. The festival is coming soon. A lot of guys would start singing for someone to be with for the rest of their lives and girls would just have to find them. Families will be celebrating the day with love ones as well. _'What should I do anyway? And why should I even care about it? She probably has already a lot of guys dying to be with her'_ he told himself. Or maybe not? Impossible. He wanted to punch himself to even think he has the right to have feelings for a girl like her. She's too innocent. Unlike him. She's so happy and bubbly. Unlike him. She's loved by everyone. Unlike him.

No way she's going to say yes to him. He bet he's not even boyfriend material after what happened years ago. Branch was saddened to the reminder. Maybe she actually hates him? She's only trying to be friendly because she felt bad for him? Whatever the reason was he'll never know. He touched his aching head and when he felt his skin he suddenly remembered that he didn't wear his mask today. He remembered he placed it on the shelf at the corner of the room and he stood up to retrieve it.

Branch held the mask with both hands. He's been wearing this thing for more than three years and the feeling of taking it off made his heart feel lighter. The mask reminded him of the days when his colors were still there. _Blue_. He can't believe when the children asked about his mask, good thing he got away with it though. Fortunately, Poppy also didn't recognize him. Did she already forgot about him? Well he never visited her ever again after his grandmother died and he only came back here for his promise. Branch let out a small smile. He wished he should have said I love you back when she told him that years ago. Maybe she does hate him... For not coming back to her sooner. He shook his head unbelievably and sighed _'Girls'_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I've been having so many problems and instead of making this chapter a couple of times during these two weeks, I ended up making a different story. I'm really sorry. I tried to do it but my heart was not really into it since gloomy days rolled by. I actually thought about discarding the story but because of a review I read last week made me feel like I'm not screwing up after all. So thank you so much for reading and chapter 11 is already on the go too but I don't know when I can update again since at this time of the month my teachers are giving out projects.

Other than that... I love you all!XD see you guys on the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Told you I'm gonna finish it soon! And I only did it in one week! Yeah!

About my other story "LittlePoppy" **minecraft dude 1** if your reading this right now I just wanna say... Bwahahaha! I'm so sorry XD

I totally understand if you didn't understood why Branch killed Poppy. The real reason was that (for those who didn't quite understand it) he was Death. He kills people. He takes peoples lives because that was his job. Take their lives and guide their spirits to the Divide. The Divide is like heaven. You know paradise. The reason he takes peoples lives was because he didn't like the way innocent people struggled in the corrupt, brutal world. Just like Poppy. He felt his heart ache when he saw her in a bad condition of an illness no one has a cure for. But at the same time even though you might think that Death can choose whether a person will live or not in a long age. No he's not allowed. Why? Because it wasn't fair? Like, he has this list when people should die. And thus the meaning of the phrase "the long list was not to be altered"

Meaning he shouldn't skip someone who was next on his list or not the balance between the living and the dead will break, I guess? I don't really know much about this story. Thank you for those who read it though. My gosh! It was the very first story to finish in one pathetic day... Hahaha!

For those who didn't understand why he killed her... Guys I totally understand how you feel. At first, when I saw it, I was also confused why should he do it. But then I understood it in a way I can't really express in words. Its like he killed her because he has to. Why? Because he has to. Why does he has to do it? Because he needs to...

And For **mlpfanceline1.** uh dude or girl. Thank you so much for the advice if it was one but who cares of it is or not. All I know is that I learned something from your review and I have taken it as a challenge when it comes to the sad parts of the story. I'm definitely going to make you cry, bruh! Remember that XD

Wooow... This is a long authors note. Anyway! Thank you so much! And here is chapter 11! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

* * *

Two days have passed and Poppy doesn't know why she is so embarrassed to go to the meadow. She haven't seen him since the kids went to her house and it already made her sad to think that maybe he doesn't like her anymore. _'No. You're going to see him again and you know it. Its not like he knows that I like him, right?'_ Isn't that right? She sighed as she looked up her ceiling. Maybe this was just infatuation. Her feelings could just change with time.

Right. Time.

All she needs is time and maybe stay away from him for a couple of days. Yeah, sounds like a plan.

But... She's craving to see him. She wanted to stand up and march to the meadow but the memory of saying I love you to him while Nor was singing onstage made her stop in her tracks. But Branch didn't even heard it so... Isn't that great? Or maybe he did and he was just lying because he doesn't really feel the same way as her. Her heart ached a bit by that idea. _'Maybe I should get some fresh air'_ she told herself and walked out of her house.

After a while of contemplating, out from the distance she could see someone waving at her direction. She squinted her eyes and finally knew who it was. The guy came in closer and Poppy thought she's gonna have a heart attack when he finally stood in front of her.

"Hey Poppy. How's it going?"

"H-hi Nor. What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on things and... Uh... I'm here to visit Branch again and thought about staying here for a couple of days"

"Why am I guessing that you're going to say 'but' with that"

"I really can't hide anything from you can I? Well you got me now" he chuckled nervously and took a deep breath "I actually wanted to talk to you about something"

"Okay. C'mon! We'll talk about it at my house" she said as Nor followed her. As they walked closer to her house she asked "So what's it about?"

"It's about Branch. I mean is he fine? Is he alright? Has he done anything rash? Anything at all?" Nor asked worriedly as Poppy took her house keys at the ready.

"He's been fine. In fact he was very good. He was so sweet, sincere, and adorable. Why?"

"I'm... just checking"

"Still guessing that there's something holding you back from what you're really trying to say"

"Look Poppy its just that-" he sighed in defeat of his words as Poppy opened the door for them to come in. "Would you like some tea as we talk?" she asked him as he sat down at the nearest chair.

"Please" and with that Poppy walked in to her kitchen and heated the kettle on the stove. "Poppy I am really sorry for any interruption that I caused-"

"Oh its fine. I was just...getting some fresh air" she shrugged involuntarily. She then sat down on the couch beside the chair he's sitting. "Nor is something wrong?" he was quiet for a while as he messed around with his fingers "You do know it's coming right?"

"What's coming?"

"You know! 'I Love You' Day? It happens every year?-"

"Oh yeah! Why? What's wrong?"

"It's really complicated Poppy. I mean I can't just tell something so confidential out of the blue without his consent. Its just- look and remember. Have you ever wondered why he is always busy at this certain part of the year? Why you never see him that often as much at this certain time?"

"No. I never really thought about it until now. It does seem suspicious, so... What about it?" she asked confused by the information.

"And that's something I can't tell you except if something ever happens that needs me to tell you on what it is"

"Why? What is he hiding?"

"Look Poppy, I just need you to keep an eye on him. I'm just afraid he'll do anything rash as the festival rolls by" then the kettle went off and Poppy went back to the kitchen to set the tea.

"Is it about his grandma?" she asked a little loudly from the kitchen. She doesn't know why she asked this but it's all she can think of at the moment.

"No. Not really. Does that mean…. He told you about his grandma? What did you do? What did you say?" he said as she came in with a tray of hot tea in the room.

"Nothing. I did say though that it wasn't his fault on what happened to his grandmother but that's all"

"Did he get mad by what you said?" he took a cup and drank some as she answered

"No"

"Really?!" he almost choked by the tea. _'He's not mad'_

"Yeah. Why?"

"Its just- before when he told someone about that, the guy got angry and blamed him for it. The others sympathized him but he got angry to all of them"

"So if its not his grandmother then what is it?"

"Like I said Poppy its confidential. I can't tell you. And since I won't be around that much I believe he'll do something crazy"

"I think "Branch" and "crazy" don't really mix very well, save for being "Crazy prepared" like he always says"

"Yeah I know but- look I'll tell you only a little bit of it, alright? But just that" he said as he placed down his cup. "Did you know it was actually his second time to turn gray when his grandmother died?"

* * *

Branch was back to his bunker. He just returned from foraging around the forest for sticks and herbs. As he arranged the herbs in order his mind wandered elsewhere. The festival's coming, should he participate or not? Should he give it try like what Nor said or stay inside the bunker until it ends? Should he go somewhere else like what he did last year? He sighed in defeat on what to do. Then an idea came, things that he never thought he could do. Give her a card? Or to write a song about her?

Surely she would have the villagers giving her a multitude of cards. Maybe her suitors that came same as last year would sing a song again for this year too. Food? He could bake her favorites but Biggie and Cooper bakes the best pastries in the village. A dress? Satin and Chenille can make the best clothing for her, much better than him and his taste for clothes. A party? They're already going to throw a party for it and technically Suki and Guy Diamond can make a party livelier while he can turn the place probably too gloomy with his color and attitude. How about to just make her laugh? That's Smidge and Fuzzberts job. Irritated by everything he started to slam the herbs involuntarily as he arranged them.

As he tried to mollify his mind to concentrate better he didn't notice he was getting the herbs in a wrong order. When he realized his actions he glared aimlessly and groaned in anger. _'Why should I care about some stupid festival anyway!'_ He thought. Then another idea came again this time it was unusual but its all he got. He could do it. Its not like he has any better ideas anyway.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Poppy was confused and surprised by the story as she drank for who-knows-many cups of tea already. _Suppose he said too much?_ "Yeah I know. I mean everyone was just taken aback by what happened. He's a cool guy and I have no idea why that should happen to him. What about you? What do you think?" he asked as he set down his cup.

"Well..."

* * *

Branch had finally finished his present for her. It's just a friend gift, nothing too serious, right? It looks pretty good. He used to smelt some metal that he had before on one his rooms to make the designated design and to hold the piece together. With a touch on one of his family's possession the gift looks amazing. He already finished the other one a long time ago too.

He just hopes that she won't take this the wrong way.

* * *

"Really? That's what you felt?" Nor asked eagerly by the turn of events. _'Everything is falling to place then'_ he thought. "Yeah... Is it bad?" Poppy frowned, worried on what to do at this point. "No. No its not bad at all. In fact I'm very happy for you"

"Thanks but do you think maybe... You know!"

"What?"

"Take it the wrong way?"

"I don't know. I mean do you really love him? He only came here just a couple years ago. How are you so sure he's gonna come this year? He never even came back to see you again let alone sing to you"

"But I just want to try it out. See if he'll come back"

"Well its your choice. Oh look at the time..." He said as he gazed at the ticking clock in the room. "Its getting late. I should get going. Thank you for having me Poppy it's been a real pleasure"

"You too. See you at the dance?"

"Definitely. Oh and about Branch-"

"My lips are sealed, taped, glued and not a word will come out of it, not without his consent"

"Thank you Poppy"

"Happy to help and you will be staying at the village until the week ends right?"

"Yep. Keeping an eye on him is a big job you know. See you around Poppy" she giggled and waved as he walked away. She'll do it. She's definitely going to do it. No questions asked.

* * *

A day has passed and Poppy still was a bit hesitant to go to Branch. Not like she knows where he lives anyway, its just that these feelings made her day more like a life in a scrapbook. Happy and sunshine days indeed. She was a bit saddened when she heard from Nor what happened to Branch years ago. He totally didn't deserve it. He did everything but all of it was just turned to waste. But she will never make that mistake. She's very sure of it. One problem however was that Branch maybe doesn't seem to have the same feelings as her. "No, think positive Poppy" she told herself and focused on making the invitations for the party she and her friends organized for the festival.

'I Love You' Day is only five days away and she has to say it. That's right. She's gonna confess to him at the party. She's going to give him her present and tell him how she feels about him even though their friendship is at stake. She has to. The idea made her giddy and excited but another part of her says she should be careful and probably best not to confess yet.

But she's so excited she can't help herself to be excited. As she reached to get more colored paper she realized she already ran out of them and so she stood up and went out of the house to buy some more at the store.

* * *

Branch's mind screamed saying that this was a horrible idea. He was thinking if, what about making her a card or a scrapbook. _'An explosion box would be nice too'_ he said in his mind. Main problem was that he actually doesn't know how to make one. But he didn't care. He wanted to try it and if ever the work he made looks good he could give it to her. It's a friend gift. Nothing more, nothing less. He was going out to buy some materials he's going to need to make it and he wanted it to be great.

He walked in front of the store to the door. The bell of the door chimed when he opened it. The shop clearly had every material to make anything on paper there. Glitters and all that. He looked around the place and saw shelves upon shelves with different kinds of colored paper, stickers and pens. Oddly the shelves were as high as his hair like from a library bookshelf. He walked around starting from the left side of the room and found some useful books on how to make cards. He took one out and started to read.

While he read his ears were on high alert even though he wasn't in the middle of the forest. This is actually one of his irreversible habits since after an incident of almost getting eaten one time while reading. His mind and body technically learned their lesson after that. As he read through the pages he didn't notice someone staring at him at the corner of the room and quietly tiptoeing away.

* * *

 _'He's here!?'_ her mind screamed as her body just stood there, frozen. Her heart was beating loudly like a drum and she could feel her head began to swim. Is she going to say hi, or not? But she's not ready yet. Why is he even here? Does he know she was coming?

Poppy felt like a statue. She wanted to run and just buy the necessities later but a part of her says she needs to at least say hi. He was reading something and seems to be pretty occupied save for his ears that was moving a lot. Wait his ears. He'll probably hear her if she makes a small sound. Poppy took courage and tried to quietly move away from the aisle to the door. While she moved backwards she forgot about a shelf filled with paper trolls that'll sing if their buttons were pushed. She bumped into the shelf and it was already chaos. Tiny trolls started to sing from happy birthday songs to I love you songs. Some of them fell and showered off the shelf to the floor as Poppy tried to catch them all.

Because of the loud noise piercing through his sensitive ears Branch covered them and cringed at the sharp notes of the paper trolls. When finally the noise died down Branch turned to face and probably lecture the person for being so clumsy on bumping shelves but he shut his mouth when he saw her. Poppy made out a sheepish smile as she held the fallen paper trolls arm in arm "Uh... H-hey Branch! How are you doing?" _'Oh by the hair._ _Someone please help me'_

Branch on the other hand was like a rock. After blinking for a few a times to make sure its still reality he greeted back shyly "Uh... Hey Poppy. I'm... Doing fine, I guess? Here, let me you with that" he walked up to her and knelt down to take the paper trolls that she didn't caught. "Oh! Yeah. Thanks a lot" she thanked and knelt down also to help him pick the things up.

Truthfully Branch wanted to talk to her. So many words and questions exploded in his mind but his mouth seemed to be glued in place. The negativity in his mind about rejection seemed to be not helping as well. Each of them took one troll at a time and when one was left they both tried to take it at once only to get their hands to touch. "Ah! Sorry-I didn't- I wasn't..." She blabberd out as she took her hand away from his own.

"I-Its fine. I got it" he said reassuringly and took the last troll on the floor. With the paper trolls arm in arm they put them back to where they were before and arranged them neatly. When they finally finished Poppy tried to lighten up the atmosphere as best she could "So!... What did you came here for?" she asked.

"Uh... Just... Reading stuff" he answered as he raised the book he was reading before "What about you?"

"I was... Getting more stuff for the invitations... to the party next week" She really wanted to hide in a hole now. The silence chocked every single comfort in the atmosphere getting them both a bit on edge. "Uh... Listen Poppy I-"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something if its alright" she cut off. He was a bit taken aback but her intentions was the same as his own anyway. "Yeah, I also wanted to talk actually. It's about..." He trailed off. His mind swerving in all directions, telling him this and that. _'No concentrate'._ He shook his head and spoke once more "I wanna talk about...uh..." He stuttered. Branch mentally kicked himself for his lack of words and shyness. He probably won't forget this day easily.

Outside of the shop by the window Nor watched in agony of seeing Branch being so undeniably vulnerable and flustered. He bit his lip hoping for him to get a hold of himself and just ask her the question he's been mentioning to him yesterday. Maybe he needs a little bit more push? No. He should take care of this by himself. He is already an adult.

"You know what? Uh... I-I'll just be going" Branch said and started to walk away "W-wait!" Poppy tried to stop him but Branch only turned around and gave out a small apologetic smile "I'll see you around, Poppy" she sighed sadly. She really wanted to talk to him and the point that she didn't just because she was embarrassed made her mad.

He's gone and who knows what he thinks about her now. She bought whatever she needed for the invitations but when she arrived home her heart wasn't really into proceeding the work. So she went out of the house trying to find some way to distract herself away from the debilitating mood. As she walked down the road she thought of the things that had been happening these past few days. She sighed loudly.

She probably made a total mess of the situation. First off, she kissed him on the cheek. Not once. _But twice!_ Which was pretty bold for her to do. Second, she acted like a crazy person like smiling too much at him and leaning on his shoulder like they were both some sort of couple but not. Thirdly she made him stay up all night and day because she wanted to stay with him. Which was selfish in her part. And now she doesn't know what to do. Maybe she should ask Nor for help. He knows all about Branch-related stuff so he should know what to do for her right?

And so she settled up her mind to go to Nors house tomorrow and hope she can go there while he's still at home. She can do this and she wanted to do it to make it up to Branch, no matter what. No questions asked. She smiled happily and sang a song to herself.

 _"Hey! I'm not giving up today, cause there's nothing getting in my way!_

 _Cause if you'll knock, knock me over. I will get back up again!"_

* * *

Branch sighed in dismay. He didn't ask her. He groaned again for most likely to be the 237th time of the day since he came back home from the attempt on buying some things for his present. Can you really blame him? He just froze in front of his crush and he doesn't know what to do. He clearly messed up a lot these days.

First he wore pink at the party. Which maybe was a little bit awkward because pink didn't really suit him. Second, he stared at her too much and probably was the most eerie thing everyone doesn't like. I mean who in the world stares at people for who knows how long? Thirdly he cried like a baby, screwing things up that was supposed to be the night about the two of them not only about him and his stupid problems. Branch face palmed as he groaned again for the 238th time. He needs to ask her. But...

Is it okay? It's a friend thing its fine, right? He just needs to ask her out to the dance at the party and probably hang out again with her. Like they always did. He just realized he's been avoiding her these past three days by hiding like a total dork in his bunker and not coming out except if he needs to. Why did this had to happened anyway? Well he does like her... Ever since... They met.

But it was always the same, she's not going to say yes neither she's going to say no. In short, she's going to lead him on and by the time he's head over heels, she's just going to ditch him with another guy. Will she? No, she's not like that. But what did she mean then when she said she's not going to say yes or no? Maybe she's confused as well as him that's why she said that? Talk about complicated... He banged his poor head on his worktable profusely. What... Is... He... Doing?! I mean does she even like him?

Well she kissed him... Twice. She stayed by his side even though he's nothing but trouble. She...cared? For him? He shook his head. No... Maybe not... He groaned in annoyance for the 239th time. Tiredly he stood up from his chair and walked to his bedroom. Probably a good nights sleep would be nice to help him clear his mind away from this predicament.

* * *

4 days before the festival...

Morning arose and the morning song was already over. Poppy hopped and skipped to the road leading to Nors house. After walking for a while she finally spotted a simple looking cabin that was a bit farther away from the village. With a mind of great courage but a body that was probably wobbling and faintly shaking nervously, she walked up to the porch and knocked on the door loudly.

She then heard footsteps going down some stairs and suddenly a loud thud. She heard faint sounds of groaning and cursing inside "son of a...!*CRASH*" she can hear glass shattering, more cursing and loud bumps. She didn't really expect Nor cursing from the way he talks sometimes but then again, you can't judge a book by its cover. Maybe she came in a bad time? After more cursing and glass breaking finally the door opened revealing a disheveled looking troll. "Morning Nor! Was I interrupting something?" she greeted and asked as Nor frowned and tried to comprehend what is happening around him "Heeeey~ I was just..." he trailed off and he looked back inside his house and muttered something then back to her "Uh... Why are you here again?" guessing that maybe he's still half asleep she answered "Yeah! I wanna talk to you about something, if it's alright though"

He nodded as if he did understood what she said and opened the door wider for her to come in "Come inside then" Poppy's eyes widen when saw the tables full of glass tubes and some of them were bubbling, probably fizz or something. Broken glass and waves of different colors mixed on the floor, it was maybe the glass tubes he bumped while getting the door. "What's all this stuff?" she asked as she tried to reach out and take a bottle only to be stopped by Nor by pulling her away from the table she's reaching into "No don't touch it! I still don't know what's gonna happen if something touches it, so don't risk anything by touching something, alright? Okay" he said abruptly. Poppy confused by his visage and actions she asked worriedly "Nor, are you alright? You look liked you haven't slept last night"

"Hmm... What? Uh... Yeah! Yeah... I'm alright" he answered back and almost walked on the broken glass if Poppy didn't pull him away "Whoa, Nor. Hey. You sure your fine? Cause it's definitely alright if I come back later or tomorrow-"

"No, no, no... Its fine. I'm just a little... Out of reality a bit. And yes I did slept. This is just a side effect on one of my potions"

"Potions?"

"Yeah... I was mixing stuff this morning and..." he trailed off again and stared into oblivion. Poppy snapped her fingers in front of him and he came back to reality once more and blinked profusely. "Ah! Ugh. I'm sorry, Poppy. I'm just really..." he apologized as he shook his head. He needs help. "Can I help you with that? Anything I can do to maybe wind it down?" with another more couple of blinks he answered back "Well... I think I just need someone to maybe...um... Punch me in the face?" Poppy hardened. She never punched someone in the face on purpose before.

Nor chuckled "You do know I was just kidding, right?"

"Alright, you got me. But seriously, how can I help?" she smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. He thought for a moment. The problem was he couldn't. His mind was just swimming too much and he can't concentrate on just one thing cause it'll just go from another idea after a couple of seconds. He sighed "I... Actually have no idea" he said truthfully as he shook his head. "What happened anyway?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Right... I was supposed to tell you a couple of minutes ago" they both sat down on Nors long couch and he leaned back relaxing his tired self "Uh... Where was I... Ah! I mixed something this morning and the thing that I mixed... exploded... Yeah... The stupid thing evaporated from the heat and I inhaled too much of it..." he continued "I fell unconscious and... woke up when you knocked on the door. So... Why are you here again?" he asked one more time as he squinted his eyes to focus more.

"I want to talk to you about something" she replied after she giggled at the after affects of his predicament. He nodded in understanding "Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

She thought for a moment. She has to choose her words carefully if she's going to need his help and of course so that he can understand her better until the effects wear off. Before she could speak Nor spoke first "You know... The last time a girl came in my house... Of course it wasn't here though... she stole a lot from me... She stole a lot of my potions...without me knowing it" that came out of nowhere. She looked back at him and saw he was a bit out of order again. He was staring to nothingness and his breathing soft and slow with half lid eyes. After a moment of silence he finally fell asleep much to the dismay of the pink troll.

Well she can't really blame him. It was an accident that got him in this situation. After all she only came here to ask for an advice and other stuff. She sighed sadly. She looked around the room. The place looks actually quite homey and comfortable despite the clutter. From the outside it looked small but in the inside it was actually very tall and wide with more space. He had a fireplace, a sofa, and two more armchairs with a dark shade of blue carpet under the furniture. There were stairs leading to the upper floor of the house and a door leading to, probably the kitchen. Two tables with colorful glass tubes and bubbling bottles filled it. What are those anyway?

 _No... She shouldn't touch them._

 _Only a look?_

 _No._

 _Please..._

 _No!_

She stood up and walked nearby to one of the closest bottles.

 _Bad Poppy!_

But her mind couldn't control her curious self and took one and studied it. It had a mix of green and yellow swirling around inside like it was... Alive. The bottle let out a tempting atmosphere, like telling her to take a taste of its liquid. The only thing stopping her from doing it though was that Nor said she's not allowed to touch it and that he still doesn't know the effects of the liquid. But curiosity took the better of her and she opened the bottle. She's not going to drink it... She's only going to take whiff on what does it smell like.

She took a deep breath and smelled it. It smelled amazing... Quite addictive actually. "Ooohh…Wow" she said in amazement. Her senses begged for more so she inhaled more of the substances scent. It was so addicting that her mind started to haze a bit. Then suddenly she snapped out of it. She needs to stop. She's touching other peoples property and this... This was definitely private property as well. She immediately closed the bottle realizing her actions were getting in the wrong way and heard Nor shifted from his seat "Ugh... Poppy?" he called when he didn't see her by his side. Poppy quickly walked back to him and smiled innocently.

"Hey... Still dizzy?" she asked normally. Nor scratched the back his head and answered "I think so... So what was it again?"

"What was what?"

"What did you want to talk about? And where were you when I fell asleep? You didn't touch the bottles did you?"

"No" she said abruptly and Nor nodded in acceptance. "Okay. So where were you?"

"Just walking around... Looking at the place" she answered. She's lying again...

"So about the talk?"

"How about I'll come later... When the effects are gone?" She offered and Nor accepted. She left his home and walked back to her own. As she walked she could still feel the effects of the potion she sniffed. Her mind was spinning too much than ever before. Maybe it'll wear off with time. She finally reached her home and lied down on her couch tiredly. Her muscles suddenly begin to sore and out of nowhere she fell unconscious.

* * *

I want to thank **minecraft dude 1** for his show of support but not only him though. I mean everyone who has reviewed and waited and loved my pathetic story. Thank you so much! Don't know how to show my appreciation except for updating earlier or mention someone in an authors note or something. About the story that I made during the time I felt I should give up on this real main story... I'm going to publish it. The problem is its not finished yet. But I will soon though... If I have time to make it in a way I was making it before. Like I have to feel the urge to do this and that to my characters. Don't read it though if you have an upset stomach or you have a weak heart because guys... If you do... You will feel you're going to need to run at the bathroom and puke because my older sister almost did. And yeah its a Horror

Other than that see you guys anywhere but for now on the next chapter.. Byeee!


	12. Chapter 12

Hiiiiii... Gosh am I tired. Wow! A month and a half. I think more than that even. Anywho! It's been really crazy after updating chapter 11. It's like the world doesn't want me to finish this craziness. All I can really say is that I had problems. Lots of problems. That just came out of nowhere. But I solved it. At least some of it. I still got a couple. But nothing can stop me from finishing this. Wahahahahaha!

Anyway enjoy! Oh! And a bit of...

 **DISCLAIMER: there will be mentionings of death and violence but all is okay other than that.**

If you're reading this by using a phone. Good cause you're gonna need it. If not then... That's okay. Anyway happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 12

3 days before the festival...

It's been a day since she went to Nors house.

She didn't came back at all. Her mind was just in disarray too much after she woke up and it ached so bad she tried to cover her head with a pillow hoping it would be gone for a few hours. The pain finally faded away after god knows how long but it was already night time when that happened so she couldn't come back to Nor and talk to him. It was now morning and she walked on the road leading to his house. He's probably wondering now what happened to her.

She knocked on his front door when she arrived and it opened quickly. "Poppy! Whattya doing out here at this time?" he asked. "I came back to talk to you about something. You know... And I didn't came back yesterday afternoon and I know your probably wondering why-"

"You...came here? Yesterday?" he asked confused about the new information he received. "Yeah, I did. You don't remember?" she replied as she went inside after he opened the door wider for her to come in. He slowly shakes his head in denial "No. But you know what? Enough of that! I want to show you something outside" he said and took her hand, leading her to the nearby bushes. When they arrived Nor showed nothing but bushes and thorns with an enthusiastic smile. "Mm... The bushes?" she asked confusingly.

"Look I know this might sound crazy BUT... I finally know the secret of these creatures"

"Creatures?"

"Yes" he said just like someone who suddenly screamed 'Eureka!' Poppy, confused by his actions and ideas could only agree but hesitantly "Okay... So what abou-"

"Anyway! You want to talk to me about something?" He asked back cutting her away from finishing her sentence and changing the subject abruptly. _'This is getting weird'_ "Nor are you okay? Do you want me to call Branch or something?"

"What? I'm fine. You, however look like you need some sunshine for the day. C'mon don't waste your time here with me. Have fun at the village, go out with someone. I suggest you go to Branch though. I think he's at the village doing stuff. Alright? We good? Then go! Get out of here" he said quickly and pushed her gently leading to the road back. "…Okay then" she agreed hesitantly.

She walked away back to the village with Nor watching her leave. She looked back and saw him with a wide grin on his face. She turned back again to the road. _'I think I need to tell Branch about this'_

Poppy arrived at the village. The place was hustling and bustling with trolls preparing themselves for the upcoming festival. Some were setting up wooden stages when the mushrooms numbers were too small. Some hoisted banners while others placed flowers and balloons to their houses and stores. Setting up stalls for food and games and making sure all surprises are set up right.

At the center of the overflowing bustle she could see Branch's black hair, walking from the opposite direction she was going. ' _Wait, why is he out?'_ there's a lot of answers to that question but what she really wondered was if he wore his mask or not at the center of the village. She quickly ran up to him. Dodging crates and boxes carried by trolls on her way. "Branch!" she called out. He turned to see her and looked at her questioningly. She wondered to herself why'd he go out on such a crowd when she saw him without his mask "Wow. Nice seeing you out here by yourself without your mask"

"Without my mask? What mask? What're you talking about?" _'Wait what?'_ she thought to herself "And yeah Poppy I can go out by myself just fine. Not like I need a bodyguard walking around with me. I'm not a kid you know" Well he's grumpy. Being used to his sarcasm and remarks her smile didn't waver and instead grew wider. "So where're you going then?"

"None of your business" he barked as he walked away but Poppy only skipped back his side again.

"Can I come with you?"

"Even if I say no, I know you're still going to follow me"

"So its yes then?"

"No. What I mean is go bug someone else. I got more important things to do"

"Why can't I come?"

"Because I want you to leave me alone"

"Oh come on, Branch! Lighten up! Are you coming to the festival this year?"

"No"

"Why not?" she asked as she pouted and looked at him in the eye when their eyes locked. His eyes were ice cold and he frowned in annoyance. He looked away from her gaze when they now arrived to the entrance of the forest. She already knew this road very well now. It was leading to the meadow. Maybe they can talk about it while being there. Branch kept silent as he walked.

"Why nooooot? C'mon man. How come you're not coming?"

"Because I don't want to! Now you already got your precious answer so leave me alone!"

"But its going to be the biggest, the loudest, most craziest party ever! You can't just hide in your bunker forever"

"Forever? Pfft Who says I'm going to live there forever? I got only 10, 11 years if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat. Which I am! You all said I was crazy, huh? Well who's crazy now?" He continued while they both walked nearing to the center mushroom "Me. Crazy prepared" he said proudly and pointed at himself when he sat down on the mushroom.

"Okay...then" _déjà vu_ "But back to the topic. You can come with me to the festival. It'll be fun! There's games! Singing! Dancing! We'll hang out again like before" she pointed out while wearing the biggest smile.

"Poppy. You know that I know I hate most of all is..." he paused as he raised a finger and leaned back with his arm. "Singing…. Dancing... I don't do fun and foremost of all..." His face turned to a frown as his point came to end "Why in the hair would I hang out with you? Your nothing but a loud sugary bait. And I would rather stay inside my bunker forever and starve there to death rather than get attacked by raiders or eaten by a predator from your shenanigans"

"We did hang out before! You came to my house not once but twice! You were so sweet, sincere-"

"I think you finally lost your mind Poppy. I don't even remember any of those"

"You told me about Nor"

"You met him when we were having an argument"

"You told me about why you don't like people"

"Don't remember that one also but good thing that now you know"

"You told me about your grandma!" He froze. His angry demeanor faded away and was replaced by sadness and bafflement. "What do you know?" he asked in demand.

"I-you-"

"What more do you know?!" he bellowed as he went down the mushroom and marched in front of her. Poppy felt like a stone standing there with his cold gaze. Nor doesn't remember anything about yesterday. Branch doesn't remember a thing about the times when they were together talking. It's like everything was a different world.

"You told me about her"

"And how come I can't remember a thing about that? Huh?!"

"You, Branch! You were the one who told me!"

"Then tell me what you know"

"I'll tell you when your more calmer"

"Poppy, don't you dare make this worse"

"I'm not. Look, why don't you sit down... And let me do the talking first while you listen carefully" he bit his bottom lip and huffed while he grumbled walking back to the mushroom and sat under the shade.

"Alright. You told me that your grandma died because of an attack on a village you were once in. She died there and Branch-"

"She died because of me. That's what you were going to say right? It was my fault! She died on my hands!"

"No. What I was gonna say was that it wasn't your fault. We've already talked about this-"

"Then tell me why she died!"

"It doesn't matter why she died. What matters is that she still lives... In you. She died for you. Because she loves you"

"I'm tired"

"You're not tired. You're just... Out of your system. Understand that-"

"I don't remember anything, Poppy. How is that suppose to help me understand everything? We talked about this? When?! My mind is like being chewed by a Gertin!"

"Well you're not the only one" she sighed as she sat beside him and leaned to the stem of the mushroom. They both sat side by side silently. Branch seems to now accept the fact that Poppy pretty much knows everything about him now. While Poppy... She still couldn't quite understand what's happening around her. Everything seems normal but their memories are the only one that seems to be affected. What's happening?

"Even though... You can't remember anything... Can you at least just...you know, come? At the festival? I swear I'll behave. I won't do anything that is much crazy. I won't play that loud of songs. I mean I could... Wait let me rephrase that. We... Could celebrate the festival even away from the village...? Or if you like somewhere else?"

"You're... Really going to do all that? What happens...if I say no then?"

"I'm not leaving until you say you will"

Branch inhaled sharply. She can be a pain but... Her intentions are understandable. "... I'll think about it"

"Really?!" she screamed to his ear. She is just beside him. "Don't make me regret what I said Poppy" she then stood up and celebrated as she jumped around in delight.

"Alright! We're gonna have some fun!" Sensing his glare she reassured "But quietly" she giggled as Branch's demeanor softened.

The festival! Its coming and only three days away too! There's gonna be food, games, singing, dancing... "Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers "There's this show coming next up at another village close by. We should go!"

"I don't know, Poppy-"

"C'mon Branch, it'll be awesome!"

"When is it even gonna show?"

* * *

Poppy waited for Branch at the meadow. While waiting she played around with her fingers. When she came home yesterday everything seems so... Unreal. The suns brighter, the moons lighter, the woods less darker and the night much more...quieter.

It was definitely weird. Now today the day is much more happier looking. But there was something to it that she couldn't quite place though. It was a feeling of either dread or giddiness. She couldn't quite tell. It was just a mixture of everything. As she mulled over Branch was already halfway up to her.

"You want to sit there all day or are you gonna stand up and go with me to the train station?" He asked her with a smug on his face as he pulled himself up top the mushroom. "Carry me" she pulled out her own smirk and lied down with her arms stretched out.

"Okay then! Seems like we're not going after all-"

"I'm standing up! I'm standing up! Hmp!" she said as she quickly stood up and went down. Branch still wearing the same smile on his face tried to mock her by also making pouty face. Poppy furrowed her eyebrows making an angry but failed look as she pouted. "Pfft. You look funny when you're angry" he said as he stifled a laugh.

"C'mon, let's just go. The trains leaving soon anyway" she said as she rolled her eyes and lead the way to the station. Trains and railways were built in the time of King Alerce. The reason for building it was when after he traveled to find more allies and found out that to visit his wide spreading kingdom he has to find a way to visit them and get there in a short amount of time. Thus he invented a machine that goes faster than a firefox and attached more carts to his machine. It was upgraded with more convenience for the passengers right after the great famine almost destroyed the land.

Poppy is quite excited to ride one again. Last time she rode one was when her father urged her to live in the village without him. It was a sad memory but that least this time she's riding one not because she was leaving forever but because she's going to have some fun with the troll she loves. Not that he knows anything about that anyway.

She skipped and sang to herself happily as Branch walked behind her. He was a bit getting annoyed by her childishness as they walked and he asked "Do you ever stop singing?" as his grimace deepens.

"I always sing when I'm in a good mood" she said as she did a front flip on branch from the log they were walking on.

"Do you always have to be in a good mood?"

"Chill out, Branch. We're just going to watch a show. It's not like we're definitely gonna get eaten along the way"

"You don't know that"

"Of course, I do" they were both now almost at the front of the station. The small trail of gray smoke towered as the train waited for its passengers to come inside.

"No. The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, Poppy. Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it"

"Whatever you say" she shrugged her shoulders as they both lined at the ticketing area.

"I'm serious Poppy. Its no joke. If you think that the world is stuck in like an imaginary world then your through"

"Well then I think its better through thinking it mostly is rather than be sad and depressed all the time thinking my life will end sooner or later" the troll in front of her overheard their conversation and started to listen as the person took its ticket from the booth.

"It won't end if you think clearly on what's ahead. If I put it up to your kind of words "Be paranoid" it saved me multiple times. Thanks" Branch thanked as he took his own ticket from the booth after Poppy.

"So…. Can I sing now?"

"Didn't I tell you to think ahead?"

"Okay so if I sing then a predator will come and eat us or I'll attract raiders, is that what you mean?" She asked for confirmation as they went inside the train. Inside, the place was a bit homey and a run-of-the-mill. Nothing too much for a common people to ride in and out for a while. The chairs were inside in a cabin and every each cabin had two chairs with a shelf to put the baggages in. Each passenger was assigned to different cabins and their tickets should tell them which cabin number they should be in.

They both walked through the hallway until finally they found their cabin"Now you're going somewhere" he said with a smirk as they both sat together from one of the two chairs.

"We are going somewhere!"

"Poppy, that's not what I meant" he face palmed himself as he leaned to the chair. Poppy also leaned back as she let out a confused look. "Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing. Just... Forget about it" and thus ended their conversation. Branch leaned on his arm to the window as he gazed outside to the people that was saying goodbye to their loved ones while the others were either waiting or talking to another troll. Poppy however only played with her fingers and tapped a tune on the hard wood of the chair while waiting for the train to move.

Suddenly out of the blue, something caught on the corner of her eye outside far from the window. From the decreasing crowd she could see a troll was watching her. She focused her vision to the troll and eerily she saw that the person was wearing an overcoat with a hat, covering its hair and face from the light.

There's not that many trolls who wear hats in the kingdom so technically it wasn't really that common and Poppy has already seen a couple of people who wear hats from fairly good reasons like rainy days. Trolls need for their hairs to be free in case of danger and a hat would just be nuisance when trying to fight.

It was a bright sunny day and why would the person wear an overcoat on such a day? She again observed and saw the persons eyes were glowing deep green. Menacing and cold. Then suddenly the person disappeared from the crowd! Poppy shook her head and blinked profusely. Perplexed by what she just saw she took a quick glance at Branch who was still leaning by the window but now making circles on it with his forefinger.

Branch felt her eyes studying him and was unnerved by her demeanor "Uh... Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" he said worriedly as he checked outside the window for anything suspicious.

"No! Uh... I-It's nothing" she answered. She didn't want to give him any troubles or worries while visiting another village and probably the troll she saw was only just her imagination. Nothing more, nothing less.

"When is the train gonna move anyway?" She asked gradually trying to change the subject over another. "I don't know" Branch replied as he looked around one more time outside "Poppy, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah it's nothing Branch I just-" then suddenly the door of their cabin opened. Poppy's breathing hitched when she saw the troll. It was the same troll she saw outside!

"Hello. It seems that I'll be spending this ride with you two. Name's Rocky by the way. What's yours?" he introduced himself as he placed his bag beside and sat on the opposite chair they were both in. Branch, though knew better than just say his name like nothing to strangers and Poppy didn't seem to notice that but this time she was oddly quiet. "Sorry to say this buddy but I-"

"Hi! Nice to meet ya! My names Poppy and this is Branch" maybe not. Branch tried to contain the feeling of wanting to slap himself and said hi as well. The troll seems to love calling them 'son' or 'kid' and Poppy was called 'little miss' quite a few times already, like they were really kids anyway. Shockingly though, he was still 26 years old and he already acts like a man in his thirties. After a while of talking with Rocky -the one who was actually talking and storytelling the whole time- Branch wanted to alter the conversation as a way to give him information about their new companion.

"So Rocky, if it's alright to ask though. Where're you headed?" Branch asked casually. Rocky smiled as he took out a letters and two rolled papers out of his jacket "Glad you ask, son. I'll be visiting an old friend up to the next village. He was the greatest friend I could ever have in my life!" He said proudly and took out a picture of a troll. The person in it had purple skin and fiery red hair. The troll wore a grin as he let out a thumbs up and wink. "Why'd you leave?" Branch asked when he saw the photo only to get a jabbed to the stomach from Poppy.

"Branch!"

"I was just asking" he said in defense as he tried to comfort his aching stomach.

"But still-" Poppy was cut off from Rocky's chuckle and he then straightened up as he took off his hat revealing his darkish orange hair "it's okay, little miss. I understand your friend is just a tad bit curious about me. I left... Because of business matters. Joey, the guy there in the photo" he continued as he took the photo back "tried to stop me from going... But still I left and he made me promise after 10 years... I'm coming back home no matter how far I'll be"

"Is that why your riding this train now?" Poppy now asked full of curiosity to the new subject. "Yep! Say, you kids wanna have a couple of drinks at the bar? Surely you won't mind of me treating you with anything"

"Really?" She asked with excitement.

"Of course! My treat for you kids"

"Alright! C'mon Branch!" She pulled him up towards the door to the hallway leading to the bar. Rocky stayed and chuckled to himself as he snickered in delight.

* * *

Branch and Poppy walked out of the station tiredly. The troll, who they met in the cabin was actually a big time criminal. After going to the bar and drank coffee or whatnot they met another troll. She was one of the officers of the train and she tried to arrest Rocky only to get poisoned by the drink he offered. There were sword fighting and people screaming. No one actually got hurt and Rocky...

He died in the process of trying to get away. He fell off the roof when Branch and Poppy tried to stop him and he slipped off. At first he subjected. As in he surrendered but then after a branch of a tree that was just impossibly too low, he almost got hit with it. He grabbed the railings of the train for his dear life. They both tried to save him but he fell off before they could. Because of the predicament the train got delayed for a few hours making their four hour trip to a six hour trip.

It was sad and Poppy took it very hard. She was quiet for the whole ride and Branch suggested if they should just head home but she only shook her head. Branch gazed at the big clock in the station.

3:12

They still have time to waste. The show won't start not until seven in the evening. So that's at least four hours or less to waste. As Branch thought of an idea to bring her smile back, Poppy started to walk outside and he hurriedly went back to her side. He couldn't really blame her. She was just really sensitive when it comes to these kind of things. An idea suddenly popped in his mind. He once heard that this certain village was overgrown with mosses farther away from the village.

"So...uh Poppy?" He called and they both stopped walking. He still can see her sad expression as she looked down the ground. "Uh... Since it'll be a while until the show starts, what do you say if we take a little bit of exploring?" She only nodded, possibly hoping as well that this idea might get her mood up. Branch led her away from the streets of the village to the forest.

She didn't care where he was taking her. She just wanted to get over what happened, that's all. And she kinda blames herself for his death. If she would have been much quicker to save him, he could've met his old friend again. As they walked Poppy leaned her head on Branch's shoulder and sighed sadly. Of course, she didn't have any romantic feelings for him plus he was much more older than her for at least eight years. For the first time in forever she kind of feel depressed.

Branch guided the poor girl further. He didn't really expect it would take so long to find such a place. After a little bit more walking he finally found it. The towering trees and rocks were covered in green slippery moss and since it was the afternoon, the sun glistened through the leaves of the tree while covering mostly of the light blue sky like spot lights on a stage.

It was the ideal place. Branch held out his hands and said "Well! Here we are" Poppy looked at him confusingly. 'Okay?' Then she suddenly remembered what happened yesterday regarding Nor and his reaction towards the bushes. She thought that maybe it's not just memories but also their way of thinking?

She shifted uncomfortably away from him from only a step back and asked "Uh... Why are we here exactly?" But Branch wore a smirk and said "Well you kept talking about ice skating and how you missed it while we're at the train before and mosses are like the frozen lake if they are wet enough so..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, well at least I got your smirk back if this isn't working out for you" Poppy rolled her eyes "Thank you, Branch but I don't think-"

"Nah... Don't think about it and just do it!" He pushed her gently to the nearest wet moss and she quickly accelerated forward, almost letting her slip. She tried if it was alright and technically it was really easy to glide on the moss rather than the freezing cold floor of the winter days. After a few strokes, twists and turns she looked back at Branch. He was leaning on the nearby tree while watching her closely. Poppy then thought of an idea and slid to his side as she raised a hand "You do know I can't just have fun without you, right? So shall we?"

"I think you can"

"Duh! No man, I'm not just going to glide around while you keep on standing there like my bodyguard or something. Come on!" She quickly took his hand before he could reply and guided him to the center.

"Poppy, I don't know how to skate! And more importantly-ahh!- sliding on slippery floors could lead to-whoa!- I'm just g-gonna fall off!" He said worriedly as he tried to keep himself balanced from the slippery floor. She only giggled at his predicament as she pulled him faster "You're the one who brought me here! So deal with it, mister! Now come on"

Poppy then felt her heart flutter as she smiled greatly and looked down at their enfolded hands. Branch though didn't seem to notice it as he kept looking down at his slipping and sliding feet. So caught up in the moment she started to sing.

 _"Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, oh woah_

 _Sunshine day_

 _Everybody's laughing_

 _Sunshine day_

 _Everybody's singing_

 _Sunshine day_

 _Everybody, move your hair and feel united, oh woah_

 _Oh yeah! oh!"_

She giggled stopping her singing halfway. Branch was just grimacing and felt like he wants to runaway. "Can we just go now?" He protested as he wobbled to keep his feet steady.

"Nope! Like I said you're the one who brought me here. Come on Branch, dance with me!" She said as they both glided through the moss.

 _"Show the world you've got that fire_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the room what you can do_

 _Prove to them you got the moves_

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah"_

"Are you finally happy now?" Branch asked as he let out a small smile. She nodded , feeling weightless as they whizzed by.

After sometime and the sun starting to dissipate, they both stopped their skating and went back to the village.

"Thank you, by the way. That was really sweet of you" Poppy said, walking down the road and bumped her arm to his. "Its just weird walking around and watching a show with you being depressed. So yeah. Your welcome" he gruffed and gazed his eyes away from her.

"You know I kinda agree with you on that one. Being depressed. I-It's some kind of... Thing. I can't quite describe-"

"Its like it sucks out every energy you have in you"

"Yeah! Its kind of like it drains you, you know? You feel like you're hopeless even though you're not dying, you feel lost even though you know you're on the right track. It's mind boggling to how such a feeling could make you feel bad about everything"

"At least that's something we can agree on. Wait! I just realized something" he replied and stopped walking. Poppy stopped as well and looked at him confused "What?"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

* * *

"Guess we're sleeping here after all" Branch sighed as he laid down on his sleeping bag. "Who knew the whole kingdom had the same idea as we had"

"Yeah. It's not that bad though. At least we'll be sleeping somewhere and not on top of a tree" she replied as she fixed her own sleeping bag. After watching the show, both of them wandered from hotel to hotel but all were already full. With no other choice they both went back to the forest to sleep. "Don't say that out loud! Maybe you'll jinx us or something" Branch said worriedly and stared at the star filled sky.

"Didn't know you believed in those things"

"You can never be sure. I remember one time when we both last slept together in a forest-"

"And I said good thing no ones gonna get poisoned. After a couple of seconds you started to choke because you got poisoned"

"I got poisoned because you handed me one"

"I didn't know" she said defensively. She didn't knew the difference between those two berries at all. Good thing they got home though too.

"'Course you didn't. Doesn't matter anymore anyway" Branch yawned tiredly "We should both get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow"

"But we'll still sleep in the train anyway. Come on Branch, let's stay up!"

"No. I'm going to sleep. Good night" he covered his head with the sleeping bag and turned to the other direction. But Poppy smiled mischievously as she placed her hand in her hair to grab a guitar. Before she could do so however Branch spoke stopping her midway "Don't even think about singing Poppy. I don't know these forests and when a predator comes along and chases us, chances are that we're gonna get lost, possibly even forever. So don't. Again, Poppy, Good night and just go to sleep"

"Fine" she sighed as she went back lying down on her sleeping bag "Party pooper" she said quietly that she thought she can only hear but Branchs ear started to twitch at her direction and he countered "Obnoxious, loud, happily crazy ditz" Poppy rolled her eyes and tried to keep herself angry despite her smirk showing.

"Whatever" she replied and turned away from him to the trees. After a while she could feel her eyes getting heavier by the second until finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Oh! Don't mind me here. Just typing titles.

 **Better when I'm dancing - Meghan Trainor**

 **Move your feet/ D.A.N.C.E/ its a Sunshine Day - Anna Kendrick/ Gwen Stefani/ James Corden/ And some others**


	13. Chapter 13

Heeeeeeeyyyyyy... How are you doing? Good? Yeah? Okay... Okay...

Let's move on to the story then. Oh! WAIT!

 **DISCLAIMER: After a while of reading, the story will be filled with violence, inappropriate language, attempted rape, and mentioning of death. So reader discretion is advised. I actually don't know what that means. Hahaha XD!**

 **All I can really say is that kids below 13 is not allowed but if you really want to read go ahead. No ones stopping ya. Mkay?**

Alright! Let's get it on!

Chapter 13

* * *

A day before the festival...

Branch woke Poppy up at such an early morning that they both got home not until nine. It was okay though. She actually wanted to go back home. Of course she had fun with him yesterday, it's just that thinking about Nor all alone and hearing and seeing him like he just lost his mind kind of scared her.

She walked up to Nors house and knocked on his door. It's been two days with that nagging sensation at the back of her mind. It's like it's telling her to run. Runaway from everthing, from everybody. It was kind of strange that this sensation appeared right after she took a smell of one of the substances on the table. Maybe it was a side effect from the potion? She doesn't know. It's frustrating already as it is that everything seems so unreal. Probably Nor got some answers for this, it was his potion after all.

The door opened slowly revealing a dishelved looking troll. Heavy bags under his eyes, his hair was just in total disarray and his clothes we're wrinkly and dirty. "Nor are you okay?" She asked as he shifted the door to open it wider. "Uh... yeah! I-I'm fine. What's up?" He replied and let out a small smile. "What happened to you? You looked like a-"

"A mess? Yeah. Things happened. Come inside" he offered and Poppy went in. The place still looked the same. His potions were still on the table but the one she inhaled was... Gone. She didn't mind it too much 'Maybe he did tests on it or something' she thought and sat on his sofa.

"Uh... Nor?" She called when she saw him starting to sit down. "Yes? Oh yeah! How's Branch by the way? I heard from him you two went somewhere?"

"We did. It was crazy! A little bit off the line though"

"Yeah... I heard someone fell off"

"Rocky. Sadly we didn't find his friend anywhere in the village we were going. But that aside, Nor?"

"You've been calling my name a lot today. Something on your mind?"

She doesn't know how to say this actually. But she does want to know about the potion. She first took a deep breath and blasted away that was in her mind.

"Well. I actually wanted to ask if where is the potion that was on that table" she pointed at the near table that once the potion was on. "And what's in it. If it's okay with you" she added but suddenly Nor chuckled at her "What potion? Which one? I have a lot varieties of potions on that table Poppy"

"But there's one potion that I saw once"

"Well, I can't really help you with that because that table has never been touched for the last three days. You know what? You look tense. Why don't you unwind yourself and have some fun at the village. I'm sure you won't have any here with this old man. Come on!"

"But Nor-"

"Nope! Not listening! You should have fun. Don't mind me here. I'll be fine. Bye Popy" he waved goodbye as he gently pushed her out his door and closed it once she got out. Poppy just stood there shocked by what just happened. "Okay?" She said to herself and proceeded to walk back to the village. 'Nor's hiding something but what?' She thought. As her questions kept unanswered the more she got weirded out by everyone. Maybe she should talk to her friends if their okay too.

Once she was now in the village she then looked around for any of her friends in the area. Sadly she still couldn't find them. Yesterday morning before they left, she went to find them but didn't same as today. It's like they just went to a different kingdom without her. Disappeared. Poof! But why would they leave? She walked around the village a couple more times not trying to find her friends but just get a bit of fresh air to calm herself.

As she contemplated, at the corner of her eye she knew that color anywhere even from a mile away. She turned to her left and there she saw Branch pitching a tent, a bit far off from the village borders. She smiled as she shook her head and went up to him.

"Hey. So you've finally thought about it huh?" She asked as she leaned on a nearby tree. Branch looked up startled but composed himself after realizing it was just her "Yeah... Well sounds like I couldn't say no either anyway. 'Cause I'll know you'll just drag me here wether I'll say no or not. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I guess it's just one of the reasons of... I don't know, stuff?"

He shrugged involuntarily as he looked at his now finished tent "So how is it?"

"Looks pretty good! You got your lantern?"

"Check, and I got some food and drinks, some blankets as well if I'll ever fall asleep at some point" he added as made sure of the things he had inside his tent. Poppy took a quick peak also inside and saw the things. "Can I spend the festival with you then?" She asked expectantly and he hesitantly agreed.

After a while the two thought that maybe they should make Poppy's lantern for tonight. They both helped each other on making it and as the sun had almost disappeared from the horizon they both took their lanterns and placed it outside. Other trolls who thought the same thing pitched their tent at the village borders as they also fixed up their needs for the beginning of the celebration.

"Poppy?" Branch called and she hummed in response as she looked at him questioningly "Uh... Thanks for... I don't know. Tolerating me. I-I really appreciate it " he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head "Don't even mention it. Even though being the grump you are... Your still a great guy in many ways" she replied which got him curious "What do you mean 'many ways'?" She only let out a playful smirk and sat down on the grass. Branch sat down with her and looked at her in bafflement "What do you mean?" He added but she didn't answer and he couldn't do anything but just let it go. Or could he? He smirked as he said his suggestion.

"If you tell me I'll do anything you want tonight"

"Wow, Branch. Are you seriously that desperate to know? But it is a pretty good offer" she now thought of ways of what could they do for tonight to stay up until midnight. She devilishly smiled as she looked back at him "Well we could play a game, you get to be tied up on a tree while we call a predator or run past a blazing fire-"

"W-what? You know if that's exactly what we're going to do tonight I'm going home!" He proceeded to stand up and Poppy grabbed him by the wrist "Wait! I was kidding! Calm down" she said as she giggled at his displeased self. "We're not going to do any of those. Promise" she swore and much to her delight Branch uncomfortably sat back down.

She felt her heart beating fast as he placed his hand on top of her own and patted it gently. "Guess I got nothing to worry about then" he let out a small smile at her way and looked back at the other villagers working on their tents, bringing whatever sticks they could find for their campfire and and whatever food and drinks they could eat until midnight.

She too did the same thing and looked around. She could hear the crickets around them as the sun was finally gone and replaced by the moon and stars. Everything seems so peaceful. It always was peaceful in the village it's just weird that she's spending it with grumpiest troll ever in the village. She took a glance at him and inspected his quiet demeanour.

Oddly he looked calm and collected as his ears twitched from one angle to another. She tried to stifle her giggle by it and looked away quickly before he could notice her looking at him.

Suddenly her ear twitched to another sound different from the crickets. The emergency signal. Branch stood up quickly and looked around for the possible dangers "Poppy, we need to get of here"

"What's happeni-" Poppy was cut off by the sudden noise of explosion from nearby as she could finally hear screams of either children or anyone in the area. Branch didn't waste any time and grabbed her by the wrist and ran to the forest. "Branch! W-wait! We have to-to save them" she said as she tried to run the same haste as he was while dodging rocks and small roots. He then stopped abruptly letting her almost collide with him. "Save? Poppy you can't save anyone at this point! It's hopeless-"

"How do you know that it's already hopeless? It could just be a predator"

"It's not a predator, Poppy! We have to leave before they can get to us so come on!"

"I'm not leaving! I'm staying and I'm helping who I can help"

"And how are you gonna get out of there alive? Scrapbook them to death?"

"So your definitely not helping?"

"Poppy what did they ever do or gave to you that you need to save them?"

"Branch they are my people! The ones who supported me throughout my life when I had no one with me"

"They insulted me! They try to humiliate me throughout the days I was here! I told them to stop all their singing. All your singing! And look what's happening!... Raiders are finally up on their tails!"

"Look Branch I'm sorry about everything that I did but-"

"It's not you Poppy, I understand that you didn't mean anything, but them? I don't think so... I'm sorry Poppy but I can't... I just can't" he said as he looked down at his feet. Poppy could only stare at him in shock. Because of broken expectations she backed away from him and ran to the village.

After a few more minutes of running she finally arrived but the sight made her quiver in horror. Houses were starting to blaze as the stages they set up were in shambles, already burnt to ashes. Then she heard a squeal from a child nearby. She didn't waste anymore time and ran to the child's aid. In a dark alleyway she saw two raiders with their swords unsheathed mocking the poor little boy. 'Almond!'

"Aw... Poor little boy is lost now? Where's your mom kiddo?" One of the raiders said and pointed it's sword at him. The boy uncontrollably shook in fear and grew speechless by the sword in front of him "Come on! Just kill him already!" His partner hollered.

The goblin rolled his eyes and just raised his sword ready to strike him looking quite bored. Before his sword could hit him, Poppy whipped her hair around the soldiers torso stopping him. "Hey! Let me go you brat!" He screamed as he squirmed around to free himself but already failing. She then threw the soldier away to his partner knocking them both unconscious.

Poppy ran to Almonds side and quickly looked around him for any bruises or cuts "Are you okay? W-where's your brother?" She asked him. The boy only shook his head and hugged her tightly as he started to cry. "Almond? Where's Ray?" She asked him again. Almond looked up to her with tears running down to his cheeks "H-he... He tried to save me... They-they took him instead and they... He told me to runaway and I did..." Little Almond hid his face again and hugged her tighter as he cried even more. Shocked by the news she reciprocated his hug. Ray died for him. Tears started to well up from her eyes too but she quickly wiped them away.

"Almond? I need you to do something for me" she said as she placed her hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears away. "I need you to run... Run and climb up to the trees in the forest and hide" she added. "B-but Poppy-" he said in protest.

"It's okay. All you have to do is to climb the trees and hide with your hair. Remember our lessons?" She asked him in a low cheery tone. "Y-yes. Never let anyone*sniff* see you *hiccup* and don't make a sound" he answered in between his sobs and hiccups while wiping his eyes and nose.

"That's right. Remember when we played hide 'n seek? You were so good at hiding no one found you! Can you do that again for me?" She said as she still cupped his cheeks. Almond shakily nodded and started to run. She first watched him go until finally he disappeared to the foliage of the forest.

Poppy proceeded her way to the few homes nearby and helped who she can. After a while she felt she already saved a third of the trolls in the village which made her heart feel a little lighter. She then went to the streets and as she rounded a corner she heard someone scream for help. Poppy ran to the source and saw two adolescent boys, a girl with their limping grandfather, holding him by the arm and shoulders as they cried more for help "Help! Anyone!"

"Bah! Just leave me here. I'm too old anyway children, just go! Run!" The old troll bellowed but after a few steps, he suddenly collapsed to the floor. "Grandad!" The trio screamed and knelt down beside him. Poppy ran full sprint and upon arrival she quickly asked for any of them are alright "Yes we're fine but granddad-"

"I told you to leave me here!" Their grandfather protested again only to cough and wheeze.

"Did he inhale too much of the smoke?" Poppy asked the trio and replied yes, much to her dismay. "If you're grandfather inhaled too much of it then I need you three to get a clean towel and soak it with water. I'll help too in carryi-" she didn't finish her sentence as an arrow suddenly hit her shoulder. Poppy screamed in pain and closed her eyes as she fell down to the ground while clutching her left wounded arm. "Run! I'll distract them! Go!" She quickly said. The three full of shock by the sudden turn of events so quickly, took their grandfather and carried him away.

Out of the the thickening smoke a soldeir with his bow at his hand at the ready came out. A red armored soldier with half of its face hidden from his helmet. He snickered as he took out his sword and pointed it her way "I saw helped them" he bloated.

"Oh yeah? What's it to you?" She countered but the red soldier was unmoved and walked up to her slowly "You know I've met someone like you. Stubborn boy as like an idiot. He thought he could save everyone else" then Poppy realized, the red armor, stubborn boy, save everyone. "Branch" she said quietly.

"Exactly! Does that mean... You know him, girl? Where is he?" He asked her. Then her brave face suddenly collapsed as the she thought of what he said "He left" she replied. "What? Humph! No matter. We'll just play with you then" he grinned as more soldiers crowded them.

"I'm not afraid of you, Pickle!" She shouted which made the soldiers gasp in terror for their lieutenant. No one made fun of him especially his name, even if someone did their tongues won't stay long in their mouths. "What did you call me?" He asked threatningly. Poppy straighten up and made her words clearer than before "Pi-ckle" Mucronates grimace deepen and out of anger he kicked her to ground.

The arrow in Poppy's arm was snapped in two from the impact and she screamed in pain as the blood on her arm worsened. Mucronate started to choke her with his foot on her neck. She coughed and tried to suck in air as much as she could. He then pulled her up still choking her but now with his hand. "You know I just realized how you'd be a wonderful traveling companion" he snickered as he look at her face down to her dress as he eyed her every figure. Poppy looked at him with disgust as she struggled to free herself.

She was tied and then taken away by two soldiers. As they walked Poppy saw at a distance of caged trolls with children and mothers crying for their dear life while the men were tied together, creating some sort of train. She was lead away further and they stopped at a big tent. Poppy was pushed inside and tied to a nearby pole. After a while one of her two "escorts" had started to flirt with her.

"My. You sure are beautiful for a troll. Too bad lieutenant got to you first" he commented but Poppy just rolled her eyes and ignored him "Ha! Even if you did got to her first, I bet she already kicked your butt before you can even draw your sword out" his companion jeered. "What did you say?" They both started to fight and wrestled as Poppy could only contemplate on her situation and let out a long sigh.

She has to find a way out but how? There guards possibly everywhere. She could sneak out while they're all asleep but she has to find a way to untie herself free. Out of the blue her mind wandered on a memory. She remembered the time when they were both on the meadow while he showed her how to do a few strong knots, from sailing to the ordinary knots. How Branch would show her while making sure she won't tie herself accidentally. She sighed again and closed her eyes and thought _'What would've happened if I ran away with him?'_

Her thoughts were suddenly derailed as the soldiers finally stopped their bickering "Sir!" They saluted as Mucronate entered the tent. "Get out and scour the area for any predators" the two looked at each before leaving and Mucronate came closer to her and started to kiss her to the neck "No! Get away from me!" She screamed and used her hair to whip him.

He was hit to the face and with rage he took out his sword "Now you've done it" he grumbled and since Poppy's hands were tied she couldn't stop him from cutting some of her hair. She tried to struggle to free herself but she was slapped to the face, making her mind haze. She was breathing hard as Mucronate took off his armor then his shirt and grabbed her legs.

"Let me go! Please stop!" She cried but he was silent. Poppy's tears flowed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard him cried in pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him pierced to the ground with a spear "Branch?"

"Nice to see you again, you prick. You like that? Yeah, that's what you get for even thinking about touching her, you bastard" Branch voiced out with anger as Mucronate grumbled something until he finally died. Branch sat quickly beside her and looked around her for any bruises or cuts "Poppy, are you okay? What happened to your hair? Wait. Did he slap you? Your face is-" he paused when she suddenly embraced him and cried heavily on his shoulder.

Branch placed his hand on her back and patted gently while the other to her waist bringing her closer. "It's okay. I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you anymore" he said close to her ear. Poppy's fast breathing slowed down as Branch continued patting her back. "I'm sorry I didn't got here sooner. This never would've happened if I was fast enough and I took my time a little bit. I wish I got to you sooner-"

"Just shut up, you dork" she murmured. Branch smirked as he placed a hand on his hips "Hey! How dare you? I'm not a dork" she giggled at his response as his joke made her heart a little lighter. "Thank you though Branch. Now what are we gonna do?" She asked as she pulled herself away from him. "Even though I took out old douche bag Pickle here, guards still are going to patrol the area. We need to sneak out of here" he replied.

"If we get caught?"

"Then we'll do YOLO style and run for the hills" he joked which she giggled at. Branch took care of her wound and patched it up as much as he could and they slowly went to the entrance of the tent. Branch took a peak and saw soldiers everywhere. It wasn't this many when he came here before. But before they could make another plan a voice hollered at them "Get out and show yourself" Branch quickly took a peak again and saw a soldier pointing it's sword at them.

It was now or never. Branch took Mucronates sword and they both slowly let themselves out as he let Poppy stand behind him. It was quiet. Neither of them saying a word as they kept on glaring at each other's way until a soldier ran after him and thrusted his wooden spear. Branch used the sword and blocked it and sliced the soldier dead.

Another came in and Branch still kept on fighting. Poppy wanted to help but her wound wasn't really helping much. She could fight with her hair and so she let her hair grow and whipped an upcoming soldier. She fought like this until a soldier sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as another soldier started to grab her legs. "Guess lieutenant won't have you first after all" the soldier behind her chuckled as she tried to struggle herself free and kicked furiously to the soldier in front of her.

"Poppy!" Branch exclaimed. Distracted, he was punched to the face and kicked to the ground. He was pinned down by three soldiers as his head was grabbed and smashed to the ground. Branchs mind swirled, almost getting him unconscious. "If you dare touch her I'll kill you all!" He threatened but the soldiers only laughed as Branch could only watch in horror. Filled with rage he struggled until his left shoulder was free and elbowed and punch whoever he could hit. He saw a sword on the ground and lunge at it.

When he turned around he suddenly stabbed a soldier running after him with a sword. As his mind screamed for blood he fought his way back to Poppy but was hit to the side in the process. Branch grunted in pain and blocked another upcoming sword. He kept on fighting until he finally got to her. The soldier who grabbed Poppy by the legs was stabbed and pushed aside. The soldier who held her took out a knife and said threatningly "You both thought you can get out of this alive? I don't think so"

Branch seething glare deepened. Poppy observed and saw him looking a bit worried. Probably that maybe he's asking for a bit of help so she took courage and bit the soldiers arm. The soldier shrieked in pain and threw her to the ground. Branch took his chance and thrusted to the soldiers throat which killed him slowly.

"You alright?" He asked her. Poppy nodded as she tried to control her loudly beating heart. She embraced him again but Branch recoiled from the sudden sting of his side. He groaned in pain and knelt down "I think my liver got hit. It was the best liver I got in my life" he joked. This time she didn't laugh but was left confused "You only had one liver in your life"

"Yeah, that was the joke" he pointed out.

"Oh"

They both left the premises but before they could get to the forest, Poppy remembered the people who were caged and tied. She asked him if it was alright if they could just help them and leave. With a long sigh Branch complied. There were still more soldiers that were left and guarded the cage. They sneakily went to the cages and stole the keys from a soldier they knocked unconscious. They both freed everyone which created like a big stampede. The soldiers found out it was the two of them who freed everyone and they took out their swords and ran after them.

Poppy and Branch ran with the rest but was left behind because of his wound. In instinct they both ran to the meadow. Upon arrival Branch tripped and fell head first to the ground. Because of the impact his wound opened wider. Branch screamed in pain as Poppy knelt down beside him. "Branch you got to get up. Come on" she tried to lift him up but he was just too heavy "Gosh, Branch what do you eat?" She asked which is a rhetorical question but he answered anyway "Tree barks and roots with a bit of soil on top" he answered with a smile but before he could laugh, he coughed roughly and blood trickled down to his chin.

Branch grunted in pain, making her even more frantic and scared. "Branch..." She cried as tears flowed down her cheeks. Branch placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb and sang...

 _"I should have told you how I really feel_

 _A little in advance_

 _Then I would've had some time to go and work it out_

 _I think I've lost my chance"_

Poppy's breathing slowed as she listened. _'His voice it's so beautiful'_ she thought.

 _"For the last three years I just hid it so well_

 _Hoping that you'd figure it out because I never could tell it_

 _Straight to your face_

 _Never have I ever woken up in a cold hard sweat_

 _From a dream wondering_

 _If you'd ever say "goodbye"_

 _If I didn't say it first"_

Poppy furrowed as she tried to comprehend his song. _'What is he talking about?'_

 _"I'm done playing these games_

 _I can't believe what I'm about to say_

 _I won't tell you goodbye with my love left behind_

 _Kiss me before I fucking lose my mind"_

Poppy felt a tugged in her heart. His eyes were so warm and filled with love she felt like her heart could just burst. Her bracelet then chimed a tune for the starting of the celebration. Branchs smile grew wider "Happy 'I Love You' day" he chuckled only to cough up blood. "S-stop talking. Its- we have to-" she stammered.

"Poppy... I love you" he confessed with half lidded eyes. Poppy's tears flowed faster and stared at him in bafflement "What?"

"I love you, Poppy"

"I love you too" she smiled widely. Both stared at each other's eyes. So caught up in the moment Poppy leaned in. Branch closed his eyes when he felt her lips collided with his own. It was small and brief but to them it felt like the whole world would stop.

Branch had tears in his eyes as he smiled happily while his hand caressed her cheek. Poppy leaned to his touch as she placed a hand on it. "I love you Poppy. With all my heart" suddenly his eyes started close and his hand went limp as he drew his last breath. "Branch?" She called but he didn't move. "Branch please. Come back" she hugged him closer and cried on his shoulder. If she could just bring back time and be with him longer. When he was still alive.

Her memories with him ached her heart badly. Good ones and bad ones. Everything just made her felt torn and broken.

She heard the raiders coming closer and screaming on the top of their lungs but... She didn't care. If she's gonna die now then so be it. As she still have him in her arms the soldiers came up to her. Then everything just went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she saw the ceiling of the room she was in. Poppy sat up in a daze. "Where am I?" She asked to no one. Then suddenly her memories came back like a whiplash. The raiders. The destruction. Their confessions.

Poppy hugged her knees and cried her heart out. If she only listened to him. If only everyone listened to him. He never would've died. As she kept crying she noticed her color fading to gray. She didn't care. All she wanted was Branch to come back. She buried her face to her knees as she kept reminiscing about their days spent with each other.

Suddenly she heard the door of the room open and a gasp of surprise "Poppy? You're awake!" Poppy's breathing hitched when she heard that voice. She looked up and she was right. The troll sat on the chair beside her but frowned when the troll noticed the color of her skin. "You're... Gray. Poppy, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Branch?"

* * *

Actually this is ending of the story. I don't know if I'll do a sequel but the suspense is pretty good there so I don't know. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I don't know when I can update another story though but! I do have a lot of stories in pending and just waiting to be read.

The song is...

 **Kiss me - Charlie Puth**

Thank you so much and I'll see you all at my next story or possibly anywhere on a review in a story maybe. Bye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha! I'm just joshing! You got trolled Brah!

If you didn't and your actually expecting this Mkay. Bad joke then. Hahahahahaha... Ahem! Now! I'll update once I'm done with chapter 14 it's actually already on the go but next week is my exam so... Don't know.

I'm so excited! To make the future chapters and I know... I'm definitely gonna have some fun. Tingling people's feelings hehehe... Whatever that means...

See you soon! (Or read this soon, I guess)

Byyyyyeeeeeeeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

So I never actually answered questions from the last update. I was just sooo tired. It was a long day and I just had to update since I was done a long time ago. Since I did stopped for the last a month and a half.

This chapter is actually just a breather. About 3726 words in total. Short (for me) but a little bit sweet for Broppy because I love them and I want every chapter to be filled with Broppy. Oh! Yeah Suki... Just remembered... Hm! What? I didn't say anything...

Now!

 **Tomboy friend** : thank you actually for calling me a great writer. And your questions will be answered very soon. But not here though. I think by the next chapter I think.

 **Mine craft dude 1** : Wow! Your actually 11?... I thought you were like 13 or something. Hmm... Interesting. Thanks for loving it though! The truth about Branchs death will be told here actually.

 **Mlpfanceline1** : You didn't? I got nothing to worry about then. And yeah it was AO3. My mind blew away when I realized it was him/her. Broke my heart to smithereens.

 **Guest from chapter 5** : uh dude or girl. I'm really sorry if it's confusing. But I'll try my best more later on.

 **TheSnackPack** : Hahaha XD I thought no one would fall for that one but hey thanks loving the chapter though. Appreciate it a lot.

Chapter 14

"Branch?" She whimpered as she sob uncontrollably. His face covered by his mask. _'Was it all just a dream?'_ She didn't think of any other thougt and hugged him tight. Branch was frozen but hesitantly reciprocated the hug. "Poppy are you alright? What happened?" He asked her again but she didn't move an inch and just cried on the crook of his neck. Branch slowly sat on the bed and leaned on the wall to get her feel comfortable.

Poppy didn't mind and just followed where he was. They both stayed like that for a while until Branch broke the silence again "Look Poppy. If there's any problem you got in your head, you know you can tell it to me and I'll understand. I-I won't judge you if that's what you're thi-" he was silenced once more when Poppy just shook her head in denial.

After a few more minutes, Nor walked in with the rest of Poppy's friends. Branch waved nervously "Hi?" Poppy didn't move still and just made her embrace tighter. "Uh... I see that she's finally awake-" Nor replied but his voice was overlapped by the sudden screams of delight from the group beside him. "Poppy!" They all exclaimed.

The snack pack crowded around the two of them blurting out all sort of questions. Poppy tried to comprehend their words but she kept silent throughout the ordeal. It made them all worried that maybe something happened to her they didn't know about even more worse that she's gray. They all tried getting Branch off of her but she only tightened her embrace more until Branch started to choke and told them to stop tugging. It was hopeless.

Poppy hid her face to his torso so they couldn't really know or observe if she's scared, sad or anything. Guy Diamond suddenly went out of the house and bolted, much to their surprise. After a few talks on wether or not Branch did something to her while they were gone, GD came back with a basket in hand and took out a cupcake which is Poppy's favorite. Suki smacked him on the back of his head "You can't just bribe her with a cupcake!" So the idea was discarded.

After a few more failed attempts, Branch was forced to stay on the bed with her. Probably until she opens up. Poppy fell asleep when everyone left. Branch took his chance to look at herself. She was still taking short sudden breaths unintentionally but other than that she looked scared. Her eyes furrowed as she slept. One of her bangs was in the way and he placed them behind her ear.

Getting bored he just thought that maybe he should take a shut eye for a while as well and he slid slowly and laid down on his back as not to wake her up in the process and fell asleep.

Poppy woke up on the cold ground and sat up. "W-where am I?" She asked herself. She looked around for anyone there but she was alone. She woke up on the forest. The breeze was cold and she shivered. She then suddenly heard screams of people in pain behind her. She turned and felt her stomach drop. Houses were in flames and smoke towered the sky.

Amidst the blazing homes she could see shadows of trolls, chased and killed as their cries grew. A shadow suddenly towered in front of her, closing in with a hideous laugh.

Poppy opened her eyes in sweat. Her breathing was hard and felt her head would break. Out of the chaos inside her, she then heard a beat. Slow and steady. Following the same beat, her breathing slowed down as she closed her eyes to calm herself. She found the source of this and saw Branch asleep. She must've fell asleep somehow and he went along with it.

Poppy observed his quiet self. She felt her face turn hot when she realized the reason why he's here with her. She face palmed herself and sigh. _'What am I doing?!'_ She thought. Her heart almost stopped when Branch shifted and started to open his eyes. She quickly sat up out of embarrassment for being so close to him, after all they were just friends. Only friends. The thought made her a bit bitter but tried not to show it as she watched him sat up.

The room wasn't that very lit and the light of the moon was the only light they got in the room. Nonetheless she could still see him scratching the back of his head with half lid eyes. He slowly smiled a little when he saw her sitting and not really hugging him like its the end of the world.

"You okay? You really got us worried, you know? With all the 'not waking up thing' and... Yeah! Uh... You're gray! I know it's not really the time though but..." He paused as he looked at her expectantly "Can I ask why you're... Gray?" He added. Poppy could feel herself shrink. She can't just tell him ' _Oh! You confessed to me that you love me and died in my arms because you got stabbed to your liver and that I also confessed that I love you too!'_ Yeah... Not really a good idea.

She let out a long sigh and looked down the blanket she was sitting on. "It's just that... I..." She trailed off. The feeling when he died in her arms, it just felt so real. The thought of him dying just made her cry and she quickly wiped her tears away as her sobs came back again. Branch thought that maybe her crying was his doing and frantically blurted out "I-I'm sorry! I never should have asked and I-" he was stopped with his stammering when Poppy hugged him and hid her face again to his torso "I saw you die and *sniff* I...*hiccup* I thought you were just gone forever" she said in between her sobs and hiccups, almost muffled.

Branch was taken aback. He died?! His curiosity took over as his mind wandered. She's gray because he died. She's crying because she thought he was gone forever. She's hugging him because she doesn't want him to leave. Fortunately for him, Poppy couldn't see him blushing like crazy. "How did... I die exactly?" He asked.

Poppy let go of him and wiped her eyes away. "You tried to save me and you... You got injured. Are you really okay? Or are we dead and this is heaven?" She asked deliriously. Branch felt like he wants to laugh but urged himself not to. "No we're not dead, Poppy. It's okay" he chuckled "And I'm really fine. No injuries. No nothing" he added as he spread out his arms showing nothing that would consider as a sever and dangerous wound.

Branchs proof calmed her down a bit. She looked around her and finally realized "Who's house is this anyway?" She asked him as she rubbed her left arm where the arrow hit her. No wound "My... House actually" he answered nervously. She looked back at him in bafflement "How did I get here?"

"Your friends brought you to me. They found me buying stuff in the market and told me you weren't breathing. I brought Nor along and he confirmed that you were breathing but... Your heart was just too slow and he almost thought you were dead" he replied "We brought you here since Nor said he needs to keep a close eye on you in case anything happens. He also confirmed yesterday that you're going to sleep like... Forever. If you won't wake up today" he added.

"You mean I would be in a coma?" She asked as she tried to grasp his words "Yeah pretty much" he answered as he placed a hand at the back of his neck. Poppy bit her lower lip hard. So their confessions... His confession. Was all just a dream? A fantasy? Her heart ached as she thought of how it all was just that. A dream. That she knows that'll never come true.

Accompanied with the thought of her not waking up actually scared the wits out of her. She tried to believe the fact that everyone is alive. Safe and sound. No raider attacks. But everything that happened felt so real. She shivered in fear as she remembered Mucronate and his soldiers doing. What they did to everyone. What they almost did to her.

Branch could see her getting tenser and offered "You wanna... Walk up to the village? See if everyone's fine? Or are you going to get paranoid like me that raiders are gonna come here?" He joked but Poppy took it way too seriously and thought of the many possibilities that could happen if they do something wrong. Branch noticed his mistake when Poppy started to get teary eyed again and tried to patch it up quickly "I mean like that's probably not gonna happen anyway. We are far, far away from the kingdoms borders so...'*ahem* y-yeah. I bet that won't come anytime soon anyway"

Poppy calmed down a bit. Maybe they won't get attacked after all. That nagging sensation at the back of her mind was now long gone same as the other sensations that she felt before. The night was much more real and oddly enough it was calming her loudly beating heart. She then ran a hand through her hair. Why is everything so confusing? It's fine. Everything is fine. Yes.

But...

No everything is alright...

He's...

He's fine. He's right in front of her. Alive and well.

Branch was getting nervous by the second. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Finally after a while his almost forgotten offer was answered "Yeah... I'd like that"

They both silently walked out of the house. Branch locked his door and placed his keys in his hair when he thought of maybe he should at least do something for her to feel better. He took a quick glance at her and it ached to see her like that. Being so sad and vulnerable. Who knew the happiest troll of the village was now so distraught and afraid.

He should at least do something before her suitors are gonna arrive tomorrow. Tomorrow. The starting of the three day celebration all about love. Should he dare tell her about his mask? Maybe he shouldn't. It doesn't matter anymore. She probably forgot about it anway too. He then forcibly showed a small smile as he took her by the hand "So you ready to go?"

Poppy looked at their entwined hands and shakily nodded.

The walk to the village was... Interesting. When Branch made a u-turn to the meadow Poppy halted in her tracks. He asked her what was wrong but she only shook her head as tears glistened from her eyes. Branch quickly told her it was fine not using this road to the village and led her to a different route.

They both had now arrived and Poppy's tense shoulders softened. Everyone was walking about, carrying and lifting boxes and beams for the stages while others helped in the decoration. Poppy bit her lip as she saw Little Almond running away with his brother trying to catch him up ahead.

It's like everything that happened was nothing but a sick joke. A prank. It made her anger burst her adrenaline to full. Her breathing was hard and she could only contain herself for a while when she stormed off. Branch, afraid of what she might do to herself, followed behind her. He watched her walk away from the village to the road back again to the meadow.

This only makes everything to him so confusing but as she walked she suddenly turned to the right, to the unpaved road. Branch jogged back to her side and asked "Where're you going? What- Whoa! Poppy what are you doing?" He could only watch as she climbed a tall tree and sat on the highest branches skillfully like she already knows the place better than him.

She could get eaten by a giant bird or even a Ralven if she doesn't get down soon. He started to climb and almost fell off quite a few times. "It's been a while with the tree climbing. Why couldn't she just *grunt* went to her house or to her friends and tell them all that happened why she's like this. But no... She had to leave *groaned* and climbed a tree-whoa!- for pete's sake. Why didn't she just chose a different tree! You know one with the more proper places where I can grab and climb" he grumbled in between his grunts as he climbed the tall tree.

With another heave upwards he finally made it to the branch where she was. He sat down tiredly and calmed his racing heart from the climb. Branch massaged a bit his aching muscles and stared at her frown. She was hugging her legs and just stared into oblivion. He shifted uncomfortably to her side and gazed at where she's looking.

Shockingly it was the village. Because of the height he could see everything. The town center, the marketplaces, and all the houses that were built around the area, filled with lights, bringing light to the dark. He stared back at her questioningly. She was just... Looking at the village with tearful eyes.

He has to do something but what? He thought for a whole minute but came out empty handed. Headed? He joked to himself which brought a small smile to his face. _'There's no time for jokes!'_ He scolded himself and went back to thinking. He then snapped his fingers in realization. Maybe he could make her laugh but then... How's he supposed to do that? The question irritated him as it wandered around his mind.

"Hmm..." He mused as he put a hand under his chin. His frown turned to a deepened grimace when nothing came up to his mind. He sighed, utterly defeated. He brought back his gaze to her. She was still quiet and would frequently bit her lip from time to time. He should say something and just blurted out without thinking "How'd you know about this place? You never mentioned anything about this place before"

He looked at her expectantly if she was going to answer. She was silent for a while until finally she did "I used to come here... When I was thirteen. You know how it is with... You know! Puberty?... And -I don't know- I kind of just forgot about this place when I met someone a year after" she answered without tearing her eyes from the view.

 _Someone?_ Branch stiffened when he heard her say that. And who would that be? He frowned a bit but realized it was four years ago. Branch looked back at her again and observed her quiet demeanor. She noticed his eyes watching her and gazed towards him as well. "What?" She asked him. He only shook his head and looked away from her back to the village "Nothing" he said quietly. Poppy couldn't help herself but smile a bit at him and looked back to the view again.

They both stayed like that for a while until Branch broke the silence once more "So why did you walk out like that and come here?" Honestly, she didn't know as well. All her mind could only mention without giving a hurtful memory was this place. The place where she spent without the partying, singing, the dancing... She sighed and answered "I... Don't really know. Maybe because this is the only place where no one died in my dream, I guess"

"And?" He asked her one more time. This time she tore her eyes away from the view to him as she crossed her arms atop on her knees "And what?" She raised a brow as she said this. Branch shrugged as he said nothing and pouted tiredly. It made her chuckle a bit at his visage and she mumbled "You're so weird sometimes"

"Guilty" he added which made her chuckle under her breath. It made his heart ever lighter to hear her like that. Poppy's smile didn't last long as she frowned once more "I'm sorry... I know you probably don't want to hear me being like this. Why are you still here even? When it seems like all I could do is drag everyone down" she said full of disdain to herself.

Poppy covered her teary eyes with her hand as she ran the other to her hair and ducked, covering her face to her knees. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt two arms wrapped around her. She could hear his steady beating heart again and closed her eyes as she leaned to his warmth. Branch placed a hand on her hair and stroked gently.

He was silent as he did this until he finally spoke up "Life may be hard but that doesn't mean you can't have cupcakes and rainbows too" he told her "And you're not dragging anyone down at all. So stop beating yourself up" he added as his little smile never wavered.

"And I'm actually only doing this to return the favor" she looked up in bafflement without breaking the hug "What? What favor?" She asked him. Branch smirked at her way and answered "You mean you don't remember when I had a nightmare and you tried to calm me down in my sleep?" That's when it clicked, her mouth agape as her eyes went like saucers.

"H-how did you know it was me?" She asked nervously. Branchs smile grew ever wider "Well you couldn't have just teleported and I know your much more braver than be afraid just because you heard something outside and Poppy..." he paused making her even more nervous.

"What?" Poppy could remember her words that night. Burning through the back of her mind. She focused once more to him when she heard him speak again "You are a horrible liar and I've already known that all my life so..." He shrugged involuntarily as she punched him lightly.

"But your secret is safe with me... Princess" he said as he gave a wink. The nickname made her heart flutter with the accompany of an explosion of butterflies in her stomach. She covered her face to his torso and punched him again and again "I hate you" she told him which is a sarcastic comment but Branch took it seriously as his smile fell and replaced by sadness as his heart felt broken. Pricked and torn.

He pulled himself away from her and cleared his throat "We should uh... Get moving. I bet everyone is getting worried where we are now" he suggested much to Poppy's shock and she realized her words to him. She didn't get up but eyed him "Did you really believe what I said? Don't you know anything about sarcasm?" she said with a smirk.

"O-of course I knew that!" He answered as he looked away from her. Poppy gave a wave of giggles as he realized his mistake. After a while Poppy accepted Branchs request of heading home and went down the tall tree. Branch looked up to it and saw it was one of the tallest trees in the area. They both walked down the road back to the village. The village was silently peaceful and they made a beeline to Poppy's house.

They both stopped at her doorstep. Each not knowing what to say. "Uh... You know you can sleep here if you want" she suggested as Branch nodded "Okay"

Branch laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. They already discussed of telling everyone they slept here before they get worried and find them and Poppy showed him to the guest room where he should have slept last time he was here and not on the living room.

He thought of the day's events and sighed tiredly. Is she going to be fine? What will the villagers think if they'll see her like this? Will they blame him? Or someone else? He thought long and hard but he knows he shouldn't ponder on it for long. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and he needs all the sleep he can get before the celebration. That's right. He's coming to the celebration and he needs his energy until then. He closed his eyes as his soul brimming with determination and fell asleep.

Poppy, on the other hand, had trouble sleeping. The turn of events today had her on edge for tomorrow. People will question what happened to her and her colors. She sighed tiredly and sat up from her bed. She looked at the heap of mess on her desk, filled with papers and letters. She stood up and sat down on her chair. She took one letter from the mess and read it. It says...

 _"Dear Poppy,_

 _I know I haven't been seeing you very much lately but your wait will come to an end soon. Just know that I'm not only doing this for me but also for you and that I love you very much. You are all that I have left. My pride and joy. I'll see you soon._

 _Love, Your father, Peppy"_

Her father sent this letter two years ago and she was still waiting. Waiting for him to come back to her life again. She missed him so much. She brought the letter down and rubbed her temple. The headache may be gone but the stress took its toll on her today. The pressure. She inhaled sharply as she tried to calm herself.

 _'Maybe I should just get some sleep'_ she thought to herself as she stood up and collapsed tiredly on her bed. She grabbed one of her softest of pillows and closed her eyes. Tomorrow night her suitors are going to come and request again for her hand in marriage. Her thoughts came again to the king who visited her before and never came back but collided with the thought of Branch. She shook her head. No. Not tonight. She tried to forget those thoughts and let sleep overtake her until finally she fell into a deep sleep.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

I am now using this for the separation thing. Why? Well because chapter thirteen was edited not on my phone but on a different one. From my sisters actually and remember what I said about my gadget where I update got broken? Yeah it was that one and it literally died so... That happened from just a week after updating chapter 11, while I was making chapter 12 actually. That's why chapter 12 is kind of... Ehhh... And noooo... Kind of thing.

I have a new phone but this one I can't put line breakers. It actually took me about a week to download and plan where I should put everything in. I downoaded fan fiction. Net and a word document editor. It was fine at first until my document editor is actually quite a... A... A bastard! It deleted one of the future scenes that I wanted to put and did you know that I woke up 11 in the evening and wrote it until 4 am?! I had class the next day after that and I was like a walking zombie since our class starts at 7. It was made filled with care and hard work. I'm pissed. A lot of incidents have already happened of deletion over the last month and a half and I don't know what to do. I guess all I could do is save everything first here and move on. Save and move on. Vice versa.

I'm so tired of the deletion. It already happened four times this week which led to the loss of my sanity for over 10 minutes inside the car while my parents were buying stuff. Fortunately they didn't noticed my seething glare and poor cushions from the incident that took place while they were gone and we went back home safely.

Other than that about the story, I'll still have fun writing it despite the deletion (actually no that's why some parts right here on this chapter are quite fast and full of narration because of deletion)

Thank you and I don't know what happens next time actually since I'm doing the chapters on the spot with no proper plot and climax. But I know the ending I just don't know how I'll point it to that ending yet. I will... Somehow... I guess that's what Branch meant about having a wish list and not a plan. I called it at first a plan but then I realized no it's not a plan it's a wish list. To my utter amazement.

Anyway Next time! On! Drum roll please! Dum dum dum dum dum DUUUUUMMMM...

Hahahaha XD its sounds ridiculous if you say it out loud. I'm sorry! Can't help it XD

Love you all! bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! The rest of the authors note is actually on the last part. And I made it too long again.

 **TheSnackPack** \- Yeah I know right? I actually feel bad about doing that to Poppy but then... I remembered I am a horrible person. Wahahahaha XD

 **mlpfanceline1** \- hey I thought I was the only one doing on the spot too! Oh I read your story though. It's really good. I'm looking forward to your next update actually.

 **Minecraft dude 1** \- I laughed so hard on your review, I finished laughing after at least six minutes and my brother had to ask me if we're going to call the psychiatrist or something. I hate to do that to Poppy and to Branch but it had to be done.

Chapter 15

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy woke up from a noise in her kitchen. She stood hazily and walked out of her room to the hallway, leading downstairs. She walked in her kitchen and saw Branch wearing an apron as he placed a plate down the table. The sight made her mind whirl as her heart racing with a lump in her throat.

Branch looked up with a smile "Morning!" He greeted as he winked at her way. _'At least someone's a ray of sunshine this morning'_ she thought to herself. "Good morning. What time is it, anyway?" She said as she rub her right eye and sat down to the nearby chair. Branch looked up to the nearby wall clock "It's pretty late actually. It's 9 o'clock in the morning" he answered which he earned a gasp of surprise from the pink troll. "What?!" She quickly raised her eyes to the clock and it is.

9:02 in the morning.

She bumped her head to table in agitation. So she missed the morning song. But it couldn't really hurt to skip this time again for today. She didn't really need to grab anyone's attention and ask her about her colors.

Her heart jumped a beat as Branch moved the plate he placed before in front of her "You should eat. Your probably really hungry considering you fell asleep for two days without having a bite" he offered. It was a sandwich with blueberry cream cheese as its filling. "What about you?" She asked him ignoring first her grumbling stomach as Branch tried to contain his chuckle "I already ate hours ago. Sorry for using your kitchen without knowing it by the way" he said as he cleaned the counter and placed the dirty dishes to the sink.

"I-it's okay. I didn't mind" she told him. Her eyes suddenly but unintentionally gazed upon Branch as he cleaned the dishes. She blushed at the thought of him if ever he'll be her husband and waking up everyday like this. She looked away quickly.

 _No_.

 _'That'll never happen anyway'_ she thought. The negativity spread as her mood began to darken. It was the first time she felt like this. Angry. Sad. Confused. The feeling as of like your neglected. She too can feel her heart breaking to pieces as negative thoughts roamed her mind. She sighed tiredly as she closed her eyes.

"You okay?" She heard him say. She opened them again and looked up to him. His grin began to fall as time goes by and replaced by concern. "Yeah. I-I'm okay" she reassured him. Branch was hesitant to believe her. She was a bit shaking uncontrollably and her breathing more ragged than usual.

Somethings bugging her that's for sure.

"Are you sure?" He asked one more time. She nodded and forced a smile as she took a bite from the food in front of her. _'At least she's eating'_ he thought "Okay then" he said quietly and turned around as he took the apron off of him. After hanging it, he sat down on the chair near her. She already finished half of her food and now was again in deep thought.

"Gosh, you're always in deep thought now" he said as he crossed his arms and leaned at the back oh his chair. This made her stop in her stupor and raised brow at his way. "Is it a crime?" she replied in a sassy tone much to his shock. _'It's probably because of her color'_ he reasoned to himself.

"No. Not really"

"Alright then" Branchs attempt for a conversation faded as the room fell into an awkward silence. The tap on the sink however was the only sound echoing in the room as the water drip and drop out of it. "I'll fix your sink later if you want" he offered, not really making any eye contact and just looking around the room to distract himself.

"You don't have to" was her only reply. Branch figured it was probably not the great time to talk to her now. Usually it's Poppy who would blabber about her day. Saying she saw a cute little baby gertin not too far. Branchs concern spiked as a baby gertin nearby means aggressive mama gertin. He stifled a chuckle as he remembered that day about the baby. Only to find out it was just a giant mossy boulder that looks like a gertin sleeping.

His thoughts were derailed when he saw her shift in her seat. "Looks like I'm not the only one reminiscing" she pointed out obviously. For a few moments of silence, Poppy spoke once more "Thank you Branch"

"For what exactly?" He asked her in bafflement of what could've he had done for her. "For tolerating me. I know I'm annoying sometimes. I'm obnoxious. AND! Before you say anything about me not being any of those..." She paused after cutting him off when he opened his mouth in protest.

"I just want to tell you... Tell you that I..." She trailed off.

"You what? What do you want to tell me?"

"I... I Lo-" she stopped when they both heard a knock on the front door. The two quickly stood up and see whoever's there. When Branch opened the door both of them was suddenly greeted by a large group of trolls. All trolls in the village to be precise. Worry and concern flooded through the faces of each person as question were suddenly blurted out. Branch was sure he heard children squeezing their way to the door though too beside from the noise. How in the world did everyone knew she was gray?

Out of his control and bewilderment Poppy quickly closed the door. "I-I don't want them to see me like this" she murmured as she looked down, still clutching the doorknob in both hands.

 _She's scared._

Branch understood knowingly of her inevitable predicament. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped at the sudden contact "Look, I know you're scared but being scared doesn't mean your weak" he said as he slowly faced her to himself and placed each of his hands on her shoulders.

"What I mean is... You don't need to give up just because it's scary. More importantly, you are a young woman who is determined, kind, and compassionate. Why would they hate you?" He placed a hand her chin and brought her eyes to his own. "You can do it Popps. I know you can" aside that everything he describe about her almost made her want to kiss him, it brought her determination back into the surface. Destroying all she thought wrong. Giving way to her positivity back home.

Her smile grew wider much to his delight. But Branch wasn't done yet and outstretched both of his arms out, offering for her a hug. He never offered a hug before and Poppy's heart felt like it want to soar from the moment. She quickly took the hug as her smile never wavered. Branch chuckled under his breath and broke it after a good five seconds.

"Alright" she agreed and faced the door. Filled with determination once more she slowly opened the door. Instead of indifferent retorts she was suddenly crowded and hugged by those close to her while giving many reassuring words. She smiled softly as she brought her gaze back to him and mouthed "thank you"

And Branch couldn't be ever more happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later...

Everyone already left the premises by now. The snack pack had also been there doing what they could for their friend. Poppy still didn't say anything and Branch kept quiet. Nor told him to be silent about it which peaked Branchs interest but decided not to question him.

Branch was the last to leave as Nor and Poppy was left in the house. She thought that Nor probably already knows by now what really happened.

She readied herself as she sat down on the sofa while Nor chose to sit on the other end. Both were silent.

It was dead quiet.

Until Nor broke it with a nervous tone "So... Do you uh... Wanna talk about it?" he wanted to take this nice and slow. Not too forward attempts that may end up wrong.

"I'm really sorry Nor... For doing what I did" she apologized. Maybe touching something that wasn't even hers was a bad idea after all. Greatly regretting what she did, she could only think of the possibilities of what might be her punishment from the red troll. But Nor smiled softly and chuckled "Yeah I guess partly that was my fault anyway since I already knew you were a fairly curious girl, I should've expected that"

"So I'm forgiven? Wait! Shouldn't I do something in return? For what I did? Just to make it up to you, I mean" she replied . But Nor just smiled widely and agreed.

"Well I do have something in mind you can do for me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Branch walked home tiredly. Yeah he had fun being with her but the feeling to see someone gray made his stomach churn. No one deserves to be gray, especially her. Even though everyone is ignorant to some things they don't deserve such a thing to happen to them also.

He sighed as he looked down the road. Up on the corner of his eye however he saw a familiar color walking up to him. He turned and was shocked to see Suki skipping with a happy step.

Branch stopped as she faced him with a wide grin "What?"

"You know Branch I have a proposal to you that I bet you won't resist" _'a proposal?'_ He is curious for her intentions but he decided to be against it "No sorry. Not really interested" he said as he crossed his arms.

But Suki's smirk stayed still feeling quite confident. "Oh Branch. Don't worry. All you have to do is a simple thing really. And you're the only one who can do it"

Okay this is getting weird. Branch could feel somethings up with this and caution towered over. No, he shouldn't. But curiosity took the better of him and he had to ask "Why? What is it about anyway?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!" Poppy couldn't believe her ears. She knows she was at fault but this was just too extreme. But it was her punishment, the least she could do is to accept it though. But come on, really? Does it have to be that?

"Nor I-I don't know..."

"Oh, come on don't worry! You do like him right?" Nor reassured her and looked at her expectantly. Poppy shifted uncomfortably from her spot of the sofa. Uneasy about the her new mission.

"Yes..." She replied in a low voice. She could feel her cheeks turn hot as her heart beated loudly by her confession. The two of them already talked about this. Her feelings about him and hearing Branch's past about his... Burden filled relationship before he moved at her village. Him having already a previous girlfriend before who never appreciated such a troll. How dare she?!

Poppy's mind darken around the idea of Branch and his ex before. When they were together. _'Branch, who fell in love with her, gave her everything and the ungrateful woman didn't hesitated to...'_ She didn't finish the thought.

"Look Poppy, I know it sounds a bit too much for what you did but it's not just about that" She sat more upright at hearing his words. Not just about that? "I want you to be his future girlfriend because... Well you two are a perfect match together-" he added.

"What?! Nor I'm really sorry but my feelings for him? It's- I'm sure it's only one-sided" she sighed loudly and leaned over to the back of the seat "Well I'm sure it's not. Either way I know you won't give up until he would say yes, right?" He countered. That is true. If she would have the chance she'll never get back down until he'll say yes. But come on its Branch we're talking about!

She inhaled sharply. It will be hard but! Maybe. Just maybe, she can do this and it would be the perfect time she can finally confess to him before it's too late. With the sudden burst of adrenaline pumping through her veins and her mind full of determination she agreed and Nor couldn't be more happier. Nor said if there'll be trouble on the way he'll be there to help in anyway he can. With that he said goodbye and left.

Tonight will be the starting point of the festival and her smile never wavered. Excited by the event she thought of many things they could do together with her friends and him by her side. With the happy thoughts drifting in her mind, she daydreamed with all the possible things they could do being together. The thought made her giddy and excited.

Even with just the thought of him, her heart swelled with happiness. As her mind drifted off she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She opened only to be greeted by familiar faces. She sighed tiredly. They're here.

"Hello, Poppy! Nice to see such a flower still so beautiful" one of the trolls in front of her said as he took her hand and placed a kiss. "H-hi Creek" she greeted back as she took her hand away uncomfortably. "What brings you here as such an early ti-"

"Poppy my dear, you're gray! What happened?!" He exclaimed as he looked at her from head to toe. The others quickly pushed at each other to see her but Creek, since he was closer, went inside and closed the door with a click to the lock, stopping the rest from getting in. The others banged the door angrily and saying to open up.

"Wait, why did you-!" She asked in bafflement but stopped midway when Creek faced her lovingly as he stroked her face with his hand. She pushed herself away from him as he stared at her eyes a little more. "Creek, what are you doing?" She angrily. A part of her screamed to run while the other wants to stand guard and fight.

"Nothing. I just missed you, that's all and I was gazing at how beautiful you are even without your colors" she wanted to feel flattered by his words but instead she felt immensely uncomfortable and creeped out.

She forced out a smile as she replied "T-thank you, Creek, but could you please move away cause I really could use a bit of air right now-"

"No" her smile faltered as she blinked a few times "W-what?" Creeks face was blank. Poppy stood on her ground, frozen on what might happen next. Creek slowly smiled and knelt down. Her eyes widen on what he's doing. _'Is he going to-?'_

"Poppy, will you marry me?" _'He is!'_ She sighed in relief. She thought he was going to do something crazier but good thing that didn't happen. Creek waited for her response but seeing her still very unsure, he quickly covered up "I'll do anything for you. I'll even willingly give away my fortune even my throne for you" the young prince offered. He is even willing to give it all away for her.

"Wow Uh... You see Creek... You are a great guy and -I don't know- I'm still very much like to see... if you really are the one... Or... Not" she slowly said as Creeks smile fell. Poppy is getting worried if ever he'll be too mad to handle the rejection again like last time but her worries fade as he stood up once more and nodded "Okay..." He said sadly.

Poppy could feel the guilt rising in her to see him so sad. Why don't she just accept it? He's a prince, wealthy and sweet. But too overly proud though about himself.

No, her eyes are only to Branch and that's it. No one else. But wouldn't it be too selfish on her part? Creeks been a nice guy to her, doing whatever she wants for her.

But...

Should she?

Instead she didn't say anything but then Creek, his determined face came back once more and shook his head "No... I won't let you go like this again this time. Poppy I deserve you" He said according to what he believed to be. _'Here we go again'_

Poppy rolled her eyes and cringed at his words. She wanted to shout a retort back but didn't when Creek slowly walked up to her closer. She backed away from him in the same pace as panic rose from inside her "Creek whatever you're thinking, stop! I'm warning you" she hollered but the shakiness of her voice only decreased of how intimidating she supposed to be was.

She thought of a plan. She needs to get to the door without him noticing it. Open the door and just run. She circled around the living room, getting her way to the door without breaking eye contact. Creek seem not to notice her plan and just continued to come at her.

When her back hit the wall close to the door, Creeks face was now only just inches away. He placed his hands to the wall making her in between. Poppy shrunk as Creeks grimace deepened. "I want you, Poppy. I love you! Why can't we just be together-"

"Look Creek it's really complicated and I..." She trailed off as she tried to reach for the door knob.

"Just let me show you how I really feel then" he tried to lean on for a kiss. Poppy quickly picked up her pace and finally reached the door knob and opened it. She dodged his lips at the nick of time as she went under his arm and bolted out the door.

Creek full of shock to what just happened, stomped his way out the door as well only to see her other suitors asking around her why she's gray, how did it happen, and whatnot. His blood boiled by the scene but tried to contain most of it as he can. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone coming closer. _'Who's he?'_ He thought as the troll stood in front of "his" Poppy with both hands at his back.

Poppy though, slowly smiled happily which made him grimace further. "Nor! You're here? What-?" She stopped when Nor took her by the hand and away from the other suitors.

"I just thought maybe you and I could hang out for a while" he said with a smile. She chuckled under her breath. Then she remembered the other guys who visited her and thought if it's okay to leave them or not.

"Uh... I don't thi-"

"It's okay, Poppy. You can go with him. If that's what you want really" Creek crossed his arms as he looked away. The others seem to agree so she left with Nor after locking her door.

He was quiet on the road but his smile faded to sadness. Why would he come back? Does he want to say something he forgot to say?

Finally Nor spoke up with a shaky voice. "Poppy there's something I haven't told you yet. You're probably curious on what's in that potion, are you?" He asked as he took a quick glance at her. Well yeah, of course she is but what made him so nervous and sad? Is it the reason itself on what's on the potion?

She dismissed herself from her thoughts and answered in a small tone "Yeah... But Nor it's fine if you're uncomfortable-"

"No, it's... Not because I feel uncomfortable in saying it, it's just... It's because of Branch"

"Branch?" She said in wonderment. He gulped down and looked very guilty. Poppy then took the lead as she brought him to where she and her friends would chat.

They both sat down silently on one of the benches as Nor spoke up again "Remember what I said about Branchs grandma being dead? Well that's what _he_ only thinks, actually. Just like what happened to you, Poppy. He thought his grandmother died in his arms and when he woke he was all alone and I came along too late!" He screamed in anger about himself.

If only he came back sooner. If only he just forget about the things outside his family. If only he focused more on Branch in those days.

Poppy couldn't believe her ears. Then if that didn't happen at all... "Nor, are you telling me Branchs grandmother is still alive?" She asked in anticipation. Nor looked away as he nodded. It all makes sense but how? Why?

"I'm still confused. Why?" She looked at him straight in the eye. Nor glared at the unknown as he leaned at the back of the bench.

"Oh I'll tell you why. It's because of that tramp, that's why" he hollered in anger as he kept on "she stole from me, Poppy. She stole my potions and thinks she can get away with it! She used them to make Branch think his grandmother died. Well one thing was clear though she was mad at Branch just because he broke up with her!"

"What?!"

"Yeah Poppy! She was so angry by the break up she used the same potion you sniffed before but to Branch she didn't let him sniff it, she let him drink it" he specified as Poppy could only listen in horror. It was already bad enough that she sniffed it but to drink it...

She shivered in fear of what more Branch saw in his dream that he didn't tell. Maybe what he said was only the fragment of what really happened. "Is that why Branch is..." She trailed off as not to mention anymore.

Nor nodded as he rested his head on the back of the chair. He's gray because of what happened. But it can be altered, right? She felt so guilty on how the villagers treated him when he first came here. He was neglected. Feared. Hated. Only because they thought he was a threat. Because he was different.

"I told Branch what really happened but I had no proof so he didn't believe me. That's why the village we came in before treated him badly about it because they thought of him crazy since there hasn't been any raider attacks for years." He reasoned and looked back at her "Do you think it was his fault?"

Why would he ask anything about that? She shook her head in denial. They both stayed like that for a while as Poppy rummaged through her brain. Why? Why? Why? Endless questions exploded in her mind but she couldn't even start to ask one. Nor on the other hand was felt remorse as he thought of his own guilt, the reason Branch is like this. The way he is now.

"Look, Poppy it's getting late. I know what I just told you is pretty heavy and that you still have lots of questions you want to ask but just remember I'll be around if you still wanna ask anything, okay?" He offered as she nodded in approval. He was right though. The sun was almost starting to set and she needed to get to freshen up for tonight.

Nor brought her back home and left after saying he needs to get ready as well. The suitors were now probably getting ready too maybe to sing their hearts out for her. She sighed tiredly. This was going to be a long festival. She can't really stop them since its part of the festival to let suitors sing and fight for their love.

It's like fighting for a mate she thought.

She took a shower and after picked the new dress the twins gave her before they left and wore it. It was like her blue one but pinkish red and had a scarlet red waistband with she wore a rose headband to match it.

Poppy looked at herself in the mirror and thought if Branch will ever celebrate the festival with everyone. In her dream he said yes but... Oh no.

She forgot to ask him!

She chided herself as she face palmed herself with a groan. Maybe if he's still at the meadow at this time she can ask him. With that she left her house with her present and went directly to the meadow.

On the way she saw the party was getting livelier. Love songs blared as the singers sang for their love and life. Pink, purple and blue banners and balloons were decorated around the trees and houses.

When she arrived she felt her beat faster as she saw him sitting on the mushroom while writing something on a pad of paper.

She walked up to him slowly. "Hey Branch, whattya writing? Poetry?" she asked as lively as she could, trying her best to be lively even from the debilitating mood because of her grayness.

"Hey! Its not poetry though. Its... Uh... something else" he answered nervously and smiles innocently . "I got something for ya buddy. Here!" she now offered him a present. It was a small blue box with a white ribbon enclosing it. "Thanks" Branch said quietly. It wasn't the first present he got from her. Its just that he thought she doesn't even have the time to give him a present.

He took the present after hiding what he was writing in his hair and unwind the ribbon and opened it. What he saw made his heart jump a beat.

"A trinket?"

"You... Don't like it?" Poppy asked worriedly as she frowned with concern. "Oh no. In fact I love it Poppy. Just gave me memories"

"Bad memories?"

"Not really but thank you Poppy. It looks... pretty expensive. Where did you get it?" he asked while letting it shine to the sunlight to see it better.

The trinket was a small soldier figurine. The tiny soldier held his sword with both hands as the swords tip faced the ground. Its armor was dark gray but the details of it had like scales of a dragon and the helmet had vine-like designs, a resemblance to his mask but it also had designs of branches sticking out in some parts. The most intriguing part of it was its eyes behind the helmet. Because of the beam of the sunset its eyes glowed of azure blue, bringing out the beauty of its dark side.

"Uh... I got it... From somewhere" she answered nervously as she placed a hand on the back of her neck. It's only a friend gift though... Nothing else. It's fine right?

Branch smiled widely as he placed the present by his side. "Wow, thank you, Poppy. It looks really amazing" he said as brought his eyes back to her. The sun was almost gone when he took something from his hair "I got something for you too, actually"

He brought out a small pink box with a red ribbon tied on it. Poppy took it with both hands and she was a bit shocked from the weight of the small thing. Poppy sat down in front of him. She untied it and her eyes widened in disbelief. It was a small chest. It had metallic swirls and flowers with leaves engraved on it. What really brought her smile was the green stone attached to the metal that was smelted as the flowers and leaves. The wood was dark brown and smooth to the touch.

It was astonishingly amazing. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it. She breathed out in exasperation "Branch this is..." She stopped when she saw Branch holding out a key in front of her. "Why don't you open it then?" He said with a big smile on his face. Poppy took out the small chest and took the key.

She turned the lock with a satisfying click and opened it. Her eyes widen once more as her lips parted a bit.

It was a pendant.

The small necklace was a silvery oval shape. On the center there's a tear shaped pink gem with other more short or long strips of pink gems encircled around it as that of like rippling waters. On the spaces left of the gems, circles of small and big covered it.

It was mesmerizing.

"Now I feel bad about my gift" she told him with a grin. Branch had to laugh and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "You don't have to be. Like I said, your present looks amazing. I've never seen anything like it before" he said as he gazed down on the soldier.

They both chatted for a long while and sometimes playfully argued about which is better from chocolate or vanilla to square cut or triangular cut sandwiches. Branch argued that triangular cuts have sharper edges which are dangerous but Poppy countered that every cut _have_ sharp edges.

With their playful banter going on, Poppy could feel her heart ever so lighter. She wanted all her days to be like this again. Carefree. Happy. No worries. Yes she's been only gray for two days but she felt like it's been a long time already. She felt like the time feels so slow now. But with him, all the things she thought wrong were mere nothing but illusions or obstacles she knows she can get over. She could feel her cheery self came back once more and she couldn't be ever more happier. Then her bracelet chimed for the 11th hour hug and the reminder that the festival is almost about to begin.

She then noticed Branch smile but to her it looked much more forced than his actual one. "Advance Happy I Love you Day, Poppy. And... That I love you... as a friend I mean" he said as he gazed down away from her eyes still forcing himself out with a smile while biting his bottom lip vigorously. She can feel tears threatningly coming out of her eyes as her heart felt smashed to pieces and answered him back with a forced out smile as well.

"Love you too, Branch"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I guess that's it for this week. I was a bit problematic when the part came in about describing the necklace and the chest. Of course I already did had thought of what it should supposed to look like but then describing it is another thing. It was easy for the trinket because it was my all time favorite and it was actually inspired by a movie called "Knight and Day" for those who don't know that movie, in one of the scenes, Tom Cruise had this small black medieval soldier that can be opened with a little small space to put inside.

I loved it and thought of my own design of a soldier but I also did do a bit of research about this and that for the design and that's how I basically came up with it. The necklace though... I had trouble. At first it was a blue heart shaped necklace then it was coat of arms and I was like "Why in the world Branch would give her a coat of arms?" So that idea was terribly dissed and then I knew I had to come up something fast so the necklace now came along.

Thank you though everybody for reading and thank you for the reviews from the poem I wrote on Wednesday before. I was inspired that's why and felt I should upload it since the idea was about Branch making a poem for Poppy. The poem I uploaded, it was actually connected to here. I don't know why I did it but I don't know. There was a poem that I wanted to put in the last part right here on this chapter though but then I thought maybe I should just wait until Valentines or something so... Yeah.

Anyway this authors note getting too long again! And I don't need to waste another persons time reading nonsense. Thank you so much! I feel like this story is going to be a trilogy or two but I don't know if I can. I'm still debating. Anywho! Thank you again and have a wonderful day!


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter. Another week.

To tell you guys the truth, I'm actually not very proud of this one. I feel like it still needs that certain kick that'll make it just the average of my liking. Anyways...

Minecraftdude1- Yes I am very excited! I didn't know there was one and when I saw the trailer in YouTube I was like fist pumping the air. I was like "YEEEEEEESSS!!! Finally! I'm not waiting three years after all!!"

And I was right baby! Branch is blue and not teal. What's the difference between blue and teal? I saw a lot of people saying blue is called teal. Teal is a mixture of greenish blue. Right? And I see blue colors still called by a lot of people, teal. I'm confused.

Oh and I almost forgot!

I LOVE DRUNKEN WORDS BY HEARTFORHUMANITY!!! The ending was a tear jerker and I was squealing "Yyeeeeess! She's pregy! Everyone! She's finally pregy! After five long years their finally gonna have a baby!" Even though I had misgivings from some parts like the lemons (I literally start to gag if things like this occur in stories and I'm not warned) I still love it. I was shocked to Peppys reaction when she told him the truth about their relationship I was like "woah Peppy, man. Calm down. Think before you act. This is your daughter! Chill and think first" To tell you guys the truth I was sad when the vial was red in chapter 10. I was like "aww..." Because even though I know if she'll be having a baby in such a early age, I feel like it doesn't even matter, you know? Because they have each other. And whatever may happen they know they're gonna be alright. Na well. It's not my story anyway.

Either way I loved it and I can't wait for part two!

Now focusing here! The authors is long again! Drats!

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy stood silently by the balcony of the small and short tower up on the center of the village. Funny how the height of the tower was only just at least three stories tall. She sighed tiredly as she leaned on her hand rested on the railings. After meeting with Branch and their little 'I love you' her world spun out of control.

The pack had finished making the invitations themselves after knowing she can't wake up and spread them throughout the village, a day before the festival began.

It's been already an hour later after leaving Branch in the meadow and the annual starting of the festival. She lifted up her lantern up in the sky with her friends and they brought her to the tower. She didn't say anything when they left her there except for Biggie who stayed behind because of her suitors inching close to her.

She could see tents built just at the edge of the border of the village accompanied by tall posts with torches. With flickering lights from some parts of the village as she heard muffled songs from the distance.

She contemplated. So this is what it feels like to be friend zoned. Hitting on rock bottom. Yes they haven't even considered themselves as 'lovers' or 'girlfriend and boyfriend' before but... It just hurts. It's like your world is forever broken. Your mind forever stained. Her other suitors, who had nothing to do at the moment, stood beside her and started to flirt. Biggie shooed them off and told them to go somewhere else.

"Is there really nothing I can do for you, Poppy?" Biggie asked with a tinge of concern in his eyes.

Instead of answering she forced herself out with a smile that looked like a grimace for him. She's just really not in the mood with anything. Last year was fun and the suitors were enjoyable to be with, but just as friends though nothing else but this year... It was like headache to be here, so cooped up in a mass of people. She wondered how it was all fine with her being in that position just last week from a party.

Maybe that's exactly the feeling you'll ever get when being gray. All you ever want is to be alone. No mood to do this, to do that. You can't even enjoy the things you love the most when suddenly your views or taste are changed so drastically in moments.

"I'm okay, Biggie. Just... Tired. That's all" she reassured him. Biggie patted on her back gently "Okay. But I'm sure after this you'll feel much better. Just be a bit more patient" he told her and left. She remembered when Biggies father told him that he should try and marry her. Thankfully it didn't take long for his father to stop his bickering and told him off of it.

She never really thought of Biggie as a husband though. She sees him more as a big teddy bear of a brother than anything being more than friends. Poppy smiled to herself as her memories of how she met him came back to her. A softie, chubby boy with his tiny baby worm.

At least her memories with Biggie when he was a kid made her feel a bit better.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a new bellowing and bickering of her suitors coming closer to where she is. She groaned on their noise and stopped herself from reminiscing too much right now. She heard them coming closer and stopped right behind her as they kept on of their fighting.

"I'm telling you! Whatever that guys doing, I bet it's dangerous" Halo, a glitter troll with silver hair and greyish colored but mixed with a small quantity of gold to his glittery skin, glared at the guy next to him but the guy didn't even flinch from his position and said reassuringly "You know, you're being paranoid. That guy probably was just walking past by"

"I'm just saying, Tweak. You might never know, the guys probably doing something suspicious" Halo replied back to his companion. A normal colored troll with green skin and blackish green hair.

Poppy overheard their conversation and wondered to herself _'Who could that be?'_ She thought to herself.

As the two continued with their conversation about the mystery troll, Poppy noticed a sudden large crowd, gathering themselves on the same place she was in. She didn't mind it since parties tend to move in different locations from time to time when it gets too wild. Plus in front of her was a mushroom stage so maybe someone was about sing on this part of the village. Then as she expected, a spotlight was focused on the center of the mushroom.

Poppy couldn't believer her eyes when she saw the troll who was about to sing came up to the stage with a guitar "Branch?" She said to herself quietly. Her mind made a bitter remark about it and she frowned angrily at herself for thinking about that. Maybe he is going to sing for someone. The girl who's he singing for is probably the luckiest one yet.

Will he? Or is Nor the one who's going to sing? And Branch is just the guitarist for him?

"H-hello, tonight I'll be singing a song for someone" Branch nervously announced as he clutched the guitar closer to him. He is going to sing a song for someone.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him turn around and faced her with a smile. Branch smiled at her way and she pointed to herself if she really was the one. "Yes. You, Poppy" he chuckled. It's a friend thing, right? Cooper did this once two years ago but not just about her though but also everyone in the pack. His song was about his best friends and how he treated them as family. It was really sweet of him to do such a thing for them.

But this time... She's not very sure. What is he gonna sing about?

She then saw Nor coming up on the stage with an electric guitar connected to a speaker close by and sat down on the stool near Branch. He then gave him a wink and made wide grin.

Branch first took a big long breath to release every excessive energy he has inside him. He doesn't care if after this everyone's gonna hate him. He doesn't care if Poppy will reject him. He doesn't care if... Poppy will hate him as well. As long as he can sing what he truly feels about her then it's fine. At least she'll know.

He then started to strum the guitar nervously. He could feel the lump in his throat trying to stop him whatever he's doing but Branch shook it off and focused.

 _"Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars._

 _I'm gonna give you my heart,_

 _Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars._

 _Cause you light up the path"_ he sang in a low tone, still quite unsure but kept his eyes straight to Poppy. Branch could feel that he was starting to gain more confidence so he raised his voice more.

 _"I don't care, go on and tear me apart._

 _I don't care if you do, oh,_

 _Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars I think I saw you"_ he sang his heart out and Nor strummed his guitar with the melody of the chorus. His smile grew even more wider as Poppy could only stare in shock as the other suitors were standing like statues. "Who's that guy supposed to be?" Halo asked his companions only to have Poppy to answer him "That's... Branch! It's Branch! Oh my gah!" she said in excitement. He's singing! He's finally singing.

 _'But isn't he singing...?'_ She finally came into the realization that Branch is singing a love song... for her.

 _"Cause you're a sky, cause your a sky full of stars._

 _I wanna die in your arms, cause you get lighter the more it gets dark,_

 _I'm gonna give you my heart, oh"_

While he sang she could feel something rising inside her. She shook it off and listened to his singing rather than the sensation she's feeling in her stomach.

 _"I don't care, go on and tear me apart._

 _I don't care if you do, oh._

 _Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars I think I see you,_

 _I think I see you, yeah"_ Branchs smile widened after he focused his eyes back to her. She's pink!

He felt himself bursted with happiness and energy from seeing her with her color again. Branch made a small victory celebration at the back of his mind and continued to play his guitar. Allowing the new feeling he felt in the moment, he closed his eyes and sang to the last part of the chorus.

 _"Oh, oh, you're a sky, you're a sky,_

 _For a stars such a heavenly view"_

Poppy couldn't take it anymore and ran downstairs to the stage. Dodging other trolls and sprinting down the stairs.

 _"You're such a heavenly view_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

He slowly opened his eyes and it quickly rested on Poppy who's already up on the stage in panting breath. The crowd 'oohed' in joy as Branch strummed the last part of the melody of the song and stopped when Poppy placed a hand on his own.

Branch almost jumped when his eyes landed on his skin. It's blue... It's blue again! He chuckled under his breath until it came into a happy laughter as he raised his right hand and checked every part of it "I'm... I'm blue again!" He said in exasperation. He quickly took down his hair with his free hand and to see it and it's blue as well. He averted his gaze back to her with love and affection in his eyes.

"Because of you" he added. Poppy had happy tears streaming down her cheeks and tried to wipe it away as much as she could "I'm so happy for you!" She then brought him into a tight bear hug as Branch placed down his guitar and accepted the incoming hug. Everyone clapped and cheered from the performance and coming back of colors from their now former gray companions.

The suitors weren't as much as joyful however especially Creek, who was frowning in anger. 'Who does this troll think he is?' He left from the scene back to where he was staying for the night. Ignoring every call and question from the other suitors.

The crowds still continued from the cheering as Branch and Poppy broke the hug a little and stared at each other's eyes with their smiles up ear to ear. Biggie came in to the scene and quickly snapped a photo with it as the rest of the pack came jogging in to the front, happy to see their friend back to normal but now with a certain love interest.

Suki though moved her way up to Nor, who was now sitting down and resting on the stem at the bottom of the mushroom. "I can't believe your plan worked" she said as she crossed her arms. Nor brought up his eyes to her and let out a small smile "And I'm glad you took part in it too. Thanks for the help Suki" he replied as he gestured for a handshake. Suki took it and shook hands with him "Glad to work with you too" she smirked.

The two was ignored as the people focused themselves more on the couple on stage.

Poppy still had her arms wrapped around his neck while Branch also still had his hand on her back and the other to her waist. Both of them seemed so lost in each other that they didn't even notice they were both leaning towards each other. Branch though leaned to her forehead and kissed on it gently. Poppy leaned to his warmth and closed her eyes in contentment as Biggie took the opportunity and snapped another picture.

When Branch retracted that's when Poppy took the opportunity and kiss him on his nose. Branch blushed when he felt her lips on it as she giggled at his embarrassment. He leaned his forehead to hers when she stopped her fit of giggles and confessed "I love you, Poppy not just because you're my friend. But with all my heart" the crowds cheers grew louder and quieted down to hear what Poppy has to say.

Stunned from the new confession, she's now much more confused to what he really meant. "Surprise!" He breath out as he chuckled. It didn't really help as she only stared at him confusingly. He said he loves her as a friend? But now he says he loves her not because she's his friend but with all his heart?!

What kind of nonsense is he insinuating right now?

"I know I said I only love you as a friend but... That was just supposed to make you mad at me. Because, Poppy, truthfully I do love you. And I have ever since we met" he added and looked away from her. If she's mad then he'll just let her smack him in the head for being an idiot. "Is that the truth?" She asked him and waited for his answer. He nodded and crowd oohed once more from their excitement.

Poppy just couldn't take it anymore and quickly pushed her lips to his own. Branch, shocked at first, then accepted and kissed her back.

"I knew she had a thing for him" Guy Diamond smirked when Suki came back to the pack. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly "You may have won this time but I bet you won't next time on the second bet" She said as she let out her smug. Guy Diamond placed an arm around her and nodded "Okay then" he agreed as though he believed her. Suki punched him again but this time a little harder and he chuckled at that.

When they both parted for air, Poppy said lovingly "I love you too... Ever since you showed that smile of yours" the crowd grew wild once more and the couple just couldn't stop themselves from laughing. Her suitors still in utter dismay from the situation grew angrier by the second and started to blame each other. But as they yelled at each other loudly, they didn't notice Ray listening but hidden close by. He smiled and left towards the stairs "I can't believe I'm doing this" he mumbled as he chuckled under his breath and walked out of the tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours ago...

Nor walked down the road to the place he recently found out who lived there and knocked on the door when he arrived. As he expected, the door was opened by an orange colored troll with sky blue hair.

"Hey! Good to see ya, Ray. How's your day been doing?" He asked him with a lazy smile as he slouched back slightly. "N-Nor? What are you doing at this time of the hour?" Ray questioned as took a glance from the nearby clock.

6:47 in the morning

He brought his eyes again back to him when he heard him answer "Well I just thought I could, you know, drop by for a while until my actual work is gonna start"

"Actual work? What's that supposed to mean?" He eyed him in question. Nor was absolutely cheery for this day. In some days when he was with him, he seemed gloomy and always be in deep thought. Maybe because the starting of the celebration will be tonight? He doesn't know. "Nothing really. I just want to talk to you about something" he answered back as he wore a smile.

"Okay then. Come in" he offered and Nor obliged. He sat down on one of the closest chairs and lazily slouched back to the chair as he placed his hands on the back of his head to support himself.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked him. Nor's smile widened as he replied "Glad you ask. I was wondering if you would do a little endeavoring for me"

"A what?"

"Look it's easy. All I want you to do is to sneak up on one of the suitors and get as much information as you can get out of them. After that, I won't bug you and you can finally be alone with your new girlfriend" Nor told him as he gestured to the stairs, leading to the bedrooms. A pretty good offer. He has been stuck with him for the last five days for what he did to Branch. Initially it was his fault to begin with and Nor even offered him a job and he could have the real girl he was truly in love with. No it was never Poppy. He just tried to win her heart because he didn't want his little brother to be taken away from his mother. And he got what he wanted.

The girl he loves just became his girlfriend yesterday. It was amazing how Nor did it and he owes him for that one. At least he'll do one last thing for him this time.

"Is that it?" His mind has now made up. After this no more dangerous treks with him. No more buying crazy whatnots from the crazy vendor and seriously no more crazy stunts.

"Yep that's it" he answered as he crossed his arms.

"Then I'll take it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour earlier...

"Now I gathered you all here today for a very, very special reason" Nor greeted the trolls in front of him. Who is Biggie, standing at the back with Cooper. Satin and Chenille on the center accompanied by Guy Diamond and at the front Smidge and Fuzzbert. They all said hi and Nor added "Now, Everyone" he stopped and cleared his throat "Does anyone know that Branch loves Poppy?" The sudden gasp and cheer from the pack just confirmed that no one had even guessed it and never heard about it until now.

"Okay, alright. Let's settle down for a minute... Now! And Poppy also loves Branch-" he was stopped mid-sentence when they squealed in delight. "Nor has a lot of things to say so can we just keep it down a notch and listen for a while? Okay? Great" Suki told them and they quickly closed their mouths and tried to listen to him again without interrupting. "Thanks Deej, Now that everyone knows about who's crushing who. Here's the problem. She likes him. He likes her. Everyone knows except them" he pointed out.

"Why don't they just confess to each other?" Biggie asked in anticipation as he raised a hand. "And that my friend is Branchs part of the plan. Branch is supposed to say to her that he only loves her as a friend. Then after being not in the mood with anything. He's gonna surprise her with a song!" he explained.

"So why'd you call us then?" Cooper asked after. Nor firstly took a big breath and answered "Because I want you to lead her to the tower on the center of the village where the emergency signal is. There Poppy will have a pretty good view all around the village. It's high enough"

"High enough for what?" Smidge was getting suspicious over this. If Poppy's gonna get hurt it's definitely going to be his fault. "High enough for my plan. There's a stage in front of the balcony of the tower. That's where Branch will sing his song. Suki already knows her part and now that everyone knows theirs, Biggie I'd like to talk to you in private, please"

Biggie nervously left his friends and followed Nor to a more private room. There Nor stopped walking and faced him "Look, Biggie I know you're quite nervous right now for my intentions but I assure you, nothing bad is gonna happen and no ones getting hurt" he reassured him.

"Okay... So why did you call me then?" He asked him. Nor thought for a moment. Biggie is pretty good at helping those who're feeling down so maybe sticking him with Poppy will keep her up in her toes for awhile until everyone's ready. "Actually I only need you to be close to Poppy until we'll give a signal that everything's ready to go. That's all. After Branchs confession and her already gray cloud hanging on top of her, she's definitely not gonna be in the mood for anything. I only need you to keep her in the tower until then"

"I think I can do that" Biggie assured and with another thanks from Nor he left the room. Nor could feel the excitement surge through his veins and he knows he won't keep himself together at this point. But he tried to keep his cool down and be professional until the given time. With a nod he marched off to the meadow where Branch will be waiting.

This will be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes after...

"Are you sure about this?" Branch asked for who knows how many times already. He's a nervous wreck right now. He already tried running away only to be stopped multiple times. Nor's thankful though that he finally cooperated. It was getting tiresome with the running and catching, and tackling.

Up on the corner of his eye he saw Poppy's suitors eyeing the two of them in confusion and suspicion. He tried not to glare at them and look over at their way so he stared back down the road as he answered him.

"Come on, Branch. You love her, right?" Nor asked him as he took a quick glance behind him. Branch just wants to hide in hole and let Mother Nature do its bidding with him. Accepting what Suki told him wasn't such a good idea after all, if it actually came from Nor himself. He made the lyrics already a long time ago and knew the notes of the song pretty well but... Singing it for someone is another thing, especially who he only considered as a 'friend' just an hour ago.

"Yes..." He answered. Branch mentally smacked himself when he said those words to her. Although what he said wasn't true and it was part of the act, saying it in front of her face was really hard. Like a rock thrown at you or a sudden whiplash you experience when slapped to the face. He bets she hates him now. He knows what he said only confirmed that he will regard her as a friend only and not as anything other than that. Which is not true! He loves her more than he could ever say. If he would have to scale it from one to ten it would be more than a hundred. That's how much he loves her.

If only she knew that though...

"I... I just don't know if she wants to see me after what happened" Branch sighed as he carried his guitar. Their destination only inching closer to them as Branchs anxiety grew. "You want her to be in love with you right? Then this is your comeback. She's gonna be so happy I bet she'll get her colors back in no time" Nor said with a happy step as he placed the guitar case just below the mushroom.

"And how sure you are exactly?" Branch asked him one more time as if that will ever stop him. "When have I ever been wrong Branch? Come on, you can do it! I know you can. Plus this isn't your first time on stage, remember that" he faced him with a wink and placed both of his hands on his shoulders "Just remember that whatever may happen tonight... You won't be alone. I'm right here... As your crazy drinking buddy" he chuckled which earned him a glare from the gray troll as a smile crept over his face, not helping with the silent threat he was supposed to show.

He's right. When he felt his very first heartbreak in his life Nor was there to help him stand up again. Not just as a drinking buddy for the times he just felt so lost but as a person who tried to understand him and be there when he knows he was down. Even though Nor was practically an idiot sometimes, he surprised him in a lot of occasions that he couldn't understand how. Other than that he's thankful he's there beside him in all his life.

"Thanks Nor" he thanked as Branch tried to tug a smile from his face as tears started to accumulate from his eyes. Gosh, he is emotional. He wiped them all away before it fell and raised his eyes to him once more with a more determined self as Nor smile grew ever wider.

"No problem"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time...

The party was going wilder than anyone anticipated. It was going great and what Branch could only remember after drinking what Nor gave him was nothing but flashing lights, booming music, chants from a chugging challenge and screams from the partying trolls. Until everything just went suddenly silent.

Him and Poppy walked out of the crowd to a more private area, away from the others. Branchs mind was a bit hazy from the drinks he chugged. He stopped chugging for at least four years now and coming back to those times he knew he wasn't much as hard now as then. So the drink had more kick to him than last time.

He chuckled to himself as the memories rushed in until his memories came back to... Her. His rage grew inside him as he glared at the unknown. Poppy noticed his change of demeanor as they walked down the road "Branch, are you okay?" Maybe he drank too much? He faced her as his visage softened. _'Man, is she beautiful tonight'_ he thought to himself as he smiled, much to her surprise. Her dress looked perfect for the occasion tonight and it sent him reeling.

"I love you" he said as his eyes shined from the moonlight. Now it was her turn to be flustered. Her cheeks turned dark pink as she could smell the strong scent of alcohol from his breath. "Branch..." She murmured. He was right beside her and oddly was close to her, their noses only mere inches away. He placed a hand on her cheek and placed the other to her hip.

Her breathing became heavy as she stood still, frozen to his touch. She unconsciously leaned closer until finally they felt their lips collide with the other. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as Branch started to deepen the kiss more, letting her taste the cocktail he last drank.

When their lips parted, Poppy couldn't shake that feeling of... Suspicion. He may be blue but he still had his mask on. Of course there's no reason to doubt anything about him. It's just that... That feeling of familiarity from his voice to the color of his skin. Poppy placed a hand on the edge of his mask, as she asked him silently of assurance that it was fine.

He looked sad as he warned "Don't..." He said softly. "Why?" She asked. She already saw him before but only for a while and the memories of her dreams were already starting to dissipate from her brain. He made a pained expression as he placed a hand on the hers, trying to slowly tear her hand away from his mask "You'll hate me if you do"

"You sure need to give me a better explanation than that" she giggled. Branch could felt a feeling of déjà vu. Like this happened before somewhere. He shook it off and focused on what's in front of him. Her smile was endearing. The same smile that always makes him feels so lost in the moment. He could feel her touch moving his mask away from him.

He was just so mesmerized he just let her do it. His heart almost stopped when he finally realized his mask was now gone and her smile... Fading to a frown upon seeing his face. Sobering from his drunken stupor, he closed his eyes and covered his face with both hands. "No, Branch..." She quickly took his hands with her own and brought them down from his face. "Are you the...?" She whimpered and hugged him tight as she smiled widely.

"Bugsy!" She called by his old nickname. He tried not to face palm himself and just stood there shocked by her remembrance for his old name. "Seriously?" He grumbled as she only giggled at his discomfort. She pulled away from him looked through his sky blue eyes. It's the king! The guy who asked for her hand four years ago!

"I can't believe it! After all this time you were actually just couple trees away! Did you know how much I missed you?! Why didn't tell me?" She asked in excitement. Nobody called him as king for a long time already, it already sounds uncomfortably weird to hear it all over again. Now he wonders how he tolerated such thing. "I thought you'll hate me or something after knowing I'm gray and... Just turned into a paranoid idiot" he answered painfully. But Poppy smiled softly as she caressed his cheek.

"I kinda like you being paranoid though... It's cute. How you smile shyly. How you would react to little things. Adorable" she giggled with half lid eyes as their nose barely touching from how close they were. "And I'll still keep on falling for you even harder from just seeing you with that smile over... And over... Again" He smiled at that. Why is she still here? Why is she still trying to break through his walls. He may love her badly but does he even have the right to be with her? Even though she loves him as well? _'Why, Poppy? Why?'_ He thought to himself. But then his mind started to fog and his vision getting blurry.

Everything just went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright! See you on the next one and I am not gonna say anything that'll make this long again. Thanks Tomboyfriend and TheSnackPack! I actually thought I made something that's not even necessary and threw it without the right reasons.

I thought I screwed up in expressing and delivering that part but seeing the two of yours reaction. I think I did a good job. 

Thank you! And goodbye ;)


	17. Chapter 17

****Man of the year**** **\- Leroy Sanchez**

 ** **Wanted**** **\- Hunter Hayes**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **These songs are not mine and please support the official singers and writers for the songs. Thank you!**

Chapter 17

Branch woke up and saw nothing but blurs. He blinked profusely until the headache came. The piercing sting of his brain made him lie back down to wherever he fell asleep from. He slowly opened his eyes again and found himself in his room. "How did I get here? What happened?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Yep it's his room alright. The curtains are closed so the room was really dark and all he could distinguish was his desk and chair from nearby. He laid his head down tiredly.

Then his door suddenly busted open. "GOOD MORNING!" Nor greeted as he jogged to the curtains to open them. "No, Nor don't! Don't open it- argh!" He screamed as the morning light pierced through his eyes. His headache grew in a more insufferable way. He groaned to his bed as he took the pillows to cover his face from the protruding light. It felt like having a migraine. How many cups did he drank last night?

"Come on, Branch! This is gonna be great! You're one of Poppy's suitors now. Can you believe it?" He told him as he tried to take the pillows away from him. "And why are you so happy about it?" He grumbled when Nor took the pillow away and covered his head instead with his blanket. "Because you're gonna fight them! Don't you remember? You have your colors back!"

Branchs eyes shot forward to his hand and it is. Blue. He then remembered what happened last night. The song. The party. He came to the realization that Poppy was by his side all night. His eyes widen in fear as he sat up quickly "Nor, how did I get here?"

"Poppy brought you to me. She said you probably had too much to drink that's why you passed out. Your hair was soaking wet but still I brought you home and she went home too" he explained but Branch was still nervous and scared to the possibilities of words he said when they were together. "Did I say something... Anything! That's over the line?" He asked him.

"I have no idea. The two of you left right after you chugged four cocktails of rum and coke. After that she didn't say anything. So it's up to her whatever you said" Branchs mind panicked. Maybe he said something weird or horribly insane. He probably said some dumb things in front of her. He never should've let himself get drunk like that. He wasn't being careful!

He groaned again for his new predicament. "It's probably not that bad, man" Nor reassured. Not that bad? Last time he was drunk he humiliated himself by saying "I'm gonna go to the roof and see the stars" and it was raining. So there's no stars that night. It was embarrassing the next day seeing and sitting beside with that particular troll, especially that it was a king from a different kingdom and they were having a meeting.

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me?" He asked sarcastically "No, not really. But you should get change, we're going to have a little seminar before we leave" Nor replied as he took hold of Branch and practically dragged him to the bathroom.

"And why? I thought I already graduated from that professor, slash, alchemist guy?" Branch asked as he finally stood up but still quite tired "His name was Professor Gargle, okay. And I know it always cracks you up because his name is weird and he's a crazy old dude too" Branch stifled a laugh as memories came out, the days when he was always got into trouble because he wasn't following the right procedures in mixing the potions but instead making them explode. Creating clouds of different shades of colors.

"But it's a different kind of seminar, alright? Oh! And we got visitors so keep it cool" he told him as he stifled his own chuckle. Nor left the room and went downstairs. Who could be the visitors? Why come at this time of the day?

"Wait. What is the time?" He went back to his room to check the clock nearby and saw that it was now exactly 9:45 in the morning. He sighed and left towards the bathroom. He should at least get ready and getting ready means winning someone's heart like a true gentleman. Branch feels extremely confident but he knows the other suitors will have some tricks up on their sleeves. So he's gonna go there in full style.

He took a shower and once was done drying and combing his hair, he thought of what to wear first. Nor bought him a series of different shades of colored polo shirts and coats. He needs to dress not too much but not too bad and just be practical. So he chose an azure blue button-down shirt and a black coat with black pants. It's not too bad right?

He wore it and checked himself in a mirror. Wiping away any sort of dust or particle he could see and to straighten it out as well.

He looked okay.

He ran a hand through his hair. He's really doing this, isn't he? He's finally pursuing a girl he only thought would be part of his dreams. And now... He's in front of a mirror, getting ready to be the man of the day. He gently tugged at his hair and felt the anxiety in his stomach. The pressure made him want to puke. He closed his eyes for a minute and evened out his breathing to calm himself.

He heard a knock on his door and it opened as Nor walked in "Hey, what's taking you so-?" He stopped short when he saw Branch and his attire. His widen and his smile tugged upwards. "Wow, you're definitely gonna win this alright. Man, I think you don't even need a seminar after all" he mused as Suki and Ray came inside the room.

Branch was fine seeing Suki but he froze when he saw Ray standing by the door. He felt anger singed through his brain and glared at his way. Ray knew this was gonna happen soon enough, since he's been with Nor for most of the time now. He looked away from his gaze as the lump in his throat stopped him from saying anything. He finally got the courage to speak up after realizing that Branch probably won't stop his death glare if he won't.

"Uh... Hi, Branch. Look I know we both met roughly... But I... Uh... Just wanna say sorry for that night. I went too far and broke the line. And... I-I'm sorry" Ray could feel the guilt rising inside him. He never really meant to do it. Okay, maybe he did but he had to. He just wants his little brother to be with him. Thankfully Nor talked to his mother and shockingly she agreed. Now... He doesn't know if it's a blessing or a curse. If he hadn't done it, Daisy wouldn't be with him now. But he did brought trouble to Branch so... It was still debatable.

"Apology accepted" Branch told him as he crossed his arms. "What?" His eyes averted back to him in a questionable manner. "Apology accepted" Branch said again "I mean it doesn't really matter anymore. Plus I couldn't stay mad at you, though. Poppy would've done the same thing as well too" Branch gazed away from Ray. Although whatever Ray said was undeniably wrong and rude, there's probably some reason he should do such a thing. And he is saying sorry for his actions and Nor seems to trust him so why shouldn't he? It's okay.

"Thank you, Branch" Ray thanked as he let out a small smile. "I heard you got into gambling?" Branch brought up and Suki's eyes widen as she looked up to see Rays expression. Nor seemed calm on the matter and just watched the two as they went along to their new topic. Ray nervously chuckled as he rubbed his neck with his hand

"Yeah I got influenced but I did gave my money away though, to uh... An organization? Was it? I heard they wanted to have much as donated money as possible for an orphanage up in the next village" he explained. The atmosphere was quite an awkward one as the two struggled to keep up on their toes. Branch nodded in understanding "Sounds nice" he said.

The four were just silent as they know nothing to fix such weird, edgy atmospheres. Until Nor broke it "So... Let's get started then! Suki?" He called to her in a cheery tone. Still trying to rub away the awkwardness from before "On it" she went up to Branch and made him sit down on his bed.

"So what are we doing?" Branch asked confused to what might happen next. "We are going to show you the pros and cons of the other suitors" Nor replied with a pat on his back.

"What?!"

Branch felt utterly nervous for the occasion. The four of them had finally arrived at the same stage where he sang last night. This is where Branch and the other suitors will have to fight. Crowds have gathered to see the performances especially their once gray troll. After his performance last night, word about his voice and song spread like wildfire.

He could feel his cold sweat sliding down to his chin as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Nor was talking with Suki, something about balloons and baskets being floated in the air while Ray left a couple of minutes ago to find his girlfriend, Daisy, to probably spend the festival with her for the entire day.

The other suitors have now arrived in some fancy clothing. Branch stifled a laugh when he saw a guy with a bowler hat and wore a suit fitting for his great grandmother and time period. He gazed to the other suitors and his eyes fell to... Him.

 _'Creek?'_ He thought. His anger boiled when he saw him grinning proudly to himself. He wore the same thing as he was but his shirt was the only one different as it was green. Creeks cuffs had golden swirls on them and his collar had red swirls. He showed off his position as prince by wearing his golden crown with green and blue gems for the design and show of wealth.

"Oh no" he groaned as Nor took notice at the corner of his eye. He dismissed Suki and let her do her job as deejay and left her be. Nor walked up to Branch with concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked him. Branch whipped out a glare back to him as he gave a nod at Creeks way.

"He's here" Nor followed his gaze and saw Creek standing not too far with an attendant by his side. "Yeah" he agreed.

Branch was left confused by his answer. Does he not care about the very same troll who was the cousin of that... That...

He tried to calm his nerves and stared at him in wonderment "And?"

Nor raised a brow as he crossed his arms. "And... you don't have to worry about anything. He may be here, Branch but he won't get what he wants not when you're here. Have a little more faith in yourself" he reassured "Plus you're way better than him anyway" he added proudly. And Nor wasn't afraid to declare that around the world. He'll even gladly say it to everyone's face right about now.

Branch was flattered but... He just couldn't shake that feeling of paranoia that Creek will pull something out for his own advantage. He just hopes Nor's right again this time. Out of the corner of his eye, a familiar shade of pink appeared and he quickly averted his gaze knowingly.

Poppy wore a smile as she skipped happily to where everyone were. Branch swallowed when he saw her wearing her new dress. Bright pink with darker shade of pink hearts on the edges. She wore a black short jacket with her signature blue headband. He looked at the other suitors and found out he wasn't the only one staring. This made him brought a bit of distaste but he knows that Poppy wasn't his girlfriend so technically he doesn't have the right to tell them to stop staring.

Nor noticed the tiny glint of his eyes of despair and patted his back "You're gonna win this" he said with a thumbs up. Branch let out a small smile and thanked Nor for his encouragement. Suki climbed up on the stage and announced to everyone "Hello, Everybody!" The crowds cheered "Now let's settle down for minute. Up on this stage Poppy's suitors are going to sing for her as part of the festivity. Oh! And don't blame me for the numbering of the suitors because I'm not the the one who organized the numbering"

"Now the first to perform is..."

Branch sat down on the grass as he contemplated. He can't believe he was the last one to perform. If the numbering wasn't bad enough, his mask was starting to get itchy on his skin from the humidity of the crowd and heat of the sun. Who knew Poppy had at least thirteen guys asking for her hand? But all of them seem to be different now. The ones he used to know four years ago who asked for her hand was nowhere to be seen.

He was kind of thankful for it though. The guys who asked for her hand four years ago were just too old for his liking. Like thirty to thirty five kinda old. It was a common custom however if an aristocrat or a high ranked troll wanted a new wife. But seeing the age gap... It's still pretty weird for him.

He looked at the performance and thought that it wasn't that bad but still a bit off though. Then his eyes stumbled upon to her. She was so beautiful. So enchanting. He sighs tiredly as he leaned back his head. He didn't do anything yet but doing nothing is just too boring. When he brought his eyes again to her, she noticed his stare and looked back at him with a bright smile. Suddenly he couldn't bring himself to look away. They both locked eyes as her smile brimmed with happiness.

At least she's smiling. So whatever could he have done last night wasn't probably that bad right? Or maybe he did do something crazy and foolish that she's only smiling back to not make him feel uncomfortable. Yeah... Maybe?... No?... This brought him to a great deal of self-consciousness and finally looked away from her gaze as his ears drooped in sadness.

Poppy's smile faltered and was replaced by concern. Did she do something wrong? Why does he looked sad? Was it her fault? She really wanted to go down and talk to him but... There's a problem. If she goes down now, the others will probably think Branch is only doing this for his own gain and that he's just getting her on the guilt trip. Although she knows the truth, nobody knows that. He was even called a manipulator once.

So it's probably best yet to come down and talk to him. As much as she wants to, she has to wait. So she stood there and waited until finally the second to the last to perform came up on stage. Creek.

Creek brought an electric guitar with him which was connected to a nearby speaker. He called to the others to watch and learn which brought them a bit of distaste from him. He strummed the guitar and started to singing...

 _"You got me spending all my money, drying all your tears,_

 _Doing things that I don't do, you got me switching gears,_

 _I'll do it for you honey, I'm fighting all my fears,_

 _So I, so I can be the man of the year._

 _But it ain't about me, it's all about you,_

 _Every move I make, everything I do,_

 _'Cause it ain't no we, without you,_

 _I have to be the man,_

 _Every summer, winter, spring and fall,_

 _I'll buy you roses cook you dinner, do it all,_

 _I guess nobody ever told you you're a star,_

 _That's why I answer anytime you wanna talk,I ain't afraid of droppin' every dime,_

 _And I ain't afraid to tell the world you're mine,_

 _Just to let you know that baby you're the one,_

 _The only one who'll ever have my heart._

 _You got me spending all my money, dryin' all your tears,_

 _Doing things that I don't do, you got me switching gears,_

 _I'll do it for you honey, I'm fighting all my fears,_

 _So I, so I can be the man of the year,_

 _But it ain't about me, it's all about you,_

 _Every move I make, everything I do,_

 _'Cause it ain't no we, without you,_

 _I have to be the man,_

 _Oh na na na na na na na na na,_

 _I have to be the man of the year,_

 _Oh na na na na na na na na na,_

 _Oh, you got me spending all my money, dryin' all your tears,_

 _Doing thing that I don't do, you got me switching gears,_

 _I'll do it for you honey, I'm fighting all my fears,_

 _So I, so I can be the man of the year,But it ain't about me, it's all about you,_

 _Every move I make every thing I do,_

 _'Cause it ain't no we, without you,_

 _I have to be the man of the year"_

He sang up until the last melody of the song. The crowds clapped and cheered for Creeks performance as the other suitors were left silent and Branch thought he couldn't really top that off, could he? He felt his song just wasn't good enough. He could feel his old self coming back once more and darkness spreading through his mind as sadness engulfed him.

Nor noticed it and quickly went to his side. "Hey Branch, come on. Don't be like that" He whispered as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Branch shrugged his hand off and stood up, his gaze was a questionable manner. He took the guitar that was sitting beside him and went up the stage. Creek smirked at his way as he stared back down at him from up top the stage. "Nice to see you again, Branch. Seems like my cousin sure did a lot to you, didn't she?"

Branch felt his blood boil of the mentioning of Creeks cousin but he bit down back his retort and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Yeah, but I found a better one. Better than her. And I'm not letting Poppy go this time" he replied as Creek jumped down the stage and nodded. "Okay then, good luck!" His smug was still there as he gestured for a handshake.

Branch just looked at his hand then back to his eyes with a deadpan look. "Don't need it" Branch ignored the handshake and jumped up to the stage and fixed his clothes, checking if any spot is wrinkly. He then looks up to Poppy in a more determined spirit. No, he can't give up. Not now, not ever.

Branch thought of the memories between him and Poppy. It was nice. Pleasant. Comforting. He wants to be with her. Every single day of his life. A small smile showed upon his face as he strummed his guitar and sang in a soft tone.

 _"You know I'd fall apart without you,_

 _I don't know how you do what you do,_

 _Cause everything that don't make sense about me,_

 _Make sense when I'm with you"_

He loves her and her only. No other else. Just because his heart was broken once, doesn't mean he can't love again and he's gonna show her that with this.

 _"Like everything that's green, girl I need you,_

 _But it's more than one and one makes two,_

 _Put aside the math and the logic of it,_

 _You gotta know you're wanted too,_

 _'Cause I wanna wrap you up,_

 _Wanna kiss your lips,_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted,_

 _And I wanna call you mine,_

 _Wanna hold your forever,_

 _And never let you forget it,_

 _Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted"_

Just watching him made Poppy feel butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know she was already lost listening to his angelic voice as she leaned to her arm on the railings giving support to her almost dazed self.

 _"Anyone can tell you you're pretty,_

 _You get that all the time, I know you do,_

 _But your beauty's deeper than the makeup,_

 _And I wanna show you what I see tonight,_

 _When I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips,_

 _I wanna make feel you wanted,_

 _And I wanna call you mine,_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever,_

 _Never let you forget it,_

 _'Cause baby, I wanna make you feel wanted,_

 _As good as you make me feel,_

 _I wanna make you feel better,_

 _Better than your fairy tales,_

 _Better than your best dreams,_

 _You're more than everything I need,_

 _You're all I ever wanted,_

 _All I ever wanted,_

 _And I just wanna wrap you up,_

 _Wanna kiss your lips,_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted,_

 _And I wanna call you mine,_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever,_

 _Never let you forget it,_

 _Yeah, I wanna make feel wanted,_

 _Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel - wanted,_

 _'Cause you'll always be wanted"_

The crowds cheered as they "awed" from how touching his song was. Branch brought back his gaze towards her and saw her also clapping from his performance. Poppy got down from the tower as he jump down from the stage. She quickly pulled him to an embrace and he hesitantly accepted. He looked at the other suitors and saw them in despair, looking quite disheartened. They all left to grab a bite somewhere leaving the couple behind with bitterness flooding their minds.

Creek huffed and mumbled something as he crossed his arms and left as well. When Poppy unwrapped herself away from him from only a few inches, she quickly took a peck on his nose and she giggled, when she saw him still flustered over the small gesture. Branch was left confused over her actions and saw Nor from the corner of his eye leaving the premises. 'Where's he going?' He thought but ignored the suspicion as he focused to Poppy's bright smile.

"That was really sweet of you to sing" Branch could feel his smirk tugging from his lips as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Anything for you" he said as he rubbed his nose against her which earned him a giggle from her. Poppy's smile fell a bit as she looked at him straight in the eye "Are you okay though? I saw you earlier and you looked sad. Was something wrong?" She asked him with concern in her eyes. Honestly now? He felt fine. Great actually. Seeing her happy made him happy. Whatever he did last night was probably not that bad. Maybe not but...

"Poppy, can I ask you something?" He looked at her expectantly and she answered right away "Of course"

"When I was drunk last night, did I do something weird, unordinary in a way?" He asked her. She froze as she thought for the right words to say "You mean, you dont remember what happened last night?" Branch shook his head in denial. "Uh... Well..."

Flashback*

"And I'll still keep on falling for you even harder from just seeing you with that smile over... And over... Again" she told him. She saw his smile getting wider with half lid eyes as he swayed a little from the haziness of his head. He leaned in one more time and landed quickly to her lips. Poppy placed her hands on his cheeks bringing him ever closer. Branch wrapped his arms around her body and they both stayed like that for who knows how long.

When their lips parted they both instantly stared at each other's eyes full of love. "I'm so dizzy" Branch confessed as he chuckled while she giggled. His face lit up from an idea that has formed in his mind "I think I got idea... Come on, follow me" he took her by the hand as he took his mask and hid it in his hair, leading her away. He took her to the meadow and Poppy could feel the memory of his death unmistakably as she remembered the spot where he bled to death.

Branch noticed her uneasiness and hugged her tightly "It's okay, Popps. I'm right here" he said in a surly tone. She hugged back as she closed her eyes in content "I'm fine" she reassured and he again led the way. She saw the mushroom where they always hang out and smiled softly as the memories flooded her mind.

But Branch led her farther and not leading her to where she expected to go. _'Where's he taking me?'_ She thought to herself. Farther up she saw what likely to be a stream of water leading to a pond. That's where Branch cleaned his cut, back when he accidentally handled a knife, to show her how he sculpted one of his wooden trollings, and cut himself. Why bring her here?

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she looked at him questioningly as they both stopped close by it. "So why're we-Branch! What are you doing?!" She instantly covered her eyes with her hands when he discarded his vest off. Poppy could only hear the sound of a splash and the sound of his shivering breath from him. "Don't worry I just took off my vest. You won't see anything. Promise"

For a drunk person like him, she's almost quite impressed how he can still talk normally in his state of mind. She slowly slipped her hands away and opened her eyes. She saw him floating, his arms outstretched to balance himself with his feet touching the cold air of the night. He gazed up the stars as his smile slowly fading away. He was quiet and she could feel something was definitely bugging him inside.

"I thought she loved me Popps... But I was wrong..." He said in a low tone that she barely heard. She saw his eyes started to wet, not from the water but from actual tears forming in the tips of his eyes. "But what she didn't know was that I loved you the most" his words only confused her even more. What is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" She asked as he went back to shore. The tears were gone but he still looked sad, pained and hurt. He smirked as he answered her "I saw her face when I started to ask for your hand four years ago. She was so angry, she started yelling at me that I'll regret it if I keep courting you. I didn't care what she thought of what I did but I still kept doing it until..." His smile fell once more.

Everything started to click in her mind. The reason why his ex was so mad and she let him drink that potion. How he thought his grandmother died and the disappearance of his colors. Her thoughts were interrupted as he spoke again.

"I only came back here for my promise. I thought my love for you disappeared but... It just kept growing every single day from just seeing you. It went up to the moon when I started hanging out with you here at the meadow" He slowly brought his eyes to her in a sad look, pleading for assistance, for assurance that everything is okay.

She brought him to a hug and he wrapped his arms her as well as he hid his face on her neck. She placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered to his ear "I love you, Branch" he tightened his embrace like its the last day he'll ever see her. His tears had finally started to run down to his cheek and she faintly hear audibly the sound of sniffling. She smiled softly as she ran a hand through his hair, comforting him.

"I love you too, Poppy" he said as the vibration of his voice from her neck sent shivers down her spine. She sighed in content with the troll she loves in her arms.

They both went back to the village and Branch took another chugged of his previous cocktail only to have him pass out on the counter of the bar they were in. Fortunately she saw Nor nearby and told him Branch is unconscious and probably needs to go to bed now. He agreed and took him away, heading home.

Poppy could feel the haziness of her head so she went home as well. Who knew Branch was a drinker? She tried to count in her head how many Branch had a cup in his hand and how many times he refilled it. She counted it to be at least 17 glasses in her deduction, maybe even more than that. She thought of it amazing how he survived to drink that a lot in such a young age. She fell asleep on her bed and forgot to change her clothes from how tired she was and fell asleep.

End of flashback*

She blushed at how close they were that night and was clearly on brink of kissing him on the lips until the morning. She bit her lip and answered to him innocently "I-I don't think you did anything crazy last night at all" Branch sighed in relief as he placed a hand on his loudly beating heart. _'Close one'_ he was thought to himself. He placed two of his hands on each of her shoulders as he asked one more time for confirmation "Really?"

She nodded excessively and he couldn't believe it. "Thank goodness. I thought really I did" he explained and smiled brighter than ever. He got nothing to be worried about after all.

"Is that why you're upset?" She asked him in wonderment. He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah..." He mumbled. "I thought you'd think bad of me being an idiot and all. I just got worried" his blush creeping up to his cheeks. She couldn't contain her smile and thought of how would such a grumpy, paranoid troll could turn out to be adorable and shy.

"So you mean you don't remember when I said you're adorable and I'll love you even more if you keep smiling?"

"I-I do remember that, actually"

"Do you know what's even more adorable?" She quizzed him as he gulped down. "What?" He asked nervously. _'Is it getting hotter here or what?'_

"You in that suit" she declared and gripped his jacket, bringing him closer for a kiss. He reciprocated the act and as he placed both of his hands on her cheeks.

Maybe it's gonna be fine after all. Nor's right, he should at least has some faith in himself. Courting her is his own decision. He should give more efforts to his actions. On the next fight, he'll make sure if it. He's gonna give it his all.

* * *

 **A/N: this is just a… I just deleted the authors note that's all. Nothing to see here. Move along. I was just really guilty to what I said there and really and I mean really… regretted what I wrote there. I love you three as much as the world could even say. For those who thought this was an update, don't worry cause I will be updating not until two weeks. i thing by Friday since it'll be our high school day and i got nothing to do. I love you guys. Mwah! that's supposed to be a kiss.**

 **Sooooo…. I guess, that's it then. Have a wonderful sunny day. If its raining that means there's a rainbow in the end. Everything will be fine.**

 **Bye bye :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Well! Finally putting this thing. Thank you for the encouraging words though. A lot of things happened this week especially my supposed relaxation for the weekend last week and my continuation for chapter 18. I don't know. Someone yelled, I yelled and it was just utter chaos. You know I really love my teachers (in a sarcastic tone) at least some of them. Also! Instead of finishing this and make up the supposed story I had trouble. Not really its just... I made *ahem!* four... different... stories that has nothing to do with my main story. Hehehe... Yea. Great.

The first one was titled "Itchy" but then while I was in the making the second paragraph for that one, I lost interest. It was a one-shot and I didn't know how to proceed it. The second one was an adaptation for the movie Hunger Games. I thought like why not? But I never started the first chapter yet cause I didn't know how to start it. I just made the casts and all but some characters still didn't have any casts so I need to think first before making the chapter. The third was titled "War-zone" and it was about a war that took place. It's actually also a reference for what happened recently here in my country. So the story will be touchy. The fourth one was titled "An apple a day keeps anyone away if you throw it hard enough" Yeah the title is really a mouthful don't you think? but I placed a frickin twist on it and also the story is kind of touchy as well.

Let me know if you guys wanna read any of it and I'll probably start working on it soon. The authors note is getting long again...

And that's why we're proceeding to the story! Enjoy!

 **Mlpfanceline1** \- Oh! So sorry. I got mixed up. I checked all of the authors profile I've read before and found out it was actually someone else BUT wait-wait-wait... So that means your only younger than me by one year? My gosh! And your German! So far away! Dang. You are evil... Hahaha.

 **Tealbull81** \- Your wait has now come to an end. Hahaha :)

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 18**

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch couldn't contain the excitement he had inside as he couldn't even believe it himself. Once he was grouchy and gray, now he's full of color and confidence. It was early in the afternoon and Branch, Poppy with the rest of the snack pack, ate their lunch and made a bee-line to the market, buying and watching all sorts of things made for the festival.

There were couple shirts, mugs and balloons were sold in various shops. Trinkets of rainbows, hearts, and bronze coin pendants were hanging in other stalls. Poppy walked ahead with Suki beside her, chatting about something he couldn't hear. Branch was behind the snack pack as he was lost in his own world.

If he would've done this before, would everything be different? If after his grandmother died and he went here, told Poppy everything that happened throughout his previous problems, would it be different? She'll understand right? If he would tell Poppy all about her, will she be okay with it, or not?

With a new problem in his mind, his face frowned tiredly. This morning he was having a major problem of the hangover then got worried if Poppy heard him talk nonsense. And now this... He rubbed his right temple from the new headache and told to himself he should stop worrying for once and loosen up. It's not like it's the end of the world right? Or maybe...

 _'Not it's not!'_ He scolded to himself as he shook his head. He looked up to see Poppy stop to a shop nearby and picked up a necklace. Curious he walked up to her and took a peak behind her to see the necklace she's looking at. It was one of the coin pendants. She noticed his presence and turned her head to see him "Hey" she greeted. He nodded at the object as he asked "What's that?"

Her smiled grew wider and answered happily "I remembered Ray telling me once about these. The original coin pendant was once given to the wife of King Alerce. Remember that story?"

"About the alchemist and the Queen? Yeah" the story was interesting. Nor kind of liked it but he was still quite bothered by it. Branch doesn't really know why since Nor never wanted to talk about it. He just let it slide and let him be, maybe it reminded him of his childhood before.

"This is only the imitation but the real pendant was said to have some kind of healing abilities, that's why the alchemist gave it to her" she explained as she placed down the necklace. Her small smile about the matter peaked his interest. Suddenly he remembered a prophesy about the alchemist and the great King.

The kings descendant shall have a son but will receive many obstacles in life and the alchemists descendant will accompany them in their problems. But the alchemist will deal a life much more insufferable than their future king. The only reason why King Alerce lost the contact of his alchemist was because he had to runaway from the council who tried to kill him and stop the prophecy.

But that was just a myth, a story no one knew if it's true or not. "I guess the alchemist had some high loyalty and respect for his queen to give such a gift" he commented. Poppy shrugged as she kept her small smile in reply "I guess he did"

After a while of walking the snack pack had to leave. Cooper was opening his pastry shop while Biggie was opening a photo shoot. Satin and Chenille have to make the orders of different kinds of dresses and suits for tomorrow and Guy Diamond helped with the glitters. Suki was the deejay for another performance at the other side of the village and it was about to start soon so she had to leave quickly.

The four walked around for whatever they could buy with what's left of their changes in their pockets. Fuzzbert showed Smidge a stuffed toy and chatted a while about it. Branch tried to understand Fuzzberts words but he just couldn't. Maybe it's some kind of language only the village knew.

Poppy was again left with Branch beside her. There was a stuff animal though she knew so well. A bittersweet smile came as she sighed sadly. Branch saw her sad smile and gazed at where she's looking. A lionturtle toy? He guessed she probably had some memories about it. He smiled as an idea popped in his mind.

"You want the toy?" He asked her expectantly but she shook her head in denial. The pout of her lips and her sad eyes showed the opposite of what she really meant. He chuckled under his breath as he took her by the hand. "Come on, I know you want it"

"But Branch-"

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Have a little faith in me, will you?" He smirked as he faced the owner of the shop. But he stopped midway and his smile fell in shock to who was the owner.

"Ray?" Poppy called in bafflement. She couldn't even believe it herself. "H-hi Poppy. Nice to see you" Ray greeted shyly as he placed a hand at the back of his neck. "Nice to see you too, Branch"

"Hey, so how's it going between..." Branch trailed off. Seemingly the atmosphere is quite awkward. Ray nodded in understanding as he replied "Good. This is her's actually. And I'm just helping out"

"Did something happened that I don't know? Or are you guys finally okay with each other?" She asked grinning ear to ear. The two boys chuckled as Ray confirmed it "Yeah kinda... So what can I do for you two today?" He added to his new customers. Branch took a deep breath as he pointed at the toy not too far away "How much is the lionturtle-?"

"Branch, no"

"Branch, yes" he smirked as he raised a brow at her way and leaned on the counter of the shop. Ray cuts in and declared sadly "Oh I can't let you have that, man. Sorry" Poppy's own smirk went out as she crossed her arms. Branch groaned and he faced him as Ray apologized again "Sorry, it's not for sale but..." Their ears perked at Rays direction hearing what he has to offer "It's actually a prize for a game and no one has ever beaten it. Think you can?"

"What kind of game?" Branch questioned ignoring Poppy's smirk. She giggled and waited for Rays reply "It's easier said than done. I tried it and wasn't even halfway. Come on, follow me"

The two followed Ray at the back of the shop where the game should be. Once Branch locked eyes at it, he gulped nervously. Noticing his fear, Poppy nudged his arm drawing his attention away from the contraption "You know you don't have to do this right? Come on let's just go-"

"No, I'm gonna do it. T-this is nothing, Poppy. I mean seriously?" He nervously chuckled for his own vain and took a deep breath as he gazed at it. "So what's the rules?" Branch asked Ray standing close by.

"We'll all you have to do actually is to throw as many knives at the targets. The many hits, the more the chance of winning before the time runs out. The amount of hits required to get the lionturtle is about 10. For example" he explained as he turned the contraption on.

The target was a shaped wooden board of a goblin in armor. The board was crudely painted as the goblin showed its fangs sticking out from its mouth with an angry expression. The target was quick to stand still and after 2 seconds or less, the target got back to its parallel position to the ground. "Like this" he demonstrated as another target appeared and Ray threw a knife at the targets direction and struck the chest of the target.

The two were amazed by the contraption. "So who made this?" Branch asked curiously. The contraption looks like in needs to be carefully planned to get it to move at that speed and timing. "Made by the very best of course, Mandy Sparkledust, Daisy's older sister"

Poppy beamed up by the mentioning of the name "Daisy? Does that mean you two are...?" She watched him nod in reply and she couldn't help herself fly and gave him a big hug "I'm so happy for you! I knew it! I knew you liked her" Ray chuckled at her enthusiasm as he unwrapped his arms from her.

"Cool" Branch mused as he gazed in awe by the few gears and mishaps of the machine. "I see you take a liking to hand-made contraptions?" Ray took notice as he stood beside him. Poppy went also back to Branchs side, looking at the contraption.

"Yeah I do... So let's start this thing then" Branch smiled feeling confident for the dangerous game. Ray gave Branch a series of different knives with different curves and sharpness. "Why is it-? Ow!" He shook his pricked finger and placed it in his mouth.

"Daisy never told me. She said the difficulty level would be much more fair enough that way" Ray shrugged as he turned the machine off. "You ready?" He asked him as he placed his hand on the lever to turn it on once more. Branch took a quick glance at Poppy with hesitance in his eyes. She fixed a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Still think you can do it?"

Branch scoffed at her retort and went forward in front of the machine "Watch and learn" he told her and with that Ray turned the contraption on once more and the first target appeared.

Branch took a knife at the ready and threw it but miserably missed when the target retracted. He groaned but stood his ground for the next target. "You got be faster, Branch. You can do it!" Poppy cheered which earned her a chuckle from him. Suddenly he felt more calm. Collected. He relaxed his muscles as he took a deep breath and held it for a while then a target appeared and he threw the knife once more.

His knife stuck to the wooden board with force and the target fell back. He released his breath when another suddenly came in. The knife he took was a curved like a sickle and when he threw it the knife went to the other direction falling to the grass. With that Branch remembered all the knives are different and needs different formation and power to throw.

He was failing.

Many more targets appeared but he just seem to miss them all unlike the second target. He internally gave up and sat down in exhaustion. He was panting hard and grimaced deeply to his loss. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see who it was. Poppy had a soft smile on her face crouched down a bit closer to him. "So you didn't win. It doesn't matter-"

"It does" he said sharply as he glared at the contraption. "Come on... Let's just go" he said wearily and left the two without a goodbye to Ray. "I guess he needs a little cheerin' up then. Anyway, tell him I said good luck though"

"I will" Poppy accepted and ran after her grump. She saw Smidge and Fuzzbert and bid farewell and that they have to leave for the next performance. She had a bit of a hard time catching up since the crowds were getting bigger and just flooding like crazy. She squeezed herself to numerous occasions and excused herself so many times as she called for him.

As she squeezed through in between and excused herself, someone accidentally bumped into her and she fell head first to the ground. She squealed and quickly sat back as someone almost stepped on her. Suddenly a hand was offered in front of her and she took notice of the said person offering.

"Branch?... Branch!" She latches onto him and gave him a big hug. Branch's grimace softened a bit and was replaced by a small smile as he hugged her back. "Where were you?! You just disappeared!" She asked him as she looked at him angrily. The sight made Branch chuckle from her pout and he exhaled deeply after. "Nowhere... Sorry"

"Are you really that upset for a lionturtle?" She giggled at him and he smirked as he scoffed "No. Of course not" he looked down at the ground ignoring some of the stares by some bystanders close by. "You know it's really fine, Branch. You really don't have to get it for me. It's okay" his smile dissipated as he gazed away from her eyes. "Alright" he muttered still sour by the ordeal.

"Come on, the sun's almost down" she took him by the hand as she led him away "Oh and Ray said good luck" she took a glance of him and he only nodded in reply. In a split second he instantly remembered he had to take her somewhere. "Poppy, I almost forgot. I actually wanna take you somewhere" he brightened a bit and sped up his pace to lead her where he wanted to.

Branch brought her outside to the village to the meadow much to her bewilderment and they both stopped at the base of the center mushroom. He left her there as he took a shovel from his hair. "Branch, what are you doing? W-why are we here? And why do you have shovel?" She asked nervously as he smirked evilly at her way. "It's a surprise" he said as he ran away leaving her alone.

She looked around at the dark corners of the foliage. The sunlight streaking down to the leaves as the surrounding fell to silence. Though there are bugs creaking here and there Poppy couldn't shake that feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach. "What is he planning to do? Scare me?" She asked herself as she waited. He's sure taking his time on it though. She rubbed her arm nervously as she took quick glances in each movement of the plants she can hear.

"Boo"

She screamed from the whisper behind her and turned to see Branch smirking. She glared at his way as she spread her arms in exasperation "Where were you?! You just scared me half to death"

He chuckled as he still had two of his hands behind him and he shrugged "Couldn't help it" he said with a smile. His smile somehow dissipated her anger and replaced by a smirk as she punched him to his arm. That only brought out laugh from his lips and Poppy could feel her heart soar on the sound as her stomach blew with butterflies inside.

"Is that why we're here? To scare me? Seriously Branch this is getting childish-" she stopped midway as Branch held out a guitar. A mandolin specifically. "I'm sorry for throwing your mandolin in the campfire... I was being a jerk and... I'm sorry" he said as he looked down the ground avoiding her eyes. Poppy was touched and shocked at the same time. She already told him it was fine but then again it's Branch we're talking about here.

He's that kind of guy who would do his best to amend what he had done wrong and that's a side of him Poppy adored and loved. Especially when he's embarrassed sometimes that he had done something unacceptable to his standards. For a sarcastic grump of guy like him she was proud to see such a troll to step aside from their comfort zone just to be forgiven.

"Branch I already told you it's fine-"

"You like it?"

"What?"

"I said do you like it?"

"The mandolin? Of course I do. Branch my point is..." She emphasized as she took the mandolin off his hands. "You don't have to make me another one. It's okay I already forgot about it"

"But I didn't. It's just... I treated you badly even though you never done anything wrong to me" He argued back as he looked towards the trees avoiding her eyes from his and fiddled with his hands. "Because you were scared. I understand what happened plus I was being pushy AND I did... Kinda did it... Intentionally to make you mad" she pointed out but he frowned in confusion as he whipped his head to her direction "What? Why?"

Now it was her turn to avoid his gaze and nervously looked down the ground in defeat "I just thought you look..." She muttered. Even to his heightened sense of hearing he still couldn't quite hear that last part of her sentence "What?"

"I said... You look... Adorable when you're mad sometimes" she mumbled louder as she furrowed her brow and pouted. Her eyes only to the mandolin in her hands. Branch blushed at her response as he gulped down the sudden rush of adrenaline in his veins. But his mind played like a broken record. Again and again her words played like some kind of a song that needs to be practiced and memorized immediately.

"What do you mean?" Her own blush creeped on her face as she started to bit her bottom lip. _'Why does he have to ask?'_ She thought and tried to think a way out of it but failed. Guess the only thing she can only do really is to answer for now. "I... I don't know" she said truthfully.

"I just... I don't know, you look funny and adorable when you're being teased. How your face blushes sometimes when we ask for a particular question your uncomfortable with. I don't know..." She said quietly which didn't help his racing heartbeat. His mind rushing like a flood he didn't understand as he just stood there like an idiot. His silence wasn't even helping either. She was worried he'd be mad and done all this work just because she made him angry when they were camping before.

She tried to comprehend his confusing stare but had no luck. As Branch stood there a smile finally crept up on his face and he chuckled to himself "I... Wow, Poppy... Are you sure you're not mistaken me to another guy or something? W-why me? I mean you know?" He ran a hand through his hair as he grinned nervously.

"Why you? Because... I love you, of course. I mean why would I still be here if I don't. I... Just do" she said confidently. Even for how many times they have already said how they felt with each other it still was a big question mark for the both of them if it's entirely okay or not. Suddenly she felt two arms wrapped around her and she happily reciprocated the act. Thankfully the mandolin fell to a soft landing from the foliage and they both quickly ignored it for a while. Branch unavoidably inhaled her scent of strawberries and vanilla as he grazed his lips on her neck. She shivered from the contact and pulled him impossibly closer, reveling from his warmth and touch.

Up on one of the tall trees, a troll with an apple in hand watched the two from above. "Ahhh... Young love" the troll said as he took a bite. Nor leaned on the tree as he watched the leaves above him, looking away from the couple for only a moment. His heart ached with sadness as he missed his own tender loving home. Not like he can go back there and stay there for the rest of his life. But maybe he will... Someday. Sometimes you just have to make some sacrifices to do what you gotta do. He whistled a song as he let himself down from the tree quietly as not to disturbed the couple nearby. He walked away back to Branchs bunker with a little small smile up on his face as he bit the apple once more.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Hand in hand they walked back to the village. Poppy said she'll treasure the mandolin with all her heart and soul and thanked Branch for making it. His face turned bright purple as he tried to hide it by turning around. She giggled and just couldn't help herself lean her head on his shoulder. Branch didn't mind the closeness but was nervous for the first time in forever.

The contact was like a faraway memory. A forgotten one. But the familiarity brought hate to his heart. He let his loudly beating heart calm down by breathing in and out slowly as he placed an arm around her shoulder. Poppy's different. She's not like that. She'll never be like that. Her own conscience was already like a sensitive alarm system so it's no wonder if she'll knock on someone's door and try to make it up to them.

He focused his vision to the road. The sun's almost gone and the sky turned to that swirl of lightish pink and orangey yellow on the white clouds as the blue sky mixed with the color. The forest's quiet except for that distinct sound of rustle by the breeze from the foliage. He chuckled to the reminder of what happened a couple of minutes ago. Poppy heard him and knew exactly what he's laughing about. She stood much straighter and elbowed him a bit harder with a semi angry look.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" He asked her as if he didn't know anything "You are so dead when I get you next time" She threatened playfully and Branch shrugged it off still trying to look confused "Next time from what?" He asked as they were at the border of the village. Branch couldn't get his smug off of his face and just followed her behind as she led the way up front.

He looked at her from head to toe and felt his spirit lift up in happiness and encouragement in silence. His heart wanted to sing again and he couldn't contain himself for long. Her will of power but of a compassionate heart. Her weaknesses as to what made her strong and firm to where she stands now. He couldn't believe he didn't saw it before until she found him in the meadow. The thought made him feel something go way up to his limits.

He wants to prove it. He wanted to keep letting her know he'll always love her. Be with her. Even if he'll be kicked when he's down. Even if those skies will be grayer than he ever was he'll still be having those nagging sensations. Those feelings bubbling like its the last day of his life. He wants to be with her and nothing can change that...

His thoughts were interrupted as Poppy stood in front of him amused by his daydreaming. "Hey, whattya thinkin' about? Girls?" She giggled as to try to tease him. He rolled his eyes as his smirk stayed in place "Oh ha ha Poppy. Really nice. But you know you're kinda right" her smile fell a bit and looked at him confused "I've been thinking about... You, sweetheart" he declared with a smug on his face as she blushed. He was about to laugh when Poppy chortled "I guess I got myself into that one, didn't I?" He nodded in reply.

"Alright, you win hotshot, I can't believe you won again this time" He laughed at that as she tried not to face palm herself. Out of instinct, he placed a kiss on her cheek "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll win... Someday"

She groaned at the word. He was now laughing like a little kid as she could only watch him. A mischievous grin formed her lips as he tried to stop his laughing and breathe. "Oh, Poppy. The look on your face is price-" she stole a quick peck on his lips stopping him from talking. He fell silent as he pursed his lips inward to his mouth and started to fiddle with his hands.

"You know I should get a medal for this! Branch! The sarcastic, cheeky troll has been rendered to silence by a kiss of a fair maiden" she stifled a laugh until she couldn't hold it much longer. She laughed loudly at his expression as she held her stomach. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it off. Branch scoffed with a smirk up on his face. "And you're telling me I'm cheeky? Look at you all-"

"What? All what?" She managed to say as she still couldn't stop laughing. His eyes filled with mischief as he snickered "All..." He paused as he leaned closer to her ear "Delicious" her smile fell and her eyes turned wide from his words. She faced him and yelled "Branch!"

"I'm kidding!"

"Ew... Branch is being pervy" she mumbled as she stuck her tongue out and poked his side. He cringed at the word and pushed her hand away gently. "No, I'm not! I was just... Desperate in the moment" he muttered on the last part of his sentence as he looked away. _'Crazy, silly, giddy troll! Making me feel this way...'_ He thought to himself as he pouted, not meeting her gaze.

She giggled at his discomfort and gave him a hug. "I know" she said in a quiet tone. Branch rolled his eyes with a small smile and accepted her hug. "You know your crazy sometimes" Branch retorted as he was in once more lost in her scent. She giggled and muttered in his ear "And that's why you love me" He scoffed at the truth and drew circles around her back with his hand while the other was on the nape of her neck.

"Yeah... You are crazy"

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

"Hey check it out. Isn't that Poppy?" Halo checked the blabbering troll and quickly took notice of her color. Pink. "Yeah so?" He asked his companion clearly not understanding what he meant "Check who she's with" Tweak eyes still glued to the couple. Halo turned once to their direction and took notice of the familiar blue troll.

He groaned in annoyance. 'Why does he always cling to the girl?!' His mind screamed and he grimaced bitterly back to his drink in hand. "I think the competitions over, Halo. We already lost since the first time he sang her that darn song" he muttered angrily as he slammed his cup on the counter. They were in an open air bar. Both of them decided to have a drink after hearing and seeing Creek and Branch's performance onstage to relax themselves and that everything will be fine. But seeing Poppy happy with that troll...

Their plan for a relaxing drink went out the window and they both started to buy the heavy drinks and decided together to call off being Poppy's suitor. Disheartened and discouraged they both thought of staying at the booth till tomorrow's sun rises. After a toast of not being Poppy's suitor anymore, they chugged their drinks with their hearts content.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

The night has taken over and the sky has turned from pinkish yellow to royal blue with small gray clouds looming over. The moon was bright as the stars shined like billions of fireflies. The village was still pretty loud despite how it's almost getting late. They all stopped the performances for a while since their will be a feast on the center of the village.

Shop owners thought of it together and celebrate 'I Love You' Day by spreading their own love by giving a feast for the whole village. If others would like to have some entertainment while eating, the mushroom stage beside the signal tower was open for the public to perform. Once the two arrived however The Snack Pack took Poppy away into a table and Branch was poorly left out in the back of the crowd.

Suki whispered to him that, that table was requested by the shop owners. Branch asked why and she told him those guys with her on the table were their sons. It clicked in his mind to what truly was the purpose of this sudden feast. In short their doing their own best to get her to like their sons and let her have second thoughts with either Branch and Creek. Suki left him alone on his table at the back and Branch surveyed the area looking for a certain particular troll, Creek. He found him also alone on a table not too far from his.

He was grimacing, glaring at the unknown as he crossed his arms. He's probably mad about his song this morning and how he took Poppy away. Branch thought he'll wear a new suit for the occasion but shocked to see him wearing the same suit this morning.

Branch took a deep breath before standing up and proceeding his way up the purple troll. "Hey" He greeted him and Creek looked up baffled to see him. He just nodded in reply and Branch took the opportunity to talk to him tonight. "So, how's life been treating you?" He asked as he gestured for the nearby chair. Creek nodded and retorted, still avoiding Branch's gaze "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He said as Branch sat down.

"Life's been good. Although unbearable at first if you really want to hear it" Branch mumbled trying not to glare at him too much. "Branch, I can feel your eyes piercing through me. Is there something you want to tell me?" It was now or never.

"I want this to stop, Creek"

"What to stop?"

"Fighting. I know we got ourselves in each other's neck before but... It doesn't have to be that way" Branch said in gruff tone as his glare softening a bit. Creek scoffed and grinned incredulously at his words "Naïve still as ever"

"How about this then? Both of us work together and once all of the other suitors come tumbling down, we both fight... Squarely"

"And what makes you think I'll accept that?" Creek whipped his head at him angrily. _'Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do?'_

But Branch had a questionable look. His face void of emotions. His eyes fixed to him until Branch turned to Poppy's table. Creek followed his gaze and saw some guys talking with her. She seemed to be having fun but the face she was making a couple of times he noticed proved that she was unmistakably uncomfortable. Creeks seething anger was transferred to the lowly ranked trolls.

His thoughts were interrupted as Branch spoke up "The feast is not just for the village but a way their sons can get to Poppy closer" Creeks table had a small vase with a couple of flowers on it and Branch picked one out and started to pluck their petals off. "After what happened this morning. I bet the only way they can get her together with them is with this even though their sons didn't sing for her"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Creek brought his eyes back to him as he snickered "Okay, I may be with Poppy a lot of times being in or out backstage but that's because I live here. You don't, Creek. I know her"

"And I don't?!"

"Yeah, you do know her. But only a little bit. And you can change that if you want. I may not like you but it couldn't hurt to settle sometimes with you. So what do you say? Partners?" Branch suggested. Creek took another look at Poppy's table. At least they'll be gone faster and once the two of them are left he'll win Poppy. He'll get closer to her. To know her better. _'Interesting'_ he thought. After all they cheated first. It's only fair.

"I can't really promise you with anything and I can't stand being with you too but..." He paused as he looked down at the white blanket of the table. "I hate more to see Poppy hanging out with those low lives" Branch had to grin at his words and he let out a hand in front of him. Creek shook hands with him, accepting the offer.

Branch had to give himself a pat on the back. Nor's little seminar was a pain to listen but at least his crazy plans were working good. He wondered where Nor could be at this hour but evaded the thought for a bit as he declared to the troll in front of him.

"Then let's give them a night they won't forget"

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** Finally! It's done! Had a hard time. This is not actually the thing I was so caught for and I moved it to the next chapter. I'm still having trouble with the lyrics but I guess I have to find someway around it.

Unbeknownst by me I just turned Branch into like the bad guy. No he's not supposed to be. It was all Nor's doing. Creek was never part of my plan to be close to Branch. I just came up with it just a couple of hours ago. But I have certain ideas how I can turn the story around the way I wanted it to be. If not then YOLO.

Sorry if the story is a bit off. I'm actually sick and having this bad fever. Probably I'll be having a sick leave tomorrow. I don't know. But if I will have a sick leave I'll work on the next chapter then. If not I'll find vacants tomorrow.

Thank you for reading! It means so much to me. Bye bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay so the singing will be like this:

The first person - _should look like this_

Second person - **is gonna look like this**

Altogether - **_looks like this._**

I know it's a bit of a hassle but it's easier to understand it this way. Now I'm not gonna say anything. No more excuses. Just on with the story!

 **Disclaimer: Any songs mentioned here isn't mine but goes to the original writers and singers. Please support them for the wonderful music and please don't sue me!**

 **Chapter 19**

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch and Creek walked near to the stage. As they grew closer Branch took a quick glance at Poppy's way. She was starting to get comfortable with their presence and seemingly started to have fun talking with them, taking interest to their new topic. He couldn't blame them to take this kind of drastic measure just so they could have a chance with her.

Poppy have already known him before and he was also very successful of taking her heart nearly away four years ago. That was his advantage. They didn't have any. If he hadn't left her and let her wait for him to confess who he truly was, then she would have been his girlfriend by now and this never would have happened. He never would have been gray for three years mourning and just plain problematic.

But he's not gonna dwell what's already been done. Move on. That's all he could do.

Creek on the other hand was overtaken by his own thoughts. He had tried his best to be the one for her after Branch's grandmother died. At least that was his cousin told him. Branch's grandmother died on an attack by some raiders. It was sad to think about it. He met the old lady himself and was so kind to him despite hearing his and Branch's bickering. His cousin told him about Poppy and when he laid eyes on her he felt the world would mean nothing to him anymore without her in his life. He will have her by any means necessary and nothing can change his mind now.

Branch saw Suki carrying some of the wires in hand while Guy Diamond was helping in carrying the many speakers up to the stage. Nor was not in sight and the deejay troll probably has some answers to his whereabouts. "Hi, Suki. Have you seen Nor anywhere?" He asked as she stopped when she saw him. "He told me he'll be going to an errand and will come back soon. Other than that, nothing. Why?" She replied as she recalled Nor's words regarding the matter.

"It's nothing. Actually me and Creek wanted to have a little bit of fun upstage if you're okay to play some beats for us"

"With Creek?" She asked in disbelief. Creek had too the same look before at first and because of that he really had to chuckle. She glared at his way as she looked at him up and down "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing, love. I just... Think it'll be high time to take sides with him once in a while" he replied with a carefree look. Branch felt like something bad was brewing in the atmosphere so he called it off before anything serious happens "So, you up for being the deejay one more time tonight?"

Suki nodded as she smiled at him, avoiding Creeks gaze "Of course, anything for you, Branch" she took a quick glance accompanied with a glare at Creeks way and left for her set to get ready. "She really hates me, doesn't she?" Creek asked rhetorically as he watched her walk away.

"I think she does. You wanna ask her boyfriend?"

"Don't think I can after that ordeal. Maybe we can talk about it later. Come on we got a stage and minds to blow" They went to the back base of the mushroom where their "targets" table was the opposite at. Branch took a deep breath as he fixed his suit by straightening it out and wiping off any dirt on it. He stole a glance at Creeks way and saw him playing around with his cuffs. With a chuckle he called "You ready?"

Creek snickered and placed both his hands behind him "As ever be" With that Branch was about to use his hair to climb up when Creek asked him "So what's the plan exactly?"

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

"-And there was this gigantic boulder! Aspen over here pushed him out of the way and the boulder just fell past them" Gourd told as he kept on with the story "And it rammed on the opening where the flood would flow. It was amazing but that was just scary and intense"

Aspen rolled his eyes. He never really wanted to be here, sitting and trying to woo someone he barely knows. Yes, he met her before but it was much more of a customer and a clerk conversation rather than a real one. He's stuck in between a guy to his left and a girl to his right who he barely knows and the blabbering knucklehead by her own right couldn't stay put and started to tell a story he vaguely remembers about when he was only SEVEN years old.

Is he mad that he doesn't have his own freedom to pick who the girl he wants to be with?

Yes.

Is he getting annoyed with the chubby boy conceitedly telling a story when they thought a meter tall wave was already a flood?

Yes.

And that ticked him and his withering temper. _'I hope she won't buy that up'_ he thought but he hoped for it too soon as she looked amazed and filled with wonder by the story "Really? How old were you at that time?" She asked and took a sip from her cocktail in hand. _'She couldn't possibly be serious?!'_ His mind yelled in question to himself as he listened more. He prayed Gourd would just lie about their age at that time or better yet, don't reply back but his inside started to groan as to what he feared came like a reminder of reality "Oh we were 7 years old that time"

As he expected Poppy's glimmer of wonder in her eyes faded but not too noticeable as she came in to an understanding to what truly happened that day. She nodded as her smile grew wider but still locked eyes with him "So you two were 7 at that time. What happened next? Did your parents scolded you for doing that?"

"Nope! In fact they started to celebrate the-"

"Alright, Gourd. Enough chitchat. Can we please talk about something else?" He leaned over the table to let Gourd see him better as his glare piercing right through him. Poppy giggled at his discomfort and asked "So, how's your uncles shop though?" Aspen brought his eyes back to her and felt his heart stop. She was so close. Her nose merely inches away. He blushed and leaned back to his chair as he looked away from her.

"The shops been good. N-nothing really spectacular"

He thought she would leave it at that but she took more interest on it and asked more "How are you doing then with your world breaking card pyramid?" He was astonished that in such a long time of not meeting and talking, she still remembers about that.

"You... Still remember that?"

"Of course I do. And back to the question, how was it?"

"It's been okay, I guess. I stopped playing with cards since last year so I never-" He stopped as the air was suddenly filled with music. The two faced on the stage and all of them (except for Aspen and Poppy) could feel their blood run cold to their veins. Branch was in front of their table and he tapped his foot to the beat as Creek beside him just crossed his arms as he listened. Branch went in first and sang...

 _"Girl sit right down here, where it's not so crowded. You see he's looking but he's not doing anything about it"_

Poppy looked to Aspen as Branch pointed at his way. She was a bit stunned as Branch placed his fingers under her chin and made her look back at him.

" _Baby, you're looking the wrong direction, cause this friction between us is just straight perfection._

 **Why are you playing hard to get?**

 **Oooh... Oooh...**

 **We don't have the time, just put your lips on mine, fine lady.**

 _Oooh... Oooh..._

 _Don't you be going very far, just think of all the crazy little things up in your mind that we'd be doing this minute, If we were in dark,_

 _If we-we-we-we were in the dark (dark) woah_ **_If we were in the dark~_**

 ** _Dark~_**

 ** _We were in the dark_**

 ** _Dark-dark-dark-dark"_**

Poppy was at the edge of her seat, biting down her lip. She took a quick look at the trolls beside her and saw them looking at each other nervously with anger seeping out. Aspen however had a grin on his face and was fully attentive at their music. That made her lips form a smile of her own as she looked back at the performance.

". **..But before I go on let me tell you this,**

 **Oooh... Oooh...**

 **We don't have the time, just put your lips on mine, fine lady.**

 _Oooh... Oooh..._

 _Don't you be going very far, just think of all the crazy little things up in your mind that we'd be doing this minute,_

 ** _If we were in dark,_**

 ** _If we-we-we-we were in the dark (dark) woah_**

 ** _If we were in the dark~_**

 ** _Dark~_**

 ** _We were in the dark_**

 ** _Dark-dark-dark-dark_**

 **Ooh, yeah baby, wanna have you to myself,**

 **Ooh ooh, yeah baby, don't want nobody else,**

 _Heeey, yeah_

 _Just put your lips on mine, fine lady_

 _Yeah, woah_

 ** _We were in the dark,_**

 ** _If we-we-we-we were in the dark,_**

 ** _(Dark) woah_**

 ** _If we-we were in the dark~_**

 ** _Dark~_**

 ** _We were in the dark,_**

 ** _Dark-dark-dark-dark,_**

 ** _We-we-we-we were in the dark,_**

 ** _If we-we-we-we were in the dark,_**

 ** _(Dark) woah woah_**

 ** _If we-we were in the-_**

 ** _If we were in the-_**

 ** _If we were in the dark,_**

 ** _Dark-dark-dark-dark_**

 ** _We-we-we-we were in the dark"_**

The song fades out and in a few matter of moments of utter silence the crowd went into an uproar of applause. The trolls where she was at were silent as the people behind them clapped and cheered. All of them suddenly stood up and went to confront the two with angry looks. Poppy and Aspen were the only ones left on the table and could only watch what they're going to do. As they grew closer to them, Branch and Creek had a smirk on their faces.

Positions and pride were questioned silently as the group glared at the two boys. "So?" Creek smiled wider as he crossed his arms reveling in the angry looks of the group. Their glares deepened as one of them said while gnashing their teeth. "What do you guys want? A sing off?"

Creek had to chuckle by the choice of words but what more words are there to describe it anyway? The two looked at each other with both on the same thought. "If that's what you want to call it, yeah" Branch replied to the group. The crowd oohed in response as the group snickered. "Who wants to go first then?" Branch added as he placed his hands in his pockets without a care.

Poppy was still baffled to what was happening and asked to Aspen "Are they really gonna...?"

"I... Think so? I don't know. Does that also mean... They're your suitors too?" Aspen questioned as she mulled over at the thought. "I guess? They never told me they wanted to. They never even mentioned anything about it. Is... Are they gonna be alright?" Worried for the new predicament, Aspen had no answer to her question. Trolls who wants a battle with singing could either be humiliated or comes out as victor.

Poppy wonders for the twos intentions but she was sure it was because of the boys who were previously sitting on the table she was in. The only thing she can do for now is to watch and hope no one will get hurt after. Things like these sometimes go unrestrained and quickly leads to an all out brawl. No one should cross the line too far and if ever that happens they need to put a stop to it... and fast.

She quickly spotted who the deejay was and she got confused even more. Aspen seemed to notice it as well as he looked at her worriedly. A tune started to come up as one of the group sang.

 _"Play that song, the one that makes me go all night long._

 _The one that makes me think of you, that's all you gotta do._

 _Hey, missus DJ when you gonna spin it,_

 _My baby's favorite 'cause she been waiting for a minute._

 _She invited all her friends and I'm buying all the rounds and they're all dolled up._

 _DJ please don't let me down._

 _When you gonna play that song, now?_

 _When you gonna earn that pay?_

 _When you gonna play that song and make my day?_

 _She said, "Play that song"_

 _The one that makes me go all night long._

 _The one that makes me think of you._

 _That's all you gotta do._

 _Hey, play that song._ ( **Play that song** )

 _The one the makes me stay out till dawn,_ ( **all night long** )

 _The one that makes me go, ooh._

 _That's all you gotta do_ ( **hey, hey, hey, hey** )

 _When you gonna play that song, now?_

 _Why you gotta hesitate?_

 _When you gonna play that song and make my day?_

 _She said, "Play that song"_

 _The one that makes me go all night long._

 _The one that makes me think of you._

 _That's all you gotta do._

 _Hey, play that song._ ( **Play that song** )

 _The one the makes me stay out till dawn,_ ( **all night long** )

 _The one that makes me go, ooh._

 _That's all you gotta do._

 _Oh, wait till you see my baby move_

 _Move, move, wait till you see my baby move._

 _Move, move, oh, come on now._

 _Play that song._

 _The one that makes her go all night long._

 _The one that makes her think of me_

 _That's all you gotta do._

 _Hey, play that song_ ( **play that song** )

 _The one the makes her stay out till dawn_ ( **all night long** )

 _The one that makes her go, ooh_

 _That's all you gotta do_

 _That's all you gotta do_

 _That's all you gotta do_

 _That's all you gotta do"_

The crowd cheered for their performance but Branch and Creek only scoffed and chuckled. But at least they were very good. Poppy watched as the reactions from the two only intensified the scowl of the group. She bit her lip and took a sip for her drink. Maybe she should stop the drinking for a while so she can concentrate better. With that in mind she pushed her drink aside and focused on the competition.

Branch felt his confidence rise in his chest as a new song came in mind. He faced Poppy and gave her a wink. She giggled at his gesture as he started to sing while Creek stood behind to let him do it for now.

 _"Everytime you walk into the room, got me feeling crazy shock my heart, boom-boom. Any other boy would stare but me, I look away cause you're making me scared,_

 _Trying not to breathe 1, 2, 3 (ah)_

 _Trying not to freak when you look at me._

 _Gotta make a move but I freeze._

 _You don't have a clue what you do to me._

 _Girl you make me shy, shy, shy._

 _You make me run and hide, hide, hide._

 _Feel like I get lost in time, whenever you're near me._

 _Girl you make me shy, shy, shy._

 _I'm fighting butterfli-fli-flies_

 _Yeah, you make me lose my mind whenever you're near me,_

 _Girl you make me shy. Ooooh_

 _Rejection is a word that I don't wanna know._

 _But a girl like you could kill a boy real slow._

 _A million words stuck up in my head waiting to be said but my tongue is stumbling._

 _Trying not to breathe 1, 2, 3 (ah)_

 _Trying not to freak when you look at me._

 _Try to make a move but I freeze._

 _You don't have a clue what you do to me._

 _Girl you make me shy, shy, shy._

 _You make me run and hide, hide, hide._

 _Feel like I get lost in time, whenever you're near me._

 _Girl you make me shy, shy, shy._

 _I'm fighting butterfli-fli-flies_

 _Yeah, you make me lose my mind whenever you're near me,_

 _Girl, you take me high._

 _I feel like I can fly_

 _But I fall out of the sky_

 _When I look into your eyes (oh, ooh)_

 _Oh, girl you make me shy, shy, shy._

 _You make me run and hide, hide, hide._

 _Feel like I get lost in time, whenever you're near me._

 _Girl you make me shy, shy, shy._

 _I'm fighting butterfli-fli-flies_

 _Yeah, you make me lose my mind whenever you're near me,_

 _Girl, you make me shy, yeah yeaah._

 _Girl, you make me shy,_

 _Can't even talk to you,_

 _Girl, you make me shy"_

The crowed adored his song while the group laughed at Branch's choice of music. Branch merely rolled his eyes as Creek patted him at the shoulder. "That was pretty good" he complimented which made Branch look at him in shock and asked with a smirk "Did you just...?"

"Yes I did. But don't get used to it, Grumpy Pants" Branch snorted at the nickname and asked exasperatedly "What's with that nickname anyway? I'm not that grumpy! Aren't I?" He defended but Creek just made a wide smile as he answered "You are, mate"

"Whatever" Branch just glared at nowhere as Creeks smile grew wider by his negation. Although the group hated his song Poppy however thought of it sweet and cute. He is very shy and hearing him sing about his shyness because of her made her heart melt. It made her happy as well to see the two getting closer. Happy that Branch is gaining a new friend and shockingly Creek at that.

She thought Branch despised him from the few looks she caught him make when he saw him. But probably they resolved whatever problem they had with each other in some way.

Branch's ears suddenly twitched and with his hyped hearing and heard a guy next to a yellow skinned and blackish blue haired troll said but in a quiet tone. "Can't believe Poppy's dating these guys. The blue one is even worse at picking than my bug." The troll he was talking to was tall like Biggie but bulky.

He snickered and retorted back "Tell me about it. And don't get me started with the purple one. He's got talent but he sure spending that like a rotten tomato"

"Good one, Rumble"

"Just leave the singing to me and keep the boys on the backing vocals, alright?" Rumble told him as he stood there with confidence brimming out of him. The little talk made Branch's blood boil and he gazed towards Creek. He seemed to overheard them as well since he glared at the ground menacingly. If looks could kill, the two would have already been called as killers for it. With anger seeping out of him Branch scoffed in return. "At least I'm not a wussy"

Rumble flinched at the word as he called him "Do we have a problem over here?" Branch acted like he didn't know what he was talking about and merely shrugged with an innocent smile on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about"

The groups leader chuckled as he walked up to him closer. "Really?" Branch just couldn't take it anymore and with a stifled laugh he said in between his chuckle "If you got a mole on your face yeah"

Rumble pushed Branch which gave him a shock. Luckily, he found his footing and with a swift punch he hits Rumble to the face. Creek was also attacked as he was choked by the guy close to him. Creek kicked him to the stomach and the attacker let go of him in pain as he kneeled to the floor.

It was brawl.

Poppy's mouth fell in shock as well as Aspen who just sat there, stupefied to the ordeal. The crowd behind them gasped in horror as the boys kept on with their aggressive fight. Poppy ran to the stage to stop them and Aspen finally broke away from his amazement and ran to her aid.

She stomped angrily at their way and hollered "Enough!"

Branch had gripped someone by the collar and was about to punch again when another held him by the arm to stop him as another troll was on the floor, stepped down by Branch's right foot. Creek was using a stranglehold to someone while the other attacker tugged at his hair for him to let go of his friend. All of them froze in fear and stared at her in confusion.

She went closer to them and they all were just dumbfounded by her. When she was almost close, everyone let go of each other and lined up perfectly like a bunch of idiotic soldiers in trouble and about to be yelled at by their superior. All of them had bruises and cuts on their faces and someone even got a black eye.

Poppy tapped her foot angrily as she stood there in front of the boys. Aspen was behind her, worried but also stifling his laugh. Gourd, a friend of Aspen, glared at him and looked down to hide his smile.

"What is wrong with you all?" She piped up. The boys exchanged nervous looks as each tried to find an answer. "Well? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Unfortunately no one could say anything. Branch overcame with guilt for starting up the fight in the first place spoke up "I-It was my fault. I started it... The competition and... everything"

Creeks eyes widen and tried to take the blame for himself too. "Poppy, it was my fault too. I-I took his-"

"All of you go" Branch shrank in fear as the rest looked at her stunned and they hurriedly left except for Creek. "Poppy-" He tried to explain one more time but she raised a hand in front of him to stop talking and just leave. With sad eyes he left the two alone. Branch bit his lip as he fiddled with his fingers. Poppy frowned at him and just stared at his guilty look.

She then took him by the wrist and led him somewhere more private as the murmurs of the crowd grew louder. The tower was empty so she took him there. Since the tower was locked the two stood there beside the tall building. Branch felt like an idiot tonight and just didn't know what came over him. Hours before they were just laughing and having fun until he suddenly messed it up. Big time.

Branch could feel the stinging sensation at his right temple. Feeling heavy and bruised by the few punches and kicks he received from Rumble, he tried to stand perfectly still but was a bit hard since his aching leg wasn't much of a help to it.

Poppy looked at him in a way that gave chills to his spine. "Are you... Angry?" He asked as he avoided her gaze by looking down at his feet. He heard her sigh and spoke "No... I'm not. Just disappointed" That gave a prick to his heart. But then he felt her arms go around his neck to a hug and she said in a low tone "You're an idiot."

He chuckled at her comment. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She didn't move from where she was and just held him tighter "Both" she answered as Branch trailed his hands around her waist. They both stayed like that until a voice called him.

"Branch? Is that you?!" He let Poppy go for a second and stared at the caller in utter disbelief. "Naira?"

Poppy was also shocked to see the person who called and wondered who she was. It then made her even more baffled as the woman then jumped to Branch in open arms while she squealed in delight. "I can't believe it! It is you! With your colors. How?!"

"It's a long story-"

"Well I can't wait to hear it. Oh and by the way, that little performance I saw was amazing-"

Poppy cleared her throat and the sound peaked the woman's interest "Oh, who might you be?"

With that in mind, Branch quickly introduced her to Poppy eagerly "Uh, Naira. This is Poppy. The overly happy and crazy troll of the village" he received a punch to the arm from his introduction and he continued as he rubbed his arm. "And Popps this here's Naira. My-"

"Girlfriend" she declared sweetly with a smile. Unfazed by what she just said, Poppy and Branch's eyes widened in disbelief but with different reactions. Poppy, felt betrayed and used as she felt sick in her stomach. Branch however felt mortified and tried to clear it up. "No. No, Poppy, it's not what you think-" he tried to tell but she suddenly cut him off.

"No, that's okay. I mean we're not really officially together yet so... I technically have no right to be in the way of your relationship, right?" Branch couldn't believe what he was hearing from her.

"No! Wait, Poppy, you don't understand. She's not my girlfriend!" He said as he took her by the wrist when she suddenly tried to walk out on him. "Branch what are you talking about? We are together" Naira asked innocently. Branch looked at her as he seethed in anger "Not. Helping!"

Poppy pulled her wrist away and bitterly left the area. "Poppy, wait!" She didn't listen and kept on walking as he watched her go and something snapped inside of his mind. When she looked like she was never coming back again, he felt his heart shatter to pieces. "Oh no" Branch murmured under his breath as he ran both hands to his hair down to his face. "No... No... Poppy, come back" he squeaked in terror. He wants to bang his head to the wall. Why? Why now?

Naira, now completely aware of what she has done placed a hand to her mouth as she painfully watched Branch kneeled down in defeat while his former gray colors threatened to overcome him once more. Wanting him in the darkness again. By the stage, Suki was a witness to the ordeal and ran to a shortcut to Nor's home, away from where Branch and the others trail of view. Suki sighed sadly but she has another mission to do for him and thought of how ridiculous this was starting to be.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Songs mentioned:

 **Charlie Puth** \- _In the dark_

 **Train** \- _Play that song_

 **Jai Waetford** \- _Shy_

 **A/N** : Was the singing alright? Cause I noticed myself cringe a lot of times from those parts but hey... At least I'm done with it.

That escalated rather quickly didn't it? I don't know, I panicked. I want to introduce the new characters but then I wanted to at least put something and then... I laughed so hard at the ending. From my excitement for chapter 20, it's already halfway done. So probably next week or this week I'll be able to update it.

Bye bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I don't know why. But it's been a tough week. I read a story and no it's not here it was somewhere else but... It just... I don't know. I feel disgusted, violated, and confused. Why, man? Why? I'm asking you... Why? I wanna cry. I almost puked but then again it makes me wonder what goes on in other people's minds to why they made such a work that's even 7,000 words long! Haaaaaaa... Life. Why I like psychiatry. The things about the mind and stuff. The story was just total nuts. Chaos even. Violated most of my principals in life. Probably even all of it!

But!

It was actually pretty good... Okay it was a great story and a bit... What do you call it in English? It's a word _"bitin"_ I don't know what's that in English but what I'm trying to say is that it was awesome. TheSnackPacks story "The Remembering" was an amazing idea too! About Branch losing his memories and whatnot.

Anyways! Here is the next chapter

 **Chapter 20**

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 _Branch waited at the meadow for the pink troll to come. The sun was covered by the many clouds as the plants glistened from the nightly shower of the rain. He placed his hands behind his back as he tried to hide the little troll toy he made. When he saw her coming closer, his smile grew wider. She had a big smile on her face as she skipped to the mushroom with a basket on her arm._

 _"Hi, Branch!" She greeted as she used her hair to jump up the mushroom with ease. He sat there knowing she can handle herself pretty well by doing that and watched her do a front flip and landed to her feet. "Hey. So what's for lunch this time?" He asked as he leaned to his right arm still hiding from what's behind him._

 _"Ooh, you're gonna love this one. Biggie and Cooper made it this morning. It's from nightshade berries-"_

 _"Wait what?! But those are poisonous-"_

 _"Branch, calm down. It's not just nightshade berries they've put, alright?" She explained as she took a cup and filled it with juice from a large jar. "They also mixed in a rumberry. You know, one of those brightly pink berries?" He nodded as he took a cup from her hand._

 _"They said if they would mix the two, the nightshade berries' poison would disintegrate and replaced by a sweet tasting explosion!" The last part didn't help much as it alerted his mind even more. His worried frowned made her giggle as she reassured him "You'll be fine"_

 _"And how's that supposed to help me not get worried?"_

 _"Because I'm gonna try it myself"_

 _"Poppy no!"_

 _"It's just a cake, Branch. Come on. How bad could it be?"_

 _"It'll be bad if you die eating it" he said with a deadpan look. She rolled her eyes and took a slice off the cake. Branch gripped her wrist firmly but gently. "Branch, come on-"_

 _"I'm gonna eat it first"_

 _"What?" He didn't reply and quickly stole the whole slice from the fork before she could even utter another word. Like she said the sweetness exploded to his tongue. Too sweet for his liking but for a poisonous cake it wasn't that bad at all. His shocked and amazed expression gave her a giggling fit as she hugged her stomach from her laughing._

 _"See? It's not that bad" she said in between her giggles._

 _Branch snorted as he shuffled to the side to hide the toy better. "Yeah well... I like your cooking better" he muttered but It sounded much more of a compliment rather than a retort and Branch's eyes widened by his little slip as Poppy's cheeks reddened while her smile grew by every second._

 _"Uh... Not that I'm giving you a compliment or anything, I mean yours is way better because... You know what I like so you-uh-this" he stammered as he mentally kicked himself. She smiled brightly as she tackled him with a hug. "Branch likes my cooking!" She squealed by his ear._

 _"Don't shout! I feel like my ears are about to bleed"_

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch glared at the unknown. Not knowing what to do anymore. It's like he could hear the thunderclap at the back of his mind. His room so peaceful yet... Lonely. It made his heart ache as he could feel the walls closing in on him. He couldn't breath. He clutched his shirt in pain. He let his head fall to the desk in a loud thud as he closed his eyes tightly.

 _"I walk a lonely road_

 _The only one that I have ever known_

 _Don't know where it goes but it's home to me,_

 _And I walk alone"_

He sang but muffled because of his face to the desk. His heart wringing in pain as he kept on with his song.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 _Branch made sure not to make it obvious that he was hiding something and tried to ask a random question. "So... Uh. Have you seen a... An imp before? A goblin maybe?" A weird one at that._

 _Poppy raised a brow in confusion as she smiled "No" she answered as she cleaned up by placing the dirty dishes back in her basket. "Yeah... Of course you wouldn't" he groaned internally and tried to come up a new question. So far none at the moment. He sighed angrily and looked over the horizon. Silence overtook the two until Poppy spoke up. "You've been kind of weird lately. Something wrong?"_

 _He tried to stay calm and said coolly "I'm always weird" he forced himself a smile as he avoided her eyes. Poppy though, noticed it and saw his hand behind his back. "So what're you hiding then?"_

'Stay calm, Branch. Stay calm' _he reminded himself and answered "I'm not hiding anything" he then looked up at the sky as he bit his bottom lip. "Then what's that behind you?" She asked as she poked his belly._

 _"Hey! Don't you dare poke me again" he threatened but his stupid smile broke the seriousness of his voice. She tried again only for her hands to get slapped lightly away. "Poppy, no! I'm serious" he warned again but she kept pushing on as she poked him again and again until she started to tickle him. Branch started to laugh by her uncontrollable fingers. He didn't want to push her away because he didn't really want to hurt her in the process._

 _Branch fell on his back as Poppy kept on with her plan. After laughing for quite a while, she took the opportunity and took whatever was behind him. When she realized what it was, her smile fell. Branch quickly sat up as he panicked "Uh... It's-"_

 _"A little troll toy!" She squealed. "It looks so cool! What did you do to make this kind of thing?" she asked as she saw a key attached to the back of the toy. She turned it for a few times and the toy came to life. She placed it down as the toy started to walk on its own._

 _Poppy was mesmerized by the little toy as it moved around. It stopped for a few times and waved hello to whoever was in front of it. She giggled at its little gesture as she returned it with glee. Branch, instead of admiring and looking at his little masterpiece, he moved his gaze towards her._ 'She looked so happy seeing the toy move around' _he thought. A smile tugged on his lips admiring her reaction._

 _She noticed his gaze and looked at him with the same smile as his. Her eyes were so mesmerizing. He could drown in them and her smile glowing to which the sun even envy's. His heart stopped as it ached for air. For them it felt already like a lifetime until..._

 _"I love you!" The troll toy said as it held its arms out for a hug. Branch must've forgot he put that there as he was left frozen in shock. Poppy though, naive as ever, thought he meant to put that there to make the little guy looked even more adorable._

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 _"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there_

 _will find me. 'Till then I walk alone"_

Branch sang half heartedly as he stood up from his seat and walked around the room to the hallway to his kitchen. He found one of the liquors he brought with him from atop his cabinet. He took one bottle out and stared at it. Should he really just drown himself like this?

The mere thought of Poppy made his blood boil in anger. Instead of drinking it, he smashed it to the wall in spite. Why was he angry again? It made him question his position in the situation to the ho really was he angry at. To himself? Sounds logical. To her? Seems impossible.

 _'Why? Why? Why?!'_

Why did she have to leave?

The noise he made alarmed the two who was in the underground with him and they ran towards the kitchen with worry. "Branch, what in the hair are you doing!?" Nor came in the room with concern in his eyes. Naira was behind him, afraid and guilty to the trouble she caused to her old friend.

Irritated, Branch snapped at him "It's my life, Nor! If I want to smash something, hair I'll do it!" The two was stunned at his outburst and Branch took a nearby plate from the countertop and threw it again to the wall. "See that!" He seethed without looking at them as he took another and another. Nor watched him break to pieces. He could see it.

His anger and his mind all in disarray and just chaos within. He slowly placed a hand on his shoulder and Branch stopped midway with a plate in hand, ready to be broken from the upcoming impact. His breathing was hard as he glared at the wall. Instead of saying something, Nor forced out a smile which fell after a second and patted his shoulder.

With a nod and not another word he left him be and took Naira by the arm, out of the room. "Nor, what-?" She said in protest but the look he was making stopped her. She looked down on the floor with disdain to herself and walked out of the room with him.

It didn't took a genius to know what Nor meant about his disposition. It was overwhelming to hear Branch yelling at him... For the first time ever in his life. Branch felt the urge to run back to his side and hug him close with a shower of apologies but the guilt he felt in his heart brought his energy low as he stood there frozen to the floor.

When they were gone, Branch brought down his arm and let the plate fall to the ground with a crash. He had no strength to move anymore and it ticked him because it only fueled his mind of haunting that he was nothing more but a failure. He failed his family. His heart and soul. His mind and body. Tears fell to his cheeks as the pain grew too strong within him.

 _"I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind..."_

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Poppy walked around her empty home. Sooner or later her friends will be coming at her doorstep for a visit. She wished she declined it but now it was the inevitable. She put up a smile forcefully as if to look still happy and content to what she has. But the more she smiled, the more her heart shook in bitterness.

She sighed and laid on her bed without a care and stared at her ceiling. Wild thoughts roamed her mind asking peculiar questions of why Branch would lie to her like that... But was it really just that? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding... Probably. When she walked out on him he looked distraught.

Her eyes widened in utter dismay as she realized in an instant for her poor understanding and choice. "Oh no... I left Branch... Alone!" She stood up from her bed and sprinted out of her house to the village.

She needs to fix this. Branch could be everywhere, alone and miserable. She needs to find him and quick before she'll make the same mistake his ex-girlfriend did... Leaving him out in the cold. She doesn't want that. She wants him happy.

And happy he shall be!

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch felt utterly cold, lonely and distraught. Naira said she was sorry multiple times already but Nor pulled her away, knowing Branch just needs some alone time. He sighed as he stared at his old desk. By the side of his wall, his bookshelf with all his books and the other notebooks filled with poems sat on top, the almost forgotten invitation Poppy gave him. The nostalgia made his gut wrench in a way he wanted to puke.

Depression.

Is this what it is?

He already felt that feeling of loneliness when his ex left him but as time went on, it just subsided. When his grandmother died... He thought he finally hit the wall but no. It wasn't just yet. Until now.

He could feel it. Choking him. Eating him alive like he just drank boiling acid. It's like every breath he took was already a crime. His very existence felt... Useless. It wasn't just sadness. It was the anxiety that ate him. The fear of the upcoming future. He didn't know why but he felt scared. Hopeless. Without her.

Branch started to chuckle and it grew louder and louder until it turned into laughter as his tears started to fall from his eyes. But another thought went through him. Something he should be afraid off.

Death... Looked much more sweeter than life itself.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Poppy ran around the crowds, finding him. _'Where? Where? There!'_ She saw Creek by the midst of the crowd as he sat there on his table. "Creek!" He looked up and was shocked to see her running to him. He stood up with concern in his eyes. "Poppy?"

"Creek, where's Branch?"

"I thought he was with you"

"Oh no. Creek, I messed up... Big time. And I'm gonna need your help"

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch walked out of his home. It was fine for him. Sitting there in his room actually felt like he was being suffocated. He let his feet do the walking and he treaded to the worn down path. He didn't realize where he was until he recognized the familiar mushroom in front of him.

Where it all started. The thought made him snap and he grabbed a thick long stick from the ground and started to hit whatever he could hit with it. The tall grass, the nearby flowers and the overgrowing thin vines. The bugs that once sang beside him hid under the protection of their respective homes as the others ran away to hide under branches that fell from the trees.

When Branch got tired and stopped to breath, he glared deeply to the mushroom. Somehow he didn't have the urge to hit it. He's tired.

So tired.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Creek ran around the village to find him. Oddly, Creek somehow felt worried for the troll. Well, he did went through a lot. Suffered a break up from his cousin who Creek knew to be quite the arrogant and ambitious troll. Branch's grandmother disappeared to who knows where and he was left to rot alone in his bunker for three years.

Creek never felt losing a family but he felt his sadness. He may have both of his parents but his father was just too proud and arrogant. Brutal and cruel if his position is questioned. He ruled his own kingdom with an iron hand but it didn't made Creek admire him at all. Instead it made him lean on to his mother more who in turn his father spat like a stranger.

The feeling to be unloved made him think of what Branch felt in the moment. Multiply that to a hundred. It made him rethink the way he saw Branch and prayed to the mother troll tree if they'll ever find the troll tonight. Concern filled his mind as he looked at every corner of the alley and asked to whoever was there in sight. They have to find him.

They just have to.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Poppy ran to Nor's home and knocked rigorously to his door as she cried for him to open up. With no response from the house she tried to think of another plan when she heard his voice calling her from afar.

"Poppy!"

"Nor!" He stood in front of her quite exhausted from running with Naira beside him, also tired. "We've been trying to find you" she declared when she regained some of her breaths.

"What? Why?"

Nervously, Nor and Naira looked at each other before Nor replied "Branch disappeared and we don't know where he is. He was at his bunker just a couple of minutes before we left him alone inside his room. And when we came out to check on him he just disappeared"

Oh no.

Poppy thought of the many ways Branch could be in right now. He could be out there alone in the forest with no one with him to give him comfort. Vulnerable to the predators that reside in them. Or maybe he's stuck in a hole somewhere. Maybe he fell off a tree or something. It made her mind go ballistic. Where in the hair is he?!

Naira though, guiltily apologized and Poppy assured her that she took no ill will. She told her she just didn't know about the situation and that they could worry about that once they find Branch.

With that in mind the three split up once more. Nor went to the outskirts of the forest he would likely be, where he usually take his supplies from. Naira went back to Branch's home to check if he suddenly came back and Poppy ran to the meadow in search of him.

But when she arrived the sight made her even more worried for him. Plants were torn apart circling around the center mushroom. The mushroom didn't have any scratches so probably Branch didn't do anything to it.

It's a dead end.

She looked around, frantic about his circumstance and tried to hear every movement she can distinguish as she ran around the area. So far, nothing came up. She oddly can't hear anything. Even the nightly critters that always sang its tune. Something's definitely wrong and where the hair is he?!

As she ran back to the mushroom an idea popped up. She wants to try something a little bit different. She knew at this point that Branch wants to be alone. So hiding somewhere no one would suspect of him to go. Maybe somewhere far. Farther away than the meadow.

She took her chances and bolted away to the forest. Going way far from the comforts of home. But Branch needed some comfort too and she needs to find him before he'll hurt himself. The farther she went the sky grew dimmer from the thickening foliage of the trees. She was starting to lose hope when she then heard the faintest sound of his voice.

Her heart wanted to burst through her happiness and ran to the source. When she found him, the sight made her panic stricken as her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Branch was on top of a tall tree looking down with no emotion on his face but his voice was different in a way. She heard him sing many times by now but this time the song and his voice itself made it all too hard to hear.

 _"If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky._

 _You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

 _When I turn jet black and you show off your light, I live to let you shine._

 _I live to let you shine"_

It broke her heart to see him so distraught and miserable. She quickly ran to the tree and started to climb as Branch kept on with his song.

 _"And you can sky rocket away from me._

 _And never come back if you find another galaxy._

 _Far from here with more room to fly just leave me your stardust to remember you by."_

"Oh Branch please. Don't give up on me" she mumbled as she climb the tall tree. Before she knew it she finally made it and Branch looked like he was ready to jump. "Branch! No! Don't jump!"

"What the-? Whoa!" Startled to his new companion up in the tree, he slipped and fell from the branch he was standing on. In instinct Poppy used her hair as she dived to his aid and caught his hand. Her hair latched onto the branch as she held him with both hands. "Poppy, what are you doing here?!" He hollered but also worried to why she come so far and found him here.

"You were about to kill yourself!"

"Poppy, I'm not suicidal!"

"Then you should've told the rest where you went. Because everyone's worried sick about you-!"

Branch was about to make another retort when he heard a flapping sound of a certain bird. He quickly tried to keep her quiet to hear it better "Shhh!! Shush!"

"Don't you shush me! I came all the way here to find you-"

"Poppy, shut up!"

"Oh okay... Is that how you want it? You want me to shut up now? Cause that's just-"

"Caw caw!" The sudden sound a bird silenced her as her angry expression faltered. They both looked up and the two paled when a ralven sat to the branch Poppy was holding onto. "Oh no" they both muttered and the bird made out a screeching caw at them.

Branch looked around him and suddenly thought of an idea and he's sure Poppy won't like it. "Poppy?" He called and she shakily looked down at him "I'm gonna need you to let go"

"What?!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Uh..."

"Caw!"

"Yes!"

"Then let go of the branch, Poppy-"

"Caw!"

"Now please!" He screamed when the ralven dived down at them. With no other choice, Poppy let go of the branch and the two fell. Time felt slow as the two drastically kept on falling. The ground fearfully coming closer.

In a instant Branch took hold of Poppy and hugged her close. She thought he was doing so because they were about to die but then Branch whipped his hair to the birds foot and tugged strongly to make the ralven fall first before them.

The bird was confused but before it could regain its control to fly, it was suddenly eaten by a nearby mossy gertin with one chomp. On the other hand, the two kept on falling but instead of hitting the ground they fell on top of the many plants, softening their land. But the ride was not much any less pleasant.

The pain of hitting every hard part of the plant tested Branch's anger and he only let it subside since Poppy was beside him. In a unfortunate moment Branch landed on his back and he grunted in pain. He was about to wonder where Poppy fell when she tumbled directly at him. He fell back to the ground and he groaned in agony. Though filled with pain from the fall, the two felt evermore relieved that they got out of that particular problem.

Out of Branch's bafflement Poppy started to giggle as she laid there with her ear hearing his beating heart. _'Is she crazy?'_ He thought until he remembered that yes, she was crazy. Poppy only pulled him closer as she nuzzled her forehead under his chin. She wanted to stay there in that position with him forever but then...

She remembered that they weren't in good terms at the moment yet and she mentally groaned at herself for disrupting such a moment with him but then again she has to talk to him. Hesitantly she pulled her arms away from him and realized they were in a very awkward position.

Branch had his eyes closed and just wore a frown, unaware of what Poppy noticed to their fall. His jacket was almost off of him with some of his buttons undone showing half of his bare chest and the way she sat on top of him just made her face heat up. Unseeing her inner turmoil, she heard him sigh and finally look up.

He wanted to talk about what happened at the tower but the sight of her all nervous and red made him stop. She was looking away to the trees trying to not look at his chest too much. Then it dawned on him. He looked up and down to their position and Branch's face turned to a shade of purple as he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uh... A-are you alright?" He asked her as he sat up. Technically his actions only made it worse on Poppy's point of view. Their faces were so close. His lips almost brushing to her own.

 _'Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him'_ her mind screamed but her body didn't listen as she could only watch herself trying to close the gap between them. Until she was stopped when Branch placed a finger to her lips. "I'm afraid there are no kisses for you this time, sweetheart" he said. She was about to say something about that when he then continued "Not until we talk some things out first"

"Right... Right. Gotcha" she agreed not knowing what other more to say. Branch exhaled to vent out a bit of his nervousness and Poppy just wanted to blurt it all out at once. And by their fears ever rising by the second, they both said in unison.

"I'm sorry!"

Stunned but turned rather playful when they both once more said together "Jinx!" They both laughed and when their laughter died down the two leaned their foreheads to each other, already forgetting what they were supposed to talk about.

"What were we supposed to do again?" Poppy asked when she trailed her hands around his neck as he placed his own to her waist. "We're supposed to talk about what happened at the tower"

Poppy then remembered what she saw on the meadow and asked "What happened at the meadow though? Did you just went savage or something?" Branch snorted at the question as he looked away to the ground. "At least that's one way to describe it..." He chuckled but Poppy showed a stern look that she was serious to her question.

Branch sighed and answered "I got mad... At myself. I just didn't know what to do. Maybe being an idiot." He rested his head on her shoulder as she patted his back gently. "Stupid emotions" he mumbled and he shook his head as he pulled away a bit from her embrace. "I'm sorry, Poppy"

"Hey" Poppy placed her hand under his chin and brought his eyes back to her. "I'm sorry too. I guess I just overreacted and all. I didn't try to understand the situation better. Instead I doubted you even though I have no reason to be. I'm the idiot" she said guiltily. Her course of action was stupid. She reacted very poorly even in front of Naira.

"I guess we're both idiots" his comment gave her a smile and he rubbed his nose to hers. The action made her giggle. _'He's such a charmer.'_ Poppy found herself closing in again but stopped halfway when Branch started laughing. "You really want to kiss me, don't you?"

"I can't really stop, baby" Branch couldn't believe his ears. One point they were falling to their demise while a big bird wants kill them on the spot then their laughing their butts off. Now this? It was confusing him but at least she's happy again. That was all he wanted.

"You're using nicknames now? We're not even together yet" he commented as he chuckled. He was right. They weren't together yet. Poppy had an idea popped up in her mind and she bashfully asked him expectantly "Um... Do... You want to be together?" The question swirled in his mind. His heart felt giddy and his stomach blew with butterflies. He finally felt a weight lift off from his shoulders until he remembered Creek.

They had an agreement. They would woo Poppy one on one after the fight with Rumble. If he would say yes now when Creek never had a chance with her, it would only be unfair and maybe he'll think that he was only using him. He may love Poppy and right now in front of him was a great opportunity to finally be with her... But it's just not right.

Poppy noticed his change of demeanor and was concerned that maybe she crossed a line or something. "Is something wrong?" Wrong doesn't seem to fit the description he's feeling. More like panicking but calm and irritated. He didn't know if he should be thankful for Nor about battling with Creek against Rumble and his cronies but at least he should be happy that he sang for her.

But only for singing for her.

Branch sighed and looked down to his lap sadly. She'll understand. He readied himself and told her "I'm fine but... Creek and I had some sort of a deal" he slowly said as he idly scratched the back of his head. She didn't speak so Branch assumed that was a sign to keep talking "If we show Rumble and his gang that we're the only suitors you will pick, Creek and I will battle to... Who's the best for you."

 _'That actually sounds really bad.'_ He cleared his throat again and mentally slapped himself for his use of poor words. Was that right? Or not? He couldn't see her reaction since he's looking away out of sheer terror.

Poppy was stunned yet another piece of the puzzle seemed to fit again in the situation. _'So that's why they were so close back at the stage'_ she thought. Well, at least they're friends now. Poppy was then again confused. What deal? They were making a deal out of her? "Say that again?"

"We are making a deal about being fair in asking for your hand. Not really in marriage yet but... You know. Is it bad?" She didn't know how to react to that but then again it does seem unfair if he would say yes now. She came to the conclusion of accepting it for now. Only for now. But she was sure she was still picking Branch after this. With or without Creek.

"I guess that seems fair. Seems like I'll be waiting for you again"

"Don't worry"

"So... Can I have that kiss now?" Branch just had to laugh. She's such a kid. "Someday" she pouted sadly as she stood up from her spot away from him. He chuckled as he watched her go and they both held hands, walking back their way to the village.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

As the two walked down the road in silence and Poppy kicking the few dust and pebbles on the ground while Branch was deep in thought, they didn't know about the lingering shadow following them from behind.

"So what were you doing back there? What kind of song were you singing?" She asked him.

Branch thought she'll forget about that and probably be over it. He looked up at the stars as the darkening trees began to grow brighter as they walked back home "The bugs brought me there. They pulled my jacket and guided me to the tree and I saw a couple of bugs in trouble. They were about to be eaten by a giant spider"

"You saved them" she smiled softly at his heroic deed despite of his own problem at the moment and he continued "When that was done, I stood there up on the branch, looking down. Then I..."

"Then what?"

"I remembered a song. My grandma said it was a song from my mom to my dad. She told me when mom never found dad from the debris, she sang that song. "It felt so good to sing it" she said to grandma to a letter and a few weeks later she disappeared too. Grandma... Sang that song to me... Every year of 'I Love you' Day and I wanted to sing it not just for my parents but to grandma as well... I miss her" the last part made Poppy's heart melt. He looked so sad as he smiled.

A tear fell from his cheek and Poppy held his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. His smile grew wider for her silent comfort and he wiped off the tears that were starting to form from his eyes. "I miss my mom too" she said quietly as she rubbed her thumb through his knuckles.

"I miss her everyday..." She added as she looked down the road. She heard him sigh and he pulled his hand away from hers and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Well... It's the festival about being with the ones you love and remembering the ones you love. So if there's something you want to tell me I'm always here... Even if we'll end up as friends in the end"

She scoffed at the last part. "I doubt that"

"Me not being with you?"

"No, it's uh... It's nothing" she tried to drop it and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Confused but with a smirk he let it go and thought of days when he hung out with her. It was nice and she was pretty much the one blabbering all the time. It made his inside feel all gooey as his mind rambling about.

He may lied about not being suicidal but it wouldn't be right if she kept on worrying for him. He just wants her happy.

And happy she'll be.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxxn

Greenday- Boulevard of broken dreams 

Gregory and the Hawk - Boats and birds

So I guess that's it. I don't feel the atmosphere in this chapter right now. I'm sorry if you did noticed it though. Whatever mood I have it'll also affect the story as well. Technically I'm suffering from a very bad depression. It just comes and leaves for who knows how long. It's a headache! So if I feel that way, the story will be also since this is an on the spot job. 

This chapter was supposed to be two chapters but then I didn't want to dilly dally on updating again so mushed it altogether! That's why this is so long but I actually like the idea of a very long chapter though.

Thank you so much for those who are still reading up until now. It is highly appreciated! So I guess uh... See you on the next chapter then! Have a very nice day! Hope everyone's putting up a smile.

Bye bye ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Guess what? I have a new laptop!!!!! Well, it's actually my moms but I know she's still not gonna use it anyway XD

I haven't checked this chapter yet if it's okay. And yeah it's fresh out of the pan. I know it's against the rules if its freshly made because there will be typos and whatnot but I assure you I made it typo-free... If my judgement was correct when I was in the middle of battling sleep at 3 in the morning. Yeah I think the chapters fine. Except for the... How do you say it? Subtle? Dull? Boring? Hmmmmmmmm... I don't know. It's a questionable chapter, yeah. Without further ado...

Enjoy!!!! With spears and swords and a lot of bloodletting! I'm kidding XD but seriously though

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 21**

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch cherished every moment as they walked. As the village was coming closer so was the guilt in his heart grew heavier and heavier by the second from what happened with Nor. He yelled at him and it really was a rare thing to happen. He was just there to support him but he only pushed him away. Nor went through a lot. Much more than he ever did. The least he could do was to accept his advice at the moment.

The further they walked Branch could distinguish that feeling that he's being watched from behind. Because of his heightened hearing he heard a faint sound of a low purr of an animal. He quickened his pace and Poppy, thinking that he maybe he just wants to get home faster, picked up her pace as well. Seconds turned to minutes as they walked down the lonely path.

Poppy felt his grip tighten as his shoulders looking tense while his ears would twitch in every direction, trying to find any sounds that may be of suspicion. She was about to ask what was wrong when a growl was heard not too far from them. The two stopped in horror. Branch looked around the foliage fervently, unable to find which direction the sound came from.

"What was that?" Poppy whispered as she also looked around. "I don't know. It's a predator that's for sure" he confessed as he brought out a dagger from his hair. Poppy's eyes widen from his weapon and looked angrily at him. "Why do you have a knife with you?!" She asked loudly.

"Don't shout!" He whispered. Poppy let down her voice as she asked again "Why do you have a knife with you?!" Branch gave her a deadpan look as he explained. "Poppy, I'm a survivalist. Of course I'll need it with me whenever I go somewhere. Plus, I'm not going anywhere without some protection-" he stopped when she suddenly gasped in horror.

"Are you planning to kill yourself with it!?" Branch grimaced in bewilderment. Although, that was just a speculation, it could be true from what happened and to what she saw from him just a couple minutes ago. Still, it was a silly thought. Why would he kill himself? For him... He didn't know as well but behind all that he knew he couldn't kill himself now with Poppy by his side once again.

"No, Poppy. What do you take me for? I've got responsibilities. I'm a king for pity's sake. I need to stay alive until-"

"ROOOOAAAAR!!!"

A black furred terol came out from a bush as it gazed at them with hungry green eyes. It's slick tongue licked its lips as it growled with hunger. The two froze in fear and Branch being the protective troll he was, quickly stood between Poppy and the beast with his dagger in hand. He didn't know what to do if they'll get out of this but he knows he needs to protect Poppy at all costs.

"Poppy... You need to run"

"What?! No! I'm staying right here with you-"

"You don't understand. This is not a ralven, Poppy. This is a terol. One of the most feared predators in the forest. I'm gonna buy you some time to run but I don't know exactly how long-"

"ROOOOOAAAR!"

"Go! Now!" He told her as he lightly pushed her towards the road to the village. But Poppy, tried as she might, she just couldn't seem to run. The pain of leaving him behind for her own life made her dead in her tracks but it's either one stays alive or the two of them dies. Poppy couldn't run.

She can't leave him.

But Branch's mind made up for his own his decision. No matter what. He will protect her even if it costs his own life. With that in mind and seeing Poppy not moving an inch, he then pushed her more forcefully up to the road. "Go. Just go..." He whispered.

Tears welled up in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of losing him. "Don't die on me... Please" Branch smiled at that. "I won't" he reassured her as he then again encourage her to go and run.

This time she listened and ran to the village. Branch watched her leave and turned to the menacing look of the beast. Sweat slid down from his forehead and he shakily stood up in a defensive stance as his mind echoed to the thought ' _Oh please, by the name of the mother troll tree. Don't let me die now_.' The growl of the terol gave him goosebumps as it then slowly made its way up to him.

Poppy ran as fast as she could. She needs to get help. If she can go back to the village, call help and make it in time then there's nothing to worry about. Branch will be fine. He's a brave and strong troll. He can fight unlike her. ' _He'll be fine, Poppy. Have faith in him. He's gonna be fine-'_

"Aahh!" She suddenly screamed as a terol appeared in front of her. She fell down to the ground in horror as it then slowly went up to her while sniffing the air. She closed her eyes when she suddenly heard a yell.

No... A lot of yelling. Like a yell from a crowd as if a battle cry itself. She opened her eyes and even the terol was confused to the sudden sound. There, she saw the villagers with wooden spears and torches. "What in the-?"

"Poppy!"

"Look, it's Poppy!"

"It's her!"

"She's being attacked by a terol!"

"Everybody charge!" She saw Creek leading the villagers. Even unsupervised kids ran with small sticks in their hands as they closed their eyes not knowing where they're going. It made her laugh but the breath of terol grew closer as it started to lick her. "Hey!" She yelled.

The villagers used their hairs and stopped the terol from getting closer and made it lie down to the ground. The beast shook violently from the grip but the trolls were too strong and it only growled and started to bite. Creek ran to her side with Rumble behind and asked if she was okay.

"Yes. I'm fine, Creek." She glanced towards the terol as it whined and its ears down as if it was afraid of them. "Branch! We have to get him-"

"Nor, already went to get him. He used a shortcut"

"How?"

"Saves me. He just said he's going to Branch and ran to the woods." He helped her up and Poppy thanked him gratefully but she wondered to how did they get here so fast and how did they know they were there. Thankfully, Creek wasted no time answering as he told her that after they both split up to find Branch, he alerted everyone in the village of the missing troll. He also met Nor along the way and told them he's not at home and they should search to the woods.

"... That's when he told everyone he found Branch and we followed him"

"And he brought you all here." He nodded. But how did Nor even knew? Did he saw them out here somewhere? She's definitely gonna have a long talk with him if she wants to quench her curiosity this time. Her thoughts were interrupted when villagers said they were about to kill the beast to prevent it from further harming anyone again.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Branch held his ground as the beast growled. He tried to find a way to maybe injure the black fury but it was all in vain. He had no loopholes. No chances. No openings. He gulped as the terol walked around him, taunting him of his vulnerability and uselessness. Either way, Branch didn't show his fear. He held his chin up and glared back at the beast.

In a sudden moment, the terol attacked as it swiped its claws to him. Branch quickly made a dive to the other way and used his hair as a whip, hitting the beast to the eyes. It whined to the pain but it got more angrier and started to bite. Branch tried his best not to be caught by its jaws but out of his field of vision it used its claws for another attack to his way. Branch was hit and blood drew from his arm, chest and his left leg. In the process, he was thrown away to the nearby tree.

Painfully, Branch's back was hit too hard and was knocked unconscious as he fell to the ground. The terol howled in victory and walked it's way to retrieve its new prize and meal. Before it could, a knife was hurled at its way and it hit right to its muzzle. Blood dripped down from its mouth to the floor and growled in anger as it roared at whoever dared interfered.

"You're a big one, ain't ya?" Nor commented as he snickered and pulled out a sword from his holster. The terol charged without hesitance but he held his ground found the right moment. In a split second, Nor sliced the front leg of the beast. It was a deep cut and in between pain and fear, the terol ran away limply back to the forest. He placed his sword back to the holster.

With the terol gone, Nor ran to Branch's side and addressed to his wounds. "Branch! Come on, man. Sit up!" He told him and Branch grunted in pain "Easy for you to say. You're not the one bleeding to death"

Nor laughed at him and said as he chuckled "Stop exaggerating and get up. You don't want to make Poppy get worried on you, right?" Branch snickered as he threw his arms out to the floor, preventing Nor from carrying him easily. "Although, it would be funny to see her expression if she hears I died-"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Nothing's gonna kill you and not today!"

"I'm gonna get a doctor for this, Nor. Don't worry about it"

"Yeah, you better will. Cause I got a metal leg and a lot of blood bags that I know you won't like if you want me to be your doctor. Why? Do you want me to be your doctor?" With that in mind, Branch shook his head quickly as his mind imagined how that will go if that'll ever happen. Nor scoffed and replied "So get up before I change my mind of getting you a decent doctor." Branch tried to sit up but the sharp pain that suddenly struck him made him lie back down as he choked out a scream. The cut was too deep it seemed and with nothing else to do, Nor sighed and placed Branch's left arm around his neck as he half carried and half dragged him back to the village.

"Man, you're heavy! What do you eat?!" He complained as grinned. Branch glared at his way as he pressed down his wound. As time passed by, Branch couldn't take the silence any longer with his guilt screaming at the back of his mind. In a low tone he told him "I'm sorry, Nor... For everything." Nor smiled as he messed up his hair.

"It's fine, grumps. I didn't take it to heart so don't push yourself too hard" Branch, although, a bit annoyed at what he had done to his hair, smiles in content. A weight has finally lifted off from his shoulders and the pain from his wound lowered down to a minimum as they walked down the road home.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Hearing the commotion and plans of the villagers she pushed Rumble aside but not too hard, out of the way "What?! No! Everyone, stop!" She told them and everyone stopped dead in their tracks and she quickly stepped up in front of them all. "Guys! We can't just kill a living being-"

"But, princess. You gotta understand. The reason we still stay in our part of the forest is because of them. They need to be put down where they will never hurt anybody else ever again" Rumble, the same troll who fought with Branch, said as he took out a sword he brought from home, also using the same nickname everyone uses her to remind her of their own concern for her well being. To give her some thought about the situation.

"They killed my granddaddy!" One old troll said as he waved a stick around with his three grandkids beside him with worried and sad looks.

"They destroyed my crops!" A farmer said angrily as he held up a moldy berry. "They scared off all the critters I need to help me farm!" His wife added as she held up her shovel.

"They were the reason for my husbands broken leg years ago! Now he can't walk without his cane." One woman said as she carried a trolling by the arm. Poppy also felt remorse for their losses and misfortunes in life but this wasn't the way to treat others. The people cried for their own problems because of the terols and it gave her more determination to protect this species even more.

"Everyone, settle down. Please..." She said and everyone quieted down. "Now, I know you lost loved ones" she gestured to those who've had losses. "And acquired problems because of them" she turned to the right with an empathic smile. "But don't you think killing them will do us any good in the end?" The people began to murmur of either confusion or disagreement but she still continued to her speech.

"Think of it this way. Yes, they killed some of our species. Yes, they gave us very unfortunate misgivings in life but don't you think killing them will make us different from them? They kill to survive and we defend to survive. Whatever we do... We know we can't just kill. They have families too. They have children. Like us..."

Everyone was silent as they listened and from their faces, they showed guilt and remorse for their faulty actions.

"They want to live... But we also want to live. But that doesn't mean we need to kill. Of course, there will be times that you have to" she recalled to what happened with the ralven earlier. Although, she felt sad for the bird she couldn't really do anything about it anymore since the gertin ate him first before she could make out a plan to do anything. Maybe she should talk to Branch about that also later. It was his plan to feed the bird to the stubby giant.

"But we also need to lessen and prevent ourselves to do that way. We should find a new way around that if not... Then that will be the time to kill... If we have no choice at all." She looked over at Creek and she saw him smile as he listened. She brought her gaze back to the crowd and with a loud voice she ended.

"We are trolls. If someone wants a hug then we embrace them. If someone's in trouble, we help. But most of all... If someone wants to feel love, we give it. If they don't know what that is then we show it. No matter what may have happened. Because that everyone is how we trolls should live... With love and of course... Showing the importance of ones life no matter what species they are or what they've done. We can't blame everyone by the wrongdoings of one"

The crowd was dead quiet until a wounded Branch from behind clapped along with Nor, also accompanied by Creek by her side. Then everyone in the area cheered. From their excitement they suddenly forgot about the lingering terol, whom they tied down by their hair. Poppy noticing the look of pain by the beast slowly went up to it.

At first it growled in anger and frustration as he struggled from the strong bind. When she was at mere meters away the terol began to whine in fear as it laid it's head down in defeat, howling and crying. Branch wanted to run and stop her from going too close to it that'll maybe the cause of an even more bad event but Nor gave him a pat on the shoulder, silently telling him it'll be alright.

She soothed the beast as she slowly but gently placed her hand on its nose. Stroking and patting its nose very carefully. The terol began to sniff and whiff off her strawberry scent. It lingered on its nostrils tempting to bite her off but her sincere and kind energy gave it a more reason to show a little trust. It slowly let out its tongue and gave her hand a small lick of approval.

Everyone gasp at the scene. Branch's mind panicked even more as he kept on trying to even just place a step toward her but the troll beside stopped him from doing so. Creek was also at his own wits end of running to her aid as the beast licked her slowly but a lot more this time. Poppy moved upwards as she gave it a little pat on the head. She moved her gaze toward Branch with a more concerned look. He saw her and encouraged everyone to get ready as the others would disentangle their hairs away from the terol.

Everyone nodded and the male trolls circled around the terol. Rumble, with bitterness got himself also ready as he stationed in front of the animal. Creek silently went up to the task at hand as Nor kept telling Branch to stay behind because of his injuries. Poppy walked away from the beast as the others slowly slid their hair loose. But as looser it got... The terol didn't move. Instead it lay there with its eyes fixed upon her as its nose twitched with every scent it smelled. Breathing rather hard as it gently rose up and walked closer to her.

Everyone started to panic but Poppy held her both hands out to stop them that'll make the beast be too overwhelmed to the ever growing numbers of his once prey. It sniffed her hair all the way down to her clothes. It's wet nose caressing her soft skin enticing it even more to kill but it halted its senses from the craving sensation.

Poppy gave the beast another pat on the nose but in a sudden moment the terol bit the top most part of her hair and bolted. Branch couldn't take it anymore as he ran but the sudden pain of his left leg from his earlier fight made him kneel. "Poppy!" He screamed as Nor and Creek whipped their hairs in attempt to grabbed the terols leg.

Fortunately, Creek got hold of its right leg but the strength of the terol almost made him fall. Thanks to Nor and the rest of the villagers tugging as they quickly whipped their hair to Creek's and pulled with all their might. In a split second the beast fell to the ground and Poppy was free but experienced a hard fall from the impact of the floor. But not severely injured, none the less.

When the creature finally understood that it cannot outsmart or fight back against this many trolls by itself, it ran back to the woods with sheer terror and never looked back. The people cheered in delight but hurriedly went to her side to aid her. Branch, who was already limping from the bad fall still got his way to her first than the others.

"Hey... You alright?" He asked as he raised her up a little to sit.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She stood up and helped Branch to stand up as well. Rumble walked up to her as he snickered knowingly "See? Didn't I told you? They need to be put at their place." His smirk showed only but of pride and arrogance and Poppy didn't like any of that.

"So you don't believe in me?" The question put him off track as his smug fell to shock. What is she talking about? His throat forced out a chuckle as he said exasperatedly "Of course I believe in you"

"No, you don't, Rumble." The simple point made him fell into silence as people from behind him cheered of Poppy and everyone's safety. Everyone was happy and from the crowd someone suggested of going home since it was getting late and tomorrow's the last day of the festival. They all agreed and Branch reluctantly went home with Nor and Naira but he knew this'll be Creeks chance of getting to her. He hated for Poppy to love another guy but it's only fair. Plus, his injuries were getting its toll on him and he needed them to treated immediately. Grimly he bid Poppy good night and that he'll see her tomorrow.

His bunker wasn't part of the village and was a bit far from there so Poppy waved him goodbye. She walked behind everyone else and Creek walked with her. It seemed the prince was eager to gain her attention just for tonight. As the rest of the villagers chatted to pass some time, Poppy though, kept silent. It was not like she was completely harrowed by the events but she merely wanted to spend sometime in a more quiet way for a change.

Her companion beside her noticed her silence and it confused him why she was so quiet despite her very energetic and hyper attitude. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded happily but immediately fell into deep thought as she stared to the horizon. She's not alright. Something's bothering her and it made him worried. "You seem to be quiet for tonight" he commented as he looked away from her and into the trees.

"Well, I'm just thinking-"

"That sounds dangerous"

"Hey!" She gave him a knock on the shoulder that made him confused but other than that happy. "I didn't know you're an abusive person" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"It's not abuse, it's justice"

"I think that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard this time of the year."

"Well, you're gonna hear a lot more than that if you'll stay with me for a long time"

"I think I know what Branch feels like now whenever he's with you"

"So he said things about me?"

"No, not really" he denied. The atmosphere was getting a bit subtler, oddly for him but none the less it was comforting. Poppy was again back to the reality and now that Creek has gotten her attention and she can't seem to go back to her thoughts, the only thing she could do was to continue what he had started. "As I was saying... I was just thinking." She said as kicked dust from under her feet.

"About what?" He asked. She looked up to sky with serene smile as her eyes glimmered from the shining stars. "About... Mostly everything that happened these past few days. If I think about it, everything is just too fast and too sudden. It's like a dream... But a dream that I don't wanna wake up to"

"Is it because of a... Certain someone?" He asked innocently as if he didn't know the answer already. But Poppy noticed his change of tone and pace of his walk. His shoulders were tense and he was constantly avoiding her gaze. "Look, Creek. I-"

"You don't have to be my girlfriend, you know" his answer made her stop. "What?" Everyone else didn't notice they stopped following them and they kept on with their walk home without them. Creek also stopped, abashed for his rash answer. "I mean that... I still... Want to be friends with you though. I know you'll still pick Branch either way and I understand. I guess... When I asked for your hand, I didn't really tried to understand your feelings at all. I kept doing what was right in my eyes and I didn't know that I was actually just messing up my chances with you"

He turned away from her and realized that he was showing weakness, he quickly straightened himself up and placed both of his hands to his back as he cleared his throat "I'll be fine. It's not everyday I'm rejected. Soon I'll be sitting on my fathers place-"

"But you'll need a queen to do that too"

"There's always a way around it. Loopholes" He stole a quick look at her way and saw her face, full of admiration and respect. Her smile poisoning his mind as if no tomorrow. Teasing its way through his veins up to his brain. His heart pumped loudly but he thought against of loving her. Her heart's already taken and he couldn't do anything what's already been taken. Unless he could...

His mother would hate him for it.

The two walked home together with Poppy started to tell him things. At first it was just a random question about his favorites until she talked about her favorite things then her friends favorite things, then it went to the story of an old troll she met while delivering flowers for a friend. It was weird but it made him internally laugh.

She's... Just too innocent.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** I feel like I'm dying! Ugh! Migraines... Again the chapters too late for more than one week. I tried... I really did. I messed up my schedule the other week and now everything's a mess. I'll see what I can do this weekend if I can sort it out though. Next chapter, I will make it interesting.

Oh! Yeah! I just remembered! OH MY GAH!!! Next chapter, I know you guys will definitely hate me for it but I just got to! I have to! Or not... What's the point of putting up the story then if it's not interesting?

Thank you so much! Oh and for the new follower of the story. Thank you following. I appreciate it very much. It gives me more motivation for updating. Please review though cause I don't know what I'm doing actually. And for those who are having trouble with spelling errors, grammar errors, and etc. know that I am now an official beta reader.

That's right! IM A BETA READER! Please visit my profile if you want me to help ya out in any way I can for you... For free. HahahahaXD I know it's against the rules but hey... Even if paying wasn't illegal in this website, I'll still do it for free anyway.

Again thank you and have a beautiful, great, gorgeous, happy, wonderful, beautiful wait... Uh... Day! Yeah I forgot about that one.

Bye bye :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hello! And good afternoon everyone! Morning! Or... Evening! Whatever time it is thank you for reading and following and loving the story. Appreciate it deeply. I'm really sorry for not updating for a month. I got a lot cuts for this chapter. The first was too fast. The second was too slow. And the third was a bit sketchy so I only tweaked it a little bit and here we are!

By the way thank you! If you guys are still reading another thank you and hope y'all...

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

* * *

Poppy woke up with a light heart as she couldn't contain her own adrenaline seeping in, giving her like the ability to run a million miles but she knows she has to conserve her energy for the mean time. Since Branch's wounds yesterday gave him the inability to go to the festival and was told he'll be bedridden for the next two weeks, she thought of visiting him for today.

A knock was heard of her front door and she opened to see Suki shockingly in on a girly skirt and blouse. She gasped and squealed as she gave her friend a hug. "You look amazing! What's with the new look, Dj?" She let go of her friend for a bit and saw her discomfort of the outfit as she groaned. "It's for... Um..." She paused as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"It's for Guy isn't it? Don't worry about it. No matter what clothes you wear, I bet he'll love it either way" she reassured her and Suki gave her a thankful smile "Thanks, Poppy. But still you know I gotta wear something good for the final dance tonight" after her answer, Poppy's smile fell. She forgot about the dance tonight! But Branch... She can't dance with him tonight.

Seeing the sudden distress of her friend, Suki realized the problem as well. "Oh yeah, Branch's hurt. Maybe he can stand up just for tonight-"

"The doctor said he's not allowed to stand up until after two weeks" she replied sadly. Realizing her sudden sadness she then beamed up enthusiastically. "I'll just visit him later then! I"m sure it'll be okay. Plus who knows! maybe it'll be fun."

"Great idea! I hope he can get out of bed soon. Can I come in?" she asked and Poppy nodded in approval. "Sure! Oh, and I got a lot of things to chat about though after all this time" Poppy held the door wider for her to come in and Suki walked past her to sit on the couch. "What about?" she asked and Poppy only replied. "It's about... What happened recently."

* * *

Branch tapped idly on the arm of his chair. With each passing minute, beads of sweat would go down from his forehead to his chin and drop on his vest. The humidity of his bunker wasn't helping his restlessness even a bit. He wants to move, to get out and go get some fresh air but it seems like the two maniacs, who were at his once lonely home, didn't approve of that. He groaned angrily to his seat and would hum a random tune to pass some time. But that didn't help either... Since it would only go to one place (or rather person) in his mind: Poppy.

The sudden reminder of the pink girl made him even more squirmy to his seat to get out and meet her. He groaned once more and rested his head on the back of the chair. Suddenly, the door of his room was opened and to his expectancy it was Nor. "Hey man, how're you holdin'?"

Branch shrugged and he gestured to his wounded leg. "Ask the leg cause I'm itchy on my seat here to get out" Nor gave him a stern look as he tried to reason with him. "Branch, you know you're not allowed to leave." He reprimanded him but Branch showed nothing but grumpiness to his predicament.

"Come on, man. Why don't you just take a nap in your room?"

"You made it sound like I'm an old troll."

"Well, you'll be treated like one of you keep on being grumpy like that. Look, I'm going out. I got things to do..." He said as he walked towards the door but stopped when he gripped the doorknob. "Unlike some people" Nor grinned but quickly ducked when Branch threw a pillow from the sofa and laughed heartily.

"I swear, Nor. When I get out of this chair-"

"See you later!" Branch smirked when he finally closed the door. He leaned at the back of his chair but with nothing to do once again he started to wonder _'Where is Poppy?'_

* * *

Poppy skipped happily on the road to Mr. Tucker's shop. A sudden need of hands were demanded by some elderly trolls since their kids and grandchildren were going to visit another village by train. Poppy was one of the volunteers and she was happy to help. With the job, it'll maybe help her in avoiding to think about Branch in the mean time until she can show him her surprise this evening. it made her giddy and excited as she started to hum unconditionally. In the moment of her wordless singing, she didn't realize she already arrived at Mr. Tucker's shop. The place was filled with carpets, painting and all kinds of old junk of antiques. It was small but homey and comfortable. When she saw the old troll fixing and cleaning the place up before the actual selling, he almost looked like a pack rat himself.

She jogged her way inside and saw him walking on a cane as he hunched his back down of old age. "Mornin' Mr. Tucker!" she greeted as she gave him a wave hello. The old man smiled as he greeted back "Oh, good morning, little princess! I remembered when you were such a small little girl, jumping and running around in all directions. Ah! How old are you again?" he asked as he rummaged around below his counter. She giggled at his forgetfulness and answered happily "I'm 18, Mr. Tucker." He gasped as his head was hit at the top of the counter from below. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Poppy ran around and helped the poor troll.

"Oh, yes yes. I'm fine, sweetheart. Nothing to worry" he said but his head was as dizzy as his eyes spun uncontrollably. She laughed and helped him up. "Come on, Mr. Tucker. Just follow me to the chair"

"Smart girl!" the old troll declared as he held his cane up as she continued her giggles.

After a while of telling Mr. Tucker to sit down and rest, he finally agreed and sat down on his favorite chair behind the cashier table while Poppy would sell whatever he had for sale. She already sold a lot and was starting to get a hang on the business when suddenly customers began to flood on the shop. The buyers were interested and asked about the prices constantly. The shop was getting a bit hot since a lot of trolls were going in and out as they looked through the items of Mr. Tucker's. Poppy would wipe her forehead from time to time either from beginning to get tired or the humidity was getting it's toll on her, either way she didn't complain and was doing her job very well. From her busyness she didn't notice a woman checking out the jeweleries not too far.

When Poppy finally noticed her presence, she quickly finished entertaining a customer and went up to her with a smile. "Hello! what can I get for you?" The only thing that didn't seem to caught Poppy's attention was the woman's snarky look when her eyes laid on her. She smiled devilishly as she looked around. "I was thinking if could see a couple of earrings?" she said charismatically.

Poppy nodded and answered "Of course" she took out a box full of earrings. As the troll checked what's inside the box she asked out of the blue "Say, what's your name again?" Naively, Poppy smiled in enthusiasm and told her name.

"So do you by any chance know a guy named… Nevermind. I'm Lily by the way" she introduced as she took an earring and held it up to the light. The gemstone of the earring shined brightly giving the impression of the stars in the night. "So what brings you here to the village? Surely it's not the jeweleries since the best ones were always at the closest to the kingdoms." Poppy asked and the woman smiled handsomely. 'She's a smart one' she thought. "Well I wanted to visit someone but… I think I'm lost"

"Who is it? Maybe I can help!" Poppy suggested. And the woman hummed in delight as she fixed her gaze toward her. "I think that would be a great idea but he's a hard troll to find too, you know?" She said as her ponytail swayed from the breeze. Poppy noticed how hair looked pretty in a way it brought her red eyes to glow. She shook her head a little and replied quickly. "Well, I got a friend who I think can definitely help with that"

"Are you sure?" Lily asked and Poppy nodded as she hummed in approval. The woman waited until Poppy's shift was over for the noon and it wasn't really that long. Mr. Tucker let Poppy leave since there will be another volunteer to help him this afternoon and the night. She bid the old troll goodbye and Mr. Tucker happily waved goodbye as well and the two walked down the road full of flooding crowds. Different shades of colored hairs were seen atop with mixtures of colorful glitter and tied up hairs. In a bun, ponytail, pigtails, and all likes. Since it was noon most people were seen sitting on cafés and mini restaurants, along with trolls who lined in most of the foodstuff in the booths.

"So who's this friend of yours exactly-" Lily asked when suddenly she was pushed by another passerby and her bag fell on the ground from the impact. Lily and the stranger tried to pick it up as the stranger said apologetically "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was..." He stopped when his eyes fell on her. "You"

"Nor?!"

"What do you think your doing here?!" he asked angrily and looked around his surroundings. When he made sure no one was looking, he grabbed her arm as he growled at her in anger "Didn't I tell you-"

"Nor, it's you! How's Branch?" Poppy didn't seem to notice the rising tension between the two and Nor felt his heart sink when he heard her voice. "Poppy? What are you doing here?! I thought I heard you were working? And…" he paused as he made a suspicious look at Lily "Why are you with her?" he finished. Poppy merely smiled as she answered enthusiastically "Oh, yeah! Lily he's the friend I was talking about who can help you." Poppy told to her and she moved her gaze back to him as she said "She's trying to find someone and I thought maybe you can help" Nor snickered as he scoffed angrily "I think I already know who she's trying to find."

"You haven't even heard if it's a boy or a girl" she retorted and Nor only rolled his eyes. "Don't need to. Still why would I waste my time, my resources and GOD, even my brain cells to help a tramp like you?!" when Poppy heard the word tramp the first that came to her mind was reprimand him of his rude behavior when she suddenly remembered what he said a few days ago.

 _"It's because of that tramp, that's why"_

She looked over towards Lily then to Nor as his face was full of hate and anger. "Your just really loving this, aren't you?" Lily countered as Nor looked like he's almost going to lose it.

"Every second-"

"Guys, can we please calm down for a minute" Poppy told them and they quickly averted their gaze away from each other. She was stunned to the point where the only thing that keeps running around in her head is Lily and Branch… Before… Four years ago. Her lip quivered as she tried to speak up. "So Lily you're here to see Branch?"

Lily didn't deny it as Poppy expected and she continued. "And you're his… ex-girlfriend or something?"

 _'Please don't say yes'_

"Yes" that answer gave Poppy a sudden mania of emotions she didn't understand. She wants to yell at her for treating Branch so poorly. She wants to ask her why would she do such a thing. So many questions that she wants to be answered only to remember that… She wounded a troll mentally. Gave Branch reasons to be paranoid and lock himself up like a hermit crab. Why he never trusts other trolls anymore, why he stayed on the sidelines to suffer in silence.

It made her mind go ballistic of why abuse such a troll like Branch. He's nice, sweet, sincere - all the great things a lot of arrogant trolls don't have. But one thing did come in her mind when reality finally came to her once more "Nor, where's Branch?" He felt frozen in place when she asked him, like cold water splashed over him. "Poppy-" he tried to stop her but she only asked again.

"Where is he?"

"He's… He's at home." he answered in defeat as Lily smirked in victory. He knew Poppy full well by now. He could only hope she wouldn't make a horrible choice in the end and let Lily get what she wants but he trusts her. It's not like Poppy wants to hurt Branch in any way. She then faced to Lily with a stern look and said "There" Lily was stunned by her one word answer as she looked at Nor, who was also confused, then back to her. _'Is this some kind of a joke?'_ she thought.

"What do you mean"there"?" she asked her and Poppy only merely shrugged off when she said in confidence "You wanna know where he is? There. He already said it. He's. At. Home" Poppy gave her a smile with a pat on the shoulder and walked away. "Where're you going?" Nor asked her in a loud voice so she can hear him. She just gave a wave of her hand goodbye and replied back "I need to get somewhere!" Nor smiled admiringly and in amazement while Lily found her losing chance of finding Branch. When Poppy rounded a corner that's when she let out the breath she's been holding for the whole time. She leaned on the wall of the booth beside her and her heart pounded like a million times a minute as her hands quivered from her the pumping adrenaline.

 _'Now I really want to see Branch'_ she thought as she laughed at herself and proceeded her walk down the flooding crowds.

* * *

Branch tossed and turned on is bed. He couldn't seem to get some sleep and who wouldn't? It was the middle of the freaking day! He sat up and looked down his wounded leg, trailing his eyes from its tip to his abdomen then to his chest. He touched it gently and could feel the slight sting from the medicine because of his slight pressure.

 _"Good thing the cut didn't went it too deep or else it would have hit your heart as well" said Dr. Plum as she rubbed the ointment on his wound. "You would've been dead after five minutes"_

The remembrance of her warning gave him chills at the back of his spine. No way that's happening in the future. He sighed tiredly and stood up with the help of his crutches. It was annoying to walk this way and he can walk perfectly fine... If he were closer to the walls and didn't need to stand up for long, he wouldn't… Need the crutches but it still was annoying. Either way however, he doesn't really have a choice.

He moved his way outside his room towards his kitchen and since he had an elevator, he could used that to his advantage to get to his kitchen and walked closer to it. Before he could get there, Naira jumped out of nowhere as she asked him in concern "Branch? Why are you up? You know you're not supposed to tire yourself out."

"I was just getting something to drink"

"It's the middle of the day and you want to drink?!"

"Not that kind of drink. I meant water, Naira" he replied but she took him gently by the arm as she tried to guide him to a nearby chair. "Well, you could've just asked and called me. Your kitchen is like a mile away-"

"It's just upstairs" he groaned as he tugged his arm slowly away. She gave him a stern look as he sat down onto the chair. "Either way, I'm gonna get you some. Want anything more?" she offered. Branch sighed and shook his head. But then suddenly an idea formed in his mind. "Can you make me a sandwich? Strawberries with cream cheese, please" she said okay and went up to the elevator.

When she disappeared, Branch moved to the next part of his plan and ran to his nearest bathroom.

* * *

Tried as he might, he ran through the thick foliage of the forest as fast as he could. No way he could survive another breath in there. He stopped beside a plump looking tree and leaned on to it as he tried to catch his breath. "I hope she won't notice I'm gone for too long"

* * *

Naira step down from the elevator to the living room with the water and the sandwich in both hands. "Now, where could he possibly be?" she mused as she checked every part of the living room and found nothing of his whereabouts. She checked his room… No one there. She became suspicious and was starting to get worried when she tried to open the bathroom door only to find it lock. ' _Branch is probably in_ _there_ ' she thought and walked away as she shrugged without a care.

* * *

Poppy walked her way through the road to the meadow and as she walked, she didn't notice Lily from behind following her quietly. If she's wants to see Branch, Poppy will be her ticket to him. She used the bushes and high grass to stay low key as Poppy walked looking nervous and scared.

She could feel an eerie feeling at the back of her neck. Someone's definitely following her. She moved her pace faster and moved her way to the tall grass. There was a little hole somewhere and she found it easily behind some thin small vines. She went inside and stayed there for a while as she used her hair for camouflage. For a minute she thought she was just imagining stuff until she heard a shuffle from the grass nearby. Poppy covered her mouth from her loud breathing and waited some more.

In a split second there she saw Lily's red hair. At first Poppy thought it was probably Nor but then the resemblance of her hair tied up and with that swoosh of the breeze coming in, she realized Lily was following her to get to Branch.

Too bad, she isn't going anywhere near him. When Poppy saw her hair disappear going to the opposite direction from the meadow her heart leaped with joy and got her way out of the hole. With another check if there was any more noise of her coming closer, she ran back to her destination. She can't let Lily get to him first if she finds her way back on track to the meadow once again.

She ran through the thicket and even passed by some critters walking around. She jumped roots and fallen thick looking sticks until she jumped over a fallen log when she suddenly ricocheted from hitting someone. Poppy fell on her arm with a tumble and a barrel roll. When she stopped rolling she felt a stinging pain to her shoulder and grunted as she sat up.

The person also groaned groggily. When Poppy finally laid her eyes on the stranger did she picked her self up quickly and sat beside him. "Branch! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry" she apologized as he brought himself up. The impact didn't really gave him any new bruise and thankfully his wounds didn't reopened. Poppy helped him back up his feet and brought him to the meadow.

All the way, Branch wondered why she was in such a hurry and why she was here but waited until they would get there. His leg was starting to throb and his head was getting a bit hazy. He didn't know why but just shook it off in the mean time. When they arrived Branch figured her hospitality too much when she started to ask a lot of questions if he was alright, was his injury painful, did he eat alright this morning and such.

Poppy told him she should get some water from the stream nearby for him to drink and was about to ran there when he stopped her by grabbing her wrist "I think I'm alright, Pops." He reassured but she only replied with a no and was about to use her hair to make him sit atop the tall mushroom when he used his own hair first and helped himself get up.

"Poppy, look. I really appreciate the worry you're showing but you're kinda freaking me out. What happened? Is something wrong?" He asked her and Poppy felt frozen as she stood there. What is she gonna do now? Her mind made a sudden leap for anything she can just say to him. "I was just... You know uh... Worried! You got injured and all, and I thought..." She went on blabbering all sorts of stuff but Branch can see right through to her nervousness that something is definitely wrong.

"Poppy, hold up. What are you-" he stopped when at the corner of his eye... He saw her. Branch knows that red hair anywhere and it made his skin crawl as his hair would bristle with contempt. His eyes widened as his heart was quickly filled with rage and cruelty. He glared through Lily as he said in a demanding and gruff tone.

"Why is she here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know what happened XD but meh! You know I kinda miss someone now.

This will be my last year in junior high and... I'm so excited! We will be having four months. FOUR MONTHS! without school. K-12 has just started recently in my country and we're trying to put the schedule of our school same as America and all other countries. Which means! More time for writing but this month will also be my busiest time of the year. Don't worry, I'll hop to the story quickly and finish my projects early so I can have more time to write this. And yeah... I'm only 16.

Again! Thank you and please give this story a follow if you want or if you like give it some heart. This story may not be the best but I had some... Memories with it XD I'll see you guys in the next one then!

Good bye for now :)


	23. Chapter 23 (Chapter UPDATE!)

**A/N:** First off, I wanna say sorry to you all for leaving like that for so long. I actually missed Fanfiction. I haven't read any new ones for a month now and it's killing me! What changed me? I realized something when I was gone for a long while. Thanks also to Monse actually. I figured that I'm an author and I don't stick to a plan, I make a plan. I don't write with a pen and paper but I have to write with my mind and heart. What I'm saying is I can't just stop because my plans were destroyed.

I have to keep going.

And so because of that I spent a long while making an idea on how to fix this story without touching the rest of the chapters. Yes, everyone I did not change anything. Even though I do want to change chapter 7 really badly. I have the new chapter 7 ready right now!

With all my sincerity and love for you all for reading, I thank you and please enjoy this chapter for now.

* * *

Poppy had an iron grip of his arm to keep him away from Lily's reach. "Nor, l-let's just go home, come on" she told him as Naira, who was also behind him, gripped his collar and coat to keep him at bay.

"I told you to stay away from him, now look what you've done!" Nor yelled with the top of his voice. Lily stood crossed arms as she looked at him hatefully. "He would've listened to me if it weren't for you trying to lock him up like a prisoner!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now" he said seethed sarcastically. Every minute with this troll made his temper grew hotter and there was so little strength left for the two girls. Poppy couldn't help but feel mad herself too, however.

It just happened so fast.

Branch kept his anger to himself when Lily came in to view. He listened... Until she started to tell him she still loves him. Branch asked her of countless questions to which she became silent about. His anger took the better of him and yelled and spat her out like she was the grossest thing alive. He was angry and confused, and didn't know what to do. Nor came in with Naira and seized the moment.

Everything was just a blur. Lily and Nor argued. Poppy and Naira went to Branch as if he looked like he was about to lose unconscious. Until he used his hair to support his injured leg without the annoying crutches by wrapping his hair around it and ran away... Again.

This time with Lily to blame and her presence. The only thing on Nor's mind now was to kill Creek for telling his egoistic cousin where Branch is. And he definitely knows why.

"Where's Creek, Lilly!?" He demanded which she curtly replied "Well, why don't you take a guess, Mister Ambassador" she used his title as if it was only her garbage can and Nor could feel his blood pressure rising. "You're really begging for it this time aren't you?!" He threatened.

Nor tried to assault her one more time but the firm grip of the two stopped him to his tracks. "I'll find him! And then you just wait!" He hollered with more other threats. Lily didn't backed down and shouted back "If you think you can get away with showering threats to the Southern Kingdom's next King you're wrong! I'll make sure you can never get away with it-"

"Hey!" Poppy couldn't take her own anger anymore and took Lily by the arm. "Can we please talk for a decent moment?" She asked that sounded more of an order than a request. Dragging her with immense amount of force, Lily almost tripped from Poppy's quick pace.

Lily grunted as she murmured threats and complaints from Poppy's firm grip. She stopped her squirming when Poppy turned her around to face her. They were far away now from Nor's reach and Naira, now being alone with him, talked gently about why he should calm himself down at the moment.

"Why are you really here, Lily? And I can guess this isn't just about getting back to Branch again. If it was, you sure are working hard to get to him and his nerves" Lily scoffed at her question as she rolled her eyes. "Why do you care? This is a matter between the Southern Kingdom and to King Branch only. Do you even understand the situation? He's a king! He needs to go back to his people"

"And that's his decision! Why do you even care? You have your own kingdom with your cousin as the next heir to the throne!"

"An alliance must be made between OUR two kingdoms and..." a smirk came from her curtsy lips as she placed both her hands on her hips. Poppy only glared deeper to this trolls pride and she herself could feel the need to punch something out of annoyance.

"I am his fiancé. The reason why I'm clearly was his girlfriend from the start. Wether he likes or not the alliance must be made by one thing only... marriage" her smug reply brought dread to Poppy's mind. Her heart nearly broke from the news but the fact that Branch doesn't want her supports otherwise.

Poppy was about to say something in protest when Nor came in view, tired and just want to find Branch and leave. "Not when the king doesn't want an alliance. It's his decision if he wants to have an ally with him. If you keep messing around with my king... then it's war"

Lily must've figured she can't win this conversation for now. With a huff she leaves them with only to worry about where Branch had gone. Now with her gone, Nor started to tell the two girls of splitting up to find him faster. The two nodded in agreement.

Nor took the deepest part of the woods while they took the meadow and where Poppy saw him the last time he ran away.

Nor ran through the thicket. Branch must be around here somewhere. He looked up to the trees while running and didn't notice the upcoming hole. Before he knew it he was already falling and tumbled down inside.

"Uh ouch?" He grunted as he slowly stood up. 'A dimly lit hole indeed' he thought to himself. He made his hair turn to fire and curiously he ventured inside. As he walked down the cold underground, oddly the walls started to change from dirt to finely chiseled stone walls.

Nor had to choose.

Go further or find Branch.

He turned off the light of his hair and walked away. He almost lost Branch once because of his selfish ways in finding the truth. This time... he won't make that mistake again.

* * *

Naira, though tried as she might, couldn't help but to feel worrisome for her friend. Branch is young. Trying to live as any other person in the village. Normal life. No fancy clothes. No nothing that you can call from being royalty. Being born as one but not raised as one.

It's only understandable if he wanted a normal life but at the same time... he's only evading the responsibilities of a king because of his fear. If it weren't for his own fear, the ending would've been different.

Naira just stopped at her useless thinking and focused more in finding him. The sky was already having that orange with a mix of bluish light.

"It'll be dark soon. But where is Branch?"

* * *

Nor jogged his way around the forest once more, looking up to the trees again. This time more focused on what's happening to the ground. He can remember of how the two of them would used to play. Nor would find him and always catches him, hiding up in the trees. Branch knows his way up a tree like a squirrel and doubts it if he was ever hiding in a cave or some sort.

Fortunately, he saw his blue hair sticking out from one of the branches. He grinned and quietly, he ascended up to the tree. Without a doubt, Branch was up there. Still angry but murmuring curses as he paced back and forth.

"Why can't I just have peace and quiet for once in my life?! I mean why does she have to be here? Trying to wreck my life again? Or reminding me of how an idiot I was in trusting her? Stupid little..." he groaned as he sat back down on the branch. Tired and lost. Where is he anyway? He probably should get back soon too. The sky's about to get dark. It wouldn't be wise if he'll stay any-

"BRANCH!"

Branch jumped from the sudden loud call and screamed in fright. When he saw Nor trying to get up on the branch with a wide grin he calmed down. "What the heck Nor?!" He just laughed back at him in reply as he sat down beside him.

"Just messing with ya, grump" he says as he gave Branch a nudge to his shoulder. "Yeah and tell me why you're here?"

"What do you mean 'why I'm here' I'm here to get you back home, bro. You know, Naira's getting worried about how you doing these days... oh! Is it a red flag?" Nor laughed at the last part as Branch smacked him on the head.

"I'm a guy you idiot. And I don't know I'm just... not in the mood these days"

"First of all, Ow! That hurts"

"You deserve it"

"Second, is it because of the festival?"

Branch was silent with that question and thought for a moment before he answered. "I think I'm just feeling 'meh' about it. I mean I do love Poppy... it's just hard"

"What's hard?"

"To choose? To decide? Wether or not if I'm doing things correctly or I'm just being an idiot for doing it."

Nor pondered for a little while to what he said. 'A hard choice indeed' he thought to himself. With that said, his grin came back and offered Branch happily.

"You know what? Let's just get back home. Or if you want we can talk on the way"

Branch agreed and they both climbed down the tree. At the start, they both walked in silence as Branch distracted himself with the beauty of forest. How it felt ancient and wild the quiet place was. Maybe that's why his grandma always loved gardening.

Before long, Nor asked him "So what kind of decision are you really thinking about?" Branch chose his words carefully as he only want him to understand his situation. Nor is a quiet troll. Not really voicing out his real emotions inside. At least that's what Branch observed from his childhood friend. If Nor could help him... maybe there's a way for him to get out from this predicament.

"The decision was about... wether maybe if I should let go of Lily or not"

Nor only blinked back at him, silenced by the news. He... still love Lily. 'Weird but a bad turn of events.' In any case, if Poppy hears about this everything will fall. A lot of plans will definitely be useless to him. But maybe he'll still find a way around that.

"Do you still love her?"

"Who? Lily? I... I... think so. I just-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Poppy in front of him, hurt and sad.

"You... still love her?" She whispered, broken with tears in her eyes. He froze and stood still. Nor started to worry but told himself not to interfere. This wasn't his part. Poppy walked up to them with a frown on her face and Branch shrank because of her piercing gaze. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"So after all this time... you were just using me?" Poppy felt shattered to his previous words. All those memories. All those moments she felt her heart soaring because of him. He still loves Lily all this time after... everything they've done together? And why? Anger bursted in veins as hurtful tears started to make her eyes water.

She tried to leave but Branch followed behind her trying to stop her. "Poppy, no wait! I love you more than her, I swear. It's just... I-" he was cut off when she suddenly stopped and faced him as she crossed her arms.

"Alright... then why are you so speechless?"

Branch didn't answer. He was just afraid he would make it worse but his silence made it even more impossible to fix the situation. Without hearing any answer from him she yelled at him in anger. "Go... go back to your kingdom. You're just here doing what anyway? Using me as a replacement? So you can feel better about yourself?!" Poppy gave him a fierce shove.

"No, I do love you Pops. I just..." He tried to step up to her only for her to shove him back again.

"You just don't have the urge to love me the same way you loved her, don't you?!"

Silence. Even Nor, from behind, stepped away from the two. Naira came in and seeing, and hearing the commotion, she stood beside Nor.

"I'm right... aren't I?"

Branch could feel his world shattering, piece by piece from just listening to her. He wants to shout and tell her he does love her and that she was wrong but a part of him silenced his screaming heart. Nor looked up from the sky. It was really getting dark and black clouds began to make tower over the trees. A drop of rain fell on his cheek and he looked back again to Poppy when he heard her voice once more.

"I really thought I found my king... but it turns out I'm the one who's still chasing a troll who kept looking behind him." A tear finally broke off from her eyes and fell down to her cheek. Branch looked down feeling ashamed. "You know what? Leave. I don't care. Just leave me... don't ever talk to me ever again" Poppy backs away and leaves them.

"Poppy... please come back." But she didn't and only kept going. Branch feeling utterly sad and guilty, let the raindrops of the night pitter patter on his head. His ears drooped as his own demons threatened his breaking heart.

Poppy walked quickly as she could. The rain was coming in and the cold breeze swept in, making her shiver in the process. The towns light was getting closer and when she finally arrived, the villagers quickly started to clean up the place already because of the rain. The festival has finally ended with a success but the memories that lurked upon it made her heart shatter even more. More tears rolled down to her cheek as she made a run for it to her home. Biggie, who was just about to go home, saw his friend from afar and went after her.

Poppy locked her door as she slid down to the ground in grief. There, she started crying. After she went in, Biggie stood by the door and even though it was closed, he still could hear her sobs behind it. Placing a hand on the door, he called her softly "Poppy? Are you alright?" Before he can even expect a reply, the door opened revealing Poppy with tears in her eyes. After a moment of silence, she quickly hugged him. Biggie, being the kind and helpful friend, hugged back and asked her "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Poppy only nodded as she continued her crying. He never saw her cry like this before. He had seen her cry but it was for a much more different reason. If she cries it was mainly because she was too happy, not sad. After he said his question, her color started to fade once more.

"Oh, Poppy" He grieved, and quickly he took her inside and made her sit on the sofa beside him. As he comforted her while stroking her back soothingly he asks her one more time. "What happened?" Silence. Biggie thought he will never get her to answer him until she finally did, quiet but sad. "Branch, only used me to get over his... past love affair."

But why? Why would he do that? In the first day of the festival, when he sang that song to her... he looked so blissful and happy. Biggie saw it with his own eyes. How Branch looked at her like a lovesick puppy. If he doesn't love her then why the effort?

'It's just impossible-'

"He used me, Biggie" her voice cracked as she spoke but Biggie, still full of doubt asked her gently "Poppy, are you sure? This is Branch we're talking about. He loves you-"

"It's a lie... he doesn't love me" Biggie hugged her closer to him as his pet worm snuggled its way onto her lap. Drained and tired with no appetite to eat, he didn't have a choice but to get her to bed. After she fell asleep still with tears in her eyes, he went down to her living room. He sighed as Mr. Dinkles crawled onto his shoulder. He took him and held him up. "Mr. Dinkles, do you think Branch is capable of doing such a thing to Poppy?"

"Mew"

"I think so too. But if it is true then why would Branch do it?"

"Mew"

He sighed and looked down on the ground as he caressed him like a baby. "I guess there's just a lot of things we can never understand what's inside of people"

"Mew" Biggie smiled at his pet worm and gave him a tight hug. A gentle knock was heard on the door. It was already dead in the night. "Who could it be?" He asked and went to door.

* * *

After 2 weeks...

Morning came. It was bright and sunny as the breeze was gentle and cool. A wonderful day it was but not very much at the village however. Ever since Poppy became gray again, everyone had a much more... ordinary day. The morning songs weren't that happy and energetic. The jobs done by villagers were quiet unlike the previous days when they all would sing together to pass some time.

Like all the days starting from the previous week, people just started the morning song with a hum and snap of their fingers. Nothing too special... if Poppy wasn't there. Even though everyone would still hum together and make out the tune, whose going to be the vocals? Nor was about to go to Poppy's to tell her some news until he overheard and saw the villagers with no singer on the stage.

"Do you think Poppy's gonna be alright, Dad?" A child filled with a rainbow of paint all over her face and body asked as she started to paint a vase with flowers in a canvas. The father scratched his head and walked slowly with his cane. "Hmm. I don't know. A gray troll is a sad troll."

On the other side of the village little boys, who were once Poppy's students, kicked the dust on their feet as they tried to play catch with one another. "Poppy always starts the morning song" Little Nectar said as he watched his friend catch the ball. He was young and quite energetic but didn't feel very hyper to play that morning.

"And she always makes up games to play when it's a boring day too" His playmate said as he passed the ball back to him. Their mother though, silenced them. "Oh shush! You know she isn't feeling well ever since... you know what and who." She turned to her neighbor and the middle aged troll nodded in understanding. "It's not like it's yesterday's news anyway too. That darn boy... if I'll ever see him again I'll smack him on the head, I will!" He says as he smacked his palm on his fist.

Nor left them be. It's not like he can do anything about it. Well... not really right now, anyway. He was still looking at the empty stage when Suki came in behind him. "You wanna sing? Go ahead. No one's stopping you" She giggled. He almost jumped by her sudden appearance but shakes his head and answers "Nah." Suki gave him a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Oh really?" She says as she used her hip to hit his own. He looked at her weirdly and finally... he surrendered. "Fine. Yeah, I do wanna sing."

"Then go!" She laughs and shoves him to the direction of the stage. "Sorry Deej' I got things to do." He said as he pointed to Poppy's with his thumb. Her eyes narrowed. Of course he got things to do. He wouldn't be Nor if he would just sit around and do nothing. "Ohhhhh I know. It's Poppy isn't it?" She says as she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. I'm just about to go to her place. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure" The two started to walk together. Suki led them both slowly to her friends house. Of course, she wouldn't be Suki if she won't ask something out of curiosity. "So... what's happening with Branch now?" She heard him took a deep breath before he answered and looked very calm. Too calm in her opinion. "Well, he went home after their... fight. He didn't say nothing. Just packed up and went." He says hesitantly. 'That's it?' She thought.

"Why sound so cautious?" She asks him quietly. His smirk came back and gave her a small shove. "You're her friend. If I'll say something you don't like, I'll be dead!" Suki laughed at his answer. "Why would I tell her if you say something bad? I won't tattle on you, Nor. And you care about Poppy, I know that. I'm sure you won't say something that'll offend her in any way"

"Not unless if I do it on purpose"

"So you will do it on purpose?"

"Or rather with a purpose. I don't do something without a purpose. If not then... it's useless to do it"

"I know." Was her final reply. Nor raised a brow at her confusingly but his smirk still in place. She's quite a troll sometimes. Now he's really regretting what he's about to do to her. With a scoff and a shake of his head, he replies back playfully.

"I know you do."

* * *

After leaving Suki with her boyfriend, Nor walks back alone to Poppy. He knocked on the door and wondered if she'll ever open it or not. He felt like a knife had hit his heart that day. Such poor little souls they were. His thoughts were escalated when he heard her behind the door.

"Who is it?"

Not even opening the door just a tad bit. He heard her voice broken and sad. It was a bit depressing to hear from her still grieving but he's sure she'll be even more sadder if she'll hear the news. "It's me" he merely answered. Poppy opened the door but only took a peak. "Hey, Pops. How're you doing?" He gave her a small smile and she could only return it with a shrug of her shoulders. "Okay, I guess."

"Can I uh... come in?" She nodded and opened the door wider for him. The two sat down quietly and Nor started with a little bit of conversing before the actual thing. "Is everything... good?" She shakes her head and uncomfortably rubs her arm. Seeing Nor just reminds her of him but he's also a friend. She can't just tell him to leave because of... him. She should treat him differently but as a friend. Better to do so than badly.

On the other hand, Nor just wants to get it over with and asks her softly. "Can I tell you something?" She nods her head.

"Poppy... I'm gonna have to lead hundreds of soldiers. I've been promoted."

"You're... leaving?"

"Um... A war started again. But this time we're now against the Southern Trolls and have complications with our ally, the Eastern kingdom."

"... Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the king returned and when he received the trust of his people once more, I've been promoted but as a kings guard and commander of a fleet. Poppy... there's a possibility I'm not gonna survive"

"That's why you're leaving? And... what about Branch?"

"Well since every troll that of a young age is needed, he's... still gonna be there, I guess"

Tears welled up in her eyes. Without another thought, she quickly gave Nor a hug, holding him close. He reciprocated as he rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't say anything and neither did she. She's probably sad to hear it as well but he just couldn't help it to tell her. He had to tell her.

"And... I got some more news. Good news in fact." Poppy broke the hug as she looked at him confused. He had a wide smile on and tried his best not to blurt it out too loud by excitement. He took a deep breath and said with a shaky tone. "I-I'm... getting married!"

Poppy's mouth fell agape. His expression was so happy. He was definitely telling the truth.

"Nor that's great news!" A smile she hadn't let the world see in so long came out from her face as she held both of his hands in happiness.

"I know. And even though I'll be getting married first, I can't wait to see you in a wedding gown too, Pops." She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "I think that's going to be hard, Nor."

"Oh hush. You are a great gal, Poppy. A lot of males are falling for you like leaves in autumn. It won't take long for you to find the perfect one." Even though that sounded so good to hear, to find the perfect one, there was just one problem. She had a very doubtful expression and looked at Nor sadly. And he knew what she was thinking.

"You still love him, don't you?" She didn't say anything but her sad smile says everything. She shrugged as she placed her hands down on her lap. She tried to change the subject and quickly hugged him again. "But I'm gonna miss you, Nor."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Pops. But please keep your chin up for me, alright? Branch... may be an idiot sometimes. If you can find it in your heart to forgive him, I guess I'll be happy leaving." He chuckles as he rested his head on her own. But Poppy broke the hug as she rubbed her stray tears away.

"I-I'm sorry, Nor. It's-" He cuts her off as he says softly. "I understand. I just need you to think about it. Poppy, I love you like an old man to a child. Well, not really like a father and daughter thing..." he jokes and because of that she laughed. Hearing her laugh again made his heart swell with happiness. "No it's not." She says as she giggled.

"What I'm saying is you're important to my life also, much like a father to a daughter... but like I said differently"

She laughs once more and gave him a nudge to his shoulder.

"And I don't want you to be sad forever. If you want you can love another even if it'll take you after ten years or more. I just wanna see you happy and in your true colors again. Is that okay?" He asked as he placed his hand on her own and Poppy nodded in understanding.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Nor." She says as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He made a small smile as he patted her hand. "Me too, kiddo... me too."

* * *

 **A/N:** Done! You thought it ends here? Nope! But I actually was thinking of ending it here though. I just changed my mind cause I did remembered some requests before.

So! I'll see you guys on the next one then! Goodbye for now :)


End file.
